Ojos de Demonio
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Stanford, Dipper y Pacifica vuelven a encontrarse después de 4 largos años. Los sentimientos de Pacifica hacia el joven Gleeful parecen haber crecido aún más, pero Dipper parece mantenerse distanciado e incluso hostil. ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese lapso de tiempo? La oscuridad volverá a caer sobre el tranquilo, misterioso y escondido pueblo de Reverse Falls.
1. Introducción

¡Hola, soy JaviSuzumiya!

Tal vez me recuerden en otros fanfics como La Novia de Dipper, Un Día Bajo la Lluvia y El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest... Y después de esta innecesaria presentación al estilo de Troy McClure, les doy la bienvenida este nuevo proyecto, el cual ya estaba ansioso por publicar.

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia basada en el universo alterno más conocido y famoso de Gravity Falls: Reverse Falls. Supongo que sí le dieron clic a esta historia es porque ya conocen más o menos el trasfondo de este universo alterno. Pero de todos modos quiero abordar algunas cuestiones que tomaré como referencia para comenzar con este relato.

Primero que nada, quiero destacar que al ser este un universo creado por fans, no hay nada que esté establecido oficialmente. Existen muchas variantes dependiendo del artista o autor que esté haciendo el fanart o el fanfic. Así que gracias esto me podré tomar una libre interpretación tanto de los acontecimientos como de los personajes.

Como saben, en este universo la mayoría de los personajes tienen personalidades muy distintas a las acostumbradas en la serie. En este caso, los niños que llegan a Gravity Falls o mejor dicho, a Reverse Falls, son Gideon Pines y Pacifica Southeast. Muchas veces los toman como hermanos o simplemente amigos, pero para cuestiones de esta historia serán primos. Mientras tanto, los villanos principales (O al menos de lo que vendría siendo la primera temporada) Son nada más y nada menos que Dipper y Mabel Gleeful.

Volviendo a mi headcanon, Dipper y Mabel viven en compañía de su tío Stan en la mansión que vendría siendo de Pacifica en el universo normal. En esta ocasión, el tío Stan pasa de ser ese cómico y adorable personaje al cual todos quisiéramos tener como tío, a ser un despiadado y codicioso monstruo parecido a Preston Northwest que maltrata y abusa psicológica y físicamente de sus sobrinos. Especialmente a Dipper. Todo mientras trata de hacer volver a nuestra dimensión al ser más temible que las más de 9000 dimensiones hayan conocido jamás: **Stanford Gleeful**. ¡Así es! El autor de los diarios esta vez se convierte en el villano principal tomando el lugar de Bill Cipher, el cual pasa a ser Will Cipher: Un demonio muy asustadizo y temeroso de color azul, que está al servicio de la familia Gleeful desde hace generaciones. Bien, en mi versión de este universo, Stanford es el más grande y poderoso hechicero de todos los tiempos. Aquél que cuyo nombre jamás debe ser nombrado. Algo así como Lord Voldemort, pero a niveles cósmicos. Es curioso, pero por lo general, se habla muy poco de los demás personajes en este universo fuera de los cuatro chicos principales, así que como ya lo dije más arriba, me tomaré las libertades creativas que yo quiera.

Y hablando de libertades creativas... Pacifica es la que sufre el cambio más radical de todos los personajes. Se supone que en este universo Pacifica y Mabel intercambian personalidades, pero francamente y me disculparán por ello, no soy muy partidario de Mabel. Hay veces en las que llega a desesperarme. Así que considero que colocar a Pacifica con esa personalidad sería como ponerme yo mismo la soga al cuello. De tal manera que tomaré la inspiración de dos grandes artistas cuyos fanarts me dejaron perplejo y que servirán muy bien para plasmar la actitud de Pacifica que estoy buscando: **AriamJan** y **RiaFire**. Ambas son dos chicas muy talentosas, y si les gusta el Dipcifica y el reverse Dipcifica quedarán tan asombradas y asombrados con su trabajo que comenzarán a seguirlas esperando cada vez más por sus siguientes trabajos.

Ahora, ellas plantean una segunda personalidad en Pacifica, la cual es plasmarla como a una chica hipster y un poco tomboy. Algo así como lo vendría siendo Wendy. Sí observan los fanarts de estas 2 increíbles artistas sabrán mejor de lo que hablo, así que denles una vuelta a sus perfiles de deviantart. Bien, pues esta es la personalidad de Pacifica que tomaré para este fic, para que aquellas personas que están acostumbradas más a ver a nuestra rubia favorita como a un clon de Mabel no las tome desprevenidas.

Adicionalmente, esta historia comienza 4 años después de que el temible Stanford fue derrotado y convertido en piedra tal y como le sucedió a Bill. Por su lado, Stanley fue encarcelado y condenado a un sanatorio mental de por vida. De tal modo que Dipper y Mabel (Ahora de 17 años cada uno) Tendrán que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Es ahí cuando Pacifica hace de nueva cuenta su aparición. Regresando al pueblo en compañía de su primo Gideon (Ambos de 16 años) Resalto mucho las edades porqué este fanfic va a contener **escenas explicitas de sexo** en algunos de los capítulos. Este es un fanfic Dipcifica así que ya se imaginarán quienes son los involucrados en dichas escenas. Les diría que este es un fanfic solo para adultos y que no debería ser leído por menores de 18 años. Pero esto es internet y como yo no soy su papá... Solo me queda esperar a que les guste este raro experimento y que me acompañen a lo largo de este nuevo proyecto. No diré más para no arruinar las sorpresas que este universo tiene para ustedes. Disculpen esta biblia que acabo de escribir pero tenía que decirlo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. Reunión

**Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 1: "Reunión"**

Pacifica Southeast corría desesperadamente a través del endemoniado, tenebroso e intimidante bosque de aquél olvidado pueblo perdido entre las montañas. Un mítico y casi desconocido lugar llamado Reverse Falls.

Mientras aceleraba sus pasos, la joven esquivaba todos los arbustos y ramas sueltas por el camino, tratando de escapar a toda costa de una de las bestias más espantosas y horripilantes que sus hermosos y azules ojos hayan visto durante sus escasos dieciséis años de existencia. Pronto, el cansancio le había pasado a cobrar factura, ya que su respiración se sentía pesada y agitada. Empeorando considerablemente con cada paso nuevo que ella daba.

Bajo la protección de su brazo derecho, se encontraba el diario marcado con el número dos, el cual trataba de resguardar aún a costa de su propia vida. Lo protegía de la temible aberración que la perseguía. De repente, al girar su cabeza hacia su retaguardia para visualizar la posición del monstruo; Pacifica no se dio cuenta de la raíz de un árbol que se asomaba tímidamente entre los montículos de tierra. En consecuencia, tropezó sin más remedio, lastimándose el tobillo justo en el momento en el que necesitaba que todas sus capacidades físicas se encontraran al cien por ciento. Luego, tras levantarse con ciertas dificultades; la chica cojeó los siguientes metros. Aguantándose el agudo dolor que le llegaba hasta las entrañas. Al final, la joven de cabellos rubios llegó hasta los límites del bosque, donde el camino era reemplazado una gigantesca barranca que le impedía continuar con su andanza.

—¡Oh no...! No, no puede ser... —Se decía a sí misma, contemplando atónita el profundo acantilado—. Tengo que encontrar una salida.

—Me temo, que la única salida para ti, pequeña... Será a través de mis colmillos. —Dijo la voz ronca de un gigantesco lobo negro, el cual atravesó los arboles con el poder de un vendaval, partiéndolos por la mitad con sus afiladas garras como navajas.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó la chica, apretando los dientes—. ¡Estoy atrapada!

—Parece que se te acabó el camino. —La bestia continuó hablando, mientras babeaba al imaginar las diferentes formas en las que devoraría a su indefensa presa—. No debiste de regresar a este pueblo. Ahora tú y esa bola de cebo que tienes por primo pagarán por su intromisión y por los dolores de cabeza que me causaron en el pasado. Primero, rebanaré su fino cuello de lado a lado, para ver tu sangre esparciese por el suelo gota a gota. Luego, destazaré tu cuerpo con mis garras para darme todo un festín con tus órganos internos. Y para el gran final, me quedaré con tu preciado diario.

Pacifica permaneció inmóvil, al pie del acantilado, petrificada y rogando por que su primo viniera en su ayuda. Sin embargo, ella sabía en el fondo que las posibilidades de que Gideon supiera donde se encontraba eran una en un millón. Por tal motivo, la bestia ya no pudo esperar más y tomó un ligero impulso, lanzándose con las garras hacia el frente para capturar a la joven y así ver saciados sus fervientes deseos de probar la carne humana. No obstante, cuando la distancia entre el animal y Pacifica se redujeron a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros; la bestia se topó con una pared invisible que de vez en cuando despedía destellos luminosos de color azul.

—¿Qué es esto? —La bestia preguntó poco antes de ser impulsada hacia atrás, por medio de una potente onda de choque—. ¿Un campo de fuerza? ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? —Observó a Pacifica, percatándose de cómo se encontraba tan confundida como él—. ¡No! Ella no hizo nada... Entonces... ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Acaso mi poder es tan difícil de comprender? —Preguntó la siniestra voz de un joven. Una voz cuya tonalidad se encontraba cargada de un exceso de confianza prominente, sarcasmo y prepotencia—. ¿O tal vez eres demasiado estúpido para descifrar su funcionamiento?

—¿Quién dijo eso? —El cuadrúpedo miró hacia su derecha y hacia su izquierda, tratando de localizar el origen de la voz.

Pacifica por su parte, sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba y en cuanto la escuchó por primera vez, un escalofrío mortal le recorrió la espina.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí arriba! —Se volvió a escuchar.

Tanto pacifica, como la enorme bestia levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, solo para encontrarse con un muchacho flotando sobre el aire, envuelto en una mágica y perversa aura de color azul.

—Dipper... Gleeful... —Murmuró la joven, mostrando un poco de temor en su modo de hablar.

—Así que tú eres ese famoso chico mágico del que tanto habla la gente... Tú eres el gran Dipper Gleeful. —Afirmó la bestia.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca me imaginé que engendros tan feos como tú pudieran conocer mi nombre. ¡Qué desagradable...! —Dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras descendía por medio de su poder hacía el suelo, colocándose entre Pacifica y la descomunal fiera.

—Este debe ser mi día de suerte. Déjame decirte que tú fuiste el estúpido por haberte mostrado ante mí sin haber tomado tus precauciones.—El lobo le devolvió la sonrisa—. Es obvio que aún no conoces la naturaleza de mis poderes. Ahora puedo adoptar tu apariencia y usarla como a mí me plazca.

El monstruo esperó a que el muchacho le respondiera. Sin embargo, lo que recibió en cambio fue una ligera risa cargada de burla e ironía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó el inhumano.

—No pretendas hacerte el importante. —Contestó—. Se perfectamente quién eres. No eres nada el otro mundo. Ahora dime... ¿Cómo te escapaste de tu prisión, Cambia-formas?

—Me conoces... Bien, eso nos ahorrará bastante tiempo. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... Fue algo muy sencillo. Dicho de un mejor modo, esa niña a tus espaldas fue la que hizo todo el trabajo por mí. Gracias a su habilidad para entrometerse en lo que no le importa, pude escapar de ese bunker infernal en el cual tu tío me dejó encerrado por treinta años.

Dipper utilizó sus intimidantes y resplandecientes ojos azules para mirar de reojo a la rubia.

—No... No fue mi intención... —Pacifica agachó la mirada, excusándose por todos los medios permitidos—. Quise volver a ese bunker en el bosque y cuando me di cuenta... Las cosas se habían salido de control... Lo siento...

—Eso no importa ahora. —Dijo Dipper, con una voz tan fría como el hielo—. Más te vale no moverte de ese lugar... Ya te haré pagar más adelante por entrometida.

Pacifica se aterrorizó ante las palabras del joven y también ante el hecho de que ella se encontraba sola en contra de los que alguna vez fueron dos de sus más grandes y acérrimos enemigos.

—¡Bien! —Dipper levantó la voz y se tronó los nudillos—. Creo que es hora de sacar la basura.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a poder lograrlo? Luces muy confiado... Te recuerdo que puedo adoptar miles de formas distintas. Por ejemplo... —Acto seguido, adquirió la apariencia del joven hechicero—. Una vez que acabe contigo, conseguiré ese amuleto tuyo que te hace tan especial.

—Hablas mucho. Sí quieres este amuleto... Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. —Una nueva sonrisa llena de egocentrismo se volvió a dibujar en los labios del joven Gleeful—. Aunque, la verdadera pregunta aquí es... ¿Tendrás la destreza que se necesita para lograrlo?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos...? Veamos cual de los dos es el más digno para portar el amuleto.

Los dos contrincantes permanecieron quietos. Mirándose fijamente. Esperando el mejor momento para agredir al otro como si fuesen un par de vaqueros a punto de soltar el primer disparo. Pacifica no se movió de su lugar. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la tensión que había en el lugar. Una tensión fuera de este mundo. Una tensión que únicamente se podía percibir cada vez que dos poderosos seres de abrumadoras habilidades se enfrentan entre sí.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ha llegado la hora de ver lo que tu pequeña pieza mística es capaz de hacer! Esta será una batalla a muerte. Así que no te contengas y atácame con todo tu poder. —Anunció el Cambia-formas, cuándo se lanzó de frente contra el joven Dipper, materializando una enorme daga entre sus dedos, para así dirigir su afilada punta hacia el torso de su enemigo. No obstante, cuando el Cambia-formas estuvo a punto de declarar la vida del chico, se topó con una pared invisible, la cual lo hizo retroceder cinco metros.

—¿Qué? —Dipper se quedó estupefacto al mirar las habilidades de su oponente—. ¡Es imposible...! ¿Cómo pudo duplicar el poder del amuleto?

—¿Sorprendido? Te dije claramente antes de nuestro duelo, que no conocías la naturaleza de mi poder. Tu tío cometió un grave error al haber experimentado conmigo sin medir antes las consecuencias. En su afán de conocer más acerca de mi raza, no se dio cuenta de que entre más tiempo pasaba, más poderoso me volvía. Gracias a esos experimentos, ahora soy capaz de replicar cualquier clase de magia con un determinado límite de tiempo. Sin embargo, es el tiempo más que suficiente para borrarte del mapa, Gleeful.

—Siempre supe que Ford había hecho cosas terribles mientras se encontraba con vida... Pero nunca me imaginé que su locura hubiera llegado tan lejos como para crear a un ser tan repulsivo como tú.

El Cambia-formas soltó una carcajada.

—Te ves frustrado. —Asumió la criatura—. Tendrás que pelear enserio sí quieres salir de aquí en al menos una pieza.

—¿Pelear enserio? —Dipper se echó a reír—. No necesito pelear enserio para darle una paliza a una alimaña rastrera como tú.

—Confías mucho en tu poder y eso es un grave error. Sí no fuera por ese amuleto tuyo, no serías nada más que un chiquillo insolente. Quítatelo y ahora dime... ¿Qué eres?

—Una Casanova, genio, modelo, multimillonario... Además, por si aún no lo sabes... Me he mantenido como el chico de diecisiete años más cotizado por el sexo opuesto según las encuestas por internet por sexto mes consecutivo.

—Esas son simples pequeñeces.

—¿Eso crees? —Volvió a sonreír—. Es curioso que pienses de esa forma tan irónica. Te recuerdo que si Ford no te hubiera rescatado de esa nave espacial que se estrelló aquí hace muchos años, ya estarías muerto. En pocas palabras... De no haber sido por la ayuda de un humano, yo no estaría aquí escuchando tus estupideces.

—¿La ayuda de un humano...? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esa clase de estupideces...? —Enloqueció de furia ante las palabras altisonantes de Dipper, cuando de nueva cuenta se volvió a lanzar en contra de su oponente, pero esta vez utilizando una bola de fuego de color azul que formo entre las palmas de sus manos—. Fue él quien dependió de mi ayuda en primer lugar. Sí no hubiera sido por mí, ese mentecato hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El enfrentamiento continuó ante la mirada atónita de Pacifica. Teniendo a su vez, a la luna llena colocada sobre el firmamento como un notable testigo de los sucesos trágicos que estaban a punto de suceder.

 **Continuará...**

Bien, y este fue el primer capítulo. Me recordó mucho a aquella vez cuando comencé a publicar "La Novia de Dipper". Me sentí temeroso en un principio, pero estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y tal y como lo dije en la introducción, espero que me acompañen a través de este largo viaje por este universo alterno conociendo sus secretos y deleitándonos con los momentos románticos y suculentos de una de nuestras parejas favoritas.

Lo visto en este capítulo no es nada comparado a lo que se viene, así que permanezcan pendientes. El día de la siguiente publicación será este próximo **14 de Junio**. Actualizaré los martes de cada 2 semanas, alternando este fic con "La Novia de Dipper". Para las personas que aún no conozcan mis otros fanfics y sean fans acérrimos del Dipcifica, les recomiendo mucho darles un vistazo. El Juguetero Siniestro, El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest, Un Día Bajo la Lluvia y La Primera Opción; son fanfics que ya están terminados para que los puedan leer con total seguridad. "La Novia de Dipper" está aún en emisión, aunque ya no falta mucho para que también llegue a su final. Espero...

Por lo pronto eso ha sido todo de mi parte. Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación. Sí les gustó o no, pueden dejarme un comentario al respecto.

Por cierto, quisiera mandarles una gran felicitación de cumpleaños a mis amigos y lectores Patricia Gabriela y Benyamin Daniel. *Les lanza confeti, les da un fuerte abrazo y les estrella la cara contra el pastel, muajaja* Espero que la pasen genial en su día y que reciban muchos regalos*

¡Se cuidan! ¡Les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche desde dónde sea que se encuentren! ¡Chao!


	3. Confrontación

¡Hola! Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic que recién está empezando, pero que a pesar de eso ha tenido una buena recepción hasta el momento. Me alegra enormemente ver esos favoritos y comentarios de su parte. Espero que les gusten el resto de los capítulos.

Bien, antes de pasar al capítulo me gustaría hacer una pequeña corrección. En la introducción dije que Pacifica iba a adoptar una actitud de hipster... ¡Grave error! *Se tira por la ventana* Lo que quise decir fue que iba a tener una actitud de hippie, incluso un poco nerd. La palabra hipster es tan común hoy en día que se me traslaparon las palabras... Bueno, debido a esto se entiende muy bien con su primo Gideon. Sí, al menos en este fic, los dos son un par de nerds amantes de los misterios.

Bueno una vez corregido ese pequeño error, hay otra cosa que me gustaría compartir con ustedes antes de comenzar. No sé ustedes, pero gracias a los fanarts que me he encontrado, ubico a Reverse Falls como a una serie de anime y como toda serie de anime, es obligatorio tener un buen opening y un buen ending. En este caso encontré un par que quedan perfectos. Sí ya vieron la serie me darán la razón: **Higurashi no naku koro ni**. Sí también les gusta el anime y no han escuchado el primer opening y el primer ending de esta serie les recomendaría que lo hicieran.

Bueno, después de esta innecesaria introducción los dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta el final porque hay algo que debo comentarles. Sí también siguen La Novia de Dipper ya sabrán a que me refiero.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 2: "Confrontación"**

Dipper se percató del ataque de manera inmediata, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer para detenerlo, fue levantar la mano derecha para bloquear la intensa llamarada que venía directo hacia él. Acto seguido, una enorme nube de humo y tierra se levantó, nublando parcialmente su visibilidad. En ese momento, el Cambia-formas se acercó lo suficiente como para que ninguna barrera de energía fuera lo suficientemente eficaz para contrarrestar su siguiente ataque. Dipper se dio cuenta de esto y pegó un brinco hacia atrás para evitar la acometida. El joven Gleeful aterrizó sobre el suelo con el apoyo de sus rodillas y al incorporarse, una serie de veinte dagas aparecieron flotando a su alrededor, mismas que volaron hacia el Cambia-formas, el cual por supuesto las rechazó todas, utilizando sus manos levantadas para formar una barrera de energía similar a la que Dipper ya había utilizado.

—No me había divertido tanto desde que tu tío se encontraba con vida. —Dijo el Cambia-formas, saboreando el momento.

—¿Sabes? Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. —Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás—. Pero lamentablemente no puedo seguir jugando contigo. Verás... Soy alguien con una agenda muy apretada, así que ha llegado momento de ponerle un punto final a esto. Entiéndelo muy bien, monstruo asqueroso... Yo soy el único que puede poner a este insignificante pueblucho bajo su mandato. Yo soy el único aquí que puede poner a la gente de rodillas, y no un mediocre y deforme engendro con aires de grandeza.

De repente, Dipper abrió completamente sus ojos, concentrando su energía y colocándose detrás del Cambia-formas tras haber utilizado una velocidad sónica sin igual. Ni siquiera Pacifica, quién hasta ese instante se había mantenido al tanto de la pelea, pudo captar el movimiento realizado por el poderoso y joven hechicero.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó el Cambia-formas, sorprendido por las habilidades de Dipper—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo?

—No has prestado atención a todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora. ¿Verdad? ¿O tal vez tu problema es que no tienes cerebro? —Preguntó, extremadamente confiado, materializando otra daga más con la ayuda de su mano derecha—. Recuérdalo bien antes de que mueras. ¡Yo soy el único digno de portar el amuleto!

El Cambia-formas no supo lo que había ocurrido, sino hasta que observó como la brillante y letal punta de la daga se asomaba despreocupada, cubierta por un líquido viscoso de color verde a través de su pecho. En consecuencia, él alienígena experimentó un agudo dolor que se extendió a cada uno de sus nervios latentes, paralizando sus movimientos por breves instantes. Acto seguido, pegó un desgarrador grito al cielo negro cubierto por una interminable sábana de nubes grises y hostiles.

—Siempre quise saber cuál era el color de tu sangre... —Sonrió para sí—. Ahora lo sé...

—Esto... No se va a quedar así... Gleeful... —Jadeó y tosió a la vez—. Déjame informarte... Qué tú nunca lograrás ser tan poderoso como lo fue tu tío en sus mejores días... —Comenzó a alterar su apariencia desesperadamente, tomando la forma de varias criaturas pertenecientes a otros mundos y dimensiones completamente desconocidas para el resto de la raza humana—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, cuándo al final se decidió por la asimilar la imagen de un ser cuya parte superior podía describirse como la de un hombre corpulento, con pronunciadas características de reptil en su cuerpo: Piel grisácea y escamosa, ojos amarillos y garras tan afiladas como navajas. En contraparte, sus extremidades inferiores eran inexistentes. En vez de un par de pies bien definidos, el monstruo resultante poseía una larga cola con una pinza similar a una tijera en el extremo, misma que utilizó para extraer la daga de su espalda y lanzársela de nueva cuenta a Dipper por medio de un fugaz y repentino movimiento. Sin embargo, el joven hechicero logró esquivarla a tiempo al ladear un poco la cabeza, quedando finalmente incrustada en la corteza de un árbol cercano.

—Leí mucho sobre ti en los diarios de Stanford. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Pero nunca vi algo que explicara por qué siempre elijes a los monstruos más asquerosos de otras dimensiones a la hora de pelear.

—La gente del planeta Zankhory es extraordinaria. —Se miró las garras—. A pesar de su horrible apariencia, ellos cuentan con una agilidad sin igual. —Logró colocarse atrás de Dipper en una milésima de segundo, superando con creces la velocidad mostrada por su oponente, provocándole un corte en la mejilla izquierda, que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar—. Además, cuentan con un poder de regeneración sumamente avanzado. Esto los convierte automáticamente en una raza de guerreros excepcionales y sumamente peligrosos para cualquier otra raza en el universo que se atreva a meterse con su pueblo. —Finalizó, apreciando como la herida mortal en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse hasta desaparecer definitivamente.

—Es una historia fascinante sin dudas. —Se limpió el líquido vital con un pequeño pañuelo que extrajo de su bolsillo, para enseguida volver a guardarlo—. Aunque omitiste la parte en la que te descuartizo en miles de pedacitos.

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto, Dipper hizo aparecer otra daga en su mano izquierda, moviendo su mano contraria al mismo tiempo, para que con la ayuda de su magia, la daga incrustada en el árbol volara directo hacia él. El muchacho giró el cuerpo justo a tiempo, cruzando sus armas en forma de X, para evitar recibir un poderoso zarpazo por parte de su adversario. Acto seguido, Dipper dio un nuevo salto hacia atrás, utilizando el propio cuerpo del Cambia-formas como un medio de apoyo para impulsarse; aterrizando a salvo de nueva cuenta con sus rodillas sobre la frágil hierba. Sin embargo, el Cambia-formas no accedió a darle un solo respiro, ya que sin detener sus acciones, dirigió un nuevo ataque; esta vez utilizando su cola con el propósito de partir a Dipper en dos con la fuerza de las cuchillas. Dipper pudo esquivarlas a duras penas, rodando hacia su izquierda como una acción procedente de sus aún vivos reflejos. No obstante, las acometidas no cesaron, el monstruo continuó con la misma operación, haciendo retroceder al hechicero con cada nuevo ataque, los cuales eran acompañados por una pequeña explosión de montículos de tierra y fango.

*No lo entiendo...* —Pacifica, abrumada, se decía a sí misma dentro de su mente, sin perder detalle alguno de la intensa pelea ante sus ojos—. *¿Por qué a Dipper le está costando tanto trabajo pelear contra este monstruo? Hace cuatro años durante la batalla final contra Ford, Dipper mostró mejores habilidades, a pesar de que en ese entonces era solo un niño pequeño... ¿Pero ahora le está costando trabajo luchar contra el Cambia-formas...? Se supone que sus poderes han crecido desde entonces... Tengo un mal presentimiento...*

Los pensamientos de Pacifica eran acertados. La pelea se había inclinado de una manera inexplicable hacia el lado del Cambia-formas. Dipper lucía confundido y sobrecogido por los ataques de su oponente.

—¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? —Preguntó la bestia, sonriendo y pretendiendo que la batalla ya la tenía asegurada dentro del bolsillo—. ¿A dónde se fue todo ese exceso de confianza? Y pensar que tú eres el legítimo heredero de Stanford Gleeful... Eres una vergüenza para el nombre de tú familia...

Luego de un último ataque, Dipper aprovechó la oportunidad y usando sus máximas capacidades, logró encajar una de sus dagas en la cola del Cambia-formas para clavarla en el suelo y así evitar que continuara moviéndose. La criatura aulló de dolor. Mientras tanto, Dipper, usando su velocidad sónica; consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para regresar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante, todos sus golpes fueron irremediablemente bloqueados sin ninguna dificultad; gracias a las duras escamas en la piel de su adversario.

Tras recuperar la movilidad de su única extremidad inferior, el Cambia-formas la utilizó para llevar a cabo un ataque sigiloso con el cual pudiera ponerle fin a la vida de Dipper. El joven se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones, de modo que dio la media vuelta, para apenas contener las cuchillas de dicha extremidad con sus manos desnudas, haciéndolas sangrar. En contraparte, la fuerza aplicada era demasiada, de tal manera que Dipper fue lanzado varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Para rematarlo, el Cambia-formas utilizó su cola una vez más para sujetar la pierna de Dipper aun en el aire y estamparlo salvajemente contra el piso, dejando un gran agujero en su lugar.

—Está hecho... Dudo que quiera seguir luchando después de eso. —Finiquitó el monstruo.

—¡Dipper! —Pacifica gritó, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del impacto. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, una columna de energía de color azul que venía desde el interior del agujero se elevó hacia el cielo. La chica retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando como Dipper salía del hoyo cubierto por una esfera mística y maligna. La chica jamás lo miró a los ojos, pero sabía que en su cara estaba marcada por emociones como la ira y la desesperación.

Pese a que Dipper era conocido por ser un chico vanidoso al grado de no salir a la calle hasta obtener el brillo en su cabello deseado, en esta particular ocasión su apariencia era lo que menos de preocupaba. Su rostro y su cabello estaban completamente cubiertos de fango y suciedad. Su atuendo favorito estaba hecho jirones y su tersa piel mostraba diversas y severas cortaduras desde las cuales la sangre no paraba de salir.

—Te dije que no te movieras de ese lugar. —Dipper se dirigió hacia la joven con rabia en el tono de su voz, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Pero... Dipper...

—Nunca debiste de haber regresado en primer lugar... —Dipper giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que Pacifica fue capaz de observar su ojo derecho de manera parcial, el cual se encontraba imbuido dentro de un resplandeciente y maligno destello de color azul rey—. Lo único que tú y tu primo han logrado hasta ahora, no ha sido otra cosa que causarnos problemas a mí y a Mabel. Sí él está contigo, les recomiendo que se larguen inmediatamente de este maldito pueblo y que nunca regresen.

Dicho esto, Dipper se abalanzó contra su oponente a una velocidad todavía mayor, golpeándolo fuertemente a la altura del torso para empujarlo y trasladar la batalla hacia el interior del bosque. Por su parte, Pacifica sintió un dolor en el pecho a causa del comentario hecho por el joven mago. Ella no sabía por qué, pero ahora estaba consciente de que ese no era el mismo Dipper que ella recordaba. Por si eso fuera poco, ese no era el mismo Dipper con el que tuvo que unir fuerzas, para detener los malvados planes de su todopoderoso tío Stanford en un evento catastrófico conocido mayormente como el _Nerdmageddon_. Pero sobretodo, ese no había sido el mismo Dipper que de manera casi accidental, le había dado su primer beso en aquél caluroso verano de hace cuatro años. En cierto modo, el comportamiento de Dipper había vuelto a ser el mismo que tenía antes de que Pacifica le ayudara con el problema del espectro, durante la celebración del ciento cincuenta aniversario de la construcción de la mansión Gleeful. Agregado a eso, ahora su manera de hablar ahora se había vuelto fría e intimidante.

—Dipper... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Susurró, dejando que sus palabras fueran llevadas por la brisa nocturna en compañía de un par de tibias y dolorosas lágrimas.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, así queda el primer capítulo y no me odien por lo que les voy a decir, pero este fic se va a hiatus y regresará hasta el día **26 de Julio**. ¿Razón? Pues saldré de vacaciones de verano. Quiero olvidarme por algunos días de todo lo relacionado con escribir y volveré hasta el día señalado para continuar con esta historia.

Perdonen por hacerles esto teniendo tan solo 2 capítulos, pero realmente lo necesito. Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos hasta julio. Sí les gustó o no pueden dejarme un comentario. Los leo todos :)

Pásenla bien en dónde quiera que se encuentren. ¡Chao!


	4. Trampa

Han pasado 84 años...

Bueno, no realmente, aunque sí ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic. No hay nada de qué sorprenderse puesto que en el capítulo anterior puse este día como fecha en el que este fic saldría de su hiatus.

Pues el momento ha llegado de continuar con esta historia. Tal parece que será un poco más larga de lo que imaginé, pero eso no le quita lo emocionante que estará y sin contar los capítulos dónde habrá cosas suculentas. *Inserte carita de oye sí*

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y como siempre sepan perdonar si se encuentran con un errorcillo de ortografía. Nos leemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 3: "Trampa"**

—Dipper... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Susurró, dejando que sus palabras fueran llevadas por la brisa nocturna en compañía de un par de tibias y dolorosas lágrimas.

La cabeza de la chica se convirtió en una maraña de ideas y conflictos emocionales con los cuales no sabía bien cómo lidiar. Una lucha entre dos fuerzas opuestas fue protagonizada en el interior de los canales de su mente, de modo que Pacifica no sabía qué hacer a partir de este punto. Sí obedecer las palabras de Dipper de no entrometerse, o ir en su auxilio. Sus sentimientos por él eran más que evidentes, resultándole imposible ocultarlos ante la vista de los demás. La vida da muchas vueltas. Después de todo, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Pacifica Southeast hubiera desarrollado sentimientos tan profundos hacia alguien que al momento de conocer lo miraba como a su más grande enemigo?

—¡No! —Se dijo a sí misma—. No puedo dejar que Dipper se enfrente a esa bestia por sí solo... No después de lo que ambos vivimos hace cuatro años. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo y saber que le ocurre. —Utilizó el diario en conjunto a una pequeña lámpara de luz negra para ver más allá de sus secretos—. Debe de haber algo aquí que pueda ayudarnos a deshacernos de ese monstruo para siempre. ¡Vamos Stanford! Dame algo útil... Jamás hubieras liberado a esa bestia, sí no hubieras encontrado una manera de detenerla en caso de que se saliera de control.

No fue sino hasta repasar el diario casi en su totalidad, que Pacifica pudo encontrar un conjunto de notas que hablaban acerca de algunos de los procedimientos de emergencia que debían llevarse a cabo en caso de utilizar el portal entre dimensiones, así como los pasos a seguir para contrarrestar a algunas de las criaturas y seres más peligrosos y poderosos del universo. Siendo que en una de ellas, hablaba precisamente del indomable Cambia-formas.

—Veamos... —Pacifica comenzó a leer.

 _"De todos mis descubrimientos recientes, el que más me ha sorprendido hasta el momento ha sido sin duda alguna la criatura que encontré en el interior de aquella nave espacial abandonada en medio del bosque. Después de revisar la bitácora de la nave, me di cuenta de que ese había sido el último transporte registrado en escapar a tiempo de un mundo hasta ahora desconocido, el cual fue succionado y aniquilado por un agujero negro. Desafortunadamente, nadie sobrevivió al choque, con la excepción de un ser. Una criatura de piel traslucida y gelatinosa cuya habilidad para copiar a la perfección la apariencia de otras formas de vida orgánica es increíble._

 _Según los resultados de mi consecuente investigación, el poder de asimilar la apariencia de otros seres no es su única habilidad destacable. También cuenta con un sistema muy avanzado de regeneración y reemplazo de miembros. Como una lagartija. Es inmune a la combustión y a los climas de frío extremo. Algo me dice que esta criatura fue un experimento de laboratorio que dicha raza pretendía utilizar como un arma. De momento, la única debilidad que he podido localizar hasta el momento se encuentra en su cuello. Dado a que posee una estructura ósea lo bastante compleja y moldeable para adaptarse al cambio, sus vértebras cervicales son tan frágiles como las de un humano común y corriente. En caso de una emergencia, la mejor manera de acabar con él es cercenarlo con un corte limpio y fugaz."_

—Hay que cortarle la cabeza... —Concluyó la chica—. Debo decírselo a Dipper.

A pesar del dolor en su tobillo, Pacifica se apresuró a adentrarse en el oscuro bosque, lugar dónde la batalla entre las dos entidades de increíble poder continuaba y se prolongaba por tiempo indefinido.

Tras dar sus primeros pasos dentro del complejo de gigantescos árboles de pino, lo primero que Pacifica alcanzó a escuchar, fueron una serie de explosiones y el sonido de cientos cuchillas chocando violentamente entre sí. De un momento a otro, percibió la presencia de varias luces de tonos azules, las cuales provenían de llamaradas que se elevaban y que al final se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin embargo, debido a la penumbra, la joven no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era el que llevaba la ventaja en la intensa pelea, de modo que optó por mantener baja su notoriedad tras ocultarse detrás de uno de aquellos árboles, pero solo hasta que pudiera tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que ocurría.

—No puedo ver nada desde aquí... —Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su campo de visión.

Curiosamente, justo en el momento en el que Pacifica al fin había conseguido distinguir a Dipper y a su contrincante a mitad de la negrura del bosque, el silencio volvió a reinar una vez más, siendo apaciguado levemente y apenas por el sonido de los grillos y algunos búhos que rondaban la zona.

—¿Qué sucede...? —Murmuró, agachándose y asomándose por medio de un arbusto—. ¿Por qué todo está tan silencioso de repente?

La joven Southeast pensó por un momento en salir de su escondite y mirar por sí misma lo que había sucedido. No obstante, cuando la vaga posibilidad atravesó su mente; un presentimiento, una espantosa sensación de inseguridad rodeada por un nefasto hedor a muerte la obligaron a analizar mejor su decisión. Después de todo, ella no estaba segura de cual había sido el resultado final del enfrentamiento. Pudiera ser que el Cambia-formas haya tomado la apariencia de Dipper para engañarla o inclusive algo peor.

Pacifica continuaba considerando todas sus opciones, cuando sin percatarse, la fría mano de alguien cubrió su boca desde la retaguardia para evitar que gritara o que intentara hacer alguna clase de ruido. Acto seguido, la joven sintió claramente cuando la punta de una daga filosa comenzó a resbalar por toda la extensión de su cuello.

—No te muevas. —Dijo la voz masculina de un chico en forma de susurro, a la cual Pacifica no tardó nada en identificar a su propietario—. Sí te atreves a hacer algún movimiento en falso, te rebanaré la garganta. ¿Entendido?

Dipper había puesto los términos, así que Pacifica estaba ahora obligada a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, aún si saber sí ese joven era el verdadero Dipper o no.

—Ahora contesta... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no te entrometieras... Te dije también que te largaras del pueblo junto con tu fastidioso primo y que no regresaran nunca.

A continuación, Dipper bajó levemente su mano para permitir que la chica tuviera la libertad de hablar.

—Quise... Quise venir a ayudarte... —Alcanzó a decir, muerta de miedo.

—¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda? —Dijo el joven, acercando aún más la daga hacia su cuello—. Puedo terminar con esto yo solo.

—Encontré una manera de acabar con el Cambia-formas... En el diario de tu tío... —Agregó.

—¿De verdad...? ¿Y se podría saber cuál es?

—Hay que cortarle la cabeza... —Comenzó a sudar ampliamente, en cuanto la punta de la mortal daga comenzaba a enterrarse poco a poco en su yugular—. De lo contrario podrá recuperarse de cualquier daño que haya recibido...

—¿Cortarle la cabeza? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué conveniente! —Sonrió con malicia—. ¿Sabes? Sí tú fueras el Cambia-formas, me gustaría mucho probar ese método contigo en este instante. Una última pregunta... Hace cuatro años durante la fiesta conmemorativa alusiva la fundación de la mansión de mi familia, justo después de deshacerte del fantasma por primera vez; te di un abrazo y un billete para que olvidaras lo que había ocurrido... ¿Qué valor tenía ese billete?

—¿Billete? ¿Estás bromeando? Me amenazaste con una de tus estúpidas dagas como lo estás haciendo ahora. —Respondió, indignada y evidentemente molesta.

Luego de unos breves segundos, Dipper volvió a sonreír y soltó a la joven.

—De acuerdo, te creo. —Procedió a dejarla libre, para comenzar a sanar sus profundas heridas.

—¡Espera un segundo! —Pacifica se apartó y se puso en guardia—. ¿Cómo podría estar segura de qué eres Dipper?

—Por favor, niña... —Soltó una risilla engreída, acomodándose el cabello—. Asesinar a sangre fría por la espalda no es mi estilo. Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo... A mí me gusta despedazar psicológicamente a mis enemigos antes de hacerlo físicamente.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con el Cambia-formas?

—No lo sé... Desapareció de repente. —Miró hacia el bosque—. No debe estar muy lejos... Lo sé...

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Puedo percibir su asquerosa presencia cerca de aquí... Por cierto, Pacifica... Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—¿Qué sucede? —Alcanzó a preguntar solo una fracción de segundo antes de que sintiera como algo frío y alargado atravesaba completamente su estómago. Luego, Pacifica miró hacia abajo, contemplando como Dipper se encontraba empuñando la daga que se encontraba ahora dentro de su estómago—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto...? —Preguntó, colocando una expresión de incertidumbre y terror absoluto, observando cómo su ropa se tornaba poco a poco de color rojo.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Acaso creíste que podrías engañarme, maldito Cambia-formas?

—Dipper... —Pacifica murmuró, sujetando débilmente la mano del muchacho, resistiendo el agudo dolor en sus entrañas—. ¿De qué hablas...? Tú... Eso fue.. Lo que me dijiste...

—¿Enserio? Es curioso... Por qué mi memoria me está diciendo otra cosa muy distinta... Para tu información, yo jamás te amenacé con una de mis cuchillas durante aquella vez. —Extrajo la daga del vientre de la chica, dejándola caer sobre la hierba, mientras que un viscoso charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse lentamente a su alrededor—. Mala suerte para ti, monstruo. Fuiste un ingenuo y un imbécil por querer engañarme de ese modo.

—Pero... Dipper... Yo no soy...

—Te recomiendo que no sigas hablando, o de lo contrario tu muerte será aún más dolorosa.

Dipper reía jubiloso por haber concluido exitosamente la batalla tras haber vencido a su enemigo. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, la fatídica pinza localizada en el extremo de la cola del cambia formas lo atravesó por la espalda, luego de haber realizado un movimiento rápido, preciso y silencioso.

—¿Qué es esto...? —Dipper se preguntó, al notar las funestas navajas saliendo desde el interior de su pecho.

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona, Gleeful. —Dijo la bestia, mostrándose confiada en lo que hacía, apareciendo repentinamente espaldas del muchacho.

—No puede ser... —Dipper escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse—. Eso significa que ella era...

—En tu afán por querer acabar conmigo, terminaste con la vida de esa pobre y entrometida chica. Debo estar eternamente agradecido contigo, niño ricachón. Me ahorraste mucho trabajo. Fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Soltó una larga carcajada—. Este fue tu último error, Dipper. Al final resultaste ser una basura tal y como lo imaginé. Es una verdadera decepción que seas el portador de un apellido conocido por todas las dimensiones y universos existentes.

—No... Pacifica...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Dipper trató de zafarse como le fuera posible. En contraparte, el dolor jugó un factor clave para que el joven hechicero perdiera la habilidad de moverse libremente. Al final, las manos de Dipper se quedaron sin fuerza y tambalearon hasta que quedaron colgadas, como si fueran un par de trapos viejos. A su vez, su voz se extinguió poco a poco, como la llama de una vela quedándose sin parafina, hasta que finalmente dejó de respirar.

—Acabar contigo fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí. —Dijo el cambia-formas, soltando el cuerpo sin vida de Dipper junto al de Pacifica, quién aún se hallaba agonizante—. Ahora, me encargaré de buscar a Stanford por mi cuenta para cobrármelas todas. No importa que tenga que buscarlo en todas y cada una de las dimensiones existentes. Lo encontraré y le haré pagar por todos estos años de humillación. Se atrevió a tratarme como a su mascota personal y eso es algo que jamás se lo perdonaré. ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

—¿De verdad? —Susurró una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Pero cómo vas a matar a Stanford, sí ni siquiera pudiste matarme a mí?

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Dipper utilizó una de sus dagas cubiertas con el fuego místico que emanaba del interior de su amuleto, para cortar de tajo la cabeza del monstruo espacial, la cual cayó fulminante a unos pocos centímetros de dónde el joven había aterrizado.

—Se acabó. —Declaró, mirando la cabeza cercenada de su enemigo.

 **Continuará...**

Mientras escribo esto, muchos usuarios ya tienen en sus manos la réplica del diario 3. En cambio, yo tendré que esperar por lo menos otra semana más para tenerlo... Los maldigo a todos los que ya lo tienen... Aunque ya me vi uno que otro spoiler en Tumblr y hay uno en particular relacionado a Dipper y Pacifica; que no les diré qué es, pero que me hizo lanzar un grito de fangirl al más estilo de Dipper Pines. Eso sin contar que el verdadero nombre de Dip ya ha sido revelado. Creo que le hicieron mucho escándalo a algo que al menos para mí, no tenía la menor importancia.

En fin... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A partir de este momento, el fic reanuda sus actividades con normalidad hasta nuevo aviso. Actualizándose cada dos semanas e intercalándose con mi otro fic activo (La Novia de Dipper) También quería comentarles que tengo un nuevo fic en proceso llamado **El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest**. Sí, es una precuela de el otro diario de Pacifica, pero es un gran aporte a la historia y sí les interesa saber más de este personaje dentro de mi propio headcanon sería genial que le dieran una revisada.

Por mi parte eso es todo. Recordándoles que el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **9 de agosto**. Hasta entonces pásenla bien.

Sí les nace del corazón, pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Además de que pueden unirse a mi página de facebook ( **JaviSuzumiya** ) para estar al pendiente de futuras actualizaciones y demás contenido. ¡Chao!


	5. Huésped

¡Hola!

Una nueva semana está frente a nosotros, así como una nueva actualización. ¿Saben? Me encanta escribir acerca de este universo, he de decir que la calidad en los fanarts y demás aportes que el fandom ha hecho relacionado a este universo alterno son de tan buena calidad como el producto original. De hecho, cada fanart me inspira más y más a seguir con esta historia. Ahora este fic estará lleno de nuevas sorpresas y nuevos plots que no me había imaginado en un principio. Espero que puedan seguirme hasta el final.

Solo me queda desear que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Veremos qué sucederá con Pacifica y también veremos la aparición de un personaje que estoy seguro ya estaban ansiosas y ansiosos por ver. Disculpen si encuentran algún error ortográfico. Nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 4: "Huésped"**

—Se acabó. —Declaró, mirando la cabeza cercenada de su enemigo—. Creo que tú fuiste el que se equivocó de persona desde el principio, monstruo.

En ese momento, el cuerpo sin vida del Dipper que yacía en el suelo se iluminó y se consumió espontáneamente por medio de una llamarada de color azul hasta desaparecer por completo.

—¿Una sombra...? —El Cambia-formas se preguntó a sí mismo, manteniendo aún la capacidad del habla a pesar de tener su cabeza separada del resto de su cuerpo—. ¿Todo este tiempo estuve peleando con una de tus sombras? No puede ser... Esta es una de las habilidades más especiales de Stanford. ¿Cómo fue que la aprendiste?

—Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que ese lunático quiso apoderarse de todo el universo. —Se acercó caminando hacia la cabeza de su enemigo abatido—. Luego de vencerlo con la ayuda de todo el pueblo, me di cuenta de que mis habilidades jamás se igualarían a las de él. De modo que a partir de ese día, puse todo mi esfuerzo en tratar de mejorar mis habilidades como hechicero; por sí algún día a Stanford se le ocurría regresar. Así que encontré la oportunidad perfecta de mostrar mis nuevas habilidades esta noche.

—Se dice que una sombra solo conserva el diez por ciento del total de la fuerza de su empleador. —Soltó una carcajada—. Eso explica por qué parecías tan débil.

—¡Vaya! Veo que aprendiste mucho de Stanford mientras te tenía como mascota.

—Hablas con plena confianza, pretendiendo saber lo que haces y lo que eres... Pero déjame decirte algo, muchacho... Aunque no quieras aceptarlo... Tú tienes mucho de tu tío en ti. —Comenzó a ahogarse, sintiendo la muerte aproximarse—. Incluso la maldad... Sí... Puedo saberlo con solo mirarte directamente a los ojos... Tus ojos encierran una fuerza maligna aún más intensa que la que poseía Stanford en sus mejores días... Tus ojos... Son como los de un demonio nocturno. Esperando, acechando, soñando... Utilizaste a esa chica como carnada para tan solo para atraparme... Eso es algo frío, incluso hasta para alguien como tu tío.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren de métodos desesperados. Sabía que sí le mentía a Pacifica acerca de lo que realmente había ocurrido durante aquella noche, yo tendría los motivos suficientes para desconfiar de ella y atacarla. Este fue el anzuelo perfecto y te tengo noticias... Fuiste lo bastante ingenuo para caer en el. Sabía que te confiarías y que verías esto como una oportunidad única para atacarme por la espalda como la vil sabandija que eres. Pero lo único que hiciste fue darme el chance para acabar contigo de un solo golpe. Cuando le pregunté a Pacifica acerca del billete, le dije en voz baja que me respondiera que yo la había amenazado en su lugar. En pocas palabras, nunca hubo tal amenaza. Siempre supe que no eras tú tratando de imitar su forma. Solo fue un truco para hacerte salir de tu escondite y ponerle fin a esta absurda contienda para siempre.

—Está bien... Lo admito... Caí en tu trampa... Y te felicito por haber ganado esta pequeña escaramuza. No cabe duda... Al final resultaste ser tan inteligente como ese cretino de Stanford... Sin embargo... Esa gema... Esa gema tuya...

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Preguntó, molesto—. ¿Qué hay con mi gema?

—Como sabrás... Esa gema tuya esconde un poder tan grande, que dentro de poco tiempo te será imposible de controlar y de contener... Por ahora te sientes orgulloso de tus grandiosas habilidades... Pero pronto llegará el día en el que deberás tomar una importante elección que alterará el curso de la historia. De lo contrario, te convertirás en lo que tu tío siempre quiso que fueras.

—¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! —Gritó furioso, materializando una bola de fuego azul con la palma de su mano, apuntando con ella hacia la cabeza de su enemigo caído—. Yo jamás seré como él...

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de demostrarlo... Por cierto... Antes de exterminarme... Me gustaría saber... ¿Cuál era el valor de ese billete?

—Cien dólares. —Respondió, solo pocos instantes antes de lanzar su último ataque y terminar así con la vida del Cambia-formas de manera definitiva.

Dipper no se movió de su lugar sin antes asegurarse de que la cabeza de su adversario fuera consumida por las fervientes llamas en su totalidad. Acto seguido, hizo exactamente lo mismo con el resto del cuerpo de su enemigo abatido. De esta forma, el muchacho Gleeful comenzó su andada hacia las afueras del bosque. Sin embargo, el jadeo débil y delicado de Pacifica lo obligó a detenerse. Entonces, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos para acercarse hasta ella y mirarla fríamente.

—Dipper... —Alcanzó a decir la joven, manteniendo ambas manos puestas sobre la mortal herida, de la cual no deban de brotar borbotones impresionantes de sangre. Continuó de esta forma, hasta formar alrededor de ella un charco pastoso de color rojo. En ese momento, Pacifica supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. En consecuencia, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—. Dipper...

—Cavaste tu propia tumba... —Dijo Dipper sin moverse un solo milímetro, cuando un relámpago se dejó caer desde el cielo, iluminando el siniestro bosque por una fracción de segundo—. Es una verdadera lástima, que hayas vuelto después de cuatro años. ¿Y todo para qué...? Tan solo para morir en este tipo de circunstancias. Te dije claramente que te mantuvieras alejada de la batalla. La suerte estaba echada. Pero en tu molesto afán de siempre querer meter tus desagradables narices en dónde nadie te llama; las cosas tuvieron que terminar de esta manera. Tal vez este era tu destino... Ahora este bosque será tu lugar de descanso eterno. —Esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa—. ¡Pero alégrate! Para una chica tan molesta como tú, no existe un mejor lugar que este para pasar sus últimos minutos de vida en este mundo. A final de cuentas, la gente de tu clase ama la naturaleza. ¿Cómo se hacen llamar...? Hippies... Así que siéntete privilegiada.

—Dipper... Por... Favor... —Continuaba suplicando.

—Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna otra vida... —Se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Aunque eso sería... Molesto...

Dipper guardó silencio absoluto y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, retomando su ruta original para salir del bosque. Sin embargo, el llanto de Pacifica era incesante, lo cual le provocó al joven hechicero un sentimiento de desconcierto, generando un conflicto interno entre su mente y su corazón. Al final, Dipper se detuvo en seco, apretó tanto los dientes como los puños, y tragándose sus propias palabras; regresó hacia dónde yacía el cuerpo de la joven, colocando su mano sobre la herida para enseguida pronunciar un conjunto de palabras.

—¡Magia Reversible Número 27! ¡Reparo!

Acto seguido, el conocido amuleto que pendía del su cuello comenzó a emitir un cegador brillo color celeste, el cual recorrió la longitud de su brazo hasta alcanzar el lugar de la herida. Pocos segundos después, Dipper apartó su mano, dejando entrever como el profundo corte había desaparecido completamente. Sin embargo, Pacifica había dejado de emitir sonido alguno, dando a entender que había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

—Sigue respirando... Y está a punto de empezar a llover... —Dijo el muchacho, mirando despreocupadamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Pacifica, para después desviar la vista hacia el cielo, logrando distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche una gigantesca masa de nubes grises que cubría el valle en su totalidad—. Esto... Es... Muy molesto... —Dipper se expresó ante la situación poniendo un gesto malhumorado, tomando entre sus brazos la humanidad de Pacifica para emprender el regreso hacia su mansión, llevándola consigo a cuestas sobre su espalda.

Durante el largo trayecto, un poderoso torrencial se dejó caer sobre el inofensivo poblado de Reverse Falls. Hecho que obligó a Dipper a colocar un escudo con la forma de una bola de hámster, para cubrirse y evitar que su indeseable acompañante se mojara.

—Me está respirando en la oreja... —Murmuró, sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de veinte minutos de caminata, Dipper finalmente llegó hasta su destino, desactivando el escudo protector y abriendo de golpe las colosales puertas gemelas de la mansión con ayuda de su magia.

—¡Will! —Levantó la voz—. ¿Dónde estás Will? ¡Will!

—¡Oh...! ¿Me llamaba, señor...? —Preguntó un pequeño ser azulado con voz temblorosa, de forma triangular y de un solo ojo, luego haber cruzado flotando una de las puertas anexas a la estancia principal para recibir al joven hechicero—. Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi amo. —Hizo desaparecer el pequeño delantal de color rosa que traía puesto al momento de chasquear los dedos—. Pero no podía dejar que la carne que tengo en el horno se quemara. Verá, estoy preparando un lechón ahumado que sé que le encantará y... ¡Oh por dios! —Exclamó sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que tanto la ropa como la cara de Dipper, tenían claros y prominentes manchones de sangre sobre ellos—. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, señor?

—Un pequeño incidente con el Cambia-formas... —Respondió a secas.

—¡Vaya! Ese ser tan desagradable... —Se mostró molesto—. Aun sigue causando problemas a pesar de que Stanford ya no se encuentra entre nosotros... ¡Aguarde! —Miró más de cerca—. ¿Es acaso la señorita Southeast la que se encuentra cargando sobre su espalda?

—Mejor cierra la boca y apresúrate a llenar la tina del baño del ala este con agua caliente... —Lo miró con furia—. Date prisa o ella morirá.

—¡Sí...! —Afirmó, poniéndose en marcha—. Enseguida... Señor...

El ser mágico siguió las instrucciones de Dipper al pie de la letra. Mientras tanto, ya dentro del cuarto de baño, el joven hechicero procedía a contarle a detalle todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —Dijo Will, consternado por la historia que había escuchado por parte de su amo—. Al menos me alegra saber que esa bestia tan desagradable jamás volverá a molestar a nadie y... ¿Pero qué está haciendo, señor? —Pegó el grito al cielo, sonrojándose al instante e intentando cubrir su único ojo en cuando se dio cuenta de que Dipper había dejado a Pacifica en ropa interior.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Voy a tratar de curarla. —Respondió sin hacer escándalo.

—Sí... Lo entiendo, señor... Pero... ¿Era muy necesario quitarle la ropa?

—No voy a permitir que esa ropa suya con aroma a hippie y hedor a sangre impregne una bañera tan costosa como esta. —Procedió a depositar el cuerpo de Pacifica dentro del agua—. Ahora apártate, Will... Necesito concentrarme.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que va a hacer, señor?

—Voy a realizar un encantamiento de alto nivel que me permitirá reconstruir sus órganos internos. A pesar de que logré sanar sus heridas externas con el encanto número 27, la daga que le clavé hace unos momentos perforó su estómago. Para un humano instruido en las artes mágicas ya sean benignas o malignas, los órganos vitales son los más difíciles de sanar, dado a que representan una parte importante de la identidad y el alma de cada persona. Así que no tengo otra alternativa que utilizar el único remedio que conozco. Si no lo hago pronto, morirá en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Espere! —Will reaccionó asustado—. ¿No estará pensando en utilizar el encanto número 64...?

—Así es...

—Pero ese hechizo tiene como requerimiento esencial hacer un sacrificio personal...

—¿Y crees que no lo sé...? Creo que es por este motivo, que este hechizo es tan poco común entre la sociedad mágica, aún entre los hechiceros de más alto rango dentro de las más de nueve mil dimensiones conocidas. Hasta dónde sé, son menos de diez magos los que pueden utilizarla. Incluyéndome a mí, a Mabel y a Stanford. Por cierto, Will... ¿En dónde está Mabel? ¿Ya regresó?

—Lo siento mucho, amo. Pero la señorita Gleeful aún no ha regresado.

—Esa idiota... Se atreve a salir con sus amigas, aún cuando la situación que enfrentamos aquí es casi tan grave como lo fue hace cuatro años. ¿Qué podrá estar haciendo...?

A continuación, Dipper materializó una daga cubierta de fuego celeste dentro de su mano derecha, con la cual y de un solo movimiento, accedió a cortarse el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, dejando petrificado a Will. A pesar del agudo dolor, Dipper consiguió detener el sangrado haciendo uso una vez más del ya mencionado hechizo número 27: "Reparo". Luego, el muchacho tomó su dedo y lo colocó dentro de la tina, para así comenzar a recitar otro conjunto de palabras completamente nuevas, tras colocar su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Pacifica.

—Al ofrecer una parte de mí propia carne como sacrificio, podré sanar cualquier herida que hayan sufrido sus órganos vitales, inclusive reconstruirlos por completo... Como solo es una herida interna, un dedo será más que suficiente. ¡Magia Reversible Número 64! ¡Reconstruye!

En ese momento, el amuleto volvió a emitir un fuerte resplandor, mismo que se trasladó hacia la tina de baño, provocando que el agua comenzara a brillar en conjunto con la habitación entera. Pasados unos segundos, el destello cesó y Dipper se apartó, dando una serie de pasos hacia atrás, mostrándose considerablemente agotado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —Preguntó Will, mostrándose preocupado por el joven Gleeful.

—Sí... Solo necesito... Descansar un poco... —Respiró agitadamente, yéndose de espaldas contra la puerta de la lujosa habitación—. Está hecho... Ahora su vida no corre peligro... Will... Ocúpate de darle una bata y llevarla a una habitación. Dormirá por varias horas antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

—¡Cómo diga, señor! —Will obedeció, no sin antes enfocar la mirada en el amuleto de Dipper, percatándose de la formación de una extraña, inusual y minúscula cuarteadura sobre su superficie.

Al final, Dipper abandonó el cuarto de baño, permitiendo que Will se hiciera cargo del resto tal y como se lo había solicitado. De modo que tras sacarla de la tina, procedió a secar su cuerpo con una elegante toalla y a cubrirla con una bata limpia y que antiguamente le había pertenecido a Mabel. Al final, Will llevó a la inesperada invitada hacia una habitación para huéspedes, para dejarla reposar mientras se recuperaba de sus fatales heridas.

—Me da mucho gusto volver a verla, señorita Southeast. —Se mostro alegre—. ¿Sabe? No ha pasado un solo día en estos últimos cuatro años, en el que el amo no haya pensado en usted... Hubiera visto su reacción en cuanto se enteró de que había regresado al pueblo. —Dijo, antes de darle un último vistazo y cerrar la puerta.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Les gustó? Espero de corazón que sí.

Les confieso que ya quería mostrar la aparición del siempre divertido Will Cipher. Ese rol suyo como "sirvienta" le queda bastante bien en este universo. Espero que lo hayan imaginado con su delantal rosa... Ahh y Ese Dipper... Se hace el difícil al aceptar sus sentimientos, tal y como el original, pero que se le va a hacer ¿verdad? jaja.

En fin, el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **23 de agosto**. Sí gustan dejarme su opinión en un review todos son bienvenidos. Además, les recuerdo que me pueden seguir en mi página de facebook ( **JaviSuzumiya** ) para mantenerse al tanto de todas las actualizaciones en mis demás fics.

Espero que la pasen bien y hasta la próxima. ¡Chao!


	6. Pesadilla

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Una nueva semana ha llegado y eso quiere decir que ha llegado el momento de proseguir con esta historia

Muy bien, solo hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentarles acerca del capítulo de esta semana. La primera es que creo que este ha sido uno de los capis más tétricos que he escrito. No por nada, poniendo aparte la parte del lemon, este fic también contendrá escenas gráficas de violencia. Tal vez un poco más explicitas que las que manejé en el juguetero siniestro. De hecho, pretendo que este fic sea mucho más oscuro en cuanto a trama.

La segunda es que en este capi hará su debut otro personaje más. De hecho, es uno de los personajes por los que más había estado esperando. Ustedes ya lo verán. Bueno, espero que les guste y nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 5: "Pesadilla"**

—¿En dónde estoy? —Pacifica se preguntó al mirar hacia sus alrededores. Confundida. Sin poder tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que había sucedido al solo tener frente a ella un campo visiblemente infinito de flores marchitas, en conjunto con un cielo grisáceo y triste—. ¿Qué es este lugar...?

La joven dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pretendiendo explorar el lugar. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de cinco segundos, cuando una tercia de columnas salidas del suelo y constituidas por un espeso humo de color negro le bloqueó el paso, provocándole una abrupta caída hacia atrás. Entonces, las tres hileras comenzaron a conglomerarse por separado, hasta adoptar una forma definida, la cual finalmente eclipsó, al presentarse ante ella como un trío de criaturas aladas con un aspecto semejante al de una gárgola.

Pacifica se puso de pie inmediatamente, sintiendo un tétrico vacío en su estómago. De modo que no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió la huída en el momento justo en el que las tres aberraciones se lanzaron en picada hacia ella, disparando incontables bolas de fuego negro desde su hocico, las cuales eran apenas esquivadas por la rubia. Debido a esto, las llamas se expandieron rápidamente a través del campo de flores hasta formar un círculo alrededor de ella, dejándola atrapada en el interior sin posibilidad alguna de ir a cualquier otra parte. La joven Southeast creyó que había llegado al final de sus días por segunda vez en un breve tiempo, creyendo que las criaturas le darían el golpe final. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. En cambio, los seres endemoniados retomaron su forma al transformarse y combinarse en una sola estela de humo para finalmente descender al suelo y adoptar la forma de un hombre cubierto por una voluminosa túnica oscura.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. —Dijo el hombre, descubriéndose la cabeza para mostrar su rostro, revelando así características perfectamente reconocibles para la joven. Las cuales incluían una cabellera corta, rebelde y grisácea, una nariz de extraña pigmentación naranja y un par de gafas de grueso armazón—. La hija pródiga ha vuelto a casa.

—Stanford... —Su respiración fue subyugada.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿No lo crees? —El anciano caminó alrededor de ella, llevando ambas manos hacia atrás—. ¿Cuántos años han sido...? ¿Tres...? ¿Cuatro...? Tú sabes... Al estar convertido en una estatua de piedra es muy fácil perder la noción de las cosas. Sobre todo la del tiempo.

—Imposible... Tú... No... Tú ya no existes...

—¿Eso crees? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —Sonrió al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Pacifica—. Resulta gratificante saber que no te has olvidado de mí. ¿Sabes? A lo largo de cientos de años, ese nombre... Mi nombre, ha infundido terror en los corazones de todos y cada uno de los seres mágicos existentes en el universo, así como en lo de una gran parte de los seres vivos con la suficiente capacidad intelectual, como para asimilar ese sentimiento a lo largo y ancho de las más de 9000 dimensiones existentes. Para algunos es impronunciable. Para otros, está prohibido mencionarlo dado a que podría ocasionar plagas y maldiciones... Es sorprendente que una chica sin ninguna habilidad mágica como tú, seas una de las pocas personas que puede deletrearlo con tanta facilidad sin que la lengua se te trabe a causa del miedo.

—¿Olvidarte? —Frunció el ceño, siguiendo a Stanford con la mirada, para no perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos—. ¿Cómo podría olvidar al demente que pretendió esclavizar a todo el universo e intento matarme a mí, a mi primo y a la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo? Además... Yo no te tengo miedo... No debería... Tú estás muerto. Fuiste eliminado cuando le borramos la memoria al pobre de Will hace cuatro años. Esto no es más que un mal sueño.

—Ya veo... ¿Así que piensas que esto es simplemente un sueño? —Detuvo sus pasos para soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Pacifica pretendió afrontarlo.

—Creo que después de todo no eres una chica tan lista como lo imaginé. Aún no has llegado a comprender que los sueños son simplemente una manifestación subjetiva de la realidad y del entorno que nos rodea, el cual puede ser fácilmente manipulado por el influjo externo de alguien cuya energía sea lo suficientemente poderosa para irrumpir en las funciones fisiológicas de los seres vivos que se encuentren a su alrededor. —De un segundo a otro, desapareció de la vista de Pacifica para enseguida volver a materializarse por detrás de ella y colocar brevemente su mano sobre su hombro, provocando que la joven diera un brinco hacia adelante y se pusiera en guardia—. Como yo en este caso.

—Solo hablas incoherencias. —Cerró los ojos—. Esto es un sueño... Esto es un sueño... Esto es un sueño...

—Sí esto es solo un sueño... —Llegó hasta su posición en tan solo una milésima de segundo, para disponer su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de la inerte joven, quién tuvo que abrir forzosamente los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo sus órdenes al haber quedando completamente paralizado—. Entonces dime, ¿Por qué tu ritmo cardiaco se ha elevado a unos niveles no aptos para una buena condición? Además, has comenzado a tartamudear.

—Aléjate... —Alcanzó a decir, a pesar del pavor—. No me toques... Tú... No deberías estar aquí...

—La verdad es que nunca me fui... Siempre estuve... Aquí... —Bajó su mano lentamente, acariciando su cuello y parte de su pecho para finalmente posarla sobre su corazón—. Aguardé pacientemente el momento preciso para que pudieras volver a mí. Debes entender, que yo no puedo morir... No importa que mi cuerpo y mi alma sean hechos pedazos, o que mi memoria sea borrada o se pierda en los confines del universo. Yo siempre permaneceré aquí... Mientras un solo ser vivo en cualquier dimensión sepa mi nombre, yo jamás dejaré de existir—Sonrió divertido, mirando la incalculable belleza de la joven rubia con una mirada cargada de lujuria—. No cabe duda de que los años no pasan en vano. La pubertad te ha sentado muy bien, Pacifica. Ahora te has convertido en toda una mujer. Eres realmente preciosa... Podría admirarte durante horas, días... Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cuerpo... —Acercó su rostro para oler su cabello—. Manzanilla... Es mi té preferido.

—Déjame en paz... —Murmuró, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—No puedes culparme. Tú fuiste la que quiso volver en primer lugar. ¿Podría preguntarte por qué? Dime... ¿Qué es lo que te ata a este lugar? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la horrible experiencia que sufriste hace cuatro años cuando desaté el apocalipsis? Es más... Creí que llegarías al borde del suicidio luego de lo que sucedió hace tan solo dos años. ¿Lo recuerdas...? Ese terrible incidente en California... Debió ser realmente traumático para ti.

—¡Espera! —Abrió completamente los ojos, aterrada, derramando un par de lágrimas a causa del miedo y los profundos recuerdos que le provocaban un profundo dolor—. ¿Cómo supiste acerca de eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tal y como ya te lo había dicho antes... Yo nunca me fui... Siempre he estado contigo en cada uno de los momentos de tu vida reciente. —Comenzó a carcajearse—. Es inútil pretender que serás libre. Ahora mucho menos que por fin has regresado. Tal vez debiste haber tomado el consejo de mi sobrino y marcharte con tu detestable y entrometido primo cuando él te lo propuso. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Verás... Mis súbditos ya han comenzado a tomar ventaja de su posición. Las piezas en el tablero ya están colocadas y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el caos vuelva a reinar sobre este mundo, esta galaxia, este universo... Ten cuidado, Pacifica, porqué tal y como lo leíste por primera vez en uno de mis diarios... No queda nadie en este mundo en quién puedas confiar.

—Te equivocas... —Apretó los dientes—. Aún hay alguien...

—¿Te estarás refiriendo a tu primo? ¿O tal vez a mi insolente sobrino? En caso de que tu respuesta coincida con la segunda opción, déjame decirte que él es la persona menos confiable que puedas encontrar en esta ciudad. Es triste que yo lo diga, pero... Tú no sabes nada acerca de él... Él esconde secretos inquietantes que te provocarían nauseas si tan solo pudieras escucharlos. ¿Creíste que el asunto con la campana ya era repugnante? Apenas has empezado a rasgar la punta del iceberg...

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez pronto lo descubras, o tal vez no. Aunque conociendo lo entrometida que eres... Es posible que estés a un solo paso de descubrirlo. —Dijo, sonriéndole por última vez antes de volver a acariciar su mejilla. En ese momento, el campo de flores comenzó a desvanecerse como si hubiese estado hecho de ceniza y un fuerte vendaval lo hubiera arrasado. Al final, lo único que quedó fue una extensión de terreno completamente blanca—. ¡Vaya! Parece que finalmente estás despertando... Es una verdadera pena... La charla estaba llevando un buen ritmo. Bueno, fue un verdadero placer haber vuelto a charlar contigo luego de estos cuatro años de ausencia. Espero que volvamos a vernos muy, muy pronto.

Stanford dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, Pacifica lo detuvo con el alto tono de su voz.

—¡Espera...! ¡Stanford! No lo permitiré... No permitiré que vuelvas a renacer. ¿Me escuchaste? No dejaré que este mundo vuelva a vivir algo como lo que sucedió hace cuatro años.

—¿Y quién te dijo que mi principal objetivo era renacer? —Miró hacia atrás, girando la cabeza y retornando hacia la posición de Pacifica—. No... Tú no lo entiendes... Verás... Ha llegado la hora de hacer un cambio verdadero. Uno realmente grande. Este es el momento perfecto para una nueva generación se haga cargo de todo y es justamente aquí... —Pausó sus palabras, llevando su mano hacia el vientre de Pacifica para tocarlo y acariciarlo brevemente—. Es dónde todo dará comienzo.

Cuando Stanford retiró su mano, Pacifica notó como su ropa comenzaba a mancharse debido a la aparición un fluido negro y viscoso, el cual había comenzado a salir en forma de cascada desde una mediana abertura que se formó repentinamente sobre su delgado y bien formado abdomen. Lo hizo hasta dejar un enorme charco sobre el suelo, que se fue extendiendo poco a poco para cubrir una porción del área realmente desmesurada. De un momento a otro, Pacifica escuchó la maniática risa de Stanford alejándose y perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras que ella caía tumbada sobre el piso, llevándose ambas manos hacia la herida y quejándose fuertemente en medio de un dolor tan intenso, que solo podía ser descrito como una agonía prolongada.

Al final, la joven Southeast, logró ponerse de rodillas luego de haber realizado un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No obstante, cuando quiso apartar sus manos de la abertura en su vientre, lo primero que escuchó fue el apabullante llanto de lo que parecía ser un bebe. Acto seguido, logro observar como entre sus manos; se hallaba la horripilante visión de un feto muerto y putrefacto. Con los órganos semi desarrollados de fuera, bañado en sangre y de ese material viscoso parecido a la tinta de un pulpo. En ese momento, la joven despertó de golpe, entre lágrimas, con el corazón a punto de escaparse afuera de su cuerpo, respirando con dificultad y desprendiendo una exagerada cantidad de sudor por medio de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Terminando así, con la visión y la mala experiencia de lo que fue la pesadilla más terrorífica que haya tenido en sus apenas dieciséis años de existencia.

 **Continuará...**

*Suspira* ¿Qué sería de una historia mía sin que el protagonista o la protagonista en este caso, no experimentaran un sueño traumatizante? Acostúmbrense porque este se ha convertido ya en mi toque personal. Me encanta cuando el protagonista tiene uno de estos sueños tan reveladores.

Bueno, ya vimos que Stanford no estaba muerto, solo andaba de parranda. Esperando el momento preciso para volver a hacer de las suyas. ¿Saben? Tengo pensado hacer de Stanford alguien aún más trastornado e lo que fue Bill Cipher en sus mejores días. Quiero que Stanford sea uno de esos villanos que no tienen tapujos para hacer lo que desean. Digo, no por nada ya estaba manoseando a la pobre de Paz. ¿Se imaginan sí Dipper se entera?

En fin. Eso es todo de mi parte por el momento. En el próximo capítulo al fin tendremos la primera charla entre Dipper y Paz, luego de no haberse visto por cuatro largos años. Una charla que dará el pie necesario para el comienzo del verdadero arco principal de lo que será esta historia. Pero ya no les platico más. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si les nace del alma pueden dejarme un comentario para conocer todas sus opiniones.

Nos veremos hasta el día **6 de Septiembre** , día en el que subiré el próximo capítulo. Pásenla bien y vayan en paz. El capi ha terminado. ¡Chao!


	7. Asilo

¿Qué? ¿Javi actualizando 2 días antes de la fecha prometida? *Inserte meme de: Soy un dios generoso*

Bueno la verdad es que dado a que el martes no podré acceder a mi computadora por motivos que me salieron de improvisto, decidí que es mejor subir esto un par de días antes a atrasarlo. Atrasar las cosas no es lo mío así que aquí lo tienen.

Por cierto, sí no siguen mi otro fic: "La Novia de Dipper", entonces creo que les interesará un pequeño aviso pero que les dejaré al final del capítulo. (Lean sobretodo las partes escritas en negritas) Pero por ahora continuemos con esta historia. Espero de corazón qué les guste. Al fin veremos la primera charla entre Dipper y Pacifica.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 6: "Asilo"**

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Pacifica gritó, consiguiendo sentarse sobre la cama de un solo movimiento rápido y brusco, despertando así de la peor pesadilla experimentada en toda su vida—. Fue... ¿Fue un sueño...? —Se preguntó a sí misma, tocándose la parte del vientre con las dos manos para así cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en orden—. Solo fue un sueño...

La joven respiró agitada, desplomándose sobre la cama con ambos brazos abiertos, se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que una serie de imágenes relacionadas a los últimos acontecimientos la hicieron cuestionarse seriamente acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? Recuerdo que me encontraba en el bosque cuando... ¡El Cambia-formas...! ¿Eso quiere decir qué fue Dipper quién me...? —Volvió a levantarse de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con una oscuridad envolvente, pero lo suficientemente tenue como para vislumbrar que se hallaba dentro de una amplia habitación de corte rústico—. ¿En dónde estoy? —Giró la cabeza y estiró el brazo para tratar de encender la lámpara ubicada sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que la pequeña bombilla jamás logró encender—. Creo que no hay electricidad.

A continuación, Pacifica asomó la cabeza por el costado derecho de la cama, encontrándose con un par de pantuflas de color azul, alineadas y puestas sobre el piso, las cuales procedió a utilizar para levantarse.

—¿Y esto? —Se hizo otra pregunta, percatándose de cómo su ropa había sido sustituida por una larga bata de baño que hacía juego con la tonalidad de sus pantuflas—. ¿M.G.? —Desvió la mirada hacia las letras bordadas con hilo dorado a la altura del pecho—. ¿M.G.? ¿Dónde he visto esas siglas antes...? ¡Un momento...! ¿M y G? ¿Mabel Gleeful...? —Abrió completamente los ojos, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba poco a poco—. ¿Acaso estoy en la mansión Gleeful?

Pacifica giró el cuerpo para mirar la recamara y dios dos pasos breves hacia atrás, encontrándose con la puerta, la cual al momento de tocarla emitió un poderoso destello de energía provocando que la joven Southeast fuera repelida hasta caer de narices sobre el piso alfombrado.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso? —Volteó los ojos hacia la puerta, mientras se sobaba su pequeña nariz, descubriendo la entrada de la habitación siendo rodeada por un manto de energía de color rojo, en cuya superficie se podía observar una estrella con cinco picos y un ojo en el centro de la misma. Acto seguido, el manto desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí—. ¿Un hechizo? —Se mordió el labio—. Creo que intentan mantenerme encerrada aquí dentro. Pero no pienso permitirlo.

Pacifica recorrió el cuarto con la mirada una vez más, tratando de localizar algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir de allí. Para su buena fortuna, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que sobre el buro contrario, pudo hallar el diario marcado con el número 2.

—Mi diario... —Corrió directamente hacia él, para tomarlo entre sus manos y comenzar a ojearlo—. ¿Por qué lo habrán dejado aquí? Este es el diario en el que Stanford explica paso a paso como destruir hechizos utilizados para proteger puertas y objetos en general. Como sea... No puedo quedarme más tiempo en este lugar. Debo recuperar mi ropa e informarle a Gideon que no pude encontrar el objeto en la guarida del Cambia-formas.

Pacifica se aproximo hacia la puerta, con el libro abierto en la página correcta en la cual Stanford revelaba como acabar con el hechizo. Entonces, la joven entrecerró los ojos y con la mano derecha completamente estirada, comenzó a recitar el conjuro en voz alta.

—Un silencio de aire, luz y cielo. Alma que adora sobre sus altares. Dioses que no se bajan a cegarla. Rompe cadenas, libra mi alma. Arde, sombrío, arde sin llamas. ¡Magia Reversible Número 24! ¡Deshace!

En ese momento, el manto de energía se volvió a hacer visible ante los ojos de Pacifica, para enseguida desquebrajarse en cientos de pedazos, ocasionando el mismo sonido que el de un cristal al ser golpeado por un objeto de gran tamaño. Entonces, la chica de cabellos rubios pudo cruzar la puerta sin mayores dificultades, pero asomando su cabeza en primera instancia para asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara rondando en las cercanías. Al corroborarlo, abandonó la seguridad de la habitación para comenzar a recorrer un angosto corredor a pesar de estar en penumbras. Lugar dónde los gigantescos ventanales laterales permitían ver la monstruosa tormenta que se agitaba en las afueras.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó, asomándose a través del vidrio—. No podré regresar a la cabaña con este clima... —Volvió a morderse el labio inferior—. Pero no tengo alternativa... Debo arriesgarme.

Dicho esto, Pacifica comenzó a husmear en cada una de las habitaciones en búsqueda de algo que pudiera utilizar para cambiarse de ropa. Teniendo especial cuidado para no toparse de frente a las dos personas dueñas de la mansión. Sin embargo, al no poder hallar nada y tras agotarse sus opciones, los pies de Pacifica la condujeron hacia la estancia principal, lugar dónde la joven Southeast alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser el arrastre de una caja llena de pesadas herramientas. Como era de esperarse, su sobrada curiosidad y su afán por siempre meterse en dificultades, la llevaron hasta el lugar dónde se había originado aquél ruido, siendo este la cocina principal de la mansión. Al llegar y cruzar la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una gigantesca nevera dónde fácilmente podría caber la despensa para una familia de treinta personas., seguida de una barra y una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, en conjunto con un horno de gas montado debajo de una estufa.

Pacifica comenzó a adentrarse más y más hacia lo desconocido. No obstante, la cocina se hallaba tan carente de alma como el resto de las habitaciones que ya había revisado. Fue entonces, cuando al querer dar la vuelta, que Pacifica se encontró de frente con la aparición de un ente flotador de color azul, el cual pegó un grito de terror y sumamente agudo al cielo cuando la chica lo hizo de igual manera. Al final, la muchacha de cabellos dorados se fue de espaldas a causa del tremendo susto, golpeándose el coxis, pero reaccionando de una manera muy diferente en cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de la pequeña criatura mágica que había aparecido de repente.

—¿Will?

—¿Señorita Southeast? —Preguntó el ente.

—¡Will! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Exclamó alegre, levantándose inmediatamente del piso para ir hacia Will y darle un enorme abrazo—. ¿Cómo ha estado mi triángulo favorito en todo el universo? ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

—Bueno... ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? —Dijo Will, sonrojándose, teniendo claras dificultades para responder, debido a que Pacifica sin darse cuenta, lo apretujaba constantemente contra sus pechos—. La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas y...

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó una fría voz a pocos centímetros de distancia, ocasionándole a Pacifica un susto terrible. Por ende, soltó a Will en cuanto reconoció al propietario de aquella lúgubre y autoritaria voz.

—Dipper... —Murmuró la joven, retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros hasta que su pie derecho chocó con una caja de herramientas colocada deliberadamente sobre el piso.

—¿Qué tal, amo? —Will fue el primero de los dos en dirigirle la palabra, recobrando la postura y tratando de desviar el punto central de la conversación—. Veo que ya despertó de su siesta. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—¿Se puede saber qué hace ella fuera de su habitación? —Se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose inconforme.

—Verá... Señor...

—Te dije claramente que la mantuvieras vigilada en todo momento. —Desvió la mirada momentáneamente, descubriendo el diario número 2 entre las manos de Pacifica—. Ya veo... Conque era eso. ¿Acaso me crees estúpido e imbécil? —Caminó amenazante hacia Will, para tomarlo bruscamente de su pequeño moño con ayuda de sus manos y mirarlo cara a cara—. Así que fuiste tú el que le permitió conservar el diario en donde se encuentran todas las indicaciones acerca de como destruir hechizos.

—Pero... ¿Qué tal si a la señorita Southeast le daba hambre o sí tenía ganas de ir al baño?

—Es por eso que te pedí que no le quitaras el maldito ojo de encima. —Lo soltó, empujándolo hacia atrás, materializando una flama de color azul en su mano derecha mientras reía de forma escabrosa—. Más nunca que le dieras la libertad de ir a cualquier parte que ella quisiera.

—Pero... Pero amo... —Comenzó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos—. Tuve que dejar mi puesto... Verá... La tormenta causó un serio apagón y tenía que reparar la instalación eléctrica... Pero alguien dejó la caja de herramientas en la cocina y yo... Y yo... —Su pequeño ojo comenzó a lagrimar, usando sus brazos para cubrirse—. Por favor amo, no me castigue otra vez.

—¡Oye! —Pacifica alzó la voz, llamando la atención de Dipper quién deshizo la flama. A continuación, la joven dio unos pasos hacia adelante, interponiéndose entre el joven amo propietario de la mansión y el pequeño ente—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—¿Qué quién soy? —Una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia se dibujó en sus labios—. Bueno, en caso de que ya lo hayas olvidado... Yo soy el copropietario de esta mansión y por lógicas razones, soy quién pone las reglas en este lugar.

—No estaba hablando de eso. —Le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Me refiero a que, ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte siempre como un patán presuntuoso y altanero que piensa que puede humillar a todos aquellos que se encuentran por debajo de él? Will estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la electricidad regresara lo más pronto posible y lo único que a ti te preocupa, es retenerme en una habitación sellada como si fuera tu prisionera. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Harta de ti!

—¡Vaya! —Rió minuciosamente—. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevió a hablarme de esa forma. —Se aproximó hacia Pacifica, para acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que le pasó a la última persona que se atrevió a hablarme así?

—No me interesa. —Consiguió empujarlo y apartarlo—. Fue realmente tonto de mi parte creer que habías cambiado. ¿Qué sucedió con el Dipper que supuestamente iba a limpiar el nombre y el prestigio de su familia? Creí que después de lo que sucedió hace cuatro años por fin habías abierto los ojos. Pero regreso y me encuentro con que has regresado a ser el mismo ególatra y presumido de siempre pero aumentado a la millonésima potencia.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué regresaste en primer lugar? Es más... Me gustaría mucho saber, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en el pueblo, la guarida del Cambia-formas fue lo primero que se te ocurrió visitar?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —Se volvió a cruzar de brazos—. Dado a que ese fue uno de los escondites de Stanford, resulta que esa fracción de terreno le sigue perteneciendo a mi familia. Sí pudiera, te acusaría por invasión en propiedad ajena. Pero no lo voy a hacer, ya que resulta que tengo una teoría muy distinta.

—¿Una teoría?

—Sí... Así como creíste que yo había cambiado, yo imaginé que al fin habías desarrollado eso con lo que comúnmente nacemos todas las personas... ¿Cómo se llama? Sentido común.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le enseñó todos los dientes.

—Tú misma lo has dicho. Se llama prestigio. La familia Gleeful se ha mantenido como una de las más prestigiosas a lo largo y ancho del país porqué no permitimos que nuestro orgullo sea pisoteado. ¿Te digo algo? El dinero no es el único que mantiene contentos a nuestros inversionistas, niña. Para ser la cabeza de una familia como la Gleeful, se necesita a alguien con un carácter firme. Alguien capaz de nunca ceder ante la presión de sus oponentes y regresarles el golpe el doble de fuerte. Esta familia no necesita de alguien dispuesto o dispuesta a extenderle la mano a los más necesitados solo por el simple hecho de seguir una estúpida política que indica qué es lo que está bien y qué es lo que está mal.

—No cabe duda de qué te has convertido en la viva imagen de tu tío. Eres frío, calculador, engreído y un mentiroso. No puedo creer que aun haya visto bondad en ti.

—Mi bondad no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de ser. De no ser por eso, tú ya estarías muerta en estos momentos.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué me salvaste? —Las lágrimas llenas de ira no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir en el bosque...? Sí tanto desprecias a las personas como yo... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Lo hice por qué... —De un momento a otro, las palabras de Dipper quedaron ahogadas en el vacío, de modo que le fue imposible completar la oración—. Lo hice por qué... Por qué yo te...

En ese instante, las luces en toda la mansión regresaron gracias al buen trabajo de Will, quién aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse hacia el transformador de la mansión y así continuar con su trabajo.

—¡Y se hizo la luz! —Exclamó alegre, pero dándose cuenta inmediatamente de la enorme tensión que se había creado alrededor de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

 **Continuará...**

Ahh ese Will, siempre irrumpiendo en los momentos de más tensión. Enserio. Me encanta escribir discusiones entre las versiones Reverse de Dipper y Pacifica. De hecho me encantan esas relaciones de amor-odio en el que las parejas discuten por todo de manera divertida. Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sí gustan me pueden dejar su opinión en la sección de reviews.

 **Bien, ahora sí. El anuncio. Cómo les decía más arriba, sí no leen "La Novia de Dipper", se habrán perdido de mi anuncio así que aquí va. Dado a que precisamente mañana 5 de septiembre comienzo la universidad. La duración de los capítulos se verá recortada. Sí antes un capítulo llegaba casi a las 3000 palabras ahora estará llegando apenas a las 2000. ¿Por qué hago esto? Bueno, cómo saben, la uni no es algo para tomarse tan a la ligera como la preparatoria, entonces dado a que lo más seguro es que tenga cantidades impresionantes de tareas y trabajos; no tenga el tiempo suficiente para escribir 2 fics al mismo tiempo. Pero, sí acorto la duración de los capítulos, esto me permitirá escribirlos más rápidamente y no tener que pausarlos. Así que a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzarán a notar este cambio.**

Además, **las actualizaciones de este fic y de La Novia de Dipper se moverán de los días martes a los días viernes**. Así no interfiere con las labores cotidianas de cada uno. Bueno. Ese fue en aviso importante. Espero comprendan mi situación y nos veremos en futuras actualizaciones, la cual será el día **23 de septiembre. ¡Ojo! Esta fecha no es definitiva. Es posible que pueda adelantarse incluso hasta una semana**. Eso lo dejaré para decidirlo después. Por el momento mis mejores deseos para todas y todos. Gracias por continuar con esta historia.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!


	8. Amenaza

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aunque no tan hasta el cuello de tareas como yo. 2 semanas de haber comenzado la universidad y ya tengo bastante por hacer como para cubrir lo que resta del año. (Ok, estoy exagerando) Pero eso no evita que llegue el día prometido para la siguiente actualización y aquí la tienen.

Amé escribir este capítulo en particular. Me encanta la interacción de amor-odio que existe entre Dipper y Pacifica. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 7: "Amenaza"**

—¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Quiero más! —Exclamó la rubia de forma alegre, alzando frenéticamente su plato luego de haber saboreado el último trozo de lechón ahumado.

—¡Válgame! —Dijo Will, extasiado, ajustándose su delantal color de rosa y colocando así más comida en el plato de Pacifica—. Este es el cuarto plato que le sirvo. Por fin me da gusto saber que a alguien en esta casa le gusta lo que yo cocino. —Admitió, cuando su único ojo comenzó a derramar un mar de lágrimas—. Los amos nunca me han adjudicado nada desde que comencé a servirles. Ellos siguen creyendo firmemente que sigo siendo un bueno para nada...

—Eso es porqué tus amos son un par de alzados que no saben apreciar, ni valorar los esfuerzos de los demás. —Dijo la muchacha, atragantándose con la comida y teniendo que darle un gran trago a su zumo de naranja para poder pasarla.

—Quisiera recordarles a ambos que aún estoy aquí. —Dijo Dipper, hundido en una silla contraria de la mesa con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo un remarcable gesto de amargura en su cara—. Y por favor... Mastica con la boca cerrada. ¿No sabes qué eso es de mala educación? ¿Y puedo saber por qué no estás usando una servilleta?

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pacifica preguntó, a pesar de tener la boca llena al no haber escuchado las palabras de Dipper.

—¡Qué asco...! —Murmuró el joven amo, cambiando su expresión de odio hacia el mundo a una de desagrado total—. Además... ¿Qué no se supone que eres una hippie? ¿Qué acaso las personas de tu clase no están en contra del consumo de carne porque según ellos creen que los animales también tienen derechos?

—¡Oye! Algún defecto tenía que tener. —Se llevó otro pedazo de lechón a la boca—. No puedo ser siempre perfecta en todo...

—¡Vaya! Hasta que finalmente nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo. —Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pacifica levantó escuetamente los ojos para dirigirle una fría mirada antes de proseguir con sus propios asuntos.

—Me doy cuenta que eso sí lo escuchaste. Entonces supongo que también habrás escuchado ese dicho muy famoso: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Ahora dime... —Cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio—. ¿Por qué regresaste?

—Ya te lo dije antes. —Alzó la voz—. Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de hermosas mujeres. —Se acomodó el mechón de su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás con la ayuda de su mano—. Pero fue a partir de que cumplí los trece años de edad y hasta la actualidad que he empleado mi belleza natural para comenzar a conocer y salir con una casi impronunciable cantidad de ellas. Desde simples pueblerinas locales, hasta algunas de las más reconocidas súper modelos protagonistas de las portadas de revistas para adolescentes más prestigiosas del mundo. Algunas tenían personalidades bastante ordinarias. Otras, muy peculiares... Pero nunca, en todo este tiempo, había llegado a conocer a una con el nivel de terquedad tan elevado como tú.

—Bueno... Hasta que finalmente nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo. —Imitó sus palabras, sonriendo orgullosa y provocando que una vena sobresaliera de la frente del joven Gleeful.

—Me refería a que esa terquedad tuya es la que te ha vuelto a poner en peligro una vez más.

—¿En peligro? ¿Hablas en serio? —Terminó sus alimentos. Luego, su relajada actitud comenzó a alterarse nuevamente hasta adoptar una nueva mueca de enfado tras fruncir el ceño—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién estuvo a punto de asesinarme en ese bosque... Y ahora, repentinamente y de la nada parecería que te estás preocupando por mí. Incluso me estás culpando de una manera injusta. Sí eso piensas, entonces te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir allá atrás? —Soltó un bufido—. ¿Y dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas?

—¿Podrías callarte y escuchar? —Se levantó de la silla para colocar ambas manos extendidas sobre la mesa—. Lo qué ocurre aquí está completamente fuera de mi alcance. Lo único que hice fue salvarte la vida para confirmar una teoría.

—¿Qué teoría? —Preguntó sin demasiado interés.

—Una teoría que podría llevarme a resolver un caso relacionado a múltiples desapariciones.

—¿Desapariciones? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir con múltiples desapariciones?

Ya más sereno, Dipper regresó hacia su silla para así volver a sentarse en la misma posición.

—Will, quiero que vayas y apagues todas las luces de la mansión. Analiza el estado del campo de energía que cubre a la mansión y trae una pequeña lámpara de gas. Nadie debe sospechar que nos encontramos hablando de esto aquí. Probablemente después de lo sucedido el día de hoy, ellos ya sepan qué se encuentra aquí.

—Cómo usted ordene, amo. —Dijo el pequeño ser azulado, accediendo a los mandatos de Dipper.

—¿Ellos...? ¿De qué hablas...? —Pacifica realizó una pregunta que no tendría una respuesta inmediata y que la dejó irremediablemente nerviosa. De modo que sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

Luego de unos breves minutos de espera y un silencio abrumadoramente incómodo, Will regresó con el nuevo informe.

—Todo está listo, amo. Las luces están apagadas y el campo de energía se encuentra a su máxima capacidad.

—Excelente.

*¿De qué estarán hablando?* —Pacifica se preguntó en los canales de su mente—. *¿Campo de energía? ¿Para qué necesitarían de un campo de energía teniéndolo a él y a Mabel como residentes? ¿De qué necesitarían protegerse siendo los dos tan poderosos? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con esa pesadilla que tuve hace unos momentos?*

Una vez que la mansión quedó completamente a oscuras, y siendo únicamente alumbrado con la lamparita de gas que Will le había proporcionado; Dipper comenzó con su explicación.

—Comenzaré tratando de ponerte al corriente. Te contarte todo lo que sea relevante y qué haya sucedido en estos últimos cuatro años. —Suspiró—. Verás... Luego de la derrota de Stanford, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Tú y tú primo se marcharon del pueblo, Stanley fue condenado a veintiocho cadenas perpetuas en la prisión local por complicidad apocalíptica y un fraude al fisco por más de cuarenta millones de dólares invertidos en... Animatrónicos... No pienso sumergirme más en ese tema... Además, Mabel y yo nos prometimos mutuamente hacernos cargo de la mansión por nuestra cuenta y hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias. Todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección luego de los primeros dos años. Sin embargo, a partir del tercero, varias personas comenzaron a desaparecer sin explicación alguna. La policía hizo las consecuentes investigaciones, pero todo fue inútil. Ellos jamás fueron capaces de resolver nada. Nunca lograron encontrar a ninguna de las personas extraviadas. Como siempre, podría culpar al ineficaz cuerpo de policía, pero lo cierto es que yo mismo hice una investigación por mi propia cuenta. No obstante, esta tampoco me condujo a nada. Es como sí a todas estas personas se las hubiera tragado la tierra, o como sí un portal las hubiera transportado a otra dimensión. Lo peor de todo, fue que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más personas desaparecían.

—Dime... ¿Conozco a algunas de esas personas? —Pacifica demoró un poco en hacer la pregunta, temiendo por una respuesta afirmativa, la cual finalmente llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Por desgracia sí. Pero de entre todas las personas desaparecidas, se encuentra alguien en particular a la cual tal vez te cueste más trabajo asimilar. Estoy hablando de esa chica gótica que solía trabajar para el padre de tu odioso primo en su cabaña: Wendy Valentino.

—Wendy... —Pacifica expresó su malestar por medio de un gesto de horror—. No... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ella...?

—Lamentablemente, a pesar de mi investigación, no pude encontrar ningún patrón en las desapariciones que nos conduzca a alguna pista en concreto... Todas fueron escogidas aleatoriamente sin algún indicio que nos permita tener un punto de referencia para comenzar a buscar más profundamente. Ni siquiera sé sí se encuentran con vida o no. Las cosas en este pueblo se han vuelto mucho más extrañas de lo que ya eran antes de que llegaras por primera vez hace cuatro años.

—Ella no se merecía algo así... —La joven expuso su coraje, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado—. Su vida no ha sido nada fácil... Por sí el hecho de tener a un salvaje alcohólico y mujeriego como padre no fuera ya suficiente castigo... Ahora pasa esto...

—Ehh... Quisiera avisarte que esa mesa fue traída directamente desde Alemania a un precio muy elevado.

—Encontraré a los responsables. —Se puso de pie, ignorando completamente a Dipper—. Los encontraré y les haré pagar por lo que han hecho.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tú? —Rió discretamente—. ¿Alguien sin habilidades nativas para dominar la magia? Eso quisiera verlo.

—Al menos tengo una mejor iniciativa que tú.

—¿Crees qué esto se trata de un simple secuestro? Por sí ya lo olvidaste, te encuentras en el poblado remoto de Reverse Falls, el lugar más misterioso sobre la faz de la tierra. Tal vez no sepamos por qué las personas comenzaron a desaparecer de repente, pero eso no significa que no intuyamos acerca de quiénes son los qué tal vez podrían están detrás de todo esto.

—¿Quiénes son? —Exigió—. Necesito saberlo.

—Tranquilízate. Aunque lo supieras, no todo es tan sencillo... —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, no sin antes tomar entre sus manos la pequeña lámpara de gas.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pacifica lo detuvo con la voz—. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—¡Vaya que eres molesta! —Le hizo un mal gesto con la boca—. Antes de contarte todo lo que sabemos, hay algo que debo mostrarte primero. Será más fácil de explicar sí lo ves por tus propios ojos. Sígueme y no digas nada.

—¿Ver qué?

—Dentro de muy pronto lo sabrás. —Sonrió maliciosamente, desviando su atención hacia Will, quién hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente callado en uno de los rincones de la habitación—. ¿Hay noticias sobre Mabel?

—Aún no, amo. —Contestó la criatura—. Aún no ha llegado.

—¡Esto increíble...! —Enfureció al conocer la respuesta—. Will, quédate vigilando la puerta principal. Yo llevaré a Pacifica al tercer sótano. Sí sabes algo de Mabel, no demores en avisarme. ¿Entendiste? Reprenderé a esa idiota por ser tan descuidada.

—¡Claro! Cómo usted diga, amo.

Acto seguido, Dipper dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por medio de kilométrico corredor adjunto sin esperar por la joven, quién permaneció unos pocos segundos afuera de la cocina para formularle una pregunta más a Will.

—¿Es que acaso esos dos nunca llegarán a llevarse bien?

—Por desgracia no... No sabe la clase de infierno en la que se convierte la navidad o el día de acción de gracias. Estoy comenzando a creer que son una causa perdida. —Dijo Will, simulando encogerse de hombros—. Se sabe que dentro la familia Gleeful, los gemelos jamás han llegado a convivir en armonía, con la única excepción de los antiguos amos Stanley y Stanford. Tal vez porque ambos compartían la misma obsesión por hacer miserables a las demás personas. Pero ni siquiera yo me he salvado de eso... ¿Quiere saber algo gracioso, señorita Southeast? Puede que sea un ser bidimensional, pero yo también tengo una familia. Y hay algunos parientes lejanos con los que no suelo llevarme del todo bien. Por ejemplo, tengo un primo cuarto por parte de la veinteava generación de una tía sexta con el que no mantengo una buena relación. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Siempre lo olvido... El punto es que él es exactamente igual a mí, pero en color amarillo y suele tener tendencias psicópatas de dominación. Nos vemos cada millón de años, pero siempre que nos reunimos no para de hacer una burla de mí. —Comenzó a llorar nuevamente—. Es una pesadilla...

—Pobre Will. —Dijo, compadeciéndose de su amigo—. Toma esto. Te hará sentir mucho mejor. —Sonrió, accediendo a darle un pequeño beso en la parte que supuestamente sería su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Ohh...! ¡Ohh por dios...! —Se sonrojó, perdiendo la capacidad de formular oraciones completas por algunos segundos—. Creo.. Creo qué... Está funcionando...

—Sí ambos tienen el tiempo para desperdiciarlo en estupideces, entonces tal vez lo tengan para ayudarme a llegar al fondo de todo este asunto. —Dijo Dipper, regresando con una actitud poco amigable y reprendiendo a ambos.

—Perdóneme, amo... —Will pidió perdón y se dirigió hacia el puesto que Dipper le había asignado.

—Lo siento... —Pacifica por su lado se disculpó de igual manera, mostrándose sumamente apenada, por lo que comenzó a seguir a Dipper a través de aquél pasillo, para así dirigirse hacia el tercer sótano de la casa. Un lugar hasta el momento desconocido para la joven Southeast, pero seguramente igual de aterrador que el resto de las locaciones dentro de la lúgubre mansión.

 **Continuará...**

Baia, baia... Así que Will tiene un primo lejano... Interesante... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mabel ya se está tardando en hacer su aparición. Tal vez aparezca en el próximo capítulo. Todo dependerá de la duración del mismo.

En esta ocasión no hay muchas más cosas que comentar así que solo les informaré de la fecha de la publicación del próximo capítulo, la cual será el día **30 de septiembre**. Espero verlas y verlos por esas fechas. Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Disculpen si a veces no llego a responderles. Normalmente cuando tengo una cantidad considerable de tarea pendiente solo actualizo y no vuelvo a abrir Fanfiction o Wattpad sino hasta la fecha de la próxima publicación.

Pásenla bien y nos leemos hasta la próxima. ¡Chao!


	9. Transportador

¡Qué rápido se pasan las semanas, ya es momento de actualizar!

Aun recuerdo cuando este fic era tan solo una idea vaga en mi cabeza y ahora ya hemos llegado al capítulo 8. Espero de corazón que les esté gustando la historia. Enserio, gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus votos. A veces me carcome la culpa por no poder contestarles (Sobre todo cuando Fanfiction no me da la opción) pero sepan que los leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos. Creo que una forma de agradecerles es no fallar en mis palabras y cumplir con actualizar mis fics en la fecha señalada.

Bueno, en esta ocasión no traigo avisos ni advertencias, así que pueden llevársela tranquilos. Nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 8: "Transportador"**

Metro a metro, Pacifica siguió los pasos del joven hechicero por medio de un largo y angosto corredor, sobre el cual se podían observar distintas piezas de colección invaluables como jarrones y pinturas. Algunas provenientes de otras partes del mundo tales como Japón y el antiguo Egipto, así como un gran número de muebles que iban desde libreros hechos con la más fina caoba, hasta sillones y sillas de mediados del siglo XIX. La tensión en el ambiente era abrumadora y sofocante. Como sí alguien, o algo permaneciera escondido detrás de una de aquellas piezas decorativas, o dentro de algunas de las puertas de las habitaciones adyacentes, listo para salir de repente y atacar a la pareja. No obstante, tal vez lo que más le preocupaba a Pacifica era tener tan cerca y a solas al que fuera en el pasado su más terrible enemigo. Aquél que alguna vez trató de asesinarla a ella y a su primo Gideon. Sin dejar de lado el hecho de que hace unos momentos, Dipper no se tentó el corazón para perforarle el estómago con una de sus dagas, para eliminar de una vez por todas al terrorífico Cambia-formas. De modo que durante el trayecto al tercer sótano, la joven Southeast mantuvo su distancia, procurando tener dentro de su campo visual cada una de las extremidades de Dipper, para no perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Te ves tensa. —Dijo Dipper de forma despreocupada, sin girar la cara—. ¡Vamos! ¡Relájate! Te recuerdo que ya no eres mi enemiga.

—Después de lo que me hiciste en el bosque... Ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿Piensas guardarme rencor por siempre? —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Sí te quisiera muerta te habría dejado desangrarte. Puede que esto que voy a decirte te parezca increíble. Pero justo ahora eres una de las pocas personas en las que aún puedo confiar.

—Más que increíble me parece una locura —Arrugó la cara.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Para bien o para mal, ahora estamos juntos en esto. Tal vez a ninguno de los dos nos agrade la idea. Pero sí queremos llegar al fondo de esto tendremos que trabajar como un equipo de ahora en adelante sí queremos encontrar a todas esas personas desaparecidas.

—Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón. —Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación—. No pienso permitir que el, o los responsables de llevarse a Wendy y a todas esas personas se queden sin recibir el castigo que se merecen. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para encontrarla... Así tenga que pasar por la mala fortuna de trabajar contigo.

El rostro de Dipper se ensombreció. Acto seguido, apretó los dientes como una señal de frustración e ira.

—Pacifica... Quisiera preguntarte algo...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya que no piensas decirme el motivo por el cual regresaste a este agujero del demonio... Al menos me gustaría saber qué es lo que has hecho en estos últimos cuatro años... Tú sabes... ¿Qué han hecho tú y tus padres de escasos recursos para subsistir en el mundo real?

—¿Y de la nada te interesas en mi vida? ¡Quién lo diría...! —Rió divertida—. Dipper Gleeful, en definitiva eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Por si todavía no lo has notado, intento hacer esta incómoda plática mucho más amena. —La observó de reojo, regresando la vista hacia el camino de manera inmediata para no evidenciar su cara roja—. No sé cuáles son las costumbres que tienen los hippies, así que solo es llana curiosidad. Me gustaría saber... ¿Alguna vez has asistido a la escuela? ¿Es verdad que los hippies fuman hierba todo el tiempo? —Se aclaró la garganta y disminuyó abruptamente el tono de su voz—. ¿Tienes novio...?

—Pues... Tiene poco tiempo que comencé a asistir a la escuela como el resto de los chicos y chicas de mi edad. Como sabrás, la vida de un hippie suele ser la de un nómada, así que algunas de las personas en las comunidades a las que mi familia y yo estamos asociados se han encargado de mi educación desde que yo era una niña. Pero fue hace un par de años que mi papá pudo conseguir un empleo como guitarrista en una de las cafeterías de un pueblo cotero de cercano llamado Arcadia Bay. A causa de ello, nuestros ingresos aumentaron y eso nos permitió conseguir una modesta residencia en dicho pueblo para pasar los inviernos. En cuanto al consumo de hierba... Mi familia y yo hemos preferido mantenernos alejados de ese tema... Supongo que su consumo varía en cada persona. Aunque francamente jamás me ha interesado saber sí el resto de nuestros amigos en las distintas comunidades están metidos en eso. Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta... Yo... —Se sonrojó—. Durante mi primer año de estadía en la secundaria conocí a un chico muy dulce que me defendió de todas las demás personas cada vez que estas hacían burla de mí por la forma de vida que sigo. Además, el fue el único que me aceptó desde un inicio por lo que realmente soy. Nos hicimos amigos y no fue sino hasta uno de los bailes de fin de curso que me pidió ser su novia y me fue imposible negarme. Es cariñoso y muy comprensivo y...

Las palabras de Pacifica quedaron reducidas a un simple y débil chillido después de que la joven rubia estrellara su cara contra la espalda de Dipper, quién se había quedado quieto repentinamente, como una estatua viviente que acababa de recibir los primeros rayos de sol para retornar a su forma de piedra.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te detuviste? —Reclamó la chica, sobándose la nariz.

—Es aquí. —Respondió el muchacho, admirando una pared de piedra solida que indicaba el final del ostentoso pasillo. Pacifica no pudo notar la presencia del muro al estar tan embebida en sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, esto no le importó a Dipper, quién inmediatamente se acercó al muro para colocar su mano derecha sobre el mismo. En ese momento, ella pudo notar la ausencia del dedo anular en la extremidad de Dipper. Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras de él fueron recias y absolutas, haciéndole pensar que esta no era la mejor ocasión—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 12! ¡Revela!

La gema en el corbatín de Dipper volvió a emitir su ya conocido destello azul. No obstante, este no permaneció activo por más de cinco segundos. Al retirar la mano, la mansión se sacudió levemente y los bloques de piedra que construían el muro empezaron a separarse y a contraerse sobre sí mismos, hasta revelar una lúgubre y oscura habitación dónde aparentemente el techo o las paredes eran inexistentes o simplemente incalculables. Como si fuera parte de una de las atracciones más raras del museo Ripley. Lo único perceptible en su interior era un espacio completamente negro siendo apenas contrastado por un extraño símbolo pintado sobre el piso muy parecido a un pentagrama, cuyos bordes brillaban escuetamente y de manera armónica producto de alguna clase de magia rara y antigua, como si estuviesen controlados por una especie de melodía sorda e imperceptible.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Pacifica no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta más obvia.

—Esta es probablemente la habitación más especial de la mansión, claro, eso sin tomar en cuenta mi galería personal. —Se acomodó el cabello con la mano izquierda al puro estilo de un galán de revistas antes de adentrarse en el cuarto nuevo, posándose en medio del luminoso círculo—. Este es el transportador: Un lugar donde convergen diversos tipos de energías y donde se encuentran los atajos a algunas de las dimensiones más lejanas y extrañas en todo el universo. Pero nosotros lo utilizaremos para llegar al tercer sótano.

—El trasportador... —Pacifica replicó y miró la habitación con curiosidad desde su lugar—. Ahora que lo recuerdo... Ya había leído acerca de este lugar en el diario número uno de Stanford. Supe que él hizo uso de esta cosa en muchas ocasiones.

—Es correcto. Ese infeliz utilizó esta habitación para viajar libremente a través de múltiples dimensiones, en busca de nuevos seguidores y conocimientos sumamente valiosos que le permitieran incrementar sus poderes en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, utilizarlo acarrea el alto riesgo de quedar atrapado entre alguna de esas dimensiones si no se tiene un pleno control sobre la magia utilizada. Es por eso que ningún mortal puede ser capaz de hacer uso de ella.

—Espera un momento... —La rubia se sobresaltó, reaccionando de manera brusca—. Te recuerdo que yo no soy capaz de utilizar ninguna clase de magia por mi propia cuenta... ¿Y aun así quieres que te siga?

—Tranquila, bombón. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Mientras permanezcas a mi lado, no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Le extendió la mano—. ¡Adelante! Es completamente seguro.

Pacifica desconfió de las palabras de Dipper. Sin embargo, llegada a este punto, ella sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás sí es que quería llegar al fondo de este nuevo misterio que la vida le había puesto frente a sus ojos. De modo que sin decir una sola palabra y conteniendo la respiración, Pacifica caminó en dirección a Dipper con cierto temor, el cual disminuyó considerablemente en cuanto tomó la mano del chico. Gesto que la hizo sonrojarse levemente, coincidiendo con el incremento en los latidos de su corazón.

—Ahora... Mírame a los ojos... —Dijo Dipper, provocando que el corazón de la joven se acelerará aún más.

—Y... ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo...? —Preguntó aún sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

—Porque yo soy tu única vía de salvación sí es que algo sale mal durante el trayecto. Tú eres la primera persona incapaz de controlar la magia en hacer este tipo de viaje. —Acercó su cuerpo al de ella, rodeando su cintura con la ayuda de sus brazos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo...? —Preguntó Pacifica, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de propinarle un golpe en la cara por su osadía, pero al mismo tiempo, percibiendo una sensación de calor muy agradable a la altura de su estómago.

—Es necesario... —Insistió—. Ahora... —Acercó tibiamente su boca hacia el oído de Pacifica—. Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mírame a los ojos.

El cuerpo de Pacifica se estremeció luego de que su canal auditivo pudiera percibir el murmullo, ocasionando que su aliento tuviera que salir de su boca de manera desenfrenada, seguido de un escalofrío absorbente que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Entonces, sin volver a cuestionarlo, Pacifica llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Dipper. Acto seguido, condujo su mirada hasta encontrase con la de él, perdiéndose dentro del brillo mágico de la inmensidad de sus ojos. Un brillo tan espectacular, único y de color celeste, que era realmente difícil de describir utilizando una sola línea de pensamiento. Era adictivo y seductor, como observar a un ángel y a un demonio al mismo tiempo.

—Mantén tu mirada en mí y no te vayas a soltar... Pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas, no dejes de mirarme a los ojos... ¡Magia Reversible Número 57! ¡Atraviesa! —Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Pacifica alcanzó a escuchar, justo antes de que la habitación quedara bañada en un intenso resplandor blanco que a los pocos instantes cambió a un tono azul, seguido de un verde, purpura, rojo y finalmente regresando a un color blanco. Acto seguido, la chica sintió cómo sus pies eran absorbidos por una especie de vórtice en miniatura que se formó debajo de ellos, el cual hacía que su cuerpo se estirara y contrajera de manera violenta, dándole la sensación de estar dentro de una licuadora gigante o en medio de un juego mecánico de alguna feria sin un cinturón o un arnés de seguridad. Por pequeños momentos, Pacifica pensó en soltarse, hasta que la voz de Dipper la hizo entrar nuevamente en razón—. No apartes la vista de mis ojos... O de lo contrario no te podré sostener... Esto terminará muy pronto... Tienes mi palabra...

Por primera vez en su vida, Pacifica se limitó a simplemente seguir las ordenes de Dipper sin darse el lujo de cuestionarlo, ya que, como si el destino o la casualidad estuvieran confabulados; esa era la primera vez en la que el joven hechicero se mostraba realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Al final, la horrible sensación de estar viajando a través de las cañerías de un inodoro cesó, para dar paso a un efecto de vértigo que fue acompañado por un gran tumbo que ambos dieron para caer aparatosamente sobre un montículo de arena propiedad de una duna y que los obligó a separarse.

—¿Qué sucedió...? —Pacifica se preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para contener la fuerte jaqueca provocada por el viaje extremo.

—Quién lo diría... —Dipper se apresuró a ponerse de pie—. El viaje salió mejor de lo que esperaba... ¡Hemos llegado!

De un momento a otro, la jaqueca de Pacifica se redujo a la mínima expresión en cuanto sus ojos fueron testigos del nuevo y desconcertante panorama frente a ellos, siendo este un lugar completamente árido y desértico, dónde lo único perceptible en kilómetros a la redonda; era un edificio de gran tamaño visiblemente semienterrado en la arena a escasos centímetros de su posición, muy parecido a un templo antiguo proveniente de la gran y antigua época romana.

—¿Qué es todo esto...? —La chica se preguntó, estupefacta.

—Bienvenida al tercer sótano... —Dipper respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con orgullo y entusiasmo la gigantesca construcción—. Mejor conocido como el Almacén 88 2/3.

 **Continuará...**

Debo admitir que me gustó mucho escribir la parte dónde Dipper pareciera que está seduciendo a Pacifica. Se sintió tan... No lo sé... Emocionante... Uff. Y eso que aún no hemos llegado a las partes "suculentas". Pero por ahora es momento de dejarlo hasta aquí. Pronto les traeré más sorpresas en forma de un nuevo capítulo, el cual estaré publicando el día **14 de octubre**.

Gracias por sus comentarios y/o votos que gusten dejarme de antemano. Me regreso a mi sarcófago a seguir sufriendo con la cantidad de tareas pendientes. ¡Pásenla bien!

¡Chao!


	10. Bóveda, Parte 1

Bienvenidas y bienvenidos una vez más a una nueva actualización.

Debo hacerles una confesión... A decir verdad no sé porqué tengo esta manía, pero cuando por lo general empiezo un proyecto, casi siempre lo hago más grande de lo que tenía pensado en un principio. Sí ya leyeron "El Juguetero Siniestro" y están leyendo "La Novia de Dipper" saben perfectamente a qué me refiero. Pues da la casualidad de que este fic va por exactamente el mismo camino. La historia que tenía pensad en un inicio se ha expandido y ahora me tomaré la libertad de ir más allá.

¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, digamos que dado a que Reverse Falls es un universo basado en concepto de Gravity Falls dónde el tema de la magia y de los viajes entre dimensiones es más común; podré explotar esto y utilizar este fic para visitar mundos, universos y dimensiones totalmente nuevas... ¿Y por qué no? Conocidas también.

Bueno, espero que les gusten estas nuevas ideas, ya que están por experimentar la primera de ellas: En este capítulo Dipper y Pacifica visitarán un extraño lugar que en un futuro les sonará bastante peculiar... Pero sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos hasta el final para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 9: "Bóveda, Parte 1"**

—Bienvenida al tercer sótano... —Dijo Dipper, sin despegar la mirada del monumental edificio que dadas sus inmensas proporciones; parecía encontrarse a una menor distancia de la que realmente estaba—. Mejor conocido como el Almacén 88 2/3.

—¿Almacén 88 2/3...? —Pacifica alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos antes de estallar en furia—. ¡Espera un segundo! Cuando dijiste que me llevarías al tercer sótano, creí que hablabas de una habitación secreta y oculta bajo los cimientos de la mansión. Nunca me dijiste que me traerías a un lugar remoto que probablemente está ubicado en una dimensión extraña y completamente desconocida por la raza humana.

—Relájate, lindura. —Advirtió, enseñándole una seductora y brillante sonrisa—. Podemos volver a la mansión en cualquier momento. Pero primero, hay algo aquí que necesito mostrarte.

—Espero que sea importante. —Reclamó, torciendo la boca—. Al menos me hubieras dejado cambiarme de ropa primero. Es incómodo estar cubierta únicamente con una bata de baño en un sitio como este.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Sí queremos llegar al fondo de este misterio, tenemos que apresurarnos. —Sin perder más valiosos segundos que más adelante podrían resultar determinantes y significativos entre cruzar la delgada línea que hay entre la vida y la muerte; Dipper se aproximó hacia Pacifica para tomarla repentinamente y de nueva cuenta por la delineada curva de su cintura. Esta vez utilizando ambas manos, para así asegurar su cabeza contra su pecho y finalmente rodearla con sus brazos. La joven Southeast no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reaccionar ante las inesperadas acciones de Dipper, ya que un aura mágica de tonos celestes rodeo el cuerpo de ambos, solo segundos antes de que una esfera de energía se materializara alrededor de ellos para así hacerlos levitar—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 19...! Sujétate fuerte. Tal vez sientas una leve turbulencia.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué...?

—¡Eleva!

La esfera emprendió el vuelo, hasta alcanzar una velocidad considerable y constante de aproximadamente sesenta kilómetros por hora. Pacifica creyó por un momento que caería al vacio, debido a que no contaba con algo más allá que le permitiera sujetarse por sus propios medios, de modo que se aferró del cuerpo de Dipper con sus dos brazos, hasta encajarle las uñas en la espalda. No obstante, solo pocos segundos pasaron para que la joven se diera cuenta de que la esfera contaba con un piso plano, firme e invisible en su interior, para así poder apoyar ambos pies.

—¡Oye! No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva. —Dijo el muchacho—. ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas y disfrutas de la panorámica vista?

—¡Cállate! —Dijo, sonrojándose a causa de la ira y de la frustración por encontrarse a sí misma experimentando una sensación incomprensible, la cual era tan desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo tan adictiva, que prefirió seguir la recomendación de Dipper de mirar hacia los lados como un vil intento por tratar de olvidarse de los recientes acontecimientos que la mantenían realmente confundida. Asimismo, para ella, el hecho de mirar el inacabable desierto, era mucho mejor que volver a establecer un contacto visual directo con él joven hechicero. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Pacifica volvió a toma el hilo de la conversación—. Ahora me doy cuenta... Todo lo que le dijiste al Cambia-formas en el bosque era verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has incrementado tus poderes. —De una manera inexplicable, su ira y la tensión en sus músculos fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente pudo relajarse y apoyar cómodamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dipper, alcanzando a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales aunque exageradamente acelerados, parecían sincronizados y tan absorbentes como una canción de cuna, que Pacifica alcanzó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa—. Cuando te conocí, la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue la de un chico engreído, pero a la vez tan debilucho, que en ese entonces lo único que podías hacer, era levitar cosas pequeñas. Pero ahora mírate... Pudiste luchar mano a mano con el Cambia-formas utilizando una simple réplica y vencer. No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto... Pero me alegro mucho por ti, Dipper.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —El muchacho se sonrojó, de modo que trató de girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara de Pacifica—. No... No se te ocurra decir esa clase de tonterías.

—Te sonrojaste. —Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Dipper enfureció, resultándole imposible no poner ese gesto suyo tan raro como de "iugghhh", el cual lo único que hizo fue incrementar el volumen de la risa de la rubia—. ¡Deja ya de reírte! ¡No es nada gracioso!

Durante el resto del corto trayecto, el cual duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, Pacifica trataba de convencer a Dipper de lo tierno que se veía cuando los músculos de su cara le hacían una mala pasada y le hacían poner esa expresión tan peculiar. Sin embargo, Dipper no cedía ante la presión y negaba todas las acusaciones por parte de la rubia, quién parecía estar disfrutando del momento haciéndole perder los estribos a aquél joven de solido orgullo y determinación de acero. Una oportunidad única que sin duda muchas de sus fans más acérrimas hubiesen querido tener.

Cuando la esfera finalmente se detuvo, Dipper aterrizó firme y elegantemente con sus dos pies sobre una plancha de piedra, no así sucedió con Pacifica, quién no pudo contener el equilibrio y en consecuencia terminó sobre el suelo, sobándose el coxis y reclamándole a Dipper el motivo por el cual la había soltado tan repentinamente y de una manera tan brusca. Dipper no le hizo el menor caso, ya que lo que se encontraba frente a ellos le parecía algo mucho más interesante. Pacifica no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello, siempre y cuando lo que ahora acaparaba el cien por ciento de su rango de visión no fuera tan impresionante como lo pintaban. Sin embargo, para la buena fortuna de Dipper, lo era.

—De acuerdo... Es mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba... —Pacifica admitió, visualizando una vieja construcción tan colosal, que sí antes pensaba que se asemejaba a uno de por lo menos noventa pisos de altura, ahora lucía como uno de casi doscientos. Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que parecía encontrarse en un estado de hundimiento permanente dado a las malas condiciones ambientales del planeta. De tal modo, que su altura real era de momento incalculable.

La construcción tenía una forma cuadrada, muy similar a la de un cubo rubik. La fachada era completamente gris, probablemente construida a base de un material aun desconocido para la raza humana. En el frente, se podía apreciar un conjunto de figuras talladas de seres con aspecto humanoide, así como diversos símbolos que seguramente pertenecían a una raza alienígena avanzada y antigua. A su vez, frente a ambos jóvenes se encontraba una gigantesca entrada sin puerta alguna. No obstante, frente a ella, detrás de un delgado pero elevado estante, se encontraba una persona, o mejor dicho, un ser extraterrestre. Una criatura de complexión endomórfica, enano y de color verde, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba cubiertos por un poncho que le cubría su abultado estómago y su prominente joroba. Su cabeza era redonda y ancha como una pelota de futbol americano, sus orejas no iban más allá de dos minúsculos orificios en cada uno de los lados de su cabeza. Por otra parte, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por detrás de un par de gafas negras y simplonas que impedían observarlos con un mayor detenimiento, pero que a ojo de buen cubero no sobrepasaban el tamaño de una bola común de tenis. Sin dejar de sonreír, parecía estar leyendo alguna especie de manuscrito antiguo y enrolladlo cuando Dipper se acercó hacia él.

—Eh... Disculpe... Aquí abajo... —Alzó la mirada y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

—¿Sí...? —Dijo el diminuto ser, con una voz chillona y cómica, como sí hubiera succionado todo un tanque de helio antes de comenzar a hablar. Acto seguido, asomó su cabeza por sobre su estante y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo así a Dipper y a Pacifica—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jóvenes?

—Deseo acceder a mi bóveda. —Dipper respondió.

—¡Bien! Primero necesito que me diga su nombre completo, su planeta natal, la dimensión de la que nos visita y su código regional, por favor.

—Dipper Gleeful. Planeta tierra. Dimensión setenta y siete. Código regional, dimensión cuarenta y siete, apóstrofe, barra invertida.

—¡Señor Gleeful! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que vino. Y dígame... ¿El señor cuenta con su llave? —Preguntó la criatura.

—En efecto... Ya han sido tres años... ¡Toma! Aquí está. —Dijo Dipper, extrayendo del bolsillo derecho de su mismo pantalón; un raro objeto pequeño de aproximadamente diez centímetros de largo, transparente y de forma triangular, con extraños símbolos en cada una de sus caras.

—¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó el pequeño ser, dando un fenomenal salto desde su estante para caer y aterrizar con sus cortas piernas frente a la joven pareja, siendo la muchacha la que hasta ese momento conservaba una expresión única de no saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, esta vez se limitó a solo mirar los extraños acontecimientos que fluían como riachuelos frente a sus ojos, lo hizo hasta que sintió que el momento preciso para saciar su sobrada curiosidad había llegado.

A continuación, el pequeño de color verde extendió su minúsculo brazo hacia Dipper, quién no dudó en entregarle el objeto que se encontraba sosteniendo.

—¡Síganme por aquí por favor! —Indicó, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la construcción. Dipper lo siguió sin presentar objeción, Pacifica no dudó en seguirlo y en acortar la distancia que mantenía con el joven hechicero para sentir una breve evocación de seguridad, ya que había algo en ese lugar que le provocaba una sensación de intranquilidad.

Al entrar, lo primeramente visible era un pasillo largo y oscuro, apenas alumbrado de manera sutil por la luz que se mezclaba del exterior, así como por un conjunto de luces de color azul brillante, que provenían de una serie de lamparillas que colgaban del techo, la cual se extendía a varios cientos de metros de distancia sobre el nivel del suelo. A su vez, el corredor se encontraba decorado con más esculturas e ilustraciones talladas sobre las paredes de aquellos mismos seres que se encontraban en el exterior, y de los cuales Pacifica no pudo aguantarse las ganas por preguntar y saber quiénes eran.

—Disculpe... Señor... —Pacifica se adelantó, colocándose entre Dipper y el sujeto de corta estatura—. Quisiera preguntarle... ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Querrá decir... ¿Quiénes fueron...?

—Lo lamento... No quise sonar tan imprudente.

—No se preocupe, señorita. No suelen visitarnos muchos seres humanos después de todo, así que es normal que se sientan confusos al visitar por primera vez el Almacén 88 2/3. Las figuras que está presenciando representan la memoria de una élite de diez valientes guerreros que libraron una feroz guerra contra un ancestral enemigo que puso en peligro a todo el universo hace ya eones de años. Sus nombres eran: _Cyprian, Dunbar, Hein, Grogan, Hilda, Wendel, Dalbert, Irabell, Derton_ y _Gassan_. En su tiempo, ellos fueron mejor conocidos como _La Guardia del Alba_ ; deidades imponentes de desmedido poder, quienes a su vez se encontraban al servicio del gran y todopoderoso emperador _Thahir_ ; dios del tiempo y de la vida en aquél entonces.

—Todo esto que me cuentas me parece increíble... —Pacifica alzó las cejas con cierto escepticismo—. Fue hace cuatro años que comencé a creer en la existencia de la magia y de las realidades alternas... Inclusive llegué a conocer al _Adolescente del Tiempo_ antes de que Stanford lo borrara del mapa. Pero hasta antes del día de hoy, no tenía una idea muy clara acerca de la existencia de más entidades todopoderosas aparte de él. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los seres humanos no somos otra cosa más que tierra y polvo por debajo de sus uñas. Tal vez este no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero es como si los seres ficticios de las novelas de _Stephen King_ o de _H. P. Lovecraft_ en verdad existieran.

—No logro entender a la perfección las referencias que ha hecho acerca de la cultura popular de su propio mundo, señorita. —Dijo el enano, conservando su sonrisa estática sobre su enfermizo rostro de nauseabundo color—. Pero le aseguro que todo lo que le he dicho sucedió en verdad. No gano nada con decirle mentiras. Todo lo contrario. Yo soy _El Bibliotecario_. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero yo ocupo un lugar muy importante dentro de la jerarquía de deidades que gobiernan este universo. Y como tal, tengo estrictamente prohibido divulgar cosas falsas.

—¿Y tú eres el recepcionista de este lugar o algo por el estilo?

—No exactamente. Yo soy el encargado de proteger el Almacén 88 2/3 de todos aquellos revoltosos que pretenden romper con la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que hay en este lugar.

—Este lugar es impresionante... ¿Pero qué es esto exactamente? ¿De dónde proviene ese nombre tan extraño? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito?

—Será mejor que demuestres más respeto y cuides tus palabras. —Dipper se introdujo a sí mismo a la conversación—. ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Puede que su apariencia no diga mucho de él, pero Blinder ocupa un alto rango dentro de la sociedad de las múltiples deidades que se encargan de mantener la paz y la estabilidad en todo el universo.

—El señor Gleeful tiene toda la razón... Y hay una cosa más que estoy seguro que le fascinará saber... No es por hacer gala de mis propias habilidades... Pero mi poder supera con creces al del _Adolescente del Tiempo_... Es más... —Repentinamente, su rostro quedo cubierto por una espesa sombra—. Mi poder se encuentra en un nivel muy superior al de Stanford Gleeful. —Giró brevemente la cabeza para mirar a Pacifica, revelando una sonrisa tan fría, que de manera literal; estuvo a punto de congelar y para siempre el corazón de la rubia al provocarle un mini infarto cardiaco.

—¿Más poderoso que Stanford...? —Pacifica detuvo sus pasos, dudando de sus propios deseos por querer continuar al preguntarse repetidamente dentro de su cabeza sí había hecho lo correcto por haberse metido en un sitio tan escabroso.

 **Continuará...**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero de corazón que sí. No sé ustedes, pero siempre me han atraído la idea de que lo personajes puedan explorar libremente nuevos mundos y dimensiones y tal y como lo dije arriba; creo que este es el fic perfecto para ello. Y hablando de eso... ¿Les resultó familiar la facción de guerreros que es mencionada en este capítulo? Sí les resultó familiar, creo que ya se darán una idea del rumbo que podría tomar este fic.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE (y hasta lo pongo en negritas...)**

 **Antes de que se me olvide... Sí me leen desde hace algún tiempo, sabrán que siempre que llega diciembre suelo poner todas las obras que tenga en curso en ese momento en pausa durante todo lo que dura el mes (También merezco unas pocas vacaciones xD) y este año no es la excepción. Así que podría decirse que a este fic le quedan 4 capítulos antes de ponerlo en hiatus hasta el inicio del próximo año. Voy avisando de una vez porque no me gustaría ver comentarios como el que recibí durante mis vacaciones pasadas, dónde me dijeron hasta de lo que me iba a morir porque la chica que lo escribió pensó que el fic lo había dejado inconcluso... Pff... Sí, eso pasa cuando la gente no lee o no tiene comprensión lectora...**

Ah y por cierto, el siguiente capítulo lo estaré publicando el día **28 de Octubre.**

En fin, dicho esto espero verlas y verlos en los 3 capítulos que faltan por subir durante lo que queda de este año. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En serio, muchas gracias. Todos son muy valiosos para mí.

¡Pásenla muy bien! Se despide su tío Javi. ¡Chao!


	11. Bóveda, Parte 2

¡Qué rápido se pasan las semanas cuando se trata de actualizar! Uff...

Les doy la bienvenida una vez más a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. ¿Notaron las referencias en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, sí es así, en este habrá todavía más y además se explicará de mejor manera el concepto de las dimensiones en lo que respecta en mi pequeño universo de fanfics.

Espero que les guste y como ya lo saben, mi dislexia no me dejará tranquilo, así que sepan perdonar si encuentran alguna palabra incongruente. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

Gravity Falls Es una obra perteneciente a Disney. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: Alex Hirsch. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 10: "Bóveda, Parte 2"**

—Más poderoso que Stanford...

—No se preocupe, señorita... —Indicó el hombrecillo—. Es completamente seguro. Tal vez ahora mismo no me encuentre de parte de nadie, pero ustedes no son mis enemigos.

—Lo... Lo siento... Por un momento me paralicé... —Sus piernas volvieron a ponerse en marcha, como sí el engrane imaginario que las hace funcionar hubiera vuelto a su lugar—. Francamente... No creí que llegaría a entablar conversación con alguien aún más poderoso que Stanford sin estar amenazada de muerte.

—¿Miedo? —Dipper soltó una discreta risa.

—No debería ser tan rudo con la señorita aquí presente, señor Gleeful. No hubiera sido nombrado como _El Bibliotecario_ sino estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas como esta. Ahora responderé con gusto cada una de sus preguntas. Tal y como lo dijo el señor Gleeful; Mi nombre es Blinder y mi trabajo consiste en mantener bajo extrema vigilancia todo lo que yace contenido aquí, dentro del Almacén 88 2/3. Verá... Siguiendo los términos usados en su propio planeta y por su propia lengua... El Almacén 88 2/3 es como una especie de banco... Un banco cósmico sí así lo prefiere llamar. Un lugar dónde algunos de los seres más importantes y poderosos de todo el universo, así como de todas las dimensiones registradas hasta la fecha; vienen y guardan celosamente sus objetos de más grande valor dentro de una de las millones de bóvedas con las que cuenta este sitio. En total, existen 237 Almacenes como este, los cuales se encuentran distribuidos por todo el universo. A este almacén se le dio el nombre que tiene por ser la construcción número 88 de 237. El 2/3 es solo una nomenclatura que indica su ubicación, siendo más fácil su pronta localización. Cuadrante 2, sector 3... ¡Almacén 88 2/3!

—¡Un momento! Sí en este lugar se encuentran escondidos varios de los tesoros más grandes del universo... ¿No es un poco imprudente dejar la recepción sola? Es decir, no vi ninguna clase de seguridad en la puerta cuando llegamos.

—No hay la necesidad de contar con un cuerpo externo de seguridad, señorita...

—Southeast... Pacifica Southeast.

—Gracias. Como decía... No hay la necesidad de contar con un cuerpo externo de seguridad, señorita Southeast. De hecho... ¿Qué me diría si le dijera, que yo aún me encuentro en la recepción esperando por nuevos clientes? El Almacén 88 2/3 y yo somos uno solo. Sé perfectamente todo lo que ocurre en el interior de este edificio. En pocas palabras, en este lugar, y solo en este lugar soy prácticamente un ser omnisciente y omnipotente.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una especie de inteligencia artificial?

—Se equivoca, señorita Southeast. Digamos... Que soy algo mucho más complejo que eso... Aunque debo admitir que también he cometido errores graves. Después de lo que sucedió hace 7.5 millones de años Dhartanianos, lo que equivaldría a cuatro años terrestres; he tomado mis precauciones para evitar que algo así nunca vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió hace cuatro años? —Pacifica preguntó.

—Hace cuatro años terrestres, recibí la inesperada visita de cinco terrícolas.

—¿Cinco? —Dipper se mostró asombrado—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eran personas de la tierra?

—A pesar de que no he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar mucho con la gente del planeta tierra, he conseguido memorizar su fisionomía. Y puedo deducir sin temor a equivocarme que en efecto; esas personas provenían del planeta tierra. O al menos cuatro de ellas. Sin embargo, todos ellos pertenecían a una dimensión muy diferente a la suya, señor Gleeful. Como sabe, la dimensión de donde ustedes provienen es la número 77. Estas personas eran originarias de la dimensión gemela: La dimensión número 76. Me genera intriga, pero no he vuelto a saber de esa dimensión en estos últimos cuatro años... Creo que fue destruida... Es una verdadera lástima.

—¿Entonces en este lugar pueden venir seres de distintas dimensiones? —Pacifica continuó con la ronda de preguntas.

—Está en lo correcto, señorita Southeast. Los 237 Almacenes están ubicados en puntos determinados a lo largo de todo el universo. Lugares estratégicos dónde una, dos o inclusive múltiples dimensiones convergen entre sí. El Almacén 88 2/3 se encuentra relativamente cerca de las dimensiones 74, 75, 76, 77, 78 y 79. Y aunque también hemos recibido visitas de dimensiones mucho más remotas, el 97% de los seres que suelen venir a este lugar pertenecen a las dimensiones antes mencionadas.

—Ahora comprendo... —Pacifica se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose pensativa, tratando de comprimir y asimilar toda la información

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo qué vinieron a hacer aquí esos sujetos de la dimensión 76? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Lo lamento, señor Gleeful. Pero no puedo divulgar información que compromete la confidencialidad de mis clientes. Lo único que puedo decirles es que dos de ellos eran un par de niños y tenían una gran similitud con ustedes dos. —Dipper y Pacifica se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos—. Hace cuatro años, ese grupo me causó muchos problemas. Tal parece que fueron atacados por una banda de delincuentes espaciales, y más tarde, ambos grupos fueron atacados por otro más, el cual estaba conformado por cuatro seres de aspecto realmente escalofriante. Ahora que lo recuerdo... Uno de ellos también parecía ser un terrícola; un hombre de elegante porte y ojos amarillos.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Dipper realizó otra pregunta, ya que repentinamente, parecía haberse interesado mucho en lo que Blinder se hallaba diciendo.

—Tuve que expulsarlos a todos. Su estúpida riña dejó varias secciones del almacén en ruinas y tuve que reconstruirlas por mí mismo. Me tomó mucho tiempo, aunque gracias a eso pude darme a la tarea de remodelar este lugar casi en su totalidad.

—Idiotas... —Finiquitó el joven de cabello castaño.

Una vez que Pacifica sació su curiosidad por saber la identidad del lugar y del singular individuo que los acompañaba, los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que el pasillo que hasta entonces; aún se encontraban recorriendo, culminó para abrirse paso hacia una nueva sección, dejando perplejos tanto a Dipper, cómo a Pacifica.

—Este lugar... Es muy diferente a como yo lo recordaba. —Dijo Dipper.

—Es... Hermoso... —Pacifica continuó, apreciando lo que para ella era hasta la fecha, el lugar más esplendido y radiante que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

El escenario se componía principalmente por un gigantesco patio, en cuyo centro se podía encontrar un conjunto de edificios erigidos con paredes se encontraban hechas casi en su totalidad de una especie de material muy parecido al cristal, y cuya luminiscencia interior de color azul le proporcionaba al lugar un aspecto glorioso y único, dándole a todo aquél ser vivo que lo visitara una sensación de encontrarse en un lugar completamente mágico y entrañable que no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquello que los seres humanos suelen imaginarse que hay después de la muerte sí sus actos en su tiempo de vida sobre la faz de la tierra fueron los apropiados. A su vez, estos edificios se hallaban rodeados e interconectados entre sí por una gran red de callejuelas construidas estratégicamente sobre un lago artificial, y sobre la cuales había instalados una serie de mini árboles que de alguna manera inexplicable desprendían un intenso brillo de color dorado. Todo bajo una gigantesca capa de nubes verdosas que a su vez; se encontraban por debajo de un inmenso y majestuoso cielo estrellado que apenas y se dejaba entrever gracias a varios agujeros en la capa de nubes.

—¿Impresionante, no es así? —Blinder fue el siguiente en articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, tanto Dipper y Pacifica se hallaban tan maravillados ante tal revelación, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue asentir torpemente con la cabeza—. Yo mismo lo construí todo desde cero. Dentro de cada uno de estos edificios se encuentran almacenadas millones de bóvedas, las cuales se extienden muy por debajo del subsuelo terrestre hasta aproximarse al centro del planeta. Ahora, no nos retrasemos y continuemos.

Blinder retomó el curso de sus pasos y se adentró en una de las muchas callejuelas antes mencionadas. En primera instancia, parecía que el lugar se encontraba vacío, como si fuera una especie de ciudad fantasma. En contraparte, mientras más se adentraban a la ciudadela, mayor era el número de seres y criaturas provenientes de otros mundos y universos que lograban divisar. Todos con el propósito de hacer el viaje hacia ese lugar para asegurar sus más preciados bienes materiales. Como era de esperarse, Dipper y Pacifica se convirtieron rápidamente en el centro de atención, ya que seguramente eran realmente pocos los seres que habían tenido la oportunidad de poder apreciar con mayor detenimiento a una raza como la humana tan de cerca. O probablemente porqué la raza humana ya se encontraba etiquetada de manera general por ser una especie egoísta y atrasada que solo piensa en el bien individual. Pacifica pudo sentir las inevitables miradas mientras más se adentraban hacia el interior del gran patio, cosa que la hizo sentir incómoda. Dipper por su lado, bajó los brazos y se dedicó a dirigirles una mirada retadora a todos y cada uno de esos seres que se atrevían a mirarlo con malos ojos, provocándoles un profundo pavor que los obligaba a agachar la mirada y a continuar con sus respectivos caminos. Sin embargo, el motivo real por el cual se habían convertido en la principal atracción iba mucho más allá de lo que originalmente habían tratado de dilucidar, resultándoles algo bastante lógico. Tal vez injusto, pero lógico.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios se nos quedan viendo estos tipos tan feos? ¿Es verdad que jamás habían visto a un ser humano antes? —Pacifica realizó una disimulada pregunta al aire, la cual fue contestada inmediatamente por Blinder.

—Todo lo contrario, señorita Southeast... Es de hecho la imagen de un ser humano la que los ha mantenido en alerta desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que el señor Gleeful sabe a qué me refiero.

—Estás hablando de Stanford, ¿Cierto?

—Es correcto, señor Gleeful. Todos en este lugar reconocen el oscuro linaje de Stanford, de modo que les es imposible olvidar el infierno por el que una vez los hizo pasar junto a sus amigos y sus familiares. Ellos saben quién es usted. Saben que usted es uno de los sobrinos legítimos de Stanford. Ellos saben que ese apellido no debe ser tomado tan a la ligera y que todo lo relacionado con él se clasifica inmediatamente como peligroso. En este mismo momento varios de ellos deben estar pensando en asesinarlo.

—Los reto a qué se acerquen... —Dijo Dipper sin mostrar temor, enfocando todos sus sentidos por si se producía un ataque sorpresa.

—No habrá la necesidad, señor Gleeful. Mientras yo me encuentre a cargo de este lugar, no podrán hacerles ningún daño.

—¿Y deberíamos sentirnos aliviados? —Dijo Pacifica, tensando los hombros—. Sabía que no debía de haber venido...

Pacifica mostró signos de resignación, cuando en ese momento, Blinder los condujo hacia el interior de uno de aquellos brillantes edificios. Al cruzar las puertas, la increíble vista reveló que el brillo era generado por una esfera gigante que rotaba gracias a un avanzado mecanismo en el centro del recinto. Ubicadas detrás de la esfera, se podían apreciar un total de cinco puertas, mismas que conducían hacia un ascensor cada una de ellas. Colocadas a los lados, se encontraban dos escaleras curvas que conducían al primer piso, y hacia otro conjunto de cinco puertas y que también eran el principal acceso para otros cinco ascensores. A pesar de que las miradas continuaron, Dipper y Pacifica decidieron dejarlo pasar y seguir a Blinder, quién se introdujo dentro de uno de ellos, siendo seguido por Dipper y al final por Pacifica. Una vez que los tres se hallaron dentro, Blinder cerró la puerta al presionar uno de los botones en el panel lateral y el ascensor comenzó a bajar tan velozmente, qué por unos tétricos momentos, Pacifica creyó que el arnés o lo que fuera que lo sostenía, se había roto y ahora caían sin control hacia una muerte segura. No obstante, Pacifica notó como Dipper y Blinder se mantenían inertes, como si nada en lo absoluto ocurriera fuera de sí mismos. Fue en ese momento, cuándo Pacifica supo que haber venido, había sido probablemente una de las peores decisiones de toda su vida.

Cuando el elevador finalmente se detuvo, Blinder abrió la puerta, revelando un diminuto, aunque espacioso corredor de tan solo unos pocos metros de largo, compuesto por paredes elaboradas de un metal parecido al acero e iluminadas por una serie de luces neón de color azul, similares a las de aquellos edificios. Dipper y Pacifica siguieron con la mirada la longitud de este nuevo y espacioso pasillo, hasta toparse en el fondo con otra puerta más. Una de un tamaño considerablemente mayor a la que poseía el ascensor. Entonces, la pareja pudo captar la voz de Blinder indicándoles una nueva instrucción.

—Es por aquí, ya casi llegamos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante que tuvimos que llegar hasta este punto? —Pacifica preguntó, comenzando a desesperarse.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás... —Esa fue la respuesta sólida y directa de Dipper antes de que el pequeño Blinder se detuviera frente a la puerta del fondo para utilizar el objeto que Dipper le había dado previamente. Se acercó y lo colocó sobre un panel de control ubicado a un lado de la puerta, de modo que esta no tardó en abrirse por medio de un mecanismo de tracción que empujó la puerta unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, para enseguida desplazarse hacia la derecha, revelando que aquello que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, era tan aterrador, cómo alucinante y sumamente perverso. Pacifica sintió un estruendo dentro de su cabeza, acompañado por un escalofrío mortal que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al descubrir que en el interior de aquella fría y solitaria bóveda, colocada en el centro de la misma, se hallaba la imagen de un hombre que había sido convertido en piedra, reflejando en su rostro la pavorosa expresión de una tremebunda muerte.

—¿Stanford...?

 **Continuará...**

Debo decir que han habido varios lectores, que me han preguntado sí esta historia y "La Novia de Dipper" se cruzarán en algún punto. Bueno, la respuesta es no. ¿Por qué? Pues es simple. Cada historia tiene ya su propia problemática. Mientras que en "La Novia de Dipper" están tratando de buscar la manera de evitar un espantoso fallo temporal y de que cuatro entidades ancestrales y malignas despierten por culpa de Bill; en este se aborda el tema de varias desapariciones en las que se presume Stanford, ósea, el villano en turno, tiene algo que ver.

Sería confundir más al lector sí decidiera unirlas. Aunque... Sí algún día me propongo a combinar ambos universos o dimensiones, entonces tendrá que ser en un fic separado de estos dos. No estoy cerrado a la posibilidad. Aunque primero tendría que buscar una buena historia y un buen motivo para que ambos universos tuvieran que colaborar entre sí. El tiempo lo dirá.

Por lo mientras, seguiré los pasos de una de mis aspiraciones en la vida: **Stephen King**. Como sabrán, la gran mayoría de sus historias son muy separadas una de la otra, pero al mismo tiempo, conectadas entre sí. Se hacen referencias las unas a las otras, y esa mezcla de referencias y guiños finalmente eclipsó en su saga de novelas: **La Torre Oscura**. En mis fics ocurre lo mismo. Gravity Falls nos da la oportunidad de jugar con múltiples universos y dimensiones, así que aunque no estén relacionados directamente, conviven en una secuencia de dimensiones pero que a fin de cuentas, son parte de un todo.

Sí se presenta la oportunidad, me gustaría hacer algo parecido, pero juntando varios de los universos de Gravity Falls. Esto suena bastante grande e incluso puede hasta superarme, pero como dije antes: solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio cada uno de ellos. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, la cual estaré publicando el próximo **11 de noviembre**.

¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	12. Condena

*Se sienta en una cómoda silla al calor del fuego de una chimenea con una taza de té caliente. A continuación, abre un libro grueso de cubierta oscura y comienza recitando con una voz melodiosa y angelical*

Hola niñas y niños. Bienvenidas y bienvenidos una vez más a: _El Rincón Mágico del Tío Javi_. En esta ocasión retomaremos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia llena de arcoíris... (*Tose* y sangre) Cantos... (*Tose* y muerte) y juegos inocentes entre niños... (*Tose* y lemon) Así que sin más preámbulos, pasemos directamente a lo que esta historia tiene para ofrecernos...

Ok... Soy el peor para crear introducciones... Creo... Ustedes juzgarán... Disfruten del capítulo...

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 11: "Condena"**

—¿Stanford...?

Debido a la impresión, Pacifica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, chocando levemente contra el macizo pecho de Dipper, quién inmediatamente trató de controlar la situación.

—Descuida, no hay nada que temer... —Dijo fríamente, adentrándose hacia el interior de la bóveda. Pacifica lo siguió, manteniéndose siempre por detrás—. Esta estatua. Esta carcasa, es lo único que quedó de ese infeliz luego de que consiguiéramos borrarlo del interior de la mente de Will. ¡Adelante! ¡Puedes acercarte! Es completamente seguro. Él ya no puede hacerte daño... Su mente, su estado en el mundo astral, así como también su presencia en el escape mental, fueron completamente aniquiladas gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Sin embargo... Por alguna extraña razón que ni Mabel, ni yo podemos comprender aún; su cuerpo físico aún continúa siendo un constante emisor de energía maligna y situaciones de rareza. —Gruñó en cuanto se detuvo frente a la escultura—. Me pregunto qué es lo que hizo mientras se encontraba con vida... ¿Qué clase de poder oscuro y monstruoso obtuvo para continuar dándonos problemas aún después de muerto? Al menos es reconfortante es saber que cualquier clase de forma de vida está a salvo de su maldito influjo... Pero desgraciadamente los objetos inanimados, aún continúan viéndose seriamente afectados por el aura de emana desde su interior. Convierte a todas las cosas en criaturas vivientes y deformes, tal y como lo vimos durante el Nerdmageddon.

—¿Y es por eso que lo trajiste a este lugar, cierto? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Exactamente. —Afirmó—. Aunque...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Existe otra razón...

—¿Cuál es?

Dipper enmudeció por unos instantes. Acto seguido, giró y se posó frente a Pacifica.

—Necesito tu mano.

—¿Qué...? —Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder—. ¿Mí...? ¿Mí mano...?

—Es vital. —Le extendió la suya—. Necesito comprobar algo con mis propios ojos.

Pacifica se lo pensó por breves momentos, pero a final de cuentas, sucumbió ante la presión cuando Dipper insistió una última vez.

La joven dejó caer sus finos dedos sobre la palma del muchacho. Este la cerró con sobrada delicadeza, como sí no quisiera dejar de sujetarla. A continuación, condujo la temblorosa y sudorosa mano de la chica hacia la estatua. A pesar del pavor que a Pacifica le originaba el hecho de estar tan cerca de una de las mayores calamidades que el universo haya presenciado jamás, Dipper pudo ser capaz de suprimir su miedo tras rodear su cuerpo con su brazo libre. Gracias a este movimiento, logró acercarla y finalmente posarla sobre la figura de Stanford, dándose cuenta así, que había cometido un grave error. Inmediatamente después del primer contacto, Pacifica comenzó a gritar de una manera atroz e inhumana. Acto seguido, sus pupilas desaparecieron y desde las cuencas de sus ojos, así como desde su nariz y boca, comenzó a excretar una cantidad exorbitante de sangre.

—¡MÁTAME...! ¡DIPPER, MÁTAME...! ¡POR FAVOR...! ¡TE LO SUPLICO...! ¡MÁTAME...! ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO...? —Gritaba y se retorcía, como si estuviera sufriendo de un ataque de epiléptico—. ¡MÁTAME AHORA...! ¡NO PIERDAS MÁS EL TIEMPO Y MÁTAME...!

—¡PACIFICA! —El rostro de Dipper se arrugó y se desfiguró hasta adoptar una expresión que solo la desesperación y la angustia eran capaces de conseguir. Sin perder más el tiempo, Dipper trató de apartar a Pacifica de la estatua tirando fuertemente de su brazo. Sin embargo, esto le resultó imposible, ya que parecía que su palma se hubiera adherido permanentemente a ella.

—¡MÁTAME YAAAAAAAAAAA...!

—¡Maldita sea! —Retrocedió de un salto—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 24! ¡Deshace!

Dipper apuntó con su mano extendida hacia la estatua. Para desgracia suya, el hechizo no fue efectivo.

—¡DIPPER...! ¡APRESÚRATE...! ¡EL DOLOR...! ¡EL DOLOR ES INSOPORTABLE...! ¡MÁTAME YA...!

—¡Blinder! —Se dirigió hacia el guardián del Almacén 88 2/3, el cual se había mantenido distante, parado junto a la entrada de la bóveda con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda—. ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

—Lo siento mucho, señor Gleeful. Pero tengo estrictamente prohibido entrometerme en los asuntos personales de mis clientes. —Agachó la mirada—. No puedo hacer nada por ayudarles.

—¡DIPPER...! ¡TERMINA CON ESTO...! ¡ME QUEMA...! ¡MÁTAME...!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho...? No puedo dejar que esto termine así... ¡No puedo...! ¡No puedo...! —Dipper se repetía a sí mismo, negándose a cumplir con la petición de la chica, buscando con frenesí una solución dentro de su larga lista de sorprendentes habilidades, pero sin poder hallar nada útil que pudiera terminar con el sufrimiento de la chica. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente—. ¡Por supuesto...! Esa es la única salida. —Recobró la compostura y materializó una daga cubierta de fuego azul con un movimiento de su mano—. Lo siento mucho, Pacifica...

Dipper tomó la gran cuchilla con ambas manos y de un solo tajo, cercenó el brazo derecho de Pacifica, lo que le permitió cesar sus sobrecogedores gritos, indicándole a Dipper que su táctica había funcionado y que por fin le había puesto un punto y aparte a aquello tan lúgubre y desconocido que se encontraba perjudicándola. El cuerpo de Pacifica perdió todas sus fuerzas, en conjunto con su capacidad de mantenerse en equilibrio por sí misma, pero fue gracias a la tremenda velocidad de Dipper, que pudo atraparla a tiempo y evitarle así tener un fuerte encontronazo con el suelo.

—Pacifica... No te preocupes por nada... Yo... Yo te curaré enseguida... —Dijo Dipper, sintiendo una profunda frustración y arrepentimiento, recostándola cuidadosamente sobre el piso y usando la daga para cortar y arrancarse una de las mangas de su impecable camisa para limpiar todo rastro de sangre en el rostro de Pacifica. Una vez acabado de limpiarlo, el proceso de curación dio comienzo. No obstante, Blinder se aproximó hacia la pareja con una mejor propuesta—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 27! ¡Reparo!

—Lamento decirle que ese hechizo no servirá de nada, señor Gleeful. Sus heridas van mucho más allá de ser simples daños superficiales. Por desgracia, el daño que la señorita sufrió se encuentra a un nivel celular. En unos pocos minutos, todas las células de su cuerpo comenzarán a descomponerse, hasta finalmente desintegrarse, haciendo que su cuerpo se convierta en un triste cúmulo de cenizas. —Sonrió—. Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Sí usted lo desea, yo me encargaré de curar a la señorita Southeast.

—Creí que tu trabajo era el de no entrometerte en los asuntos de tus clientes.

—En efecto, señor Gleeful. Pero mis estrictas normas a seguir no tienen relación con el hecho de ayudar a alguien que se encuentra en malas condiciones. De hecho, una de mis funciones como el encargado del Almacén 88 2/3, es la de garantizar el bienestar de todos mis clientes así como de sus acompañantes, siempre y cuando no me entrometa en sus asuntos. Es parte de los beneficios de ser un cliente Premium. ¿Acaso su tío nunca le hablo de todos nuestros beneficios cuando adquirió una de nuestras bóvedas?

—Como podrás darte cuenta, Stanford y yo jamás tuvimos una buena relación. Pero sí puedes ayudar a Pacifica entonces hazlo. —Se apartó, dejando que Blinder dispusiera libremente del cuerpo de Pacifica.

Con la previa autorización de Dipper, Blinder se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, de modo que colocó ambas manos sobre el torso de la chica. Entonces, el cuerpo de Pacifica comenzó a brillar, hasta que de un momento a otro, se transformó en una especie de masa, la cual a simple vista parecía estar elaborada de un material viscoso, de color negro y perfectamente moldeable, como si fuera un vil trozo de plastilina. Dipper miraba estupefacto el extraño procedimiento, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Por su parte, Blinder comenzó a separar el montículo resultante en pequeños pedazos, para así unirlos nuevamente, uno por uno, y así comenzar a darle una forma definida. Cuando el pequeño ser terminó con su trabajo, lo que Dipper pudo presenciar fue una versión exacta de Pacifica elaborada con aquél material, pero antes de que pudiera dar una opinión al respecto, Blinder aplaudió tres veces y la masa comenzó a desquebrajarse, como la cascara de un huevo cocido, revelando que dentro de ella, se encontraba Pacifica sin señal alguna de haber recibido ningún daño.

—¡Pacifica! —Dipper corrió a auxiliarla, sujetándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Dipper... —Dijo la rubia, abriendo tibiamente sus ojos, alcanzando a difuminar su rostro—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sí... Aquí estoy... —Sonrió aliviado, queriendo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, tras percatarse de su comportamiento, decidió cambiar el gesto de sobrada felicidad en su rostro por la ya típica expresión de joven serio, ególatra y orgulloso, el cual le hacía creer a toda la gente que lo veía, que todo lo tenía calculado previamente.

—Tiene mucha suerte de que yo haya estado aquí para ayudarla, señorita Southeast. —Dijo Blinder—. El daño que sufrió su cuerpo no hubiera podido ser sanado con únicamente magia. Requería de un proceso mucho más complejo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ayudarla? —Dipper preguntó, consternado.

—Tuve que reconstruir su estructura molecular desde cero. Eso significa que cada átomo, cada célula, cada una de sus cadenas de ADN tuvo que ser reconstruida una por una.

—Eso... Es imposible... —Las palabras de Dipper sonaron entrecortadas.

—En este lugar "casi" no hay imposibles para mí. —Le contestó el hombrecillo, sonriendo orgulloso por haber demostrado sus impresionantes habilidades—. Lamentablemente, no pude hacer nada por reconstruir su brazo derecho. La energía maligna que desprende el cuerpo fosilizado de Stanford fue demasiada, así que su estructura quedó severamente afectada. Inutilizable... No conozco mucho acerca de la magia que se usa en su dimensión, señor Gleeful, pero estoy seguro de que existe un hechizo o algo parecido para hacer aparecer extremidades.

—Sí... De hecho, lo hay. Pero solo Mabel conoce el procedimiento... ¡Vamos! —Ayudó a Pacifica a ponerse de pie, colocando su brazo cercenado por detrás de su cuello—. Debemos ir inmediatamente con Mabel para que te cure.

—Dipper... —Pacifica lo alcanzó a detener—. Dime... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí...?

—Eso no importa ahora... Debemos apresurarnos y llevarte con mi hermana.

—Por favor... Dipper... Es necesario... Sí no destruimos esta estatua... Millones de mundos sufrirán las consecuencias...

—¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias?

—Pude verlo... Pude sentirlo... Cuando toqué la estatua... Pude sentir el dolor... Todo el sufrimiento y toda la agonía por la que atravesaron las personas y los seres en otros planetas que Stanford asesinó a lo largo de todos los años en los que cimbró el terror. Sus almas están tratando de advertírnoslo... El está buscando la manera de regresar... Y ya tiene la mira puesta en nosotros... No sé exactamente como, teniendo en cuenta que él ya debería estar muerto, pero conozco sus intenciones y ahora el vendrá por nosotros.

—De hecho... Te creo...

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es por eso que te traje a este lugar... Tenía la sospecha de que ese maniático intentaba resucitar de algún modo. Tenía que confirmarlo por mí mismo y ahora lo sé... Todo concuerda... Todas mis sospechas han resultado ser ciertas... Lo que ha ocurrido aquí es la mejor prueba de ello...

—¿A qué te refieres? —La joven pregunto.

—Como sabrás... Tu mente fue uno de los últimos lugares que albergó la existencia de Stanford, y por varios momentos llegué a pensar que tal vez aún podrían haber quedado algunos residuos de su ser dentro de ti, pero en el momento en el que tocaste la estatua, su cuerpo petrificado reaccionó ante lo que quedó de él en tu mente. Eso lo confirma... De alguna manera, Stanford sigue vivo dentro de ti... Es por ese motivo que quería que abandonaras el pueblo y te marcharas para siempre, pero tal parece que ahora ya es muy tarde. Ellos te están buscando...

—¿Quienes...?

—Los responsables de la desaparición de todas esas personas en el pueblo... Los súbditos de Ford... _Los Exilium_.

—¡Están aquí...! —Dijo Blinder.

En ese momento, la puerta del ascensor al final del pasillo estalló en mil pedazos con una fuerza majestuosa. Blinder alcanzó a materializar un campo de energía justo a tiempo, para que los restos de metal que salieron desprendidos no pudieran hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos jóvenes.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Dipper preguntó, mirando hacia adelante y descubriendo como de entre la columna de fuego, emergía una espantosa criatura hecha completamente de huesos humanos, rodeada por un velo de niebla negra que descendía como una cascada desde el cráneo hasta cubrir el resto de su cuerpo. En su mano izquierda, sostenía lo que parecía ser una gigantesca guadaña elaborada de igual manera con restos de huesos y pedazos sanguinolentos de piel humana.

—Todos aquellos que perturben la paz dentro del Almacén 88 2/3 serán juzgados sin remordimiento alguno. —Dijo Blinder—. Joven Gleeful, señorita Southeast, no teman. ¡Yo los protegeré!

 **Continuará...**

¡Uff...! Empieza lo bueno, una nueva batalla nos aguarda en el próximo capítulo, el cual les vuelvo a recordar, será el último que publique por lo que resta de este 2016. Aunque sí leen esto durante los próximos meses o años simplemente pasen al siguiente capítulo.

Les advierto que el final del próximo capítulo los dejará intrigados y con ganas de saber más. Así que ya saben a lo que se atienen sí lo leen, aunque para las personas que llevan siguiéndome desde mis comienzos como fanficker ya estarán más que acostumbradas. *Se sienta tranquilamente a ver como arde el mundo mientras come galletas*.

Dicen que no hay cosas peores que la muerte, pero creo que Pacifica puede decirles un par de cosas al respecto. Les confieso que hasta a mí me dolió tener que escribir esas líneas en las que le suplica a Dipper porque la mate para dejar de seguir sufriendo. Me gustaría decir que todo saldrá bien para Dipper y para Pacifica de ahora en adelante, pero lamentablemente esto apenas está comenzando, así que sí también se encuentran leyendo mi otro fic "La Novia de Dipper" ya sabrán la clase de situaciones que les hago pasar a los personajes. Aunque considerando que este es un fic con una temática un poco más oscura y adulta creo que lo que les haré pasar a sus versiones Reverse será mucho por.

En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido tanto en fanfiction, como en Wattpad. Sí les gustó denme like y... Bueno no... *Ya se siente youtuber* Sí les gustó y sí les nace del corazón, pueden dejarme su opinión o su voto sí es que están leyendo esto en Wattpad... Nos leeremos hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo el día **25 de noviembre**. ¡Pásenla muy bien en donde quiera que se encuentren! ¡Chao!


	13. Ataque

¡Hola de nuevo, sobrinas y sobrinos! Es hora de compartir con todos ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia llena de color, arcoíris y conejitos saltarines.

Ok ya, hablando en serio. Es un placer traerles una nueva actualización, pero antes de eso hay unos temas importantes que debo tratar con ustedes.

 **En el capítulo pasado, algunos lectores resaltaron el uso de violencia extrema en contra de Pacifica, pero bueno, lo que tengo que decir al respecto, es que al ser esta una historia de corte más adulto, podré ser más sádico que de costumbre. (Ustedes pueden verlo, este fic está clasificado como M) ¡Ojo! Eso no quiere decir que esta será una historia Gore, ¡No! A lo que me refiero es que en este fic los protagonistas sufrirán mucho más que en cualquier otro de mis fics. Así que no es de extrañar que tanto Pacifica, como Dipper, tengan que pasar por este tipo de situaciones. (Este capítulo será un buen ejemplo de ello, ya verán a lo que me refiero cuando suceda...) De modo que ya están advertidas y advertidos, en este fic verán sufrir a sus protagonistas enserio.**

 **Además, recordemos que este fic contendrá Lemon. Sí, no crean que me he olvidado del Lemon, pero hay que comprender que no todo puede desarrollarse de golpe. Este fic tendrá Lemon, sí, pero llegará en su momento apropiado. Dejen que Dipper y Paz se logren entender más para que luego... Ya saben...**

Bien, ahora pasemos directamente al capítulo. El resto lo dejaré para el final para no aburrirlas y/o aburrirlos. Espero de corazón que les guste. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 12: "Ataque"**

—Señor Gleeful, señorita Southeast... ¡No teman! ¡Yo los protegeré...! —Blinder anunció, interponiéndose entre el repugnante ser y del par de afligidos chicos.

—No estés jugando, Blinder. —Dijo Dipper—. ¡Yo también pelearé!

—Debo rechazar su petición, señor Gleeful. Le recomiendo que en su lugar, lleve inmediatamente a la señorita Southeast con la persona indicada para ayudarle a sanar ese brazo. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Quisiera recordarle que mientras me encuentre en ese lugar no tienen por qué preocuparse. Estos seres no significan nada para mí. En este lugar yo pongo las reglas. En este lugar, mi voluntad es absoluta. ¡En este lugar, yo soy dios!

En ese momento, la criatura chilló, generando desde su garganta un abismal grito n conjunto con una poderosa onda sonora que se extendió por todo el corredor hasta la bóveda, ocasionando que el metal de las paredes crujiera y se retorciera, como sí de repente se hubiera vuelto de cartón empapado. Blinder no se inmuto ante el bramido de batalla, caso contrario a Dipper, quién se tuvo que tapar los oídos para evitar que comenzaran a sangrarle. No obstante, se dio cuenta rápidamente que Pacifica, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, se hallaba en una situación más comprometida y vulnerable, de modo que Dipper prefirió sujetar la cabeza de la chica y colocarla contra su pecho para prevenir que sufriera daños en su cavidad auditiva. Dipper estaba a punto de recibir el impacto de la onda, cuándo un campo de fuerza de apariencia semejante a una burbuja los envolvió a ambos.

—¿Pero qué...? —Dipper levantó la mirada, descubriendo que había sido el pequeño encargado del Almacén, quién había sido el responsable de haberlos ayudado—. Blinder... ¿Acaso fuiste tú?

—Creí habérselo dicho con previa anticipación, señor Gleeful... —Giró levemente la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada de plena confianza y seguridad—. ¡Yo los protegeré! A ustedes y a todos los clientes del Almacén. Me aseguraré de que todos puedan abandonar a salvo este lugar... —Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la aparición—. Deben regresar a su dimensión y curar las heridas de la señorita Southeast inmediatamente. Tal vez los daños superficiales que sufrió por el contacto directo con la estatua se han desvanecido casi por completo, pero tal parece que la carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo físico de Stanford Gleeful, pudo ser capaz de conservar ciertas propiedades mágicas que le permiten detectar cuerpos residentes de energía, para luego absorberla. No quiero asustarlo, señor Gleeful. Pero le han arrebatado una gran parte de su energía vital a la señorita Southeast. Deben apresurarse a salir de aquí... Sí llega a sufrir más daños, la señorita Southeast podría morir en cualquier momento. Les abriré paso hacia la salida. Yo mismo me ocuparé de erradicar a estas criaturas.

—Gracias Blinder... ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Dipper ayudó a Pacifica a apoyarse sobre su espalda, para que de este modo, el joven pudiera sujetar sus piernas y llevarla sobre su lomo cómodamente. Sin embargo, cuando Dipper estaba a punto de dar un paso para aproximarse a Blinder, este comenzó a desvanecerse para enseguida proyectar una imagen de interferencia, como sí su cuerpo se hubiera transformado en la pantalla de una televisión antigua mostrando interferencia.

—¿Blinder...? ¿Qué te sucede...?

—Esto... Es... Imposible... —La voz de Blinder comenzó a robotizarse para así empezar a decir una serie de palabras extrañas y confusas para el joven Gleeful—. _Fallo crítico en el sistema... Código de error "17x7830"... Reiniciando interfaz "236.x89"... Cargando interfaz "236.x89"... Depurando controladores de soporte... Reanudando la conexión al enlace..._ _Sistemas de defensa en línea... Iniciando contraofensiva inmediata... Autorización... Serie:"zgh478.x726"..._

—¿Blinder...?

—Señor Gleeful... Es una lástima... Pero me temo que me será imposible guiarlos hasta la salida... —Dijo el hombrecillo, paralizado, luego de mirarse las manos y darse cuenta de cómo estas se desvanecían por segundos, para después retomar su forma y color originales.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El corazón de Dipper se aceleró, temiendo lo peor.

—A pesar de que el Almacén 88 2/3 se encuentra bajo mi jurisdicción de información y dentro de él soy lo más parecido a una deidad casi invulnerable... Mi núcleo está construido a base de un organismo viviente... Por lo tanto, existen diversos factores que pueden llegar a perjudicar mi interfaz... Un código erróneo, una sobrecarga en la información... O como en este caso: Una intrusión desde el exterior... Pude percibirla... Conozco la esencia de la mente maestra que se encuentra manipulando a estos seres.

—¿La mente maestra, dices...? —Dipper preguntó, exaltado—. ¡Demonios! Eso explica porqué después de todos estos años se han puesto nuevamente en movimiento, inclusive sabiendo que Stanford está parcialmente muerto... ¿Sabes de quién se trata...?

—Por el momento me es imposible deducir algo semejante, señor Gleeful... A decir verdad, yo también quisiera tener una seria explicación al respecto... La energía maligna que emana del interior de este ser se encuentra por encima de toda lógica y comprensión... No había sentido un poder de semejante naturaleza desde que Stanford vino por primera vez a este lugar hace muchos años... No sé de quién pueda tratarse, sí es un organismo vivo o uno semi-artificial como yo, pero su sola presencia ya es capaz de alterar el espacio-tiempo por sí solo... Y lo que está buscando en este momento, es encontrar una forma de entrar a mi sistema y corromperlo para volverme inservible o peor aún... Para ponerme en contra de ustedes... Sí eso sucede, provocaré una matanza sin precedentes y sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo... Ahora mismo, estoy esparciendo una gran parte de mis datos ofensivos, para crear un enlace de dispersión que me permita repelerlo... Sí lo traducimos a un lenguaje comprensible para los seres humanos, podría poner de ejemplo a un hacker que quiere forzar la entrada de una red de un sistema de datos autónomo. Señor Gleeful... No sé por cuánto tiempo más podré resistir sí esto continua como hasta ahora... El 97% de mi poder está enfocado únicamente en configurar este nuevo enlace... A causa de ello, mis capacidades se han visto reducidas y mi habilidad para utilizar mis funciones motrices ha quedado completamente anulada... —Se mostró molesto—. ¡Qué ingenuo fui! Nunca imaginé que hubiera alguien o algo con este tipo de aptitudes que fueran capaces de provocarme un daño de semejante magnitud en una fracción tan reducida de tiempo... Era estadísticamente imposible. Es por ese motivo que esta criatura fue capaz de llegar tan lejos sin que yo pudiera percatarme de su presencia... Quien quiera que este corrompiendo mi sistema desde el interior de mi núcleo, ya había distribuido sus propios enlaces intrusivos mucho antes de que me diera cuenta... No quisiera decirlo... Pero parece que aquel ser o aquella cosa que esté influenciando directamente a estas criaturas, se trata de algo con una escala de poder mucho mayor a la que su tío Stanford tenía en sus mejores años...

—No estoy para bromas, Blinder... —Dipper se rehusó a creer en las palabras del hombrecillo—. Según tengo entendido... Durante su primer reinado hace treinta y cuatro años, Stanford se quedó a tan solo un escalón de alcanzar el rango de "fuerza cósmica". Sí hubiera algo con un rango de poder superior a él, entonces tendríamos que comenzar a hablar de los dioses mayores. Dioses como _Axolotl_ o _Vórtice_...

En cuanto Dipper cerró la boca, la criatura lanzó una feroz acometida en contra del trío, sujetando con firmeza el mango de su guadaña para realizar un corte fino y rápido que le permitiese terminar con la vida de los presentes con un solo movimiento. No obstante, Blinder, a pesar de todo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alcanzó a reaccionar, levantando firmemente su mano derecha para crear una barrera de energía invisible justo en el momento en el que la punta de la guadaña se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. Acto seguido, la criatura fue expedida hacia atrás por la barrera, hasta estrellarse de lleno contra la pared del ascensor al fondo del pasillo.

—Lamentablemente, señor Gleeful... Mi sistema me impide realizar esa clase bromas en un estado de emergencia tan crucial como este... Le recomiendo que se vaya cuanto antes. Además, le aconsejo que se lleve consigo la estatua de su tío. Sí esta criatura llegó hasta aquí, eso significa que la entidad que se encuentra detrás de todo tiene como objetivo encontrarla y sustraerla. El cuerpo fosilizado de su tío se ha convertido en uno de los objetos más peligrosos y poderosos del mundo. Jamás debe dejar que alguien ajeno a usted y su familia la utilice para su propio beneficio. O peor aún, no debe permitir que su tío Stanford regrese a este plano dimensional por tercera vez. Las consecuencias serían catastróficas para su dimensión y probablemente también para las dimensiones aledañas a la suya.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó el joven, dando media vuelta para mirar la estatua y extraer del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; un objeto extraño de proporciones y dimensiones cúbicas, de color negro y de un tamaño similar al de una canica. Luego, Dipper procedió a lanzarlo hacia la estatua, la cual al momento de ser impactada por el diminuto cubo, se contrajo hasta desmaterializarse y ser absorbido por el objeto en cuestión—. ¡Listo! La estatua estará a salvo dentro de esta _Caja de Vacío_ —. Concluyó al momento de que el cubo regresó automáticamente a su mano.

—Excelente, señor Gleeful. Ahora ustedes deben... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando de repente, el pequeño se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Como sí un dolor muy profundo e incontrolable estuviese azotando las cavidades de su cerebro.

—¿Blinder...? ¿Qué te ocurre...? —Se mostró preocupado.

—Está entrando... Está consiguiendo entrar a mi red neuronal... —Acto seguido, Blinder cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando una estela luminosa de color rojo cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Eventualmente, comenzó a emitir una serie de lamentos y gritos sumamente desgarradores, cuya frecuencia era lo suficientemente alta como para cimbrar cada una de las paredes de la bóveda—. Dentro de pocos minutos... Esta cosa conseguirá reconfigurar todos mis parámetros de ética y comportamiento... En pocas palabras... Me convertirá en su enemigo, Señor Gleeful... Me temo que no queda otra alternativa. ¡Deberá destruir mi núcleo antes de que sea completamente infectado!

—¿Destruir tu núcleo? ¡Aguarda...! ¿Me estás hablando de asesinarte...? —Dipper se quedó helado ante la petición—. Blinder... No pienso hacer tal cosa... Nuestra familia siempre te ha considerado como a un amigo cercano...

—Tiene que hacerlo, señor Gleeful... Será muy sencillo, cada una de mis interfaces está conectada directamente al núcleo central. Yo le daré el acceso al puerto desde este mismo lugar... Lo único que tiene que hacer es utilizar uno de sus hechizos más fuertes en mí y así evitaremos que esa entidad desconocida tome control de todo el sistema.

—Pero...

—Señor Gleeful, sí no lo hace ahora, todos en el Almacén morirán... Incluyendo a la señorita Southeast. —Blinder advirtió al momento de alzar el dedo índice y el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Entonces, desde la punta de los mismos, Blinder materializó un pequeño escalpelo hecho de energía pura y que utilizó de manera inmediata para proceder a hacerse una cortada en vertical sobre su pecho, dejando ver así un fondo multicolor, el cual sí bien Dipper sabía de qué se trataba, no tenía las palabras adecuadas para describirlo—. Este es, Señor Gleeful... Procure dar un golpe certero.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Dipper, en cuanto notó como la criatura salía de entre los escombros del derruido ascensor.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Hágalo ahora! —Ordenó, colocando sus brazos en cruz y cerrando los ojos—. Fue un placer haber sido un conocido cercano de su familia, señor Gleeful. Aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo con los ideales de su tío... Usted y su hermana siempre me agradaron bastante.

—¡De acuerdo...! —Dipper se preparó, y se colocó frente a él, con las piernas levemente separadas, el brazo extendido y con la palma de su mano abierta apuntando directamente hacia la fisura—. ¡Magia Destructora Número 75! —Miró a Blinder por última vez, reflejando un gesto de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo—. ¡Lo siento por esto, Blinder!

—¡Ahora! —Gritó.

—¡Incinera!

Pronunció Dipper, materializando una bola de fuego azul dentro de su mano, la cual salió despedida a una gran velocidad para impactarse contra el desprotegido pecho de Blinder, pasar a través del agujero y así colarse exitosamente a un canal que la transportaría directamente hacia la ubicación del núcleo, el cual se halaba construido y sepultado a casi un kilómetro bajo la superficie del conjunto. El núcleo estalló a tiempo en cuanto la llamarada entró en contacto con él, lo hizo justo antes de que este terminara siendo infectado por la misteriosa entidad que se encontraba por detrás de todo. En contraparte, el cuerpo de Blinder comenzó a llenarse de pequeños agujeros, desde los cuales se podía apreciar un resplandor muy intenso y cegador. Al poco rato, los orificios se expandieron hasta que el cuerpo de Blinder perdió su forma para finalmente cubrirse de llamas azules y desaparecer. Poniendo fin así a su existencia.

—Creo que funcionó... El Almacén está a salvo... Y ahora iré por ti... —Dijo con seguridad, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el ente de la guadaña y que para ese momento ya se encontraba listo para continuar con su fiero ataque—. Ahora tú serás el siguiente... A nombre de Blinder y de todas las personas que han desaparecido por culpa suya... ¡Los destruiré a todos con mis propias manos! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes deben morir!

—Dipper... —Dijo Pacifica, reincorporándose—. ¿Qué está sucediendo...?

—¡Pacifica! ¿Qué haces? —Se aproximó hacia ella—. Debes quedarte recostada... No tienes la fuerza para caminar aún...

—¿Así que ese es un _Exilium_...? —Preguntó débilmente, tosiendo.

—Así es... Hace treinta y cuatro años, cuando el reinado de Stanford se encontraba en su más grande apogeo, estas criaturas formaron parte de su guardia personal. Luego, cuando Stanford fue capturado y sellado por McGucket dentro de ese portal, estos repulsivos seres perdieron su razón de ser. Su motivo para hacer lo que hacían. Ya no había nadie para darles órdenes. Algunos de ellos fueron oportunamente capturados por la patrulla del tiempo, pero otros pocos quedaron libres y esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. Luego, hace cuatro años, cuando Stanford consiguió salir de la dimensión donde había quedado atrapado gracias a tu primo, fue incapaz de ponerse en contacto con ellos debido a que el campo de rareza que rodea al pueblo sirvió como un sello temporal del que Stanford no pudo salir. Todo parecía marchar bien. Sin embargo, ni la patrulla del tiempo, ni yo, ni Mabel, habíamos tenido reportes acerca de una de estas criaturas atacando a alguien más hasta hace apenas dos años, cuando repentinamente volvieron a entrar en acción al ser las responsables de la desaparición de decenas de personas y seres vivos en general. Ahora sé que hay una mente maestra que de alguna manera los está controlando y pienso llegar al punto de todo esto. ¡Pacifica! ¡Sujétate a mí! ¡Deprisa!

Pacifica comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Dipper, entonces, observó a la criatura emprender un nuevo ataque con la ayuda de su intimidante guadaña. A continuación, Pacifica se aferró a Dipper utilizando su único brazo disponible. Dipper la rodeó con sus propios brazos justo antes de pronunciar una frase y todavía antes de recibir la primera estocada.

—¡Magia Reversible Número 19! ¡Eleva!

El campo activado por el hechizo cubrió y mantuvo a salvó a los dos jóvenes del mortal filo de la guadaña, la cual se partió por la mitad en cuanto hizo contacto con la gruesa barrera. Dipper aprovechó la pequeña abertura para utilizar dicha barrera como un ariete, embistiendo a la criatura y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la salida, llevándose al monstruo de paso y consigo. Los jóvenes y el _Exilium_ atravesaron el pasillo, así como los restos del ascensor, para así utilizar el largo y profundo túnel del mismo y de esta forma, regresar hacia la superficie. Al llegar y atravesar el techo del edificio al que Blinder los había conducido previamente, el ser construido a base de huesos fue expulsado lejos por medio de la fuerza aplicada, consiguiendo ponerle un freno a su viaje al momento de chocar contra uno de los edificios aledaños. Sin embargo, ni Dipper ni Pacifica podían cantar victoria todavía, ya que de manera inexplicable y repentina, la barrera esférica se partió en mil pedazos, provocando que ambos cayeran hacia el vacío. Antes del devastador impacto, Dipper consiguió proteger a Pacifica con su propio cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe y evitar que se estrellara de lleno contra el suelo. A la hora del encontronazo, Dipper sintió como varias de sus costillas se quebraban, así como varios de los huesos que conformaban su pierna izquierda. Pacifica por su parte, a pesar de contar con una rápida intervención de Dipper, su cabeza logró colisionar contra el piso, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento de manera instantánea.

—P... Pa... Pacifica... —Dipper alcanzó a decir a pesar de estar imbuido en un horrido dolor, el cual le calaba hasta las entrañas. Acto seguido, se arrastró desesperadamente hacia dónde la chica se hallaba inconsciente y bajo un pequeño charco de sangre proveniente de la herida en su cabeza—. No... No dejaré... Que te vayas así de mí lado... Pacifica... Resiste... Yo... Yo te sacaré de aquí...

Dipper sabía que sus palabras no tenían coherencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de que ese era probablemente su último chance para estar cerca de la rubia, este quiso dirigirle unas palabras de aliento para hacerle ver que todo iba a salir bien.

—Yo... Yo te cuidaré... Nada malo va a pasarte... Ambos saldremos de aquí...

El joven hechicero quiso creerse a sí mismo, pero era imposible. Más aún después de alzar la mirada y darse cuenta del desolador panorama alrededor suyo.

Varios de los cadáveres de los visitantes se encontraban apilados a su alrededor, conformando mesetas llenas de muerte. Los hermosos edificios ahora despedían una serie de llamaradas desde su interior. Numerosos gritos de horror se escuchaban a la distancia y el hermoso y verdoso cielo estrellado se había convertido ahora en un mar de nubes rojizas, las cuales no demoraron en dejar caer un horripilante torrencial de sangre y restos de aquellos que habían sido asesinados brutalmente por los invasores. Dipper maldijo una y otra vez su destino. No obstante, lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir, ya que un grupo compuesto por doce _Exilium_ se amotinaron a una corta distancia del lugar dónde ambos se encontraban. Las doce apariciones plegaron y prepararon sus propias guadañas, listas para desollar milímetro a milímetro los cuerpos de Dipper y de Pacifica. Parecía ser el fin del camino. Dipper estaba consciente de ello, así que consiguió abrazar el cuerpo de la chica y cerrar los ojos. Por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, su magia lo había abandonado. Ahora era incapaz de invocar hasta el hechizo más simple. Se había convertido en un mortal más. Uno indefenso y asustado, de modo que prefirió pasar sus últimos minutos en compañía de aquella chica, que le arrebataba los sueños a mitad de la noche. De aquella chica, que consiguió salvarlo de sí mismo y del despreciable linaje de su familia hacía cuatro años atrás. De aquella chica, por la cual había desarrollado un sentimiento tan grande, que no cabía dentro de sí. De aquella chica, que a pesar de pertenecer a la clase social que había prometido odiar hasta el final de sus días; le había conseguido arrebatar el corazón de la manera más inesperada e irónica jamás imaginadas.

Los Exilium atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero en cuanto sus armas estuvieron por entrar en contacto con los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, los entes lograron escuchar un poderosos estruendo que se propagó por todo el Almacén, seguido de la aparición de una luz de color azul que se materializó frente a ellos, la cual consiguió repelerlos y obligarlos a reagruparse y a analizar a profundidad a aquella persona que había emergido desde el interior de aquel destello.

—Jamás imaginé verte en estas condiciones, Dipper... Vaya que te has vuelto patético. —Hizo aparecer una daga cubierta por una llamarada azul con su mano derecha, llevándola hacia su boca para pasar la punta de su lengua por medio de ella—. ¿Quién iba a decir que todos estos años de entrenamiento no te servirían para absolutamente nada? Eres una deshonra para la familia. Por cierto... Dime, ¿Qué tal luzco con este nuevo vestido, querido hermano?

Dipper consiguió abrir su ojo derecho, siendo lo primero que alanzó a apreciar: La espalda de una chica de su misma edad, de tez blanca, ojos avivados y azules, de cabello largo y castaño, vistiendo un precioso y costoso atuendo de una sola pieza, con franjas negras y azules celestes. Haciendo juego con un par de guantes y medias de tonalidad oscura, así como con un singular broche de una estrella de cinco lados pegado a la altura del cuello, con un ojo colocado en el centro.

—M... Mabel...

 **Continuará...**

*Suspira* ¿Qué sería de mí si no dejara mis fics en los momentos más cardiacos, verdad? Perdería mi esencia. Pero finalmente Mabel ha hecho su acto de aparición y está más que dispuesta a patear traseros.

¡Adiós vaquero! Pobre Blinder, lo voy a extrañar, justo cuando comenzaba a encariñarme con él. Pero yo considero que encariñarte con un personaje creado por uno mismo, más que con los personajes originales de la obra es un grave error. Así que no me quedó más remedio que asesinarlo.

Bueno, ahora pasemos al resto de los anuncios importantes.

¡The hiatus is comming...! Así es, tal y como ya lo había venido anunciando, este fic entra en su hiatus de diciembre tal y como el resto de mis fics. Pero no se me asusten ya que esto no durará mucho tiempo. El hiatus terminará el próximo **20 de Enero de 2017**. Como saben, siempre utilizo estas fechas para vacacionar y despejar mi cabeza de todo lo que representa hacer fics, ya que llevar 2 a la vez y estar estudiando una carrera no es cosa fácil. Aunque también suelo utilizar el mes de diciembre para barajar nuevas ideas y futuros plots twist.

Así que ahora lo saben. Nos volveremos a reencontrar en esa fecha o antes sí también están leyendo La Novia de Dipper. Sí ya pasaron esas fechas simplemente ignora todo lo que acabo de decir y pasa directamente al siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de estos 12 primeros capítulos. Agradezco por todos sus comentarios y su tiempo por animarse a leer esta historia. Les deseo felices fiestas y nos leeremos de nuevo en este 2017. Sean felices y traguen a morir. ¡Chao!


	14. Doncella

¡Hola de nuevo, amigas y amigos! Espero que la hayan pasado bien en este inicio de año y si se encuentran escribiendo un fic esperemos que esas ideas fluyan como el agua para que no se queden estancados.

Bien, es momento de actualizar. En este capítulo por fin apreciaremos a nuestra querida Mabel en todo su esplendor. He de decir que me encantó narrar sus escenas de combate, así como todos sus movimientos. La Mabel de reverse Falls lo tiene todo: belleza, inteligencia, gracia, elegancia y puede ser tan mortal como ella lo desee. Pero no les cuento más y es mejor que lo lean por ustedes mismos. Una disculpa si llegan a encontrarse con algún error ortográfico. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 13: "Doncella"**

—M... Mabel... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dipper preguntó. La expresión en su rostro variaba entre lo confundido y lo molesto. Parecía que la presencia de Mabel lo incomodaba. Odiaba depender de ella.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Dijo la chica de los ojos azules, conservando una mirada fija, firme e imposible de doblegar ante sus múltiples enemigos—. Vine a salvarle el trasero a mi estúpido hermano.

—Yo jamás te pedí que vinieras...

—Lo sé... Vine por mi propia cuenta. —Admitió—. Pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda...? —Soltó una risa de autosatisfacción—. Yo no necesito de tu ayuda...

—¿De verdad? —Imitó el gesto de su hermano y se llevó la mano derecha a la cadera—. ¿Entonces me puedes explicar qué sucedió aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía tan demacrado, hermanito.

—Eso no te incumbe...

—¿Es la gema, cierto...? —Dipper no respondió—. Tal y como lo imaginaba... Se ha vuelto a agrietar. —Giró la cara para mirar de reojo y con lástima a su malherido hermano, para inmediatamente devolverla hacia el lugar dónde las criaturas aguardaban y analizaban la naturaleza de su nuevo enemigo—. A este ritmo te quedarás sin una pizca de magia o peor aún... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Te recuerdo que nuestras almas están ligadas a estas gemas mediante un pacto de sangre que nos obligaron a hacer desde el día de nuestro nacimiento. Así que nuestra vida está literalmente ligada a ella. Los registros e información que se tienen acerca de una gema agrietada son casi inexistentes. Se sabe que poseen una mentalidad propia y que por lo general son indestructibles, ya que fueron forjadas utilizando como base el núcleo de una estrella azul moribunda. Pero fue gracias a mi perseverancia y elocuencia, que pude descubrir lo siguiente: Sí una de estas gemas llegara a ser destruida, el portador morirá instantáneamente al ser consumido por ella. Como dije, poseen un libre albedrío e intentarán subsistir por todos los medios posibles, así que absorberán la fuente de energía más cercana que tengan a su alcance para regenerarse. Aunque hay algo que es todavía peor. ¿Sabes lo que te ocurrirá sí el cristal se vuelve de color rojo?

—¡Claro que lo sé! No necesitas volver a repetírmelo... —Tosió y escupió sangre—. Te aconsejo que te ahorres todos tus inútiles sermones... —Agachó la mirada y la fijó en su gema, descubriendo que ahora eran un total de cuatro pequeñas y casi indistinguibles cuarteaduras las que deformaban la superficie del objeto mágico de inconmensurable poder—. Ya tuve suficiente de las estúpidas enseñanzas de Stanley y de Stanford por una vida.

—Entonces sabrás también que necesitas de mi ayuda. En tus condiciones actuales te será imposible pelear al mismo tiempo contra todos estos estorbos. Siéntate, disfruta del panorama y deja que tu querida hermana se encargue de todo. Mientras tanto... —Se arrancó el broche con forma de estrella de su cuello y lo lanzó al aire. Eventualmente, el objeto estalló, liberando una densa carga de humo azulado, el cual se fue concentrando poco a poco hasta adquirir una forma triangular y que se vio resumida en la aparición de un ente con dichas y peculiares características. Sin embargo, este no se hallaba preparado para realizar tal aparición, de modo que sus habilidades de vuelo se vieron sobrecogidas y disminuidas. En consecuencia, el ser se estrelló de cara contra el suelo, provocando en el rostro de Mabel una expresión de desconcierto muy pronunciada, así como de furia al haberle hecho pasar el ridículo.

—Me dolió... Mucho... —Dijo Will, alzando su cara plana de tres lados y revelando todo un río de lágrimas que brotaban sin control desde su único ojo. Acto seguido, Mabel se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó bruscamente de su pequeño moño bajo su ojo—. Me duele, me duele...

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres pasarte de listo? ¿Qué te dije acerca de cometer tonterías?

—Lo lamento mucho, ama. No volverá a ocurrir... Lo juro... —Pataleó y chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso espero, pedazo de escoria. —Lo lanzó de forma violenta hacia su lado derecho—. ¡Ahora escúchame! —Lo señaló con el dedo—. Tú te quedarás atrás y te encargarás de cuidar del inútil de mi hermano. También ayuda a esa hippie entrometida. Cura sus heridas... Creo que Dipper estará bien con eso.

—¡A sus órdenes, ama! —Sin perder el tiempo, Will se aproximó a Dipper y a Pacifica, alzó las manos y un grueso campo de energía de tonalidades verdes los cubrió a ambos, aislándolos del peligro—. Además de brindarles protección contra los ataques, este campo se encargará de sanar todas sus heridas... O al menos las que son superficiales... No tienen que preocuparse por nada, señor Gleeful, señorita Southeast... La señorita Gleeful se encargará de eliminar a esos monstruos horribles en cuestión de minutos.

—Segundos... —Corrigió Dipper a través de un murmuro que reflejaba únicamente frustración—. Ni un ejército de cien de esas criaturas sería suficiente para someter a alguien como Mabel... La hechicera prodigio. La revelación del último siglo. El único ser mágico en todo el universo que sería capaz de sobrepasar los vastos poderes de Stanford, según los altos mandos del tribunal mágico. Aquella chica que se ha mantenido en el tope de la lista de los hechiceros más poderosos y talentosos por quinto año consecutivo. Al contrario de mí... Ella jamás ha tenido que esforzarse por conseguir el nivel que ella desea. —Sonrió para sí—. Me da rabia, pero... Admito que ella es un genio en lo que hace... Mabel Gleeful. Mejor conocida en el mundo mágico como: "La Doncella de las Mil y Un Dagas".

Mabel caminó con dirección hacia los _Exilium_ , confiada de sí misma, paseando su atrevida lengua por sus delirantes y provocativos labios, como saboreando anticipadamente la sangre de sus enemigos abatidos al mezclarse con su saliva, disfrutando por anticipado de la masacre que se avecinaba. La gema azul que adornaba la diadema en su cabeza comenzó a emitir su propio brillo azulado y los ojos de la joven hechicera hicieron lo propio. Por lo tanto, la docena de criaturas retrocedió, calculando el peligro y todas sus posibilidades para atacar o defenderse. Lucían intimidadas por la simple aura mágica de la chica.

—Entonces... —Se detuvo en seco y se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Comenzamos a jugar?

La declaración de guerra estaba ya puesta sobre la mesa y fueron los entes de huesos negros los primeros en asestar el primer golpe. Cinco de ellos se convirtieron en una gruesa estela de humo que se deformaba y retorcía como un gusano de tierra, misma que se dirigió con una vertiginosa velocidad hacia Mabel. La chica no se inmutó ante la feroz acometida, ya que hasta unos pocos milímetros de ser impactada, esta se había mantenido en su lugar sin siquiera hacer o establecer una pose firme de batalla. El choque originó una gran explosión, misma que dio paso a una nube de polvo y escombros que salieron disparados hacia todas partes. El estruendo causó que el piso se desquebrajara en múltiples partes, y que algunos de los edificios y puentes aledaños colapsaran, ocasionando que aquellos seres de otros universos y dimensiones que aún se hallaban en las cercanías del lugar de la batalla tuvieran que correr por sus propias vidas a pesar de encontrarse muy mal heridos.

Hubo unos instantes en los que todo era incertidumbre, pero entonces, de aquél espeso nubarrón de polvo y humo, hubo un destello que se elevó deprisa hacia el cielo, ocasionado por una esfera de energía dentro de la cual se encontraba la misma Mabel, haciéndole ver a sus enemigos que había salido prácticamente ilesa del cruento ataque. Mabel deshizo la protección. No obstante, ella sabía que no podía bajar totalmente la guardia, ya que uno de los _Exilium_ se posicionó por detrás de ella por medio de un hechizo de salto entre espacios. Mabel se dio cuenta del imprevisto movimiento. Sin embargo, al momento de querer activar nuevamente el escudo, un segundo _Exilium_ alcanzó su posición en las alturas, esta vez por el frente, consiguiendo encajar su guadaña en el vientre de la chica. El primer _Exilium_ hizo lo propio e incrustó su propia arma en la espalda baja de Mabel. Entonces, ambos completaron su ataque al cortar su piel hacia lados contrarios, pudiéndola partir por la mitad, dejando todos sus órganos internos al descubierto ante el horror de casi todos los que se encontraban observando el macabro espectáculo.

—¡SEÑORITA GLEEFUL! —Gritó Will, aterrado.

—Relájate... —Advirtió Dipper—. ¿Crees que Mabel puede ser vencida por semejante estupidez? Eso te pasa por poner más atención a los utensilios de cocina que a las batallas, así que cállate y observa. Estás a punto de ser testigo de una gran exhibición de poder.

La dupla de _Exilium_ parecía estar segura de su gran triunfo cuando los restos sanguinolentos de Mabel cayeron al suelo, de modo que ambos relajaron los brazos y bajaron sus armas en conjunto. Sin embargo, la atención de ambos fue desviada a causa de un par de pequeños toques que el dúo sintió en sus hombros. Entonces, al girar la cabeza en un ángulo de poco más de noventa grados, un par de dagas imbuidas en una llamarada de tonalidades azules y empuñadas por Mabel les atravesaron el cráneo de lado a lado, justo antes de que la chica utilizara su control sobre el fuego azul y utilizara sus pies como propulsores para así estamparlos contra el suelo, provocando un estallido más fuerte que el primero. Al final, cuando el polvo de disipó, el cuerpo de los dos seres se contrajo y se evaporó en el aire, como el aliento que se exhala por la boca en tiempos de invierno.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Eso es todo? —Mabel se burló de la situación, desmaterializando las dagas en sus manos para extraer un pequeño espejo del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y así mirar de reojo a su contraparte, la cual había sido cortada por la mitad y que no tardó más que unos segundos más en desaparecer por medio de un conglomerado de luces que se elevaron al cielo—. Es por esa razón que no me gusta utilizar el hechizo 72. Es muy desagradable cuando tienes que verte a ti misma morir en medio de un combate. —Suspiró y cambió la dirección del espejo para enfocarla en sus labios—. ¡Qué lata! Creo que este labial no me sienta del todo bien. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, chicos?

Mabel parecía haber perdido todo su interés en la lucha, no así sus enemigos, quienes decidieron poner todo su esfuerzo y empeño en atacar como un solo grupo unido y organizado. Posteriormente, los siete _Exilium,_ hasta ese momento, inmóviles, asimilaron la misma estructura en forma de humo que ya poseían sus tres compañeros en el aire. De esta forma, comenzaron a rodear a Mabel hasta cubrir todos sus puntos ciegos, flotando y volando de un lado hacia el otro, para evitar que esta adivinara cual de todos sería el que atacaría primero.

—¡Magia Destructora número 81! ¡Salta! —Pronuncio Mabel, solo segundos antes de que se produjera el embate inicial proveniente de uno de los _Exilium_ a la hora de utilizar su guadaña.

Mabel consiguió esquivar el ataque al hacerse a un lado, dejando una proyección de energía de sí misma que duró unos pocos instantes antes de desvanecerse.

Una vez que el espectro cayó en la trampa, Mabel materializó una ardiente daga con su mano derecha, la cual procedió a hundir en su totalidad en el rostro de la criatura para así aniquilarla para siempre aprovechando la distracción. En contraparte, el ataque no había cesado, ya que un trío de _Exilium_ más, se encontraba preparado y ansioso por desgarrar la suave y blanca piel de la chica. Dos de ellos propinaron un corte frontal simultáneo, el primero con dirección hacia arriba y el segundo con dirección hacia abajo, con el fin de que Mabel no tuviera oportunidad alguna de escapar. Sin embargo, Mabel, haciendo uso de una gran agilidad que solo un cuerpo bien tan bien delineado, delgado, tonificado y flexible como el suyo le podía dar, brincó y dio una voltereta completa en el aire para pasar entre el estrecho espacio que habían dejado ambas guadañas y así esquivar el ataque.

Sin darles un mínimo chance para contraatacar, Mabel convocó un par de dagas más que lanzó y acertó efectivamente en los cráneos de las criaturas para eliminarlas finalmente. El tercero de los _Exilium_ aprovechó la apertura para lanzar un golpe seco, el cual para su mala fortuna no pudo concretar, ya que Mabel, justo antes de caer al suelo, consiguió aparecer un par de dagas más en sus manos para lanzarlas y dar contra el pecho del ente. De forma inmediata, este comenzó a ser consumido por la llama de la daga hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse y de chillar para volverse una columna de humo negro que se disipó en el aire.

—De acuerdo... ¿Quién es el siguiente? —La chica preguntó con cinismo luego de aterrizar en cuclillas para inmediatamente ponerse nuevamente de pie.

El ejército de criaturas había disminuido a la mitad. Llegado este punto, los entes se mostraban confundidos como pocas veces. Su estado de alerta se encontraba en lo más alto, como un animal salvaje protegiendo su territorio o su madriguera. En ese momento, los seis _Exilium_ restantes pegaron un frenético y ensordecedor chillido al aire. Acto seguido, se elevaron hacia el cielo, dieron un giro en el aire y se precipitaron ardorosos hacia la superficie empedrada de la plaza central, para que de esta manera pudieran unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, conformando una masa negra, viscosa y deforme. Mabel decidió adoptar una expresión de asco. Por su parte, Dipper y Will habían preferido mantenerse expectantes. Entonces, aquella amalgama rara y arcana empezó a moldearse hasta obtener una apariencia deseada y que únicamente podía describirse como la de una bestia de proporciones gruesas y gigantescas, muy similares a las de un Minotauro, con la diferencia de que este poseía un par de alas con características de corte elástico y membranosas, garras tan afiladas y largas como mandobles de acero, así como un par de cuernos que descendían a través de sus mejillas hasta llegar y cerrarse cerca de su boca.

—¡Oh mi dios! —Exclamó Will—. ¿Ese es acaso un...?

—Así es... —Afirmó Dipper, adivinando las palabras de su sirviente—. Un _Exilium_ de categoría tres.

—¿Así que tenemos un categoría tres...? —Sus labios delinearon una pronunciada sonrisa—. Creo que esto se pondrá más interesante... —Dijo la heredera del clan Gleeful al mirar con complacencia hacia su nuevo contrincante.

 **Continuará…**

Les dije que sería letal, ¿No? Espero que les haya gustado ver o leer a nuestra querida castaña en acción. Pero esto no acaba así, ya que en el próximo capítulo la veremos nuevamente pateando traseros.

Por cierto, para quienes también se encuentren leyendo la Novia de Dipper me gustaría que enfocaran especial atención a los Exilium, ya que como ambos fics están conectados de alguna u otra forma, pronto tendremos más referencias y otras curiosidades de esas que les harán explotar el cerebro.

 **Bueno, antes de que me vaya me gustaría anunciar que tal y como La Novia de Dipper, este fic también se mueve a los días lunes a partir del próximo 6 de febrero. Esto es para cubrir mejor mis tiempos y horarios y para que no se me traslapen con la universidad. Da la casualidad que los lunes los tengo completamente libres, pero los viernes totalmente ocupados, así que para tener mayor libertad haré este cambio.**

Repito, **el próximo capítulo lo publicaré el día 6 de febrero**. Espero que les haya gustado y sí lo desean pueden dejarme un comentario o review para conocer su opinión. Nos leemos. ¡Chao!


	15. Avium

¡Hey! Espero que se encuentren listas y listos para una nueva entrega de este fic.

En este capítulo seremos testigos de la cruda pelea entre Mabel y el Exilium de tercera categoría. Además, retomamos los románticos e incómodos momentos entre Dipper y Pacifica que sé que tanto les encantan.

Hay otra cosa que quería abordar antes de comenzar y ese es el tema del nivel de poder que posee Dipper, me han hecho saber que pareciera que Dipper es extremadamente débil, pero esto no es así. Dipper tiene un poder muy superior al de un hechicero promedio de su edad. Recordemos que fue capaz de combatir mano a mano contra el Cambia-formas utilizando apenas el 10% de su poder. Sí lo notan débil es probablemente porque a comparación de Mabel, el poder de Dipper se ve mermado por el de ella. Mabel es tres veces más poderosa que Dipper, y sí a eso lo sumamos que por el momento Dipper no cuenta con ninguna clase de magia, esto lo hace ver como un pobre chico indefenso.

Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, las y los dejo con el correspondiente capítulo y por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus favoritos, cada uno significa mucho para mí. ¡Nos leemos al final!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 14: "Avium"**

—¿Así que tenemos un categoría tres...? Creo que esto se pondrá más interesante...

—¡Señor Gleeful...! ¡Señor Gleeful...! ¡Debemos hacer algo y ayudarla pronto! —Will exclamó, asustado, flotando en círculos a toda velocidad—. Por muy habilidosa que la señorita Gleeful sea, ella jamás se ha enfrentado a un Exilium de categoría tres fuera del simulador.

—¡Will, guarda silencio! —Lo reprendió enseguida—. ¿Crees que ella no está consciente de ello...? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Maldita sea...! Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en el que tendríamos a un Exilium de categoría tres frente a frente. Will, quédate en tu lugar.

—Pero señor... ¿Esa horrible bestia podría lastimarla...?

—Mabel siempre ha sido una chica terca y orgullosa. Ella sabe que la oportunidad de tener tan de cerca a uno categoría tres no se da muchas veces en la vida, mucho menos pelear contra él. Ahora mismo, cada célula de su cuerpo debe de estar extasiada. Tal vez no lo demuestre abiertamente, pero su nivel de adrenalina se encuentra más allá de los límites permitidos. Siendo así... Te preguntaré algo, Will. ¿Aún piensas que ella quiere nuestra ayuda?

—Pero...

—Aún por más que la necesitara, Mabel nunca la aceptaría. Ella preferiría morir antes que mostrar debilidad ante un enemigo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y aguardar por un resultado favorable. En una batalla a veces no solo la vida es la que está en juego, sino el orgullo. Nunca olvides esas palabras, Will.

—De... De acuerdo, señor... —Dijo, resignado.

 _*Mabel... Desde que tengo memoria, tú siempre has sido considerada como una genio. Todo un prodigio para la práctica de las artes mágicas, y durante estos últimos cuatro años, tus poderes se han multiplicado hasta alcanzar un nivel que ha sobrepasado todos los estándares impuestos por el tribunal. Pero a pesar de ello, luchar mano a mano contra un Exilium de categoría 3... Contra un Avium... Es algo que ni siquiera los miembros más poderosos del tribunal se atreverían a hacer. Se tiene estipulado, que para combatir contra un solo Avium, se necesitaría de por lo menos un grupo de treinta magos que hayan alcanzado el nivel de maestría... Pero tú, Mabel... Tú te encuentras en una escala de poder muy superior a esa... Y de ti depende que salgamos vivos de esta. No nos falles ahora.*_ —Dipper se formuló en su mente, sin dejar de prestar atención a la batalla.

En ese momento, la bestia abrió sus imponentes alas, las cuales cubrían un perímetro de aproximadamente quince metros estando completamente extendidas. Entonces, alzó el brazo para colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos y poder materializar una prominente, colosal y llameante tizona, una cuya extensión sobrepasaba su propia altura. Mabel decidió conservar la calma. Por lo tanto, soltó los hombros, respiró profundo y cerró ambos ojos, enfocando sus cinco sentidos. Por su parte, el monstruo de tonalidad oscura tomó impulso y emprendió el vuelo hacia el techo, una vez llegado ahí, se lanzó en picada hacia la joven Gleeful, con el sable listo para destazarla con una sola estocada. Sin embargo, cuando el categoría tres se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su posición con el filo de su espada listo para saborear su carne y deleitarse con su sangre, Mabel abrió los ojos de golpe, revelando que estos habían adquirido un intenso y sin igual brillo de color azul, mismo que le ayudó a colocar una fuerte barrera a su alrededor, con la cual pudo detener y desviar el poderoso ataque.

A pesar de que Mabel consiguió bloquear la embestida, la onda de choque producida ocasionó que varias secciones del terreno en un radio promedio cercano a los cinco metros fueran destruidas y salieran volando en todas direcciones.

Antes de otorgarle tiempo a su oponente para recuperarse o para realizar un segundo ataque, Mabel deshizo la barrera y con su brazo derecho levantado manteniendo la palma de su mano abierta, lanzó un impulso de energía, el cual hizo que el Exilium fuera despedido hacia arriba. La criatura alada no tardó en recobrar el equilibrio, y al hacerlo, pretendió realizar una segunda acometida. No obstante, Mabel reaccionó de una manera más rápida y precisa, pegando un fuerte brinco que la elevó decenas de metros, para luego mantenerse flotando en el aire a escasos metros de su enemigo con la ayuda de una nueva barrera por medio el siempre útil hechizo Número 19.

—¡Magia Invocadora Número 87! ¡Destaza! —Pronunció Mabel, consiguiendo que una monumental hacha de doble hoja, elaborada con un singular tipo de acero de color negro y un mango hecho completamente con llamaradas azules, se manifestara frente a ella para enseguida tomarla con ambas manos y así poder bloquear una nueva arremetida por parte del Exilium de tercera categoría.

El duelo prosiguió en el aire. Mabel y la bestia intercambiaron embates, cada uno siendo bloqueado hábilmente por el otro. Resultándole imposible a cada uno poder balancear la batalla a su favor. Mientras tanto en tierra firme, las heridas superficiales tanto de Dipper como de Pacifica empezaban a ver una mejoría en ellas gracias a los cuidados médicos ofrecidos por Will.

—Dipper... —Dijo Pacifica luego de abrir los ojos, siendo el rostro fruncido de Dipper lo primero que sus ojos alcanzarían a ver—. ¿Eres tú...?

—¡Pacifica! —Exclamó el muchacho con sobrada alegría, agachando la mirada para enfocar su atención en la joven que hasta ese momento había permanecido convaleciente alrededor de sus brazos, con su cabeza colocada sobre sus piernas y con su mano izquierda sujetando la de ella—. Sí, soy yo, Dipper... Al fin despertaste... —Su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada—. ¿Estás bien...?

—Sí... —Respondió con un hilillo de voz—. Eso creo... Al menos aún sigo con vida... Aunque ahora me falta un brazo. —Dijo, observando sin tanto escándalo su extremidad amputada—. Creí que se vería peor...

—Eso lo dices porque no te has visto en un espejo. —Dipper bromeó.

—Mira quién lo dice. —Pacifica le devolvió la sonrisa y le siguió el juego—. Nunca imaginé ver al siempre galante Dipper Gleeful con el cabello desalineado. Gracias... Por salvarme...

—Pero no fue suficiente... —Su semblante cambió hacia uno más pesimista—. Todo mi poder... Se desvaneció de repente... Y no pude protegerte como lo hubiera deseado... Lo lamento... No soy tan fuerte como debería...

—¡Hey, Dipper! Tranquilo... ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que hace cuatro años... Un niño muy valiente y un poco engreído con una marca de nacimiento en su frente encaró a Stanford aún cuando tenía todas las de perder. Ese niño... Le dijo a Stanford que el verdadero poder no yace en nuestra capacidad para controlar la magia... Sino en nuestra voluntad y en nuestra determinación para cambiar nuestro destino y el de la gente que nos rodea para que puedan tener una vida digna.

—También lo recuerdo... Fue justo antes de que Stanford me disparara una ráfaga de energía que me dejó inconsciente por diez minutos. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte.

—Pudo haber sido arriesgado, pero no estúpido. Gracias a tu palabras, nuestros amigos recobraron la confianza en sí mismos y pudieron regresar a la batalla. De no haber sido por tu osadía, Stanford nos hubiera vencido ese día. De igual manera, sí no hubieras actuado rápido, ahora mismo no sería más que un cúmulo de ceniza. Así que la próxima vez que pienses que tu poder es insuficiente, recuerda que aquello que te hace valiente es tu determinación.

—Odio admitirlo, pero a veces consigues decir las palabras correctas en el momento más adecuado.

—Creí que ya estabas consciente de ello. —Apretó la mano de Dipper, reafirmando la unión. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho se atrevió a levantar la vista por escasos segundos, se encontró con el plano rostro de Will a escasos centímetros del suyo, en cuya expresión se podía apreciar un claro gesto de ostentación y estupefacción pocas veces visto en él.

—¿Me podrías decir qué significa esa cara... Will? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Es tan maravilloso cuando ambos dejan su orgullo de lado y comienzan a llevarse tan bien... —Juntó sus manos, sumamente extasiado por la escena que acababa de contemplar—. Es como sí ambos se leyeran el pensamiento y supieran exactamente lo que el otro está a punto de decir. A partir de este momento ustedes volverán a ser mi OTP número uno.

—¿O... T... P...? —Dijeron Dipper y Pacifica al mostrarse confundidos, incapaces de descifrar aquello a lo que su sirviente se refería. Por lo tanto, sus expresiones cambiaron para intercambiarla por una que reflejaba incomodidad.

La charla no pudo alargarse por mucho más tiempo, ya que hubo un potente estruendo a unos pocos metros de distancia que cimbró el terreno. Al disiparse la nube de polvo, el trío descubrió a Mabel ubicada en el centro de un gran agujero, arrodillada, respirando con dificultad y con un delgado río de sangre que se desbordaba desde una herida en su cabeza, recorriendo su mejilla derecha hasta llegar hasta su mentón y gotear por medio de él.

—¿Mabel...? —Pacifica murmuró, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que aquella chica con la cual estuvo a punto de desatar la tercera guerra mundial hace cuatro años, su más grande enemiga, se encontraba ahora a escasos metros ella. En contraparte, su miedo aumentó considerablemente al alzar la vista y mirar hacia la colosal monstruosidad que se hallaba flotando sobre el aire—. Dipper... ¿Qué es eso...?

—Maldita sea... El _Avium_ está tomando la delantera. —Dipper apretó los dientes e ignoró por completo la eventual pregunta de la chica de cabellos rubios—. Sí Mabel no hace algo pronto, ese monstruo la dañará gravemente. Nunca me imaginé que un categoría tres tuviera esta clase de poder.

Dipper, Pacifica y Will se mantuvieron al margen, atentos a todo lo que pudiera acontecer, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la criatura proveniente de los más oscuros avernos, parecía conservar una clara ventaja sobre la doncella de las mil y un dagas. Pero justo cuando creyeron que las posibilidades de Mabel se estaban desvaneciendo, la lunática risa de la joven Gleeful se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de todo el almacén. Primero fue despacio, yendo en un incremento constante y gradual mientras los segundos transcurrían. Al poco rato, Dipper creyó que su hermana gemela había sido víctima de un serio ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, su teoría fue derrumbada, cuando Mabel consiguió gestionar un conjunto de frases sin que se le trabara la lengua.

—Si... Si... Esto es lo que quería... Esto es lo que estaba buscando... Al fin... Un auténtico desafío. —Se reincorporó, sonriendo con locura. Luego, dio un salto inverso hacia atrás—. ¡Vamos...! Haz tu mejor movimiento. ¿Qué estás esperando? Hazme sentir viva de nuevo.

El _Exilium_ descendió y aterrizó en sus dos piernas. Entonces, se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió la boca para así empezar a acumular una gran cantidad de energía, la cual se concentró en la forma de una inestable esfera de gama oscura cuyo poder originó un fuerte ciclón dentro de las inmediaciones del almacén.

—Si... Eso es... Atácame con todas tus fuerzas. Asegúrate de no decepcionarme... Quiero que la gloria y la satisfacción que obtenga cuando te derrote y te capture con vida, sean lo suficientemente plenas como para saciar mi voraz apetito de protagonizar una batalla digna de pasar a la historia. —Replicó Mabel, provocando más y más a su oponente—. ¡Yo! ¡Mabel Gleeful! Seré reconocida como la única hechicera en toda la historia que ha vencido a un _Avium_ por sí sola.

—¡Mabel! ¡Detente ahora mismo! No sabes lo que estás diciendo... Estás jugando con fuerzas que aún no comprendes. —Dipper trató de hacerla entrar en razón—. La aparición de un _Avium_ no es para tomársela a chiste. ¡No sabemos de lo que se capaz esa cosa si le permitimos atacar con todo su poder! Podría destruir todo el almacén o peor aún... Podría destruir el planeta entero. Debes atacarlo ahora mientras está reuniendo energía. Es un blanco fácil, no podrá defenderse.

—¡Cállate, Dipper! —Lo reprendió—. ¿Qué no ves lo mucho que estoy disfrutando este momento? Al contrario de ti... Yo no tengo algo que deba preocuparme por proteger. Jamás hubieras traído a esa entrometida a este lugar. Un mortal jamás debe verse involucrado en asuntos de magos. Ahora atente a las consecuencias, Dipper.

—Esa idiota... No está pensando las cosas con claridad... Su entusiasmo le ha cegado el juicio. —Colocó el único brazo de Pacifica alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a levantarse—. Will, sácanos de aquí. ¡Rápido!

—Me temo que eso será imposible, señor Gleeful. —Admitió el ente con mucha vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para sacarlos de aquí, amo... Primero tengo que deshacer el campo de sanación... La energía maligna que despide un _Exilium_ de categoría tres es tan corrosiva, que todo aquél ser o entidad que no tenga propiedades mágicas natas y que se encuentre en un rango promedio a los dos kilómetros, será consumido y asimilado por ella en tan solo un instante. Ahora mismo, este campo de sanación es lo único que le impide a ese monstruo poder absorber la energía vital de la señorita Southeast. Sí lo anulo, no tendré el tiempo suficiente para crear uno nuevo que pueda protegerla... Me temo decirle que sí usted no hubiera perdido sus poderes, hubiera podría ayudarme a crear la segunda barrera para poner a salvo a la señorita Southeast.

—¡Maldita sea...! ¿Por qué tuve que perder mi poder en un momento tan crucial como este? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo, maldiciendo su nula capacidad para hacer algo al respecto. Pacifica tampoco se mostraba conforme, ya que sabía que gracias a su presencia en ese lugar, la situación empeoraba para ambos. Sin embargo, su atención fue vuelta a ser captada por las palabras de Mabel.

—Eso no importa ahora, Dipper. Ya que yo me ocuparé de vencer a esa abominación.

Una vez dicho esto, Mabel separó levemente las piernas y llevó ambos brazos hacia adelante. Acto seguido, abrió la palma de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, sujetaba su antebrazo derecho para apoyarse y así mantener cierta estabilidad. Luego, pronunció las siguientes palabras: —Dama de la redención, dama del poder, dama de la noche, conviertan este cuerpo en un recipiente. Si dolor, sin pena, sin suplicio, pido ayuda al abismo más profundo. Sin ojos, sin lengua, camino descalza a través de este campo marchito. Desnuda, sin alma, sin corazón... Abrázame en la oscuridad y libérame de tus cadenas de furia.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Mabel fue cubierto por una estela de llamaradas azules e incandescentes, mismas que alcanzaron a derretir parte del terreno sobre el que estaba posado, pero que al mismo tiempo parecían no afectar, ni lastimar en lo más mínimo el cuerpo de la joven hechicera. Por su parte, el _Avium_ no estuvo dispuesto a esperar por mucho más tiempo, de modo que arrojó la esfera de energía que había estado acumulando en su boca con una fuerza superior a la de un cañón perteneciente a un buque de guerra, ocasionando que la misma onda mandara a volar decenas de escombros al momento de ser liberada.

—¡Magia Destructora Número 91! —Exclamó Mabel, atrayendo el cumulo de fuego que danzaba alrededor de su cuerpo, para así ayudarlo a concentrarse dentro de su mano extendida y de esta forma, crear ella misma un ataque de similares características—. A ver qué te parece esto... ¡ABATE! —Anunció Mabel lanzando su propio ataque, pero apenas un par de escasos segundos después, ambas energías se encontraron en el campo de batalla a una corta distancia de dónde Mabel se encontraba, ocasionando una explosión tan devastadora, que destruyó las inmediaciones del almacén casi en su totalidad. El destello se mantuvo activo por algunos minutos, resultándole imposible a Dipper saber sí su hermana había sobrevivido al ataque. La pregunta estaba en el aire. Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar.

 **Continuará...**

Sí tienen curiosidad de saber qué significa "Avium", viene del latín y quiere decir "Alado". Así mismo, "Exilium" quiere decir "Exiliado".

Bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Durante el próximo, el cual estaré subiendo el día **20 de febrero** , veremos el final de esta fiera batalla, así que estén preparados que la trama se volverá cada vez más y más oscura conforme este fic vaya avanzando. Aún quedan muchos misterios, aventuras y devastadoras batallas que presenciar. Así como muchas más escenas comprometedoras por parte de la pareja protagonista del fic.

Sí gustan dejarme su opinión en la forma de un review se los agradeceré por toda la vida para que estas historias sigan creciendo. Tengan una buena semana. ¡Chao!


	16. Tenebrae

¡Actualización sorpresa!

Así es, chicas y chicos, no están viendo mal. Realmente tienen frente a ustedes la próxima actualización de este fic 2 días antes de la fecha de publicación. ¿Por qué? No pregunten, solo gócenlo...

Ok no, sí hay una buena razón por la cual estoy adelantando este capítulo, pero eso lo dejaremos para después.

Por el momento las y los dejo con la continuación de la historia. Espero que les guste y disculpen si encuentran algún errorcillo ortográfico. En este capítulo descubriremos la razón del porque Dipper y Mabel tienen ese engreído comportamiento.

Y por cierto, antes de que se me olvide quisiera mandarle un grato saludo a mi amigo y lector Jorge Alejandro Sandoval junto a su novia: Tefi Rangel, quien también es una afamada lectora mía. Espero les guste el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 15: "Tenebrae"**

Cuando el resplandor producido por la explosión desapareció finalmente, un manto de polvo y escombros se levantó, cubriendo casi en su totalidad el área designada para la batalla. Por su parte, Dipper, Pacifica y Will se mantuvieron expectantes, sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, ansiosos por conocer el hasta ese momento incierto y poco esperanzador resultado que se produjo a consecuencia del colapso entre las dos energías.

—Señorita Gleeful... —Murmuró Will, mostrándose realmente preocupado—. Por favor... Denos una señal de que se encuentra bien...

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, el polvo comenzó a asentarse, revelando así a Mabel, quien para alivio del trío de espectadores se hallaba todavía de pie, en la misma posición y aún con el brazo derecho arriba. Sin embargo, tanto la joven Gleeful, como Dipper, Pacifica y el temeroso Will, descubrieron que la temible bestia también parecía haber resistido al estallido, demostrando que no tenía ninguna herida sobre su gruesa y áspera piel. Muy al contrario de Mabel, la cual presentaba serias quemaduras sobre toda la extensión de su brazo derecho, así como sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro.

—Ese maldito monstruo... —Dijo Dipper, alcanzándose a poner de pie, ayudándole a Pacifica a hacer lo propio—. No puedo creer que siga sin recibir un solo rasguño luego de haber estado tan cerca de una explosión de esa magnitud... ¡Mabel! —Se dirigió hacia su hermana—. ¡Es suficiente! No podrás ganarle a esa cosa con tus poderes. Debemos escapar de aquí o de lo contrario nos matará a todos.

—¡Cállate, Dipper! —Dijo Mabel, en medio de un grito—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo... No necesito de los consejos de alguien que es mucho más débil que yo...

—Esa idiota...

Dipper apretó los dientes, sintiendo una gran rabia y frustración a causa de las palabras que Mabel había empleado para referirse a él. Como si este no fuera nada más que un estorbo o un saco de basura. Sin embargo, Dipper no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reclamarle algo al respecto, ya que en ese momento, sin que ninguno de los presentes hubiera podido predecir lo que a continuación sucedería, el Avium, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, utilizó una tremenda velocidad para llegar hasta la posición de Mabel y capturarla entre sus garras, ocasionando que la chica del vestido azul aullara de dolor.

—¡MABEL! —Gritó Dipper.

—¡Señorita Gleeful, resista! —Will lo siguió.

—No... Perderé contra... Alguien como tú... —A pesar de encontrarse en desventaja y tener prácticamente la batalla perdida, Mabel se aferró a sus ideales. Entonces, con sus últimas fuerzas, materializó una bola de fuego azul con su mano derecha, la cual procedió a lanzar contra el rostro de la aberración, provocando una ligera explosión. No obstante, la cara del Avium se mantuvo íntegra, sin presentar cambios o heridas mínimas sobre su superficie. El ataque no había sido efectivo. Entonces, Mabel comprendió que lo único que había hecho, era haber provocado que la ira de su enemigo aumentara de manera considerable. Acto seguido, el ser proveniente de otra dimensión apretó ambas manos, hasta que los huesos de Mabel comenzaron a crujir y a romperse en secuencia, clavándose en la carne, destruyendo órganos internos. Mabel volvió a desgañitarse de dolor, pero solo hasta que su oponente utilizó toda su fuerza, para así terminar con su horrido sufrimiento. Como consecuencia ante tal muestra de poder y de fuerza bruta, el cuerpo de Mabel fue partido por la mitad ante la perpleja mirada de Dipper, Pacifica y Will.

—No... Puede ser... —Pacifica fue la primera en hablar, luego de tan espantoso suceso. Era terrorífico, pero a pesar de ello, la rubia no podía apartar la vista de la escena, como consecuencia, Pacifica fue testigo del momento exacto en el que la parte superior del cuerpo de Mabel cayó al suelo, dejando tras de sí un charco de sangre que se fue extendiendo poco a poco sobre el suelo, hasta alcanzar a cubrir una amplia extensión del terreno.

Dipper no daba crédito ante lo que sus ojos observaban, ver a su hermana morir frente a sus ojos provocó que su rabia interior aumentara considerablemente, sus palabras quedaron reprimidas en su pecho, entonces, su gema, aquella que pendía de su corbatín se iluminó, pero en esta ocasión, su brillo se había vuelto de un color escarlata. A su vez, un par de nuevas, pero en esta ocasión, grandes cuarteaduras, aparecieron de lado a lado sobre su superficie.

—Will... Llévate a Pacifica de aquí... Yo me ocuparé de hacerle pagar a ese miserable por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Pero... Señor... —Se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a su amo con cierto grado de temor—. No puedo dejarlo aquí... Es peligroso... Sus heridas no han sanado por completo y además... No es por ofenderlo, señor, pero... Permítame recordarle que usted no posee las mismas habilidades que la señorita Gleeful.

—¡Dije que te largaras! —Los ojos de Dipper se encendieron como un par de llamaradas—. ¡Lo mataré...! ¡Lo mataré...!

Pacifica, quien se había mantenido al lado de Dipper en todo momento, pudo darse cuenta de la trasformación tan radical en su expresión, así como del cambio que sus ojos habían sufrido. En vez de poseer y mostrar un claro destello de color azul rey, ahora reflejaban un intimidante resplandor de tonos rojizos, muy parecido al de su gema, el cual hizo retroceder a Pacifica unos cuantos centímetros a pesar de que las palabras del joven no estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

Pese a la cruda situación y al funesto estado de Dipper, Pacifica trató de acercarse a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, apenas le puso la mano por encima de su hombro, la chica experimentó una sensación de ardor extremo que la obligó a apartar la mano rápidamente. Cuando Pacifica se miró la palma, se dio cuenta de que presentaba un claro enrojecimiento acompañado por la formación de algunas ampollas, como sí hubiera sufrido de una quemadura de segundo grado. A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Dipper comenzó a emanar y a envolverse en una especie de vapor escarlata, desatando el pánico en la entidad de color azul encargada de mantener activo el campo de sanación.

—¡Oh no! Esto no puede estar pasando... —Dijo el pequeño ser de tres lados—. Hay problemas... Hay graves problemas...

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué está pasando...? ¡Will! ¿Qué le está sucediendo a Dipper?

—Está perdiendo el control sobre su gema...

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? Dipper jamás me explicó nada acerca de cómo funcionan esas cosas.

—Verá... Además de aquellos que pertenecen al tribunal, solo los integrantes de las ocho familias más importantes e influyentes de toda la sociedad mágica, tienen el derecho de poseer una "Gema del Alma". Una para cada uno de sus miembros. Estas gemas, son fabricadas a partir de una estrella moribunda. Cuando esto sucede, la gema es sometida a un ritual de purificación y durante el proceso, esta es poseída por un "In Luminare": Un espíritu mágico y benigno proveniente de "La Dimensión del Recuerdo", el cual se convertirá en un fiel compañero y guardián protector para el portador. Sin embargo, en la búsqueda por alcanzar un poder mayor al del resto de las familias, durante generaciones, dentro de las filas de la familia Gleeful, se sustituye al "In Luminare", para reemplazarlo por un "Et Tenebrae": Un ser peligroso y maligno, el cual es traído a nuestro mundo en contra de su propia voluntad desde "La Dimensión del Olvido". Como ha de suponer, señorita Southeast... La energía que posee un "Et Tenebrae" es muy superior a la de un "In Luminare", por lo tanto, controlar sus poderes se convierte en una tarea sumamente compleja, arriesgada si así lo prefiere, ya que sí el hechicero no es capaz de hacerlo, el "Et Tenebrae", sabrá que el usuario de la gema dentro de la cual está atrapado; carece de la voluntad suficiente para aprender a dominarla y en consecuencia, el espíritu intentará rebelarse. Se alimentará de su magia y de su energía vital, para poder destruir la gema desde el interior y de esta forma consumir el cuerpo de su propietario. Desde niños, los amos Gleeful fueron sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento para intentar ganar el control sobre el espíritu, para posteriormente utilizar la máxima capacidad de sus poderes. Aunque difícil, es posible dominar y contrastar la voluntad de un "Et Tenebrae", siempre y cuando el portador se adecue al comportamiento y a las aptitudes adecuadas para uno de estos seres. Es por ese motivo, que a los amos Gleeful generalmente se les considera como a una familia egocéntrica, arrogante, de pocos valores morales, manipuladora y a veces hasta malvada también. No obstante... Sí el portador llegara a presentar emociones y comportamientos contrarias a las que tendría un "Et Tenebrae", la gema presentará cuarteaduras y se volverá de color rojo. Por si eso fuera poco, sí el temple del usuario se ve comprometido y es abrumado por un ataque de ira, el espíritu maligno utilizará el cuerpo del mago para materializarse en el mundo real. En pocas palabras, el señor Gleeful está a punto de ser consumido por el "Et Tenebrae" que se encuentra encerrado dentro de su gema.

 _*Ahora entiendo porque Dipper retomó ese comportamiento de persona fría y solitaria... Él prácticamente no tenía otra opción. Luego de lo que vivimos hace cuatro años, mis suposiciones terminaron por ser correctas. Él jamás ha sido un chico malo... Lo único que él hacía era proteger su propia vida y también la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban a costa de no poder elegir en qué clase de persona quería convertirse en el futuro. Stanley... Stanford... ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a un pobre chico? A un chico que desde que nació, jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de usar su libre albedrío...*_ —Pensó la rubia, viéndose en la imposibilidad de ayudar a Dipper—. ¡Will! ¡Debemos ayudar a Dipper! ¡No podemos permitir que esa gema termine por consumirlo!

—Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer por nuestra cuenta, señorita Southeast... El amo Gleeful es el único capaz de retomar el control sobre su propia gema y muy desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que pueda conseguirlo pronto. Sí el espíritu toma el control del amo, es posible que nos confunda y piense que somos sus enemigos.

Will había sentado las bases de un ultimátum, dejando a Pacifica petrificada por él miedo y por la desesperación al no saber la manera para encarar la situación que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, el temor ante la aparición del ser maligno que residía en la gema de Dipper era una de sus muchas preocupaciones, ya que en ese momento, el _Exilium_ de tercera categoría comenzó a preparar un nuevo ataque de energía acumulada, exactamente igual al que había utilizado contra Mabel y que provocó la destrucción de todo el almacén. Will y Pacifica se encontraban atrapados, incapaces de pensar en una alternativa que los ayudara a salir de ahí, pero fue justo en ese instante, cuándo algo pareció iluminarse por debajo de las patas del Avium. Al entrecerrar sus ojos, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que alrededor de la bestia, sobre el suelo, se había materializado una runa en forma de una estrella de siete lados, con símbolos alquimistas en cada una de sus puntas y que le impidió al monstruo poder moverse, quedando aprisionado en su interior.

—¿Qué es eso...? —Pacifica lanzó la pregunta al aire, la cual fue captada y respondida escuetamente por Will.

—Eso es... "La Estrella de Elenari" Eso significa que...

—Mabel... —Dijo Dipper, completando la frase tras haber recuperado parcialmente la cordura—. Mabel está viva...

Para la buena fortuna de Pacifica y de Will, la cólera de Dipper parecía haberse mermado en gran medida en cuanto este se dio cuenta de que su hermana era la directamente responsable tras la aparición de la runa. A continuación, sus músculos se relajaron y el insólito vapor que rodeaba el cuerpo del muchacho se desvaneció poco a poco como una estela de humo producida por un cigarrillo. A su vez, tanto los abrumados ojos de Dipper, cómo la gema mágica en su posesión, abandonaron su destello rojizo para retornaron a su color azul rey original. Entonces, Dipper perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y se desplomó, siendo auxiliado de manera inmediata por Pacifica.

—¡Dipper! ¿Estás bien...?

—¡Amo Gleeful! —Exclamó Will—. Ya se encuentra a salvo, señor... La gema volvió a su color azul.

—Esas... Son buenas noticias... Mabel... —Repitió el nombre de su hermana, mientras intentaba levantarse por sus propios medios, a pesar de las insistencias de Pacifica por no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios—. ¿Dónde está ella...?

—No lo sabemos, señor. —Will respondió de inmediato—. Pero... No debe estar lejos.

—Debo... Ayudarla...

—¡Acaso estás loco! —Pacifica se exaltó—. No permitiré que vayas a luchar en esas condiciones. Además... ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que Mabel está detrás de la creación de ese símbolo? —La rubia exigió una respuesta, misma que llego hasta sus oídos de mano de la misma persona por la que se encontraban tan confundidos.

—Porque además de mí, no ha habido un solo hechicero en todo el universo que haya sido capaz de invocar y perfeccionar este encantamiento. Sin contar a Stanford por supuesto.

Dipper, Pacifica y Will levantaron la mirada, enfocándola hacia el lugar de origen de la voz, siendo este el amplio espacio aéreo que existía entre el _Exilium_ y los restos del techo del almacén, descubriendo así a Mabel flotando sobre el mismo, sin mostrar heridas o mínimos signos de agotamiento, sentada en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en forma de rezo, como sí tratara de encontrar la iluminación.

—Así que utilizó un hechizo de sombras... _*Todo este tiempo, el Avium estuvo combatiendo contra una de las sombras de Mabel. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? No cabe la menor duda de que sus habilidades se han incrementado aún más... Fue tonto de mi parte creer que necesitarías mi ayuda*_ ¡Mabel! —Dipper se dirigió hacia ella—. Sabes perfectamente que con "La Estrella de Elenari" no lograrás acabar con él. Espero que tengas preparado un plan de reserva.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería acabar con el pobre tonto? —Abrió los ojos, devolviéndole la mirada a su hermano—. Lo capturaré con vida y se convertirá en un objeto más de mis estudios y experimentos. Nadie en toda la historia ha podido aprehender uno de estos adefesios con vida. Imagina todo lo que podríamos aprender de ellos. —Esbozó una tétrica sonrisa, seguida de una siniestra risa, dándole a entender al resto que la locura se había apoderado de ella—-. ¡Hoy! ¡Mabel Gleeful! ¡Se convertirá en una leyenda!

Mabel abandonó su pose de confort, para aproximarse hacia el Avium y posicionarse por encima de él. Entonces, hizo aparecer una daga con su mano derecha, con la cual procedió a hacerse un pequeño corte en su dedo índice izquierdo.

—¡Magia Destructora Número 93! ¡Estrella de Elenari!

Una gota de sangre cayó desde su dedo en las alturas. Entonces, cuando la pequeña muestra del líquido vital hizo contacto con la piel del Exilium, la luminosidad de la runa se incrementó, volviéndose cada vez más intensa, hasta disparar una ráfaga de energía pura que ascendió hasta perderse en los confines del infinito. Cuando la columna de poder se disipó finalmente, el monstruo se hallaba en terribles condiciones, su piel quemada y humeante era un claro ejemplo de la clase de fuerza que poseía el ataque. Al final, Mabel se dejó caer desde las alturas para posicionarse frente al Avium, lanzándole una _Caja de Vacío_ , la cual tras impactar sobre su abdomen, absorbió al monstruo de una sola vez y sin presentar más complicaciones. Mabel había ganado la batalla, convirtiéndose así, en la primera hechicera en la historia en haber derrotado a un Exilium de tercera categoría por su propia cuenta.

 **Continuará...**

¿Creyeron que Mabel iba a morir así de fácil? La verdad espero que no ¡Ja! No podría matar aún a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Reverse Falls. Quiero confesarles algo. En la realidad, dentro del universo de Gravity Falls, Pacifica siempre me agradó más que Mabel. Esto no es un secreto. Quizá por mi fetiche con las rubias tsunderes. Pero algo curioso pasa en el universo Reverse, y es que Mabel me agrada más que Pacifica, tal vez porque es mala y calculadora... Me gustan las chicas malas...

En fin... Ahora quisiera hablarles del porque estoy adelantando este capítulo. Resulta que este lunes 20 de febrero entraré a una cirugía y por ello no estaré presente para subir este capítulo. Se lo hubiera pedido a mi persona de más confianza que lo hiciera, pero no quise dar más molestias. Ahora... sí la operación sale bien, estaré de vuelta en algunos días para continuar subiendo las posteriores actualizaciones de cada historia. Pero como sabemos, una operación siempre conlleva sus riesgos, así que en caso de no regresar, ya asigne a alguien para que continúe con mis historias por mí. Le dejé todas mis notas, resúmenes, títulos, así como la manera en la que este fic y mi otra obra (La Novia de Dipper) llegan a su final. Es poco probable que la operación salga mal, pero tratándose de una zona muy delicada hay que tener cuidados extremos. Como sea, si todo marcha bien las y los estaré viendo de nuevo en algunos días para un nuevo capítulo.

¡Atención! que la fecha de actualización de este fic se retrasará unos pocos días al día **3 de marzo**. Para que estén pendientes.

Bien, dicho todo esto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sí les nace del corazón pueden dejarme su opinión en un review o comentario. Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!

P.D. Por si quieren saberlo... "Et Tenebrae" viene del latín y significa "Ser Oscuro", mientras que "In Luminare" quiere decir "Ser Luminoso".


	17. Tregua

¡Hola de nuevo!

Vaya que estos han sido días complicados para mí. Afortunadamente pude salir bien de la cirugía de la que les comenté en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus mensajes de apoyo.

En fin, con este capítulo volvemos oficialmente a los "Viernes de Fics con el Tío Javi". Ya que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones de este como de La Novia de Dipper se moverán a los días viernes. Espero que les guste el capítulo y disculpen si encuentran algún errorcillo de ortografía. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 16: "Tregua"**

—Esto... Se terminó... —Finiquitó la chica del vestido azul, levantando del suelo la pequeña _Caja de Vacío_ que había utilizado para aprisionar a su oponente.

—¡Ojos dimensionales! —Exclamó Will, perplejo ante los sucesos de los cuales acababa de ser testigo—. La señorita Gleeful...

—Lo... Derrotó... —Concluyó Dipper, pudiendo adivinar las siguientes palabras que serían usadas por su sirviente.

—Increíble... —Murmuró Pacifica.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! La señorita Gleeful ha conseguido lo imposible. Ahora nadie podrá arrebatarle el título de "La mejor hechicera de todo el universo". —Will había comenzado con la celebración ante las caras de seriedad del resto del grupo. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre Mabel para darle un afectuoso abrazo.

Tras haber guardado el artefacto en uno de los bolsillos de su refinado y costoso atuendo hecho a la medida, Mabel dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia dónde se encontraban los demás, pero esquivando el abrazo de Will tras hacerse a un lado. Como consecuencia, Will fue incapaz de frenar a tiempo, ocasionando que se estrellara de lleno contra el suelo.

—Señorita Gleeful... ¿Por qué lo hizo...? —Le cuestionó su fría actitud, justo antes de ponerse a llorar.

Mabel pretendió no haber escuchado las palabras de Will y se dirigió hacia Dipper. Una vez que ambos hermanos se encontraron frente a frente, Mabel fue la primera en reaccionar al esbozar una sonrisa.

—Volvamos a casa. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte. Además, quisiera saber... —Su mirada se ensombreció de repente, sintiendo unos fervientes deseos de asesinar a alguien—. ¿Por qué demonios esa asquerosa hippie está utilizando una de mis batas de baño favoritas?

—A mí no me mires. —Dipper salió en su propia defensa, demostrando firmeza y manteniendo su postura ante la retórica pregunta de su hermana gemela—. Will fue quién se encargó de arroparla. Lo único que yo hice fue salvarle la vida.

La penetrante mirada de Mabel se posó sobre el pequeño ente azulado, quién asustado, trató de explicar rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido para de esta forma salvar su pellejo.

—¡Sí...! Es decir... ¡No...! Bueno, sí fui yo quien le dio esa ropa... Pero... Comprenda, por favor... La señorita Southeast fue atacada y herida de muerte en el bosque por el Cambia-formas... Su ropa quedó manchada... Y... Y no tenía nada limpio que ponerse y... Luego yo...

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, pequeña sabandija? —Mabel caminó hacia él, y en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó bruscamente por el moño para acercarlo a su rostro de forma amenazadora—. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a aquellos que tratan de burlarse de mí?

—¡No ama...! Digo... ¡Sí, ama...! Entienda... Señorita Gleeful... Yo jamás me atrevería a ponerla en vergüenza frente a nadie... Usted es grande y poderosa... Y yo soy solo un demonio domestico cuya vida no vale absolutamente nada...

—Ya escuché bastante de tus tonterías por un solo día, Will. Creo que es hora de darte un buen escarmiento que te haga recordar quiénes son los que están a cargo. Pero dado a que no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para ocuparme de esta clase de estupideces, tal vez pasar algún tiempo de calidad con tu distante primo... ¿Cuál era su nombre...? —Trató de hacer memoria, pudiendo recordar el nombre de su familiar exitosamente y de manera casi inmediata— ¡Bill...! ¡Eso es! El nombre de tu primo es, Bill Cipher... ¿No es así? Sé de por medio que ambos han tenido sus pequeñas diferencias. Quizá hacerle una visita de improvisto te reacomodé las ideas.

—¡No...! No, ama... Por favor... Se lo suplico... ¡No me haga visitar a mi primo Bill! —Chilló y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, como un niño pequeño al cual no le quisieron comprar un juguete, evidenciando aún su temor tras conocer su cruel destino—. Todo menos eso... ¡Está desquiciado! Él me hará la vida de triangulitos como lo ha hecho siempre desde hace trillones de años cuándo ambos no éramos más que una figura geométrica simple y plana de dos lados... Pero eso no es todo, la última vez que estuve a su presencia, él se volvió completamente loco y aniquiló sin piedad a casi todos los habitantes de nuestra dimensión. Hasta dónde yo sé... Sin contarme a mí, solo tres formas de vida de entre millones sobrevivieron al ataque... No quiero ni imaginar en qué es lo que me haría si él se llegara a enterar de que aún sigo con vida... No me castigue otra vez, ama... ¡Piedad! Me portaré bien... ¡Lo juro...! Le prepararé su desayuno a primera hora todos los días... Le lavaré y plancharé su ropa... Hasta usaré ese detergente que tanto le gusta... Le prepararé diariamente un baño caliente y le daré masajes en sus pies cuándo se encuentre estresada...

—No me convences, enano. Hasta dónde yo sé... Todo eso ya se encuentra dentro de tus obligaciones como demonio doméstico. Así que ahora prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos. Dipper, dime... ¿En qué dimensión se encuentra residiendo actualmente su primo?

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber eso...? —Preguntó, mostrándose indiferente—. Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta relacionarme con criaturas de otras dimensiones.

—Siempre siendo de gran ayuda, hermano... —Encogió los hombros, resignándose—. ¡Qué remedio! No importa, cuando volvamos a casa me dedicaré a pensar en un castigo apropiado.

—¡Oye, tú! —Dijo Pacifica, utilizando un tono de voz lo suficientemente agresivo como para llamar la atención de Mabel.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —Giró su rostro hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba la rubia.

—¡No hay necesidad de tratar a Will de esa manera...! —Dio un paso al frente, haciéndole frente—. Él hace todo lo posible por tratar de cumplir todos tus estúpidos caprichos y lo único que ha obtenido hasta ahora, han sido únicamente insultos y amenazas.

—Pacifica Southeast... —Soltó a Will, azotándolo contra el suelo como si fuera un saco de basura—. La entrometida número uno del mundo ha vuelto a casa... ¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, querida. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuatro años...? ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido?

—Eso no es algo que te incumba.

—Pacifica... Tan graciosa como siempre. —Dejó escapar una meticulosa risilla—. A pesar de los años, aún mantienes fresca esa actitud de macho reprimido dentro del cuerpo de una mujer. ¿No es adorable...? Aún me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que mi hermano vio en ti. Aunque... A Dipper siempre le han atraído las chicas de cabello rubio. ¿Será esa la causa? O tal vez será porque luego de cuatro años, al fin comenzaron a crecerte los pechos.

—Y tú a pesar de los años, aún sigues conservando ese insulso estereotipo poco natural de prestidigitadora psicótica y con exceso de ego. —La miró desafiante, a pesar de que Pacifica estaba plenamente consciente de que se estaba metiendo en un peligroso juego.

—Eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Debo admitir que tienes valor como para hablarme de esa manera... Aunque si yo fuera tú... —Se desplazó hacia la retaguardia de Pacifica en tan solo un segundo al hacer uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, dejando a la muchacha rubia con un sentimiento de inseguridad y pavor que se esparció poco a poco hacia todos los poros de su cuerpo—. Aprendería a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando... Nunca se sabe cuando tu enemigo tiene la habilidad de apuñalarte por la espalda sin que tú te des cuenta. —A continuación, caminó a su alrededor hasta quedar de frente a ella y ante su hermano—. Pero mi objetivo no es buscar una pelea. —Suspiró—. ¡De acuerdo! Dado a los recientes acontecimientos, tal parece que todos vamos a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo por algún tiempo, así que si con eso dejas de ponerme esa cara de antipatía, entonces dejaré a Will en paz.

—¿Es enserio? —Pacifica se mantuvo reacia a creer que Mabel había accedido tan fácilmente a su petición—. Tú jamás te has doblegado sin oponer resistencia. ¿Qué tramas?

—Nada en especial. —Respondió de una manera mucho más seria—. Pero a partir de este momento, nos guste o no, debemos trabajar juntos. Te propongo una tregua. La aparición de un _Avium_ no es para tomarse a la ligera. Inclusive dentro de su propia dimensión, esas cosas son objeto de gran preocupación dentro del tribunal mágico. Uno solo de ellos podría causar serias afectaciones en la realidad sí no se le reprime inmediatamente. ¡Bien! Es hora de regresar a la mansión. ¡De prisa...! Antes de que el _Escuadrón de Investigación y Remoción de Anomalías Dimensionales_ haga su acto de aparición y descubra que tuvimos que ver con la destrucción de uno de los Almacenes.

Luego de la acalorada discusión entre ambas chicas, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Will, regresaron a su propia dimensión, utilizando el mismo portal que les había servido anteriormente para llegar al almacén. Solo pocos instantes pasaron antes de que la vista del grupo entero pasara de contemplar un inconmensurable y casi infinito desierto, a visualizar nuevamente las, a primera impresión, inexistentes paredes de ese mismo cuarto oscuro dentro de la mansión, apenas iluminado por una resplandeciente runa trazada deliberadamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Regresamos...? ¿Estamos de vuelta en el transportador? —Preguntó Pacifica.

—Así es. —Contestó Dipper, adelantándose para abrir de vuelta la entrada hacia la cámara, empleando una vez más el hechizo número 12—. Hogar, dulce hogar.

—¡Qué bien se siente volver! —Mabel tensó y relajó sus músculos, realizando breves ejercicios de estiramiento en breves secuencias—. Necesito un baño... ¡Y rápido!

—¡En seguida, ama! —Will se sobresaltó reaccionó de forma inmediata, a pesar de que Mabel no había dictaminado la orden de hacerlo, pues buscaba evitar ganarse un severo escarmiento. Entonces, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de baño principal de la mansión. El más lujoso de todos. El favorito de Mabel.

—¡Muy bien! Esto es lo que haremos... —Dijo Mabel—. Una vez que haya terminado mi baño... —Miró a Dipper y a Pacifica de arriba hacia abajo—. Eh... Pensándolo bien... Creo que ustedes deberían de asearse también... No permitiré que ensucien las sabanas, ni mucho menos las alfombras con toda esa tierra y escombros que llevan encima. Pacifica... —Volteó a ver a la joven rubia, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro—. Dada la situación, no dispongo de otra elección... Will te dará otra más de mis batas de baño. Además, le pediré que se encargue de lavar y enmendar tu ropa. Dipper... —Intercambió la dirección de sus ojos para posarlos sobre su hermano—. Una vez que hayan terminado diríjanse hacia mi laboratorio. Hay varios temas a tratar... Y debemos hacer algo al respecto con ese brazo tuyo. —Señaló con el dedo índice la extremidad cercenada de Pacifica—. Por suerte cuento con todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una poción lo bastante poderosa que te permitirá recuperar ese brazo y sin mayores complicaciones. Creo que mi hermano estará bien con eso.

—G... Gracias... —Pacifica dudó de sus palabras—. Quisiera preguntarte... ¿Por qué te comportas tan amablemente conmigo?

—Escucha... —Mabel respondió, llevándose las manos a la cadera—. Es verdad que ambas tuvimos ciertas diferencias al momento de conocernos. Admito que comenzamos nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo, pero sí hay algo que puede neutralizar rivalidades y unificar nuestra fuerza en una sola para superar las adversidades, esa es la aparición de un mal aún mayor. Lo vivimos hace cuatro años... Cuándo Stanford desató el Nerdmageddon. Lo quisiéramos o no, todos tuvimos que trabajar en equipo para detenerlo antes de que su maldad se esparciera por todo el universo. Teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos, yo diría que no nos encontramos muy lejos de afrontar una posible y nueva era de oscuridad. Soy amable contigo solo por una sencilla razón. Una que hasta tú lograrás comprender: ¡Quiero vivir! No pretendo subsistir una vez más bajo la sombra, las órdenes y los caprichos de ese despreciable sujeto. —Salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por el corredor anexo—. ¡Dense prisa y reúnanse conmigo en el laboratorio! Se hace tarde y aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes... —Dijo Pacifica, una vez asegurándose de que Mabel se encontraba apartada de su rango de visión y lo suficientemente lejos como para que no fuera capaz de escucharla—. Yo también tengo miedo...

—No es miedo. —Corrigió Dipper—. Es orgullo... Mabel se siente confundida sobre quién es en realidad. ¿Un prodigio...? ¿O solo alguien con mucha suerte...? Ella está cansada de que los demás piensen que sus grandes habilidades se deben únicamente al simple hecho de ser un familiar directo de Stanford. Ella quiere ser reconocida por sus propios logros y méritos ante la comunidad mágica. Imagina cómo se debió de haber sentido cuando supo que existía la posibilidad de que Stanford seguía con vida y que sus seguidores estaban buscando la manera de hacerlo regresar a nuestra dimensión al intentar recuperar su cuerpo físico... Ahora que Mabel está consciente de ello, sabe que tiene al alcance de sus manos una excelente oportunidad para reparar el daño.

—Entiendo... —Admitió, agachando la cabeza, sintiendo tristeza y empatía al mismo tiempo—. En ese caso... Tal vez ella y yo, no seamos tan diferentes después de todo... —Cerró la boca, trasladando sus palabras a su mente para interpretarlas dentro de sus pensamientos—. _*Esta es también mi única oportunidad para reparar todo el daño que yo causé... Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan desconsiderada...? Por favor... Discúlpenme... Mamá... Papá... Por provocar sus muertes...*_

 **Continuará...**

Definitivamente no es fácil ser Pacifica, ni en esta, ni en ninguna otra dimensión. Ser la responsable de algo tan terrible como lo que hizo es en definitiva una gran carga. Recordemos que en este universo al ser lo contrario al original sus padres si se preocupaban por ella. ¿Pero qué fue lo que ella hizo exactamente? Bueno, eso lo sabremos más adelante. Por el momento hay más cosas de las que preocuparse.

Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció la mención al elocuente primo de Will? Quisiera recordarles que aunque mis fics de "La Novia de Dipper" y "Ojos de Demonio" ocurren en dimensiones distintas, sigue siendo el mismo universo y con solo una pequeña discrepancia de cuatro años entre los comienzos de una historia y la otra. Así que los eventos a nivel universal afectan directamente a ambas dimensiones, por lo que algo como la masacre que protagonizó Bill hace muchos millones de años está en el conocimiento de todas las dimensiones a lo largo del universo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si gustan, pueden dejarme un comentario para conocer su opinión. **La próxima actualización será el día viernes 17 de marzo**.

¡Pásenla bien en dónde quiera que se encuentren! ¡Chao y hasta la próxima!


	18. Poción

¡Hola mis estimadas y estimados lectores!

Nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, la actualización de hoy trae datos interesantes. Además aprenderemos que hacer aparecer un brazo no es tan sencillo. ¿Recuerdan cuando a Harry Potter le hicieron aparecer los huesos? Pues esto es todavía peor. Espero que les guste y disculpen si llegan a encontrarse con algún error de ortografía. De hecho, les agradecería mucho señalármelos si es que se encentran con uno, para posteriormente corregirlo.

Nos leemos abajo, ya que hay anuncios importantes que debo hacer. Si leyeron el capítulo 38 de La Novia de Dipper entonces ya sabrán de qué van estos anuncios.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 17: "Poción"**

—¡Toma! Debes beberla de un solo trago. —Dijo Mabel, proporcionándole a Pacifica un cuenco elaborado enteramente de la más fina plata, dentro del cual se podía observar un fluido espeso y burbujeante de color violeta, cuyo aroma no era del todo agradable, pudiéndose confundir fácilmente al que emana un huevo podrido—. Procura no vomitarlo, o de otro modo no funcionará.

Pacifica tomó el cuenco con su única y temblorosa mano, mirando su contenido con cierto grado de desconfianza. Entonces, luego de algunos instantes de estarlo contemplando sin atreverse a degustarlo, le devolvió la mirada a Mabel.

—¿Estás segura de que si bebo esto, podré recuperar mi brazo? ¿No estarás pensando en envenenarme, cierto?

—¿Envenenarte? —Soltó una risita que contuvo con su mano—. Querida... No me confundas con una hechicera de poca monta. El veneno pasó de moda hace mucho tiempo. Si hubiera querido asesinarte, lo hubiera hecho desde el momento de nuestro primer encuentro en las inmediaciones del almacén. Créeme, no lo hubieras visto venir... Pero, sí no estás dispuesta a confiar en mí, entonces puedes devolverme la poción y quédate manca por el resto de tu vida.

—De acuerdo... —Suspiró, dándole un último vistazo al menjunje—. Ya entendí... —Tragó saliva y respiró hondo—. Aquí vamos...

Pacifica se armó de valor, sujetando fuertemente el cuenco y llevándoselo a la boca para beber su contenido de un solo sorbo. El líquido pasó a través de su garganta. Sin embargo, su horrible sabor provocó que Pacifica cayera de rodillas y comenzara a dar un gran número de arcadas, para enseguida comenzar a toser y llevar su única mano disponible hacia su pecho e intercambiarla poco después hacia su abdomen. Todo debido a la intensa y exasperante sensación que le ocasionaba la pócima al momento de recorrer toda la extensión de su esófago. Sensación que se trasladó hacia su estómago cuando finalmente desembocó en el. Por breves momentos, Pacifica creyó que iba a morir, jurando que el brebaje había sido elaborado específicamente para causar graves quemaduras de hasta un tercer grado en sus órganos internos y así provocarle una muerte lenta e increíblemente dolorosa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que me diste...? —Pacifica alcanzó a preguntar, revolcándose frenéticamente en el suelo debido a la aguda y vibrante percepción de ardor en su barriga.

—Veamos... —Adoptó una pose de chica pensadora—. Garras de Multi-oso, tres flores azules de montaña, un dedo pulgar de gnomo salvaje, cinco setas brillantes, un manojo de musgo colgante, trigo y jugo de naranja para quitarle el mal sabor.

—¿Estás segura de haberle agregado el jugo de naranja?

—En absoluto. —Afirmó la joven hechicera—. Si no lo hubiera hecho ya estarías muerta.

Pese a sus impresiones iniciales, luego de haber pasados algunos segundos, Pacifica pudo notar claramente como el ardor en su vientre iba disminuyendo gradualmente, hasta que finalmente cesó en su totalidad. En contraparte, el sufrimiento de la rubia apenas comenzaba, ya que el dolor en su estómago vino acompañado de una aguda jaqueca, la cual le impidió recuperar parcialmente el equilibrio. Acto seguido, sus deseos de vomitar se volvieron insoportables, resultándole imposible aguantarse las ganas. Eventualmente, Pacifica expulsó todo lo que se encontraba en su estómago, con la notable diferencia de que todo lo que era devuelto desde su estómago, se había transformado en una especie de sustancia de consistencia pastosa. Presentando un color idéntico al de la brea. Pacifica intentó desesperadamente tapar su boca con su mano cuando en un pensamiento de locura, intuyó que sus órganos internos serían arrojados fuera de su cuerpo de igual forma. No obstante, la tremenda fuerza con la que aquél viscoso compuesto era despedido hacia el exterior lo convertía en una tarea inasequible de realizar.

—Sí... Ya casi está hecho... —Murmuró Mabel, cruzándose de brazos para así observar más cómodamente la desagradable escena, alcanzando un nuevo nivel de frialdad. Así mismo, sacó a relucir una mueca llena de satisfacción tras observar la manera con la que Pacifica se encontraba sufriendo—. ¡Vamos! Solo un poco más...

Una vez que el estómago de Pacifica se encontró completamente vacío y dejó finalmente de excretar esa repugnante mezcla de desconocidos fluidos de tonalidades negras y jugos gástricos, su cuerpo perdió parte de su fortaleza y comenzó a temblar. Sus músculos se volvieron frágiles como el cartón húmedo y de sus ojos brotaba una inconmensurable cantidad de lágrimas. Sin embargo, el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Pese a su situación, Pacifica alcanzó a incorporarse, con la vaga esperanza de que su brazo sería reconstruido, creyendo que los efectos de la pócima le ayudarían a que uno completamente nuevo le crecería, tomando como base el área de la fatal herida. No obstante, el tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, los horribles síntomas se convirtieron en nauseabundos recuerdos del pasado y aún no había señales de alguna mejoría visiblemente notable, ya que su brazo aún permanecía cercenado y sin rastros de que algo fuera a cambiar.

—No pasó nada... —Pacifica alzó el tono de su voz—. ¡Me engañaste! Dijiste que con la ayuda de la pócima mi brazo sería reconstruido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Yo dije eso? —Mabel sonrió—. Según recuerdo, nunca mencioné nada acerca que la pócima tenía como propósito reconstruir tu brazo. Lo que yo dije, fue... Que te ayudaría a recuperarlo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Sin cambiar su postura de escéptica, Pacifica guardó silencio, pero solo hasta que la percepción de un sonido extraño y peculiar, similar al que produce un medicamento efervescente al momento de colocarlo en un vaso de agua; la distrajo. La rubia agachó la cabeza, dirigiendo su vidriosa mirada hacia el suelo, específicamente hacia el lugar en dónde se hallaba vertido el negruzco fluido que hacía pocos segundos había despedido de su cuerpo. Dándose cuenta de cómo comenzaba a acumularse, para enseguida pigmentarse con la misma gama que la piel de Pacifica poseía, solidificarse como una sola masa y finalmente, empezar a adquirir una forma definida.

—¿Qué es eso...? —Preguntó Pacifica, desconcertada.

—¿No lo ves, querida? —Dijo Mabel, haciéndole ver su falta de percepción—. Es tu nuevo y flamante brazo.

Cuando aquella conglomeración finalmente concluyó con su proceso de solidificación, Pacifica se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que Mabel estaba en lo correcto. Aquella cosa que había arrojado por la boca, se había trasformado, adoptando la forma de su extremidad superior faltante.

—¡Listo, Dipper! —Anunció Mabel, recogiendo el brazo del piso, sintiéndose orgullosa por su inigualable habilidad para crear pociones de alto calibre de manera exitosa—. Ya puedes pasar.

—Ya era hora. —Dijo Dipper, cruzando la puerta corrediza y automatizada de metal que unía la entrada del laboratorio subterráneo con el pasillo anexo y que servía como el punto de enlace hacia un ascensor de un solo piso que conectaba directamente con el resto de la mansión. El muchacho, ya aseado, peinado, perfumado y luciendo un nuevo y portentoso atuendo compuesto por un pantalón de vestir y una camisa manga larga de color negro, sobre la cual portaba orgulloso un chaleco de tintes azules idénticos a los de su gema; se le quedó mirando al brazo suelto que su hermana sostenía entre sus manos con cierto grado de asco y repulsión, lo cual le ocasionó un ligero malestar estomacal—. ¡Vaya que es realmente desagradable cuando se trata de reconstruir miembros perdidos!

—Por eso quisiste permanecer afuera... —Pacifica cayó en la cuenta, observando a Dipper con molestia, ocasionando que una vena sobresaliera de entre su frente—. ¿Entonces sabías que esto me iba a ocurrir?

—Claro que lo sabía. —Se cruzó de brazos, despreocupado—. Si te hubiera dicho lo que te iba a hacer esa poción probablemente no hubieras cooperado.

—¡Eso no lo decides tú, Gleeful! —Su ira incrementó desproporcionalmente, ocasionando que su aura se encendiera y estallara como un volcán súper masivo—. Con tal de recuperar mi brazo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo. —Tomó una bocanada de aire, tranquilizándose—. A propósito... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo esa poción? ¿Por qué vomité mi nuevo brazo...? Literalmente...

—Tal vez ya lo hayas leído en alguno de los diarios de nuestro tío... —Mabel comenzó a explicar—. Pero únicamente existen dos hechizos que son capaces de sanar heridas o reconstruir órganos internos. Ya los conoces. Estoy hablando del hechizo: "Número 27: Reparo" y el hechizo: "Número 64: Reconstruye". Lamentablemente, no existe uno en específico que se encargue de regenerar extremidades o miembros amputados, ya sean dedos, brazos o piernas.

—Es ahí cuando entran las pociones. —Agregó Dipper, tomando entre sus manos y con cierto repelús la extremidad recién restaurada, para a continuación, proceder a unirlo con el extremo cercenado del brazo de la rubia—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 27! ¡Reparo!

—Es correcto. —Aseveró Mabel, continuando con su explicación mientras Dipper se encargaba de soldar el nuevo miembro—. La poción que acabas de beber tiene como propósito evaluar tu condición física y el daño relacionado, así como descubrir la parte de tu cuerpo en dónde tengas una mayor y más concentrada cantidad de tejidos. Una vez que lo ha hecho, la pócima procede a tomar esos tejidos extras, para luego expulsarlos del cuerpo del empleador y así terminar de consolidase como aquel miembro faltante. A juzgar por la reacción que tuviste, todo indica que la poción tomó esos tejidos directamente de los músculos que hay en tus piernas y de tu único brazo disponible. Pero no es de extrañarse, querida. Ahora que lo recuerdo... Desde que te conozco, siempre te has caracterizado por ser una chica poco femenina y que nunca se rehusaría a participar en un concurso de vencidas.

—Hay ocasiones en las que no sé si tomar tus palabras como una ofensa o como un halago. —Dijo la rubia, presenciando como había recuperado la movilidad de su brazo derecho.

—Tómalas como tú quieras, cariño. —Dejó escapar otra risita, misma que volvió a contener con la ayuda de su mano—. Mientras tu cuerpo se encuentre íntegro y estés dispuesta a ayudarnos a averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí es suficiente.

—Ya está listo. —Dijo Dipper, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Pacifica—. Con esto no deberías tener mayores problemas.

—G... Gracias... —Pacifica agradeció, mostrándole al muchacho castaño una frágil pero sincera sonrisa. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta varios segundos después, que se dio cuenta de que Dipper aún la mantenía sostenida de la mano. El cual al reaccionar consiguió apartarse y desviar la mirada, fingiendo que absolutamente nada había ocurrido.

—Les iría que se consiguieran un cuarto, pero ya que de ahora en adelante ambos vivirán bajo el mismo techo creo que sería una mala idea... Así que les pediré amablemente que se abstengan de tener sexo casual mientras el caso de las desapariciones siga abierto.

—¡COMO SI QUISIÉRAMOS HACER ESO! —Dipper y Pacifica gritaron al unísono, sonrojándose debido a la cólera experimentada y posiblemente a causa de la incomodidad del momento.

—Ya entendí... No hace falta levantar la voz. —Replicó molesta—. ¡Bien! Ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante. Debemos descubrir a qué nos estamos enfrentando exactamente. La aparición de un _Exilium_ de categoría tres no es normal y si los súbditos de Stanford están buscando la manera de traerlo de regreso entonces estamos metidos en un grave problema. Pero lo que realmente me mantiene intranquila es el hecho de imaginarme que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Se sabe que un _Exilium_ de categoría dos no es capaz de pensar por sí mismo. Su instinto de supervivencia lo vuelven un completamente ser irracional, pero muy peligroso, ya que buscará por todos los medios sacer sus necesidades más básicas: Alimentarse de la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo que se atraviese en su camino para aumentar la suya y así cumplir con su etapa evolutiva. Podemos pensar en ellos como una clase avanzada de zombi y sin embargo, su comportamiento en el almacén era errático. Parecía que estaban siguiendo las órdenes de alguien de quien desconocemos su identidad.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Blinder hablaba de una mente maestra que se encontraba manipulándolos desde el exterior. —Mencionó Dipper—. El dijo que la sola presencia de ese ser, era suficiente para alterar el tiempo y el espacio. Él mencionó también que no había sentido un poder semejante desde que Stanford visitó el almacén por primera vez.

—Entonces, esto más grave de lo que creí... —Mabel se llevó la uña de su pulgar derecho a la boca, maña que le ayudaba a mantener una mejor concentración—. Si esta cosa desconocida de la que hablas es capaz de controlar con semejante facilidad a _Exilium_ de segunda y tercera categoría, es probable que busque el modo de reclutar entre sus filas a los _Exilium_ más poderosos...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pacifica preguntó, intrigada y asustada a la vez.

—Me refiero a los _Exilium_ de cuarta o peor aún... A los de quinta categoría... Si algo semejante ocurre, será el fin de nuestro universo tal y como lo conocemos... Ni siquiera el _Consejo Galáctico de los Octillizos_ , ni mucho menos el _Tribunal Mágico_ podrá hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Tan terribles son? —Pacifica volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Recuerdas a _La Guardia del Alba_ y a sus integrantes...? —Dipper se adelantó con su propia pregunta—. Aquellas esculturas que apreciamos cuando recién llegamos al almacén y que fueron erigidas en honor a aquellos que cumplieron con el rol de ser las deidades encargadas de resguardar la seguridad y el bienestar de todo el universo... Pues todos ellos fueron asesinados sin piedad por un grupo de cuatro _Exilium_ de quinta categoría... Estoy hablando de la más grande amenaza que ha enfrentado la existencia misma... Los W...

—¿Quién gusta de una taza de té de canela? —Preguntó Will sumamente animado, abriendo de manera sorpresiva las puertas del laboratorio, irrumpiendo las palabras de Dipper—. ¿Me perdí de algo...?

 **Continuará...**

Bien dicen que la cura es peor que la enfermedad. ¿Si perdieran un brazo y Mabel les diera la pócima, se la tomarían sabiendo como es el procedimiento? En lo personal se la aceptaría, aunque creo que tendría pesadillas por algún tiempo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora si vamos a los anuncios importantes. Haré un cínico Copy-Paste de lo que escribí en La Novia de Dipper, porque soy un perezoso... No me juzguen. Lo que si cambian son las fechas de publicación de esta historia.

 **¡IMPORTANTE! ¡LEER! (Sobre todo lo remarcado en negritas)**

Como saben, semana santa se acerca y mis dos fics tanto **La Novia de Dipper, como Ojos de Demonio, entrarán a un pequeño hiatus a partir del día 7 de Abril**. El próximo capítulo de esta historia lo estaré publicando el día **31 de Marzo** con normalidad, pero será hasta el día **28 de Abril** cuando podrán leer el siguiente. En pocas palabras, **los viernes 7 y 14 de Abril no haré publicaciones**. Así que para que no los tome desprevenidos les estoy avisando con anticipación.

Bien, ahora la buena noticia. (Esto lo anuncié en un mensaje de Wattpad, pero no confío mucho en él así que lo recalco una vez más) **Este próximo 29 de Marzo, comenzaré a publicar un nuevo fanfic**. Quiero aclarar que este fic no se volverá postapocalíptico como ya los he venido acostumbrado. ¿Por qué lo sé? Bueno, porque no quise comenzar a publicarlo, ni mucho menos a dar fechas, sino hasta que ya lo tuviera terminado. Y como ya lo tengo terminado, ya me siento con la total libertad de anunciar su salida.

 **Esta nueva historia contará con 13 capítulos**. (Repito, ya están escritos, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo que me ocurrió con este) **¿La trama? ¿Recuerdan el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada? De nombre: Atracción por la carretera. Ese en el que los fans del Dipcifica y hasta los del Wendip la vimos cerca cuando creíamos que el Candip se volvería canon. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, pero tal vez muchos de nosotros nos quedamos con las ganas de ver a Pacifica acompañándolos durante el viaje. Bueno, de eso precisamente es de lo que va a tratar**. Sé que ya debe de haber ya algunos fics con esta misma temática, pero desde que ese capítulo salió al aire me quedé con las ganas de ver algo semejante y es ahora cuando podrán conocer mi propia versión.

 **El fanfic se llamará, "Pacifica por la Carretera"**. Contará con muchas situaciones hilarantes nuevas, situaciones incómodas entre Dipper y Pacifica, conflictos intrafamiliares, así como una completa reescritura de la batalla final contra la mujer mitad araña, y lo más importante de todo... **Nada de Candip. Esto será 100% Dipcifica para los amantes de la pareja como yo**.

 **Las actualizaciones serán los días miércoles de cada semana y no cada dos semanas como mis otras dos obras, a partir del próximo 29 de Marzo. ¡Ojo! Este nuevo fic no se verá afectado por las vacaciones de semana santa.**

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, espero que me puedan acompañar en este nuevo proyecto. Sí son fans de Dipper y Paz, sé que les gustará. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Sí les gustó el capítulo o no, pueden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión. Pásenla bien en dónde quiera que se encuentren. ¡Chao!


	19. Biblioteca

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo y el último antes del hiatus de semana santa. Hay algunas cosillas que quiero comentarles pero eso lo dejaremos hasta el final del capítulo. No es nada nuevo que no haya dicho antes, pero solo es para remarcarlas. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y no se les sobreexplote la cabeza ya que en este capítulo hay mucha información de por medio. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 18: "Biblioteca"**

—Es aquí. —Dipper anunció, girando la perilla de una de las miles de puertas que daba acceso a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión y que no se diferenciaban en gran parte del resto. En su interior, se podía apreciar una vasta colección de invaluables objetos artesanales originarios de la antigua China y el Japón feudal, la gran mayoría elaborados a base de bronce, jade, hueso, porcelana, oro y otro tipo de materiales preciosos. Pacifica, quién se encontraba a sus espaldas, pretendió avanzar. Sin embargo, la voz altisonante de Dipper la hizo retroceder de nuevo—. Aguarda un momento... Ahora procederé a abrir la segunda puerta. Mi poder se debilitó bastante luego de la batalla contra el _Avium_ , así que no tengo otra elección que recitar el hechizo completo.

Dipper se colocó frente a la entrada de la habitación, justo por debajo del marco de la puerta. Acto seguido, su gema comenzó a emitir su brillo característico de color azul rey. Entonces, cerró los ojos para así comenzar a recitar un conjunto de frases y palabras, las cuales Pacifica relacionó de forma inmediata como parte de la conjuración de un hechizo.

— _Luz venidera, luz el oeste, ilumina el sendero y muéstrame mi camino. Ya sea de día o de noche. En lo profundo de las montañas. Báñame con tu majestuosa presencia y rompe mis ataduras. Ojo de la verdad. El gran didacta. Guíame y protégeme a través de este campo de espinas. ¡Muéstrame tu fulgor o déjame en la oscuridad!_ ¡Magia Reversible Número 12! ¡Revela!

Una vez terminada la oración, Dipper procedió a abrir ambos ojos, los cuales una vez más, se encontraban impregnados por aquel hermoso, pero siniestro brillo de tonos idénticos a los de su gema. Entonces, la mansión entera comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Como si estuviera colocada por debajo de una plataforma móvil. Los reflejos de Pacifica le advirtieron acerca del peligro inminente, de modo que intentó sujetarse de Dipper por medio de su brazo derecho. Ocasionando que el muchacho Gleeful se sintiera avergonzado y en consecuencia, tratara de ocultar su rostro del campo de visibilidad de la joven.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte... —Dipper advirtió, cuando el breve y apenas perceptible movimiento telúrico cesó finalmente—. Solo quédate quieta y observa.

Estas últimas palabras, dejaron un poco intranquila a su acompañante. No en balde, la última vez que Dipper la había conducido hacia un lugar en dónde el uso de la magia fuera un requisito indispensable para acceder a él, ella había terminado sin uno de sus dos brazos. Sin mencionar que ya había experimentado en vida propia, una sensación mucho peor que la misma muerte a la hora de haberse animado a tocar la coraza de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo material del ser más temido en toda la galaxia.

—Cada minuto que paso en esta mansión me cuesta cada vez más confiar en ti, Dipper Gleeful. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes mostrarme exactamente?

—Esto... —Dipper estiró su brazo, entonces, la visión de aquella habitación recubierta y decorada con todo tipo de reliquias de otras dinastías se transformó en una pared reflectora hecha de cristal, la cual al ser tocada por la mano de Dipper, se fragmentó para así darle acceso hacia el espacio en el otro lado—. Ven... Sígueme.

Dipper ordenó al momento de introducir su cuerpo completo y desaparecer por medio del cristalino muro, permitiéndole a entender a Pacifica que la habitación en sí no era otra cosa más que un simple pasaje que conectaba la mansión con un cuarto oculto a la vista del público.

A pesar de sus malas experiencias previas, Pacifica decidió darle a Dipper el beneficio de la duda, siguiendo sus pasos y atravesando la barrera, descubriendo así que por detrás de ella, se encontraba una colosal estancia iluminada con decenas o tal vez cientos de candiles. Un aposento en el cual se podían observar una incalculable cantidad de estantes elaborados con la madera más fina, colocados uno tras otro a través de un número casi infinito de pasillos y dentro de los cuales, se hallaba una casi impronunciable suma de libros, la mayoría de ellos muy maltratados y otros más casi hechos polvo.

—Esto es... Increíble... —Dijo Pacifica, mostrándose maravillada y completamente atónita al tener por delante de ella todo un mar de conocimientos.

—¡Bienvenida a la biblioteca! —Exclamó Dipper, comenzando a caminar de forma minuciosa por medio de uno de los corredores. Pacifica no dudó en seguirlo—. Todos estos libros, alguna vez formaron parte de la colección privada de Stanford. En este lugar, podrás encontrar toda la información que ese monstruo recopiló a lo largo de todos los años en los que infundió el terror en el universo. Si quieres buscar algo relacionado a alguna raza alienígena en particular, planeta, criaturas peligrosas o algún hechizo en específico, no existe un mejor lugar en toda la galaxia que este.

—Es por eso que lo mantienen oculta en una especie de... ¿Dimensión paralela?

—Es correcto. —Afirmó Dipper—. Durante el tiempo en el que Stanford se encontraba con vida, esta mansión se convirtió en su guarida principal y por lo tanto, se volvió el lugar más peligroso y temido en todo el universo. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez el motivo por el cual aún existiendo miles de razas inteligentes allá afuera, ninguna de ellas se atrevió a hacer un contacto directo con los seres humanos? Bueno, digamos que la culpa recae en Stanford. Él fue la causa principal por la cual ninguna raza avanzada con la capacidad de viajar por el cosmos se planteara siquiera la posibilidad de invadir el planeta o de formar un acuerdo de paz mutuo entre especies para expandir sus conocimientos y encontrar una manera de que ambas razas convergieran juntas y resultaran beneficiadas. Pero ahora que Stanford ya no está entre nosotros... ¿Puedes imaginarte la cantidad de seres u organizaciones espaciales que buscan apoderarse de ese conocimiento?

—Ya veo... Creo que puedo imaginarlo...

—Por tal motivo, mantenemos este lugar oculto dentro de una dimensión apartada mejor conocida como: "La Dimensión de los Espejos Rotos". El punto de acceso a esta dimensión paralela es aleatorio, nunca se mantiene fijo. Cambia su posición a voluntad dependiendo de la hora del día o de la noche. Es por eso de que a menos de que poseas la sangre de un Gleeful o de que conozcas el truco que se oculta detrás, nadie será capaz de encontrarla.

—¿Y por qué me trajiste a este lugar exactamente? —Preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Verás... Al haber vuelto a Reverse Falls, te viste torpemente involucrada en una especie de juego enfermo y táctico, en el cual Mabel y yo nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de tomar acciones. De alguna manera, sabíamos que la paz no duraría y que las influencias de nuestro tío eran grandes. Aun existen miles de seguidores suyos ahí afuera y por simple regla de tres, algún día aparecería alguien para ayudarlo a regresar al plano de lo físico. Entonces, las desapariciones comenzaron. Pero no fue sino hasta que apareciste, que aquello que se encontraba manipulando a los _Exilium_ , decidió hacer su siguiente movimiento. Ahora, aquella entidad conoce tu paradero, sabe en dónde te encuentras y probablemente sabe también que tú eres una de las guardianas que tienen la obligación de proteger la integridad de uno de los diez símbolos que conforman al _Zodiaco Dhartaniano_. Teniendo eso en cuenta, no podemos dejar que este nuevo enemigo nos tome desprevenidos una vez más. Te he traído a este lugar para enseñarte algunas de nuestras artes secretas. Aprenderás a realizar hechizos de combate avanzados, como si fueras uno de nosotros. En pocas palabras, a partir de este momento, lucharás junto a Mabel y a mí en la primera línea de fuego.

—Supongo... Qué no tengo alternativa... —Arrugó la cara, sintiendo inseguridad en sí misma—. Te mentiría si te dijera que ya me esperaba algo así...

—Entonces entiendes cual es la gravedad de la situación. —Detuvo sus pies—. Necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.

—Bien... —Lo miró a los ojos—. Dime... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Dipper no respondió de forma inmediata. En cambio, con su mano, extrajo uno de los tomos archivados en el librero que se hallaba a su costado izquierdo, para enseguida proceder a entregárselo a Pacifica, quién lo abrió y ojeó con cierto repelús, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar en su interior. Al hacerlo, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que este contenía una gran cantidad de información acerca de un conjunto de seres de aspecto humanoide, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una espesa capa de humo negro, siendo su única característica visible: Un par de pequeños ojos amarillos con aspecto de punto y que sobresalían de su malformada cabeza.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es aprender más acerca de tu enemigo: Aspecto, fortalezas, debilidades, capacidades, su comportamiento dentro y fuera del campo de batalla... Este libro te ayudará a tener una mayor y mejor perspectiva de a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

—¿Te refieres a los _Exilium_? —Preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de las malgastadas páginas—. Tú mencionaste mientras nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio, que existían cinco clases diferentes de _Exilium_.

—Es correcto. Cada una peor que la anterior. Verás... _Los Exilium_ , mejor conocidos fuera de la sociedad mágica como _Impuros_. Son criaturas dimensionales, cuyo origen se remonta al origen de los tiempos. En el principio, antes del _Big Bang_ , existían dos seres todopoderosos, cuya danza circular y armoniosa se encargaba de mantener el equilibrio en el universo: _Axolotl_ y _Tloloxa_. Ambos hermanos. Ambos omniscientes, omnipresentes y omnipotentes. Sin embargo, el influjo de _Tloloxa_ sobre la existencia misma comenzó a crecer de forma desproporcionada, hasta llegar al punto de sobrepasar al de su propio hermano, _Axolotl_. Esto generó caos en el universo. Miles de dimensiones colapsaron, ocasionando la perdida de incontables vidas. Entonces, no teniendo otra opción. _Axolotl_ y _Tloloxa_ se enfrentaron por la supervivencia del universo. Después de una encarnizada lucha que duró billones de años, Axolotl finalmente resultó ser el triunfador. No obstante, el universo de aquél entonces, resultó aniquilado en su totalidad. Pese al oscuro panorama, _Axolotl_ estaba dispuesto a comenzar desde cero. ¿Pero qué hacer con su hermano? _Axolotl_ sabía que no podía matarlo, ya que entonces el equilibrio se rompería. El bien no puede subsistir sin el mal y viceversa. Fue en ese momento, que _Axolotl_ decidió poner manos a la obra para crear una nueva dimensión. Una apartada de todo y de todos. Una en dónde finalmente pudo encarcelar a _Tloloxa_ por toda la eternidad, sin correr el riesgo de desestabilizar al nuevo universo. Esta dimensión fue conocida más tarde como: _La Dimensión del Olvido_.

—¡Un momento! ¿No es esa la dimensión de la que...?

—Así es. —Adivinó sus palabras—. Esa es la dimensión de dónde se extrae el ser de oscuridad que más tarde sería depositado en una de las gemas como las que Mabel y yo poseemos. Pero te recomiendo ampliamente no adelantarte a los hechos. Con Tloloxa fuera del alcance, la paz finalmente reinó y Axolotl fue capaz de reconstruir la vida. Pero de una forma un poco más "compacta". En lugar de crear millones de galaxias, _Axolotl_ creó un solo planeta tan grane como una: El Planeta _Dhara_ , el cual durante su tiempo, fue gobernado por un solo dios y súbdito suyo: _Thahir_ , quién a su vez contaba con diez subordinados. Ya los conoces: _La Guardia del Alba_. El problema es que como siempre suele suceder, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre y el influjo de _Tloloxa_ continuó creciendo cada vez más y más, hasta conseguir escapar de su lúgubre prisión. _Axolotl_ se encontraba aún muy débil tras la batalla y tras el surgimiento de la nueva vida. De modo que fueron _Thahir_ y _La Guardia del Alba_ quienes ahora encargarían de devolver a _Tloloxa_ una vez más a su dimensión, luego de una cruenta batalla. Dado a que _Tloloxa_ también se encontraba débil luego de haber perdido el combate contra su hermano, logró erigir un sólido ejército de criaturas elaboradas a base de toda la rabia que este le tenía a su hermano.

—Y supongo que ese ejército de criaturas son lo que nosotros conocemos como Exilium... ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¡Me impresionas! Tu perspicacia resulta realmente encantadora en tiempos de guerra. —Sonrió complacido. Acto seguido, le dirigió un coqueto guiño de ojo—. Ahora, es aquí cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. El ejército de _Tloloxa_ se hallaba conformado por cinco distintas categorías para diferenciar su rango: **Categoría 1:** _ **Los Tenebris**_. En esta sección se encuentran los _Exilium_ con el nivel de poder más bajo. Puedes verlos en las ilustraciones del libro. Estos monstruos de cuerpo humeante y pequeños ojos amarillos no son más que simples soldados rasos, cuyos poderes se limitan únicamente a devorar y a asimilar la energía de toda clase de vida que se encuentre a su paso. Pero no te dejes engañar, ya que una sola avanzada con mil de ellos, es más que suficiente para aniquilar a todos los ejércitos de la tierra de una sola vez... Estos constituyen el noventa por ciento del total de su población.

Pacifica escuchaba atentamente, mientras un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

— **Categoría 2:** _ **Los Cranium**_. ¿Recuerdas a esos tipos que nos atacaron en el almacén? Bueno, ellos forman parte de este grupo. Su poder es considerablemente mayor al de _Los Tenebris_ , igualando en promedio las habilidades de un hechicero que ha alcanzado el nivel de maestría. Con tan solo una docena bastaría para erradicar a toda la raza humana. Cada uno cuenta con una guadaña como arma principal y se dice, que cualquier ser cuya vida sea arrebatada por el filo de la guadaña de uno de estos engendros, jamás podrá trascender al siguiente plano. Su alma se perderá y vagará entre dimensiones por toda la eternidad. Su gran desventaja, es que al igual que _Los Tenebris_ , carecen de raciocinio alguno. Ellos representan al siete por ciento de su población total. _**Categoría 3: Los Avium**_. Nuestro cornudo y alado amigo que ahora mismo se encuentra en el laboratorio siendo analizado por Mabel es el mejor ejemplo visual que puedo darte. Estas monstruosidades cósmicas representan únicamente al 1.7 por ciento de la población de Exilium, pero a pesar de ser tan escasos, uno solo de ellos puede ser responsable de causar inimaginables violaciones tanto a la realidad como al tiempo mismo. Su nivel de inteligencia sigue siendo bajo, guiado únicamente por sus irrefrenables deseos de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Es por eso que cuando uno de ellos traspasa la barrera que existe entre la dimensión del olvido y nuestra dimensión, son los hechiceros de elite del Tribunal Mágico los que deben tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? El _Avium_ que Mabel derrotó no era más que un bebe, un infante recién nacido sí así lo prefieres, imposible de compararse con los _Avium_ de edades milenarias.

—Nunca imaginé que seres tan peligrosos como estos pudieran existir en nuestro universo. —Pacifica se expresó, consternad ante lo que Dipper se encontraba diciendo.

—Y empeora... Así que espero que estés preparada para conocer a las dos últimas categorías. _**Categoría 4: Los Mortem**_. Representando al 1.2 por ciento de su población y con una apariencia que se asemeja más a la de un ser humano, los daños que estos seres podrían causarle al universo escapan de toda comprensión... Tienen conciencia e inteligencia propia y su poder va mucho más allá de todo lo que hasta el momento has visto y experimentado. Estas aberraciones son capaces de destruir planetas con el chasquido de sus dedos, pueden aniquilar sistemas solares completos, empleando únicamente el movimiento de una sola de sus manos. Devastar soles y otro tipo de cuerpos celestes con un simple resoplido. ¿Entiendes ahora porque no debemos permitir que aquello que buscaba hacerse con la estatua de Stanford en el almacén convenza a los de la clase _Mortem_ para que peleen en su nombre? Y hablando de Stanford... Para que tengas cierta idea de lo que estoy hablando. El poder que ese lunático consiguió en sus épocas más brillantes, era equiparable al de uno de estos monstruos. Hasta este momento, solo nueve de estas criaturas han podido ser registradas. Y hasta dónde se sabe, todos se encuentran en lo más profundo de la dimensión del olvido, durmiendo en paz por toda la eternidad. Aunque esto no está del todo confirmado...

—Si se encuentran al mismo nivel que Stanford, entonces aún existen aunque sean pocas posibilidades de vencerlos. ¿O me equivoco?

—Es difícil saberlo... Ni Mabel, ni yo poseemos la fuerza necesaria para combatir mano a mano contra un _Mortem_ , ni siquiera peleando los dos al mismo tiempo. Solo el tribunal mágico, compuesto por los cinco hechiceros más poderosos de todo el universo, podría hacerle frente. Pero eso no es lo más trágico de todo, ya que mucho más allá, se encuentran los de quinta y última categoría. Los _Exilium_ más poderosos de todos: _**Los Phaedra**_. Conocidos en otras dimensiones y regiones del universo con diversos nombres como: _Muallim, Los Lehrer, Larae, Los Weirdmasters, Los Athrawon_... Su poder es difícil de calcular, pero ellos fueron los que en su momento combatieron y asesinaron al dios _Thahir_ y a su guardia. Su grupo está conformado solamente por cuatro de ellos y son muy pocos los datos que Stanford y yo hemos podido recopilar por nuestros propios méritos, ya que el tanto el Consejo Galáctico, como el Tribunal Mágico se niegan a hablar al respecto. Su ubicación es desconocida. Algunos dicen que están atrapados dentro de una prisión en la dimensión del olvido y que fue construida por _La Guardia del Alba_ justo antes de perecer... Otros dicen que viajaron hacia una dimensión alternativa y continúan durmiendo hasta la fecha, mientras que otros mucho más optimistas dicen que murieron hace billones de años. Aunque para serte franco, yo no estoy tan convencido de ello. Lo único que debes saber por ahora, es que si uno solo de ellos llegara a despertar algún día, entonces será el fin de toda la vida en el universo tal y como la conocemos. Nadie se salvará. No existe nada, ni nadie en ninguna de las más de nueve mil dimensiones registradas capaz de plantarles cara a estos fallos infernales de la naturaleza.

—¿Y cómo sabremos sí uno de ellos llega a despertar...? —Preguntó la rubia, comenzándose a asustar, tragando una gran cantidad de saliva.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque créeme... Sí llegaran a hacerlo... —La miró a los ojos, tensando sus parpados y hablándole con la verdad—. Toda forma de vida orgánica, sin importar que esta se encuentre en el extremo opuesto del universo... Lo sabremos de manera inmediata... Ya que experimentaremos todo su poder y su ira en carne viva...

 **Continuará...**

Literalmente, para escribir este capítulo tuve que escribir un manual acerca de los tipos de enemigos e inclusive buscar ilustraciones que me ayudaran más o menos a identificar a cada criatura. Espero se me haya entendido bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si gustan pueden dejarme su opinión por medio de un review, siempre será bienvenido.

Bueno, ahora pasemos a un par de pequeños anuncios. Solo como recordatorio, después de este capítulo hay un pequeño hiatus de un mes. No es de extrañarse, por lo general al año hago 3 hiatus al año: El de semana santa, el de verano y el de navidad. Será solo un mes, dadas las fechas en las que tengo acomodadas mis actualizaciones programadas. Así que este fic regresará el día **28 de marzo**.

Pasando al segundo anuncio, ya comencé a subir la nueva historia de la que ya les había hablado: " **Pacifica por la Carretera** ", este nuevo fic no aplica para el hiatus de semana santa puesto que ya lo tengo terminado, así que las actualizaciones serán todos los días miércoles sin interrupciones y hasta su finalización. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Espero que disfruten sus vacaciones (Sí es que tienen) Y nos leemos este próximo 28 de marzo. ¡Cuídense! ¡Chao!


	20. Mente

¡Hola amigas, hola amigos!

Bueno, así es como regresamos del hiatus después de algunas semanas y ya es momento de continuar con el entrenamiento de Pacifica. Me gustaría decir que estas semanas me sirvieron para descansar, pero la verdad es que ahora no tuve vacaciones. Es lo malo de crecer y tener más responsabilidades de a las que uno le gustaría. Pero bueno, a pesar de todo les traigo la actualización en el día prometido. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 19: "Mente"**

—¡Aquí está! —Dijo Dipper, tras colocar por encima de una larga mesa tallada en madera ubicada en uno de los extremos de la biblioteca, la aparatosa cantidad de dieciocho libros. Todos de pasta dura y visiblemente más gruesos que una biblia o un directorio telefónico—. Toda la información que requerirás para comenzar tu meticuloso entrenamiento. Estos libros, te ayudarán a comprender más acerca del mundo de la hechicería. Conocerás todas sus reglas y sus normas, así como la mayor parte de sus secretos. En pocas palabras, dentro de sus páginas encontrarás la información más básica para dar el siguiente paso y convertirte en toda una hechicera de primer nivel.

—Eh... ¿Dijiste...? ¿Información más básica? —Pacifica preguntó desde su silla, reflejando en su rostro una expresión de temor al contemplar la intimidante pila de libros colocada frente a ella.

—Es correcto. —Corroboró el muchacho, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cubierta del primer libro—. Nadie dijo que ser un hechicero sería sencillo. Además, no puedes andar formulando conjuros libremente por el mundo sin haber adquirido antes la base de conocimientos necesarios. ¿O sí?

—Supongo que no... —Pacifica se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora ven conmigo... Hay algo que debo mostrarte. —En ese momento, Dipper llevó sus manos hacia su espalda para entrelazar sus dedos y así comenzar a caminar una vez más por medio de los extensos pasillos de la biblioteca—. ¡Ah...! Y trae todos los libros contigo.

A pesar de que en un principio a la muchacha de cabellos rubios le pareció una petición bastante petulante y poco considerada por parte de Dipper, esta accedió finalmente a seguirlo pese a su ceño fruncido muy bien remarcado, cargando entre sus brazos los dieciocho volúmenes, teniendo especial cuidado de que no fueran a caérsele. Acto seguido, caminó en silencio por detrás del joven hechicero a través de un gran número de corredores, hasta finalmente llegar a una habitación semi vacía adjunta a la biblioteca. Dentro de ella, se podía observar una amplia plataforma de dimensiones rectangulares, mientras que colgados de las paredes, se podían visualizar múltiples decorados elaborados en lienzo, cuyas formas y símbolos resultaban desconocidos para Pacifica en su gran mayoría.

—Estas formas de cifrado... —Se aproximó a uno de los lienzos—. Jamás las había visto... Ni siquiera en los diarios de Stanford... ¿Qué es este lugar? Parece un Dōjō Japonés.

—Este, es el _Cubiculum Mentis_ , o si lo prefieres, La Habitación de la Mente. Muchos hechiceros dentro del Tribunal, consideran a esta clase de habitaciones como un truco sucio, una forma barata de adquirir grandes habilidades logrando el mínimo esfuerzo. A causa de esto, el Tribunal Mágico delimitó su uso y ahora está prohibido en la mayor parte de todas las dimensiones existentes dentro del multiverso, pero tomando en cuenta que estamos cortos de tiempo y que tenemos a una seria amenaza sobre de nuestras cabezas, nos haremos de la vista gorda y correremos el riesgo. En este lugar, podrás entrenar libremente sin afectar al mundo real y sin llamar la atención de fuerzas malignas que habitan dentro de la dimensión del olvido.

—¿A qué te refieres con, llamar fuerzas malignas?

—Los _Exilium_ de primera y segunda categoría, son principalmente atraídos por la energía vital que existe dentro de cada uno de nosotros como seres vivos. Dicho de otro modo, es nuestra esencia como seres materiales su principal fuente de alimento, así como su único camino para abrirse paso en la línea evolutiva. Piensa en ellos como en una especie de zombi sí así lo deseas. Para que un _Exilium_ pueda alcanzar su siguiente evolución y aumentar sus poderes, primero debe consumir una gran cantidad de energía vital. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando esa energía proviene de un ser cuyas capacidades mágicas son latentes. La energía que posee un hechicero que se encuentra a nivel maestría equivale a la de por lo menos cien mil seres de clase no mágica. Es por eso que nosotros los hechiceros debemos tener un especial cuidado a la hora de emplear nuestro poder. Ya que eso podría atraer a invitados indeseables. No así sucede en este lugar. En esta habitación, el tiempo y la realidad fluyen de manera relativa de acuerdo a los deseos de aquel que se atreva a utilizarla.

Pacifica, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría, se limitó a seguir a Dipper con la mirada, observando la manera en la que se sentaba sobre sus rodillas en el centro de la plataforma.

—Ahora acércate. —Le extendió su mano.

A pesar de la confusión que la explicación del joven le produjo en primera instancia, Pacifica intuyó rápidamente que existía una alta probabilidad de estar a punto de embarcarse en otra mística y peligrosa aventura junto a Dipper. No obstante, al no tener otra alternativa si es que ella quería aprender a utilizar las fuerzas místicas de la naturaleza, colocó la pila de libros en el suelo y se sentó frente a Dipper usando la misma pose para a continuación tomar su mano, provocándole un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

—Bien... —Dijo Dipper, tomando la mano contraria de Pacifica—. Son muy suaves... —Admitió.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿H-hablas en serio? —Un fuerte reclamo vino por parte de Pacifica, quien pareció echar humo de la cabeza a causa de su creciente rabia—. Nuestro universo está a punto de ser destruido... ¿Y a ti solo se te ocurre decir que mis manos son suaves?

—No te alebrestes, muñeca. —Le guiñó el ojo. Entonces, aproximó su rostro al de ella de manera repentina, ocasionando que su cara se volviera completamente roja—. Fue solo un cumplido. Ahora es cuando las cosas van a ponerse interesantes. Necesito que sigas todas mis indicaciones. Vamos a poner a tu mente en un modo de relajación absoluta. Como es la primera vez que haces esto yo mismo te ayudaré. Mírame a los ojos y no te distraigas por nada del mundo.

Pacifica quiso echarse para atrás. Sin embargo, ella sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos como para retirarse ahora y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que lo que Dipper hacía no eran otra cosa que trucos viejos de seducción para conseguir un contacto físico con ella, optó por continuar siguiendo al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones. Sin quererlo, Pacifica se volvió a perder en los flamantes ojos del muchacho Gleeful, consiguiendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus ansias por gritar y salir de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad se intensificaran. De algún modo, Pacifica odiaba comportarse de ese modo frente a una persona tan banal como Dipper. En contraparte, sus deseos internos por continuar observando ese místico resplandor de color azul en los ojos el muchacho, la obligaron a permanecer en su lugar. Era una sensación adictiva y realmente difícil de describir. En ese momento, los parpados de la joven Southeast comenzaron a sentirse pesados, siendo este un indicio de que estaba empezando a sentir mucho sueño.

—Relájate... Eso es... —Dipper soltó la mano izquierda de Pacifica, para enseguida colocar la suya sobre la mejilla de la chica de cabellos rubios y proceder a acariciarla suavemente con la ayuda de sus dedos—. Te prometo que todo acabará muy pronto... —Aproximó su boca al oído de Pacifica para susurrarle—. Ahora... Necesito que imagines que estás en medio de una playa. La arena se hunde bajo tus pies descalzos, el sol quema su blanca piel... Y la brisa marina provocada por el oleaje y el viento golpea tu rostro con suavidad.

Pacifica, a pesar del trance en el que se encontraba consiguió atender las palabras de Dipper, obedeciéndolo sin objeción alguna, En ese momento, con la ayuda de un fugaz movimiento, siendo algo que Pacifica no se esperaba. Dipper acercó aún más su rostro, para de esta forma colocar sus labios sobre los de ella. Gracias a esto, Pacifica alcanzó a reaccionar ante lo que Dipper estaba haciendo, de modo que consiguió apartarse para enseguida propinarle una fuerte bofetada con la mano abierta, misma que dejó tumbado a Dipper en el suelo, sobándose el área afectada.

—¡Óyeme tú! —Su cólera estalló con la fuerza de un volcán que llevaba inactivo muchos miles de años—. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, maldito sinvergüenza? ¿Acaso creías que podías burlarte y aprovecharte de mí así como así? ¿Sabes qué...? ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Jamás debí haberme involucrado contigo, ni con tu estúpido mundo de magos, ni todas esas estupideces!

—Dime... ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte ahora? —Dejó salir una risa, luego de escupir un poco de sangre de la boca, tratando de reincorporarse—. Si te vas ahora... No podrás disfrutar de la vista, ni mucho menos ir a nadar conmigo.

Pacifica no supo nada acerca de aquello a lo que Dipper se refería, sino hasta que al momento de girar la vista hacia su alrededor, la chica se dio cuenta de que ahora ambos se encontraban a las orillas del mar, con sus pies descalzos puestos sobre la arena, con el imponente sol bronceando sus cuerpos cubiertos únicamente por medio de un par de trajes de baño. Todo esto mientras la brisa marina les golpeaba la cara a causa del fuerte oleaje combinado con el resoplar del viento.

—Pero... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió...?

—Bienvenida a tu mente.

—¿Mi mente...? —Pacifica preguntó, asombrada.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? Después de todo lo que has vivido, esto no debería representar para ti una fuerte impresión.

—No del todo... Es solo que... Cada vez que me adentro más y más en tu mundo... Siento como si yo misma me convirtiera en una parte de él. Y ahora, con esto... ¿Cómo es que ambos podemos estar dentro de mi mente? Esa playa que me pediste imaginar... Es exactamente igual a esta.

—La mente, es un conjunto de facultades cognitivas que se encarga de englobar múltiples procesos tales como la percepción, el pensamiento, la conciencia y la memoria. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado esa estúpida fanfarria que dicta que el ser humano solo utiliza el diez por ciento de su capacidad cerebral? Bueno, como sabrás, existen ya diversas hipótesis que han conseguido desaprobar esa teoría. Sin embargo, hay algo de cierto en ella. Lo que quiero decir, es que la mente es un conglomerado de procesos que asume la responsabilidad de moldear las características, el entendimiento y la conducta de cada ser vivo, para finalmente ponerlas a trabajar, pero... ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que estos procesos pueden ser capaces de expandirse hacia un plano completamente diferente?

—Entonces... —Pacifica divagó un poco antes de formular su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo que intentas hacer conmigo, es llevar a mi mente hacia este nuevo plano del que hablas?

—¡Vaya! Veo con alegría que en verdad me estás poniendo atención. —Dejó escapar una pequeña risa llena de arrogancia.

—¡Entiendo eso! Lo que no entiendo... —Una vena sobresalió de su frente—. ¡Es el motivo que te orilló a besarme hace unos momentos sin mi consentimiento!

—No puedes ampliar tus facultades, sin antes abrir tu mente. Para ello, es necesario que el usuario atraviese por una experiencia que lo lleve cerca del estado de shock. Así que no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea que esa... ¡Pero vamos! Tienes que admitir que lo disfrutaste. De lo contrario, no hubieras cerrado los ojos. —Esbozó una sonrisa, ante el claro enfado de Pacifica, quién se veía dispuesta a asestarle un segundo golpe directo en la misma mejilla—. No es necesario que te enfades, preciosa. Era necesario para que puedas entender la manera en la que funciona la magia. Lo primero que debes hacer, es tratar de propagar tu conciencia. Expandirla y volverla uno con la existencia misma. —Sin previo aviso, Dipper chasqueo sus dedos. Entonces, la visión de la playa se difuminó en tan solo un segundo, dejando un simple y solitario vacío de color negro en su lugar. A sí mismo, sus ropas volvieron a ser las mismas de siempre—. Debes destruir las ataduras que te mantienen retenida a este simple y llano mundo material. Debes entender que la magia es un concepto que se ha mal diversificado con el pasar de los siglos. La magia no es sacar un conejo de un sombrero. La magia no es desvanecerse en medio de la nada por medio de una sábana blanca. La magia, no es crear la falsa ilusión de cortar a una persona por la mitad. La magia no proviene de la naturaleza, ni de una dimensión alterna, mucho menos de una varita de madera. ¡La magia existe y vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros! Pero son aquellas delimitaciones que nuestra propia cultura nos ha impartido como los sacos de carne que somos, las que nos dicen que miremos hacia el lado contrario. Es por eso que te he traído a este lugar. Esta habitación, se encuentra ubicada en una dimensión muy apartada de todas a las que hemos visitado. Una dimensión que existe entre el mundo material y el espiritual. Ella, se ocupará de dilatar tus pensamientos y diversificarlos. Afrontarás tus mayores temores y los vencerás uno por uno. Solo así estarás lista para la próxima etapa en tu entrenamiento. Algo que para un hechicero promedio le tomaría alrededor de diez años lograr a base de duro entrenamiento, tú podrás aprenderlo y dominarlo en tan solo tres días. Esa es la principal razón por la cual estos espacios están prohibidos. Pueden convertir a una persona normal en un poderoso hechicero en solo cuestión de semanas. Así que más te vale estar preparada. ¡La oportunidad es tuya...! Si mueres durante esta simple fase del entrenamiento, eso solo significará que no tienes las agallas, ni las aptitudes necesarias para convertirte en una hechicera de elite.

Acto seguido, Dipper consiguió materializar una daga cubierta de fuego azul espectral dentro de su mano derecha, misma con la que arremetió en contra de Pacifica, para apuñalarla en la boca del estómago. La joven, aunque estupefacta, alcanzó a hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, tan solo para preguntarse el motivo por el cual Dipper la había atacado de manera repentina. En ese momento, observó cómo los ojos de Dipper, en vez de reflejar su característico brillo azul, habían asimilado un flameante tono rojizo, tal y como había ocurrido durante el ataque del _Avium_ dentro del almacén.

 **Continuará...**

He recibido comentarios últimamente de algunas y algunos de ustedes, diciéndome que les impresiona la profundidad de esta historia y que se ha vuelto la favorita de varias personas. A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan. Y es que quizá este sea el fic con más tiempo, trabajo y dedicación en el que me he visto involucrado. Ya que al ser un universo alterno hecho por fans hay muchas cosas que no están sentadas y debo inventarlas conforme la marcha. Aún así, vuelvo y repito, muchas gracias por continuar con esta historia.

En esta ocasión no traigo ningún anuncio así que podemos retirarnos en paz. La fecha de la próxima actualización será el día **12 de Mayo** para que estén al pendiente. ¡Cuídense y chao!

PD. Respondiendo un comentario que no pude contestar de forma personal debido a que la chica que me lo escribió no cuenta con un perfil aquí en fanfiction, lo haré por este medio. Gracias por tu recomendación, no conocía el anime de Diabolick Lovers. Me vi el primer capítulo, pero siéndote franco no es del tipo de anime que me llame la atención. Los animes harem no son mi estilo. Así que discúlpame pero no puedo acceder a tu petición. ¡Te mando un saludo!


	21. Temor

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Un nuevo viernes ha llegado así como el momento para una nueva actualización. En esta ocasión les traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual pero es que en él aclararemos muchas cosas. Se revelará el motivo por el cual Pacifica regresó a Reverse Falls entre otros datos interesantes.

Por otra parte, hay varias cosas importantes que quisiera comentarles, pero eso lo dejaré para el final. De momento espero que disfruten del capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y un especial saludo y felicitación a mis lectores SaderWolf y Camiluss por sus cumpleaños. *Les avienta confeti en la boca*. ¡Pásenla bien!

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 20: "Temor"**

—Esos ojos... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué esos ojos de nuevo? —Dijo Pacifica, dándose cuenta de que sus movimientos se habían vuelto torpes y lentos en cuanto esta quiso retroceder—. ¿Qué está pasando? Él no trató de contenerse. Él en verdad quiso matarme...

—Te ves nerviosa. ¿O es que acaso estás asustada? —Preguntó Dipper, sonriendo malicioso y mofándose del comportamiento de Pacifica—. ¡Patético! Y yo que pensaba ingenuamente que estabas lista para dar el siguiente paso y afrontar nuevos retos. ¡Qué gran decepción! Lamento ser yo el que te diga esto, preciosa... Pero con esa expresión de cachorro asustado nunca llegarás a ninguna parte. Un hechicero debe mostrar convicción en todo momento. Un hechicero no muestra temor. Lo único que consigues con tu absurdo miedo es que me irrite. Así jamás podrás aprender a dominar la magia. ¡Así jamás podrás convertirte en una hechicera de elite!

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería convertirme en una hechicera en primer lugar? Tú fuiste el que me orilló a esto... —Apretó fuertemente los dientes, sintiéndose en conflicto consigo misma a causa de la dispersión de sus ideas y emociones—. Es más... No sé qué estoy haciendo en este lugar. Pensándolo bien... No quisiera convertirme en una hechicera. Yo nunca quise esto...

—¡Oh! ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no hacemos una recapitulación? —Dipper chasqueó sus dedos, transformando la ambientación en tan solo un segundo, cambiando el abrumador fondo negro por un entorno mucho más amigable y familiar para Pacifica, siendo este las inmediaciones del bosque más próximas a la Cabaña del Misterio—. Dime, ¿Recuerdas esta escena? —Preguntó el muchacho, mostrándole a su nueva aprendiz una visión de ella misma en el momento exacto en el que descubrió la ubicación secreta del escondite del diario número tres, el mismo día en el que había arribado a Reverse Falls en compañía de sus padres y de su primo Gideon, hacía ya cuatro años.

—Soy yo... El día que llegue al pueblo... ¿Cómo...?

—No te preocupes. Tu "yo" de hace cuatro años no puede vernos. Esta es una simple proyección, extraída de un fragmento de tu memoria genética que se encontraba almacenado y escondido dentro de los más recónditos rincones de tu mente.

—¿Por qué me estas mostrando esto?

—Durante décadas, ese diario se mantuvo oculto de la vista del mundo, hasta que un día, una entrometida chica hambrienta de misterios lo extrajo de su lugar de eterno reposo. Pudiste devolverlo al sitio en dónde se encontraba y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Hubieras seguido tranquilamente con tu vida de hippie ambulante junto a tus padres como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Hablas de que tú nunca pediste convertirte en una hechicera, pero la verdad es que si tú nunca te hubieras esforzado arduamente en descubrir los secretos que resguardaba ese diario infernal, aún a pesar de las advertencias que Mabel y yo te dimos, no estarías atravesando por esta clase de situaciones. Pero para tu mala suerte, ya es muy tarde para lamentarse. Ahora ambos estamos metidos en un peligroso juego del gato y el ratón, así que la única opción viable que te queda, si es que no quieres convertirte en el ratón, es aceptar las normas y jugar con destreza e inteligencia. De lo contrario, no serás más que un insignificante y desechable peón. ¡Muy bien! Creo que es hora de hacer un pequeño ajuste al escenario.

Dipper tronó sus dedos por tercera vez, difuminando la proyección del recuerdo de Pacifica en un segundo y reemplazándola por una nueva y tangible visión, siendo esta una réplica exacta del poblado de Reverse Falls. Tanto sus calles, comercios y viviendas, así como el extenso bosque que lo rodeaba todo, estaban en el lugar que les correspondía. Con la única excepción de que la presencia de sus pobladores no se veía por ninguna parte. Era un auténtico pueblo fantasma.

—¿Estamos de vuelta en el pueblo? —Preguntó la joven, mirando con espasmos cómo todo se transformaba a su alrededor.

—No te confundas. Te recuerdo que en el mundo real, tu yo aún nos encontramos dentro del _Cubiculum Mentis_. Este solo fue un pequeño cambio de atmosfera para que te sientas más como en casa. ¿Es nostálgico, no es así? Pero regresando a lo nuestro... ¿En qué estaba...? ¡Oh sí! ¿Ahora lo recuerdo! —Una vez más, se abalanzó sobre Pacifica, intentando encajar su daga en el estómago de la joven. Pese al ataque sorpresivo, Pacifica volvió a esquivarlo a tiempo, dejándose caer hacia atrás—. Tus reflejos siguen siendo admirables, pero me pregunto... ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir evadiendo mis ataques? Dime, ¿Acaso no piensas contraatacar?

—Cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar... Esto no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado. —Retrocedió un par de pasos, manteniéndose al margen de las piernas y de los brazos de Dipper en caso de que quisiera efectuar un nuevo e imprevisible ataque—. De haber sabido que querías matarme, me hubieras dejado morir en el bosque.

—Creo que aún no te das cuenta de cuál es tu propósito en este lugar, ¿Cierto? —Sonrió, pasando su mano a través de su cabello para reacomodarlo. Acto seguido, le clavó la mirada, penetrante, como si quisiera escudriñar sus más recónditos pensamientos—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije hace unos momentos? Un hechicero no debe mostrar temor ante nada, y por desgracia, yo percibo mucho temor en ti, Pacifica. ¿Crees que yo busco asesinarte? No hay nada en este mundo que me gustaría menos... Pero tú aún no confías en mí. ¡No! Tú aún me percibes como el enemigo que conociste hace cuatro años.

—Eso... No es cierto... —La joven agachó la mirada.

—¡NO ME MIENTAS! —Dipper alzó bruscamente el tono de su voz, ocasionando que Pacifica se alarmara—. Sí me miraras de una forma distinta... Sí tan solo tuvieras un poco de confianza en mí... No estaría en este lugar intentando encajarte esta daga en el estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres...?

—Esta habitación, saca a relucir los más profundos temores de las personas y las obliga a combatirlos frente a frente. Todo aquello que más pavor te infunda, se verá materializado en este lugar e intentará acabar contigo a menos de que hagas algo al respecto. Tú piensas que disfruto esto, pero la verdad es que lo único que intento hacer es protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué?

—De ti misma... —En ese momento, los ojos de Dipper brillaron con una intensidad jamás antes vista. La flama escarlata reflejada en sus pupilas fue apreciada por Pacifica, solo instantes antes de que el joven hechicero levantara su brazo y apuntara con su brazo extendido hacia ella. Entonces, Pacifica alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que la obligarían a escapar enajenadamente de aquél sitio—. _Océano oscuro, océano profundo, como un manto de llamas. Quémalo y bórralo con tu preciosa luz. Vida y muerte, atadas a su suerte. Camino de paz, camino de armonía. Júzgalos y purifícalos. Ocaso perpetuo, cubierto de cenizas, consúmeme y redímeme de mis pecados_. ¡Magia Destructora Número 79! ¡Abrasa!

Una vez finalizado el cántico, el pueblo entero se vio sacudido por un violento terremoto, cuya fuerza fue más que suficiente para que las casas y los edificios aledaños a la avenida principal colisionaran uno detrás de otro. A sí mismo, las calles, en conjunto con las montañas más próximas, se fragmentaron en pedazos. Separándose, para así dar origen a colosales grietas en la superficie del suelo y desde cuyo interior emergió un torrente de incandescentes llamaradas de fuego azul, mismas que se elevaron hacia el cielo en forma de gigantescas columnas para finalmente mezclarse entre ellas y fundirse en una sola cúpula de calor, envolviendo y atrapando a Pacifica y al pueblo en su interior.

—El fuego... —Prosiguió Dipper, emergiendo y caminando con elegancia desde el fondo de una de las columnas sin que las flamas lo consumieran o lo dañaran, hasta quedar de frente a pocos pasos de Pacifica, quien no tardó en comenzar a experimentar los sofocantes efectos de permanecer dentro del domo—. Es uno de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. El creador de la vida y símbolo del poder. Se desarrolla, se expande y es capaz de manifestarse en distintos planos de dentro de nuestra propia realidad. Si queremos aprender a utilizar y a controlar su fuerza, depende de nosotros mostrarle el debido respeto. Pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando el exceso de soberbia se antepone a nuestras emociones?

—No... Por favor... No lo hagas... No sigas con esto... —Pacifica suplicó en cuanto Dipper comenzó a indagar sobre aquél oscuro secreto que trataba de mantener oculto a toda costa.

—Creo que ya comenzaste a descifrar hacia dónde quiero llegar. —Sonrió de forma meticulosa—. ¿Duele? ¿No es así? Saber que tú fuiste la única responsable de la pérdida de las dos personas más importantes en tu vida.

—Ya basta... —Se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos, permitiendo que sus lágrimas se desbordaran de sus parpados para inundar sus mejillas.

—¿Y todo para qué? Tan solo por querer demostrarte a ti misma que valías más de lo que en realidad eres. Así que ahora dime, Pacifica... ¿Estás segura de que jamás quisiste aprender los más grandes secretos de la magia?

—Detente... Por favor... Ya no sigas... —Los sollozos de Pacifica se intensificaron el triple. Entonces, una serie de amargos y dolorosos recuerdos se apoderaron de su cordura, provocándole un severo ataque de pánico—. ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡SÁCAME! ¡SÁCAME!

En ese momento, Pacifica abrió los ojos, completamente aterrada, como si hubiera despertado después de haber vivido en carne propia la más terrible de las pesadillas concebidas de todos los tiempos. Una vez consciente, la joven se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de vuelta en el _Cubiculum Mentis_. La temperatura en el ambiente había regresado a la normalidad y la ilusión del pueblo y el valle adjunto siendo devorado por las llamas se había desvanecido. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único que Pacifica logró diferenciar del resto, ya que alrededor de su cuerpo, pudo palpar un ligero estrujamiento y que era provocado por los cálidos, fuertes y al mismo tiempo, acogedores brazos de Dipper, el cual los utilizaba para fundirse con ella por medio de un confortable abrazo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Pacifica... —Dipper incrementó la intensidad del noble gesto, lo suficiente como para indicarle a Pacifica que ahora se encontraba a salvo. Acto seguido, la chica perdió todas sus fuerzas y se desvaneció en medio de un llanto poco más que ensordecedor y que estremeció la totalidad del complejo—. Lo hiciste muy bien...

-o-

Cuando Pacifica recobró el conocimiento, fue la abrumadora oscuridad de la habitación, junto con la suavidad de la almohada bajo su cabeza y la frescura de las sabanas enrolladas entre sus piernas, parte de algunas de las primeras sensaciones que su debilitado cuerpo pudieron ser capaces de percibir. Recostada de lado con vista hacia uno de los muros internos, Pacifica intentó moverse para intentar darse la vuelta completa, lo cual le resultó imposible en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los músculos de sus piernas le dolían enormemente, como si hubiera participado en un triatlón de talla olímpica. No obstante, Pacifica no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, ni trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Muy por el contrario, estando plenamente consciente de todas las sorpresas tanto agradables, como desagradables que el mundo de la magia reservaba para ella, Pacifica sabía perfectamente, que todo lo que había vivido había sido completamente real, aún estando lúcida de la clase de problemática en la que se había visto involucrada. Fue entonces, cuando supo de alguna manera, quizá por una incómoda presencia, que no se encontraba sola dentro del cuarto.

—Fracasé... ¿No es cierto? —Pacifica preguntó, con la esperanza de que la persona que en ese instante tenía en su cabeza le pudiera dar una contestación ante su duda.

—Yo no lo llamaría precisamente un fracaso. —Dipper respondió, desde un aterciopelado sofá de una sola plaza localizado en el lado opuesto de la misma habitación, hundido y con la vista caída, dándole credibilidad a las sospechas de su invitada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dipper? ¿Por qué utilizaste los recuerdos de la muerte de mis padres para torturarme de esa manera? Nunca te mencioné nada al respecto... Fue ese maldito lugar el que te lo mostró todo... ¿O me equivoco?

—El _Cubiculum Mentis_... Me permite tener un control absoluto sobre la mente de la persona que va a ser inducida al entrenamiento, concediéndome un acceso total a todos sus recuerdos. Cuando entraste por primera vez pude verlo todo... El accidente... Ahora entiendo los motivos del porqué regresaste a este pueblo. Ahora sé porqué la guarida del Cambia-formas fue el primer sitio al cual tenías pensado dirigirte. Pretendías utilizar el " _Encantamiento Número 102_ ". ¿Cierto? Estoy seguro de que no eres tan tonta e ilusa como para no saber que ese hechizo está estrictamente prohibido en todas las dimensiones dadas las normativas impuestas por el _Tribunal Mágico_ y que su uso está penado con la muerte. Entiendo tu situación y puedo comprender que hayas querido utilizarlo con la intención de devolverles la vida a tus difuntos padres, aún teniendo en cuenta que Stanford lo creó con el único propósito de engañar a la muerte y vivir para siempre. Pero... ¿Estás realmente consciente de lo que se necesita para llevarlo a cabo?

—Sí, lo estoy... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Stanford lo describe como un proceso sencillo, aunque tal vez eso solo lo dijo para referirse a hechiceros que se encuentran a su mismo nivel. Según el diario, los ingredientes a utilizar son: Ocho dientes de Gnomo del bosque, siete alas de Ojocielago, una docena de plumas de Halcopulpo, cuatro ojos de Geoditas, así como dos pequeñas muestras de ADN. La primera de ellas, procedente del Cambia-formas y la segunda, del empleador. Pero eso no es todo, ya que aún requeriremos de un ingrediente extra. Quizá el más importante de todos... El cuerpo con vida de un ser humano escogido al azar. El cual procederemos a utilizar como un sacrificio. —Pacifica dijo sin trabas en su lengua, demostrando una frialdad sin igual—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es dibujar dos círculos con una estrella de diez lados pintada en el centro sobre un área lo suficientemente amplia y al aire libre. Para crear el primero de ellos, debemos emplear la sangre de nuestro hombre o mujer seleccionados como medio, mientras que para el segundo de los círculos, es indispensable utilizar la nuestra.

Dipper escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su inquilina, en silencio, cayendo en la cuenta que Pacifica estaba enterada de todos los requerimientos por más repugnantes que estos fueran.

—El siguiente paso en la formula, es mezclar todos los ingredientes antes mencionados y molerlos hasta que la consistencia de la aleación resulte en una espesa y pastosa sustancia de color purpura, la cual deberá ser ingerida en su totalidad por nuestra víctima. Esto lo pondrá en un estado de obediencia absoluta, dándonos la capacidad de manipular sus movimientos a voluntad. A continuación, colocaremos a nuestro conejillo de indias dentro del primer círculo, recostado. Entretanto, nosotros nos ubicaremos sobre el segundo exactamente en la misma posición. Es en ese entonces, que la transformación deberá dar comienzo. El ADN del Cambia-formas, mezclado con el nuestro en el estómago de nuestro amigo provocará que su apariencia cambie, transformándolo en una copia exacta, de nosotros mismos. Por último, recitaremos con voz alta y clara el cántico para activar el hechizo "Número 102", cuyas habilidades consisten en ser partícipe de un intercambio de almas. De tal forma, que una vez completado el hechizo, nuestra alma será trasferida hacia el nuevo cuerpo. Gracias a esto, podremos utilizar el tiempo de vida restante de nuestra víctima como si fuera nuestro. En pocas palabras, su esperanza de vida se le sumará a la nuestra, concediéndonos la dicha de alargar nuestra vida de manera indefinida, ya que este procedimiento puede realizarse casi de manera infinita y sin ninguna clase de riesgo para el empleador. Caso contrario al de nuestro individuo, el cual perderá la vida de manera instantánea. —Hizo una breve pausa para inhalar un poco de aire por medio de sus fosas nasales para expulsarlo a través de su boca—. Pese a que nunca fue puesto a prueba, Stanford asegura en su diario, que este hechizo es incluso funcional en personas ya fallecidas con el fin de regresarlas a la vida. Siempre y cuando tengamos en nuestro poder un poco del ADN de la persona occisa en específico. Sin embargo, es a partir de este punto cuando todo se complica... Para ello, debemos realizar una serie de pasos adicionales. Se exige realizar un viaje a la _Dimensión Transitoria_. Un lugar aislado, al cual se dirigen las almas de todos los seres vivos fallecidos de todo el universo y todas las dimensiones una vez que han completado su etapa de vida en el plano físico, para posteriormente ser juzgados por el _Bebe de la Muerte_ y así ayudarlos a trascender hacia un plano distinto de existencia. Una vez ahí, se tiene que hacer uso de un artefacto conocido como " _El Transgresor Dimensional"_. Tal y como lo dictan sus palabras dentro de las páginas del diario, este objeto, es capaz de aprisionar una o varias almas para guiarlas de vuelta a nuestra realidad y de esta forma realizar el consecuente hechizo. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo... Y llegué a claudicar en un par de ocasiones... Pero no quería que esto terminara de esta forma. No podía aceptarlo. No podía vivir tranquila sabiendo lo que hice gracias a mi estupidez. Debido a ello... He hecho cosas terribles, de las cuales me arrepentiré hasta el último día de mi vida.

—Ahora me doy cuenta y con asombro, de que estabas al pendiente tanto de las técnicas más apropiadas para llevarlo a cabo, como de sus riesgos... Y con eso me refiero a todo lo que ello implica... Eso significa, que estabas dispuesta a sacrificar a dos personas inocentes, con tal de devolverles la vida a tus padres. Eso es bastante lúgubre y frío hasta para alguien como...

—No del todo inocentes. —Prosiguió la muchacha—. Pensaba utilizar algunos de los reos capturados en la misma prisión local en dónde encarcelaron a Mabel hace cuatro años. Gente sin escrúpulos sin valores morales y nada que perder. Sin embargo, ahora me será imposible conseguirlo ya que te deshiciste del Cambia-formas. Pero no estoy molesta contigo, ni tampoco me siento triste... Me arden los ojos de tanto llorar. Estoy cansada de hacerlo. Quizá sea el momento para mí de seguir con mi propia vida y dejar de ilusionarme con cosas absurdas... Es decir... No sé ni siquiera qué es un maldito " _Transgresor Dimensional"_ , ni mucho menos en dónde puedo encontrar uno. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Soy una estúpida... Ni siquiera sabía en qué diablos me estaba metiendo. Quizá, es posible que de manera involuntaria, haya estado buscando mi propia muerte con la esperanza de volver a ver a mis padres en un plano diferente. Y es que... Tú no tienes idea de la clase de infierno por el que tuve que pasar. Aunque... Te doy la razón... Yo fui la única responsable de lo que sucedió. Al querer medir mis propias habilidades, el hechizo que me propuse a hacer era demasiado avanzado para alguien de mi nivel. En consecuencia, destruí la vagoneta de mis padres, con ellos adentro... Sostener sus cuerpos calcinados entre mis brazos ha sido la experiencia más traumatizante por la cual he tenido que atravesar. Tal vez el hecho de haberme torturado con esos malos recuerdos sirvió para darme cuenta de lo realmente estúpida que soy.

—Pacifica... No se trata de tortura. Para que un ser humano ordinario sea capaz de controlar la magia a su antojo, este debe encontrar un fuerte catalizador. Ósea, una emoción primaria que le permita encontrar su camino y propósito. Sin embargo, para ello, esa persona debe de eliminar todos sus temores. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería salvarte de ti misma? Era esto a lo que me refería desde un principio. Cuando el catalizador de un mago proviene del miedo, este podrá desatar un poder inimaginable y tan terrible para imaginarlo, el cual le será imposible controlar y terminará siendo consumido por él, ocasionando que sus pensamientos se corrompan y sus deseos por adquirir más y más poder aumenten gradualmente. Esto fue lo que le ocurrió a Stanford durante su juventud. Su miedo constante hacia la muerte y a la fragilidad de la vida humana, fue lo que lo orilló a buscar una manera de solucionarlo, llevándolo a realizar numerosos experimentos que culminaron con la creación del hechizo número 102. Esa es la razón por la cual te lleve al _Cubiculum Mentis_ , para que combatieras y eliminaras tus temores uno por uno. Lamento mucho la pérdida de tus padres y lamento sí pensaste que utilicé la situación como una vía solo para torturarte. El entrenamiento no salió como esperaba... —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes, Pacifica? Por alguna razón... Últimamente nada parece funcionar como lo tengo estipulado.

—Yo más bien diría... Qué funcionó mejor de lo esperado... —Consiguió girar el cuerpo en esta ocasión, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Dipper—. Gracias, Dipper... Por haberme hecho recapacitar en mi decisión. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Es solo que no encontraba a la persona indicada. Me lo guardé por tanto tiempo dentro de mi pecho que perdí el rumbo de mi vida por algunos momentos... Y todo a causa del insaciable deseo por traer de regreso a mis padres.

—No fue nada... —Murmuró, notando como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba luego de haber contemplado la dulce expresión en el rostro de Pacifica. Fue en ese momento, cuando por primera vez, Dipper quedó enganchado a sus ojos, los cuales le devolvían la mirada de una manera especial, cómo si se hubieran vuelto incapaces de volver a ver a otra persona—. Bien... Creo que es momento de dejar que descanses. Aún faltan cuatro horas para que amanezca y deberías intentar dormir un poco. Nos veremos en la mañana.

—¡Dipper, espera! —Pacifica lo detuvo a medio camino entre la silla y la puerta. Por lo tanto, sus mejillas ardieron—. Si no te molesta... Quisiera que... Me acompañaras esta noche...

—¿Acompañarte? —El corazón de Dipper latió a mil por hora.

—No quiero sentirme sola... Después de hacer un recuento de todas las cosas horribles por las cuales he atravesado, el sentimiento de saber que no existe nadie en quien pueda contar se ha vuelto muy presente... Y es que... A decir verdad... No quisiera volver a sentirme sola nunca más... ¡Por favor, Dipper! Quédate conmigo esta noche. Te lo suplico... —Pacifica se orilló hacia el costado izquierdo de la cama, para que Dipper pudiera caber sin mayores dificultades. Por su parte, el muchacho tragó una gran cantidad de saliva y como si su cuerpo se hubiera puesto de repente en modo automático, se dirigió hacia la cama en dónde Pacifica lo aguardaba.

—¡Vamos, Dipper! Acércate. —Dijo la rubia, volviendo a mostrar su bella sonrisa, la cual una vez más, dejó cautivado a Dipper—. Ven aquí conmigo... Te prometo que no muerdo. —Finalizó con un coqueto guiño de su ojo derecho.

Sin poder responder o reaccionar adecuadamente ante la pequeña guasa, Dipper se sentó sobre la cama, accediendo a desabrocharse y a quitarse los zapatos, para enseguida descolgar su chaleco y depositarlo sobre la silla que había utilizado previamente para sentarse, con el fin de que no se arrugara. En ese momento, una vez que Dipper encontró su lugar sobre las sábanas, Pacifica tomó su lugar, dándose la media vuelta y rejuntando su espalda contra el pecho de Dipper. Acto seguido, tomó la mano del muchacho para pasarla por encima de su propio cuerpo, consiguiendo que este la abrazara desde su retaguardia.

—Buenas noches, Dipper. —La joven se despidió, cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas noches... Pacifica... —Dipper correspondió el gesto, sujetando la mano de su acompañante con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y dejando escapar una sonrisa propia, producto de tener cerca de él y bajo su protección, a la única chica en toda su vida por la cual no había podido conciliar el sueño de forma regular desde hacía cuatro largos años al momento de verla partir y sin tener la completa certeza, de que pudiera ser capaz de volver verla.

 **Continuará...**

¿Qué creyeron que ya empezaríamos con el lemon? Pues no, todavía no. Pero al menos Dipper y Paz ya tuvieron un bonito encuentro, el cual los llevará a volverse más cercanos el uno con el otro con el paso del tiempo. Ellos deben comprender que se necesitan si es que quieren sobrevivir, sobre todo ahora que ambos han perdido a sus padres. Pero hablando de padres, ahora sabemos cómo fue que fallecieron los señores Southeast. Es una pena... Eran buenas personas. No como sus contrapartes de la serie original.

Bueno, es hora de pasar a lo siguiente y es que... ¿Qué me dirían si les dijera que a esta historia le restan únicamente 10 capítulos más? Pues sí, la cuenta regresiva comienza y a partir del próximo capítulo pueden empezar a contar los capítulos restantes. Pero para hacérselos más sencillo, este fic acabará en su capítulo número 30. (Y sí, el capítulo con lemon está dentro de esos 10 capítulos por si se lo preguntan) Sé que por lo general cuando digo que faltan tantos capítulos par que algo termine suelo cambiarlo todo a la mera hora. Pero en este caso es diferente, ya que me puse a estructurar con calma cada uno de los capítulos restantes y ahora que sé lo que contendrán cada uno puedo afirmar que esto está por terminar.

¡Ah! ¡Pero atentos! Qué el hecho de que este fic termine no significa que esta historia haya llegado a su final. Lo que planeo hacer es como una pequeña trilogía y "Ojos de Demonio" es solo el primer libro de esa trilogía. Una vez que este fic haya terminado, dejaré pasar un lapso tiempo mientras construyo la trama para el segundo libro, el cual de momento aún no tiene un título definido. Sí me lo preguntan, estoy muy emocionado por darles a conocer ya el final de esta historia y me propongo el objetivo de hacerlas y hacerlos llorar con su final.

Bien, eso ha sido todo de mi parte y nos leeremos el próximo **viernes 26 de mayo** para la próxima actualización. ¡Pásenla bien! Tengan un buen fin de semana y si les gustó o no el capítulo, ustedes ya saben qué hacer. ¡Chao!


	22. Elemental

¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y sean bienvenidas y bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de esta historia.

Han pasado ya las 2 semanas, así que espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Como siempre, habrá varias revelaciones. A propósito, si se sienten perdidas o perdidos con todo este asunto de las magias, Dipper nos dará la respectiva explicación para que les sea más fácil identificarlas a partir de ahora. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 21: "Elemental"**

Contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de las intensas lluvias que azotaron durante la noche la región del Pacifico Noroeste de los Estados Unidos, la mañana del día siguiente trajo consigo un cielo completamente despejado, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al astro rey para que con sus majestuosos rayos pudiera evaporar todos los encharcamientos y lagunas que se podían observar a lo largo y ancho de la avenida principal del pueblo, así como aquellos que se habían originado sobre los techos de las viviendas y los comercios.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de la solemne mansión que se alzaba sobre una de las colinas cercanas, un muchacho de mechones castaños abría los ojos. A primera instancia, se mostró confundido y somnoliento, pero solo hasta que fue capaz de percibir una profunda respiración que golpeaba contra su pecho. Al agachar la mirada, se encontró con una mata de cabellos rubios y alborotados, pertenecientes a la joven que le había solicitado permanecer con ella durante la noche de tormenta. Sin embargo, la posición en la que ambos habían logrado apenas conciliar el sueño, luego de un día largo y sumamente ajetreado, distaba mucho de la postura original. En esta ocasión, Pacifica había optado por ocultar su rostro, colocando su mejilla derecha contra los marcados pectorales de Dipper. A su vez, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del joven hechicero hasta entrelazarse por detrás de su espalda y las piernas de ambos se habían enroscado las unas contra las otras, convirtiendo a Pacifica en una especie de boa constrictora aferrada a no dejar libre a su presa.

Dipper, una vez consciente de forma plena de lo que sucedía, pudo percibir un claro incremento en su ritmo cardiaco y un todavía más notorio aumento en su temperatura corporal, así como el eventual despertar de una de las partes más recónditas y traicioneras de su cuerpo. Reacciones que su cuerpo llegaba a presentar de una manera poco usual cuando se trataba de manejarlas todas de una sola vez, y es que a pesar de tener un larguísimo historial en cuanto a novias se refiere, el cual abarcaba un total de cuarenta y siete chicas en un lapso de tiempo de apenas seis años, llegando a salir con más de una al mismo tiempo en más de una ocasión; no había una sola entre todas ellas, por la cual hubiera demostrado tener sentimientos realmente profundos o inclusive alcanzar el mismo grado de excitación que una chica como Pacifica sí le provocaba. Esto, con el paso del tiempo, se fue transformado en toda una gama de preguntas existenciales, así como en una colosal avalancha de sentimientos encontrados. Resultándole imposible de explicar cómo era posible, que luego de haber pasado una exorbitante cantidad de horas de tremendo placer intimo en compañía de un desmedido número de hermosas mujeres, en su mayoría adolescentes de su misma edad muy adentradas en el mundo del modelaje y de la música pop del momento, siendo algunas de ellas extranjeras; aún continuara demostrando un profundo interés por una simple chica cuyo estatus social y costumbres eran completamente opuestos a los suyos, y hasta en cierto grado denigrantes ante su manera de ver la vida, siendo la joven Southeast la viva representación de un movimiento casi extinto, poco refinado e inclusive anticuado ante los ojos de la sociedad moderna.

Pese a todo ello, algo muy intenso crecía dentro de Dipper cada vez que Pacifica se encontraba a una distancia relativamente corta de él. Una forma de afecto que dado su alto orgullo, procuraba siempre mantener en secreto para conservar pulcra su imagen ante los medios de comunicación. No obstante, en esta ocasión no había una televisora o algún canal de chismes en Youtube que buscara destrozar su vida personal, ni una multitud que pudiera juzgarlo. Solo estaban él y Pacifica, recostados sobre una cama, intercambiando un poco de calor corporal, sin que algo o alguien, pudiera impedir que el mágico y reconfortante momento se llevara a cabo. En ese momento, Dipper contempló por breves segundos los rosados, suaves y delicados labios de Pacifica, los cuales podía jurar a viva voz que lograba escucharlos, incitándolo a colocar los suyos sobre ellos y consumar una muestra de amor absoluto. El joven hechicero no titubeó y acercó su rostro con suma cautela al de Pacifica, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Pero siendo interrumpido al final de manera brusca por la enérgica voz propietaria de un pequeño ente de color azul.

—¡Muy buenos días, señorita Southeast! —Exclamó Will a la hora de traspasar la puerta y abrir las cortinas y las ventanas con la ayuda de su propia magia, dándole entrada a la luz del día. Dada su inesperada aparición, Dipper sufrió de un susto paralelamente cercano a la muerte, quién sobresaltado, rodó por toda la extensión de su lado de la cama hasta encontrarse con el borde, resultándole imposible mantener el equilibrio. En consecuencia, su coxis recibió el duro impacto tras golpearse contra el macizo suelo elaborado con la madera más fina, pura y resistente que los árboles de pino en los alrededores podían ofrecer. Por su parte, Pacifica quien aun se evidenciaba adormilada y con los ojos casi cerrados, consiguió incorporarse con cierto esfuerzo para así acabar sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama—. Espero que haya pasado una noche de pleno y placentero descanso luego de los horribles acontecimientos del día de ayer. Hoy tenemos un día completamente despejado con una temperatura de 28 grados centígrados y con altas probabilidades de leves precipitaciones ya entrada la noche según el reporte del clima que dieron por la televisión y... ¡¿Amo Gleeful?! —Desvió la mirada, sobrecogido, enfocando su único ojo sobre el muchacho—. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo en la habitación de nuestra invitada?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo... —Dipper respondió, frunciendo el ceño, sobándose las partes de su cuerpo afectadas por el encontronazo.

—¡Buenos días, Will! —La chica contestó al fin, animada y con una fresca sonrisa que comprimía sus mejillas, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos para ayudarles a acelerar el proceso de aclaración y enfoque en su rango de visión—. ¡Muchas gracias por despertarme! —Giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre el buró ubicado sobre su lado de la cama—. Las nueve en punto... Es increíble como después de cuatro años aún sigues recordando que siempre se me olvida colocar la alarma.

—No es de sorprenderse, señorita Southeast. Al ser yo un ente inmortal y con millones de años de existencia, un lapso de tan solo cuatro años terrestres no significa absolutamente nada para mí. Pero veo con gusto y una tremenda nostalgia que hay cosas en usted que no han cambiado en lo absoluto. —Dejó escapar una risilla despreocupada—. Pero ahora será mejor que se cambie y se baje al comedor principal. Su ropa ya se encuentra enmendada, limpia y libre de cualquier rastro o hedor a sangre que pudiera tener impregnados. —Chasqueó los dedos, materializando sobre su cabeza el conjunto original de Pacifica para depositarlo sobre la silla de terciopelo en la habitación—. ¡Procure no demorarse demasiado, ya que enseguida les preparare un exquisito desayuno!

—¡De acuerdo! No tardaré. —Dijo, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

Una vez que Will abandonó la recamara, Pacifica se tumbó sobre el colchón, apoyando su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos para así asomar su cabeza por el borde, encontrándose con el maltrecho cuerpo de su compañero—. ¡Vamos Dipper! Es un hermoso día, Will nos preparará el desayuno y aún hay muchas cosas que debes enseñarme acerca de la magia. La charla que tuvimos anoche me sirvió para aclarar mi mente y ayudarme a entender que si quiero proteger a alguien, primero debo combatir a mis demonios internos y a no sucumbir ante el miedo para solo así utilizar mis poderes de una forma sabia y responsable. ¡Levántate ya! No te quedes ahí tirado como un tonto.

—¿Sabes cuantas personas se han atrevido a llamarme "tonto" y han sobrevivido para contarlo? —Preguntó, tratando de recobrar su compostura al manifestar su inquietud por medio de una expresión en su cara que reflejaba agobio y frustración.

—Eh... ¿Soy la primera?

—Sí... —Afirmó el muchacho, esta vez sin exhibir una expresión concreta en su rostro.

—Es justo lo que pensé. —Pacifica le enseñó una divertida mueca, justo antes de saltar de la cama, tomar su ropa y dirigirse hacia uno de los cientos de cuartos de baño con los que contaba la mansión para acceder a cambiarse, cepillar su cabello y lavarse la cara. Mientras tanto, Dipper, quién aún permanecía dentro del cuarto, recapitulaba dentro de su mente todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, al momento de pretender abandonar el lugar, sufrió de un repentino, punzante y agudo dolor a la altura del pecho que lo obligó a arrodillarse, como si una daga invisible se hubiera incrustado en él. Luego, ese mismo dolor se tradujo en la forma de una nueva grieta que se formó sobre la superficie de su gema, la cual se tornó de color rojo por breves instantes antes de recobrar su tonalidad azul, dejándolo con una sensación muy poco tranquilizadora y con un presentimiento muy extraño de que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

-o-

—¡Yo quiero más! —Dijo Pacifica, extendiendo su plato vacío hacia Will, aún saboreándose la miel de maple que le había quedado impregnada en los labios—. No cabe duda de que te luciste esta vez, Will. Esos son los mejores panqueques que he probado en mi vida.

—Por supuesto, señorita Southeast. —La criatura mágica accedió ante la petición de la rubia, sirviéndole otra tercia de panqueques, los cuales comenzó a devorar una vez que los bañó de miel, esta vez sin tomarse la molestia de utilizar los cubiertos, acción que ocasionó el disgusto de Mabel, quién a pesar de encontrarse sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café con elegancia mientras intentaba leer las noticias locales con la ayuda de su tableta electrónica, podía escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos producidos por la boca de Pacifica a la hora de masticar—. Siempre es un honor para mí alimentarla. Me llena de dicha cada vez que usted alaba lo que yo cocino.

—Aun no consigo entender qué fue exactamente lo que le viste a esa campesina. —Dijo Mabel en un tono de susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano, el cual sentado a un lado suyo, pudiera escucharlo—. Pude perdonarte aquella vez en la que decidiste traer a esas gemelas a la mansión solo para acostarte con ellas durante toda una semana. O inclusive la ocasión en la que se te hizo fácil largarte por tu cuenta y sin avisarme a Corea del Sur para saciar tu incontrolable apetito sexual con ese grupo de atractivas e inocentes "Pop Idols", pero esto... Esto es absurdo... Va en contra de mis principios morales y contrasta completamente con la educación refinada que se me fue impartida desde que era una niña. —Una vena sobresalió de su frente—. Pensé que aceptar que esa hippie se quedara en la mansión sería una buena idea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un grave error.

—Relájate, Mabel. —Advirtió Dipper, llevándose un pequeño tozo de fresa picada de su tazón de frutas a la boca—. Pacifica no se quedará aquí muchos días. Será solo hasta que consigamos averiguar quién está detrás de las desapariciones en el pueblo y del ataque al Almacén 88 2/3. Debemos hallar a la entidad que de alguna manera está manipulando a los _Exilium_ y detenerla antes de que haga algo de lo que tengamos que lamentarnos más tarde.

—¿Te preocupa que "eso" que los este controlando pueda llegar a despertar a los _Exilium_ de cuarta y quinta categoría, cierto?

—Así es. —El muchacho afirmo, aplicando y sin darse cuenta una excesiva fuerza a su propio tenedor hasta conseguir doblarlo por la mitad—. Tú muy bien sabes que ninguno de los dos posee el poder requerido para oponérsele a uno solo de ellos. Es más, dudo mucho de las capacidades del Tribunal Mágico para ponerlos bajo su control. Nuestra mejor opción en este momento es actuar por nuestra cuenta. Sin embargo, lo que me mantiene inquieto es que para este momento el Tribunal ya debe estar enterado e investigando acerca de lo que sucedió en el Almacén. Eso significa que serán más meticulosos que antes. Debemos actuar con prudencia.

—¡Vaya! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo, hermanito. —Le mostró una sonrisa de autocomplacencia—. Lamentablemente, no podremos ver un gran avance en la búsqueda mientras tu novia no haya aprendido a dominar la magia.

—Por quinta vez... Ella no es mi novia... —Aseveró, frunciendo el ceño—. Y no debes preocuparte por eso. Pacifica completará su entrenamiento en poco tiempo, una vez que haya terminado de afrontar todos sus miedos. Este día lo dedicaremos exclusivamente a entrenar en el Cubiculum Mentis. Te prometo que en tan solo unos pocos días, tendremos junto a nosotros a una hechicera prominente y con una gran capacidad de control sobre la magia.

—Sí, todo eso suena muy prometedor. Pero parece que se te olvida que mientras ella no posea una Gema del Alma como la nuestra, con un _Et Tenebrae_ o un _In Luminare_ en su interior, Pacifica jamás será tan poderosa como nosotros.

—Eso está por verse. —Confiado de sus propias palabras, Dipper se levantó de la mesa—. ¡Hora de entrenar!

-o-

—Ehh... ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos afuera? Creí que volveríamos al _Cubiculum Mentis_. —Pacifica cuestionó, en cuanto notó que Dipper la había conducido hacia los jardines traseros de la mansión, los cuales estaban compuestos por un par de hectáreas cubiertas, adornadas y embellecidas con un total de ochenta especies de plantas distintas, tales como orquídeas, lavanda, girasoles, tulipanes, así como de unas pocas plantas carnívoras. A su vez, una tripleta de fuentes y un estanque con decenas de peces multicolores y una le daban un encanto extra al sitio.

—Antes de regresar a ese lugar, me gustaría conocer cuál es tu _"Magia Elemental"_. —Dipper respondió—. Eso me ayudará a determinar la clase de entrenamiento que deberás superar más adelante.

—¿Magia elemental? —Pacifica arqueó su ceja izquierda como una señal de desconcierto y desconocimiento ante el tema.

—Es correcto... —Se posó frente a ella, tomando sus manos—. Verás, así como la naturaleza está compuesta y equilibrada por los cuatro elementos que todos conocemos: El agua, La tierra, El aire y El fuego. La magia en sí misma también posee algunos elementos que la conforman y la mantienen unida como un conjunto de conocimientos y prácticas con las que podemos lograr cosas increíbles. Existen un total de tres tipos de elementos en el terreno de la magia. Tú ya los conoces, pero te daré un breve resumen para que te sea más sencillo sintetizarlos e identificarlos. El primero de ellos es la **"Magia Reversible"** , también conocida como _Magia Pasiva_. Los hechizos compendiados en este grupo, son tal y como su nombre lo indican, de carácter neutral y pasivo. Es decir, no buscan provocar un daño en contra de otra forma de vida orgánica. Los más conocidos son los hechizos de levitación, de vuelo, para crear barreras mágicas o escudos y de revelación. Ósea, todos aquellos que se utilizan para desvelar objetos o lugares ocultos, así como los empleados para deshacer y/o neutralizar otro tipo de encantamientos pasivos. El siguiente es la **"Magia Destructora"** , o _Magia Activa_. Al contrario de su contraparte. Estos hechizos son los que se utilizan para uso exclusivo del combate. Todos ellos buscan dañar y/o asesinar al oponente. Los números 79 "Abrasa" y 93 "La Estrella de Elenari". Son los ejemplos más recientes que puedo darte. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, tenemos a la **"Magia Invocadora"** o también mencionada _Magia de Recursos_. Los hechizos dentro de esta categoría nos permiten invocar todo tipo de objetos mágicos, tales como armas punzocortantes, báculos o inclusive bestias de otros mundos o personas. Yo utilizo este tipo de magia elemental para hacer aparecer mis dagas cada vez que lo requiero.

—¡Vaya! Siempre me pregunté cómo lograbas materializarlas de la nada. Ahora todo me queda más claro. Excepto el hecho del porque me tienes sujetada de las manos. Espero que este no sea otro de tus absurdos trucos de seducción, Dipper Gleeful.

—No insultes mi inteligencia. Tengo mejores trucos para hacer que caigas rendida ante mis pies. Como lo mencioné antes, busco averiguar la clase de _Magia Elemental_ a la que perteneces. Algo que debes saber es que todos los seres orgánicos en todo el universo poseen la capacidad de utilizar la mágia y especializarse en un solo tipo de elemento. Sin embargo, no todos nacemos con las mismas capacidades. Toda mi familia se especializa en la _Magia Destructora_.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —Declaró la muchacha.

—Ahora, te pediré que te quedes quieta. Voy a transferirte un poco de mi poder. Esto tal vez te duela un poco, así que no te vayas a mover, sentirás la sensación de una pequeña quemadura en la palma de tu mano derecha.

Una vez que Dipper dio las indicaciones pertinentes, dejando a Pacifica con un cierto grado de intranquilidad, el contorno del cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a emitir un intenso brillo de color azul, resplandor que poco a poco se extendió hacia el cuerpo de Pacifica hasta cubrirla de pies a cabeza. Entonces, Dipper apretó fuertemente las manos de la joven, cuando en ese momento, una marca comenzó a dibujarse en medio de su mano, la cual tenía la forma de un diamante. Por su parte, Pacifica dio crédito a las palabras de Dipper, percibiendo el agudo dolor, como si hubiera sido víctima del proceso de herrado en caliente por el que atraviesan las cabezas de ganado vacuno. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, cuando el dolor cesó y el brillo finalmente se apagó, Pacifica y Dipper contemplaron la marca. La joven con preocupación, mientras que Dipper lo hacía con curiosidad.

—¿Qué significa esta marca, Dipper? —Pacifica preguntó.

—Cada magia elemental es representada por un símbolo propio. La marca de la _Magia Reversible_ parece una hoja, la marca de la _Magia Destructora_ es una flama, mientras que la marca de la _Magia Invocadora_ es similar a la de un diamante. Eso significa que tu especialidad se basa en la invocación de armas y otra clase de objetos mágicos al campo de batalla. Siempre has sido una chica con una voluntad fuerte e inquebrantable. Ahora conozco el motivo. En ese caso, yo te enseñaré a dominar tu técnica y una vez que te hayas acostumbrado a utilizar su poder verás que ahora contarás con la habilidad para proteger a tus seres queridos más cercanos.

Las palabras de Dipper lograron hacer que Pacifica se sintiera complaciente consigo misma. Decidida y con la determinación suficiente como para afrontar todos los nuevos y difíciles retos que le aguardaban. No obstante, fue en ese momento, que su cabeza sufrió de una sacudida masiva, la cual que la obligó a reaccionar cuando un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza como si este se hubiera convertido en una flecha y su cerebro en el centro de una diana.

—¡Gideon!

 **Continuará...**

Por si se andaban preguntando en dónde estaba el buen Gideon, por fin hará su respectiva aparición en el próximo capítulo. Les recuerdo que en este universo (O al menos para gusto de mi perspectiva y para cuestiones de esta historia) Pacifica y Gideon son primos. Además, recordemos que Gideon en Reverse Falls tiene la misma actitud y comportamiento que Dipper en el universo de Gravity Falls. Puede que sea incluso un poco más miedoso. Espero que les guste mi versión del personaje.

Por otra parte, espero que les haya quedado un poco más clara la clasificación de los tipos de hechizos que existen y sus naturalezas. En futuros capítulos abordaremos más sobre ellas con una explicación más concisa. Para finalizar, estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes se habrán escandalizado con los excesos de Dipper. Así que si pensaron que Dipper era puro y casto y que Pacifica sería la personita con la que iba a tener su primera vez como en una novela romántica y cursi pues están equivocados. Dipper no es un santo y teniendo a su disposición todo el dinero del mundo, sin padres que lo supervisen, así como el rostro y el cuerpo de todo un súper modelo, o si lo prefieren el físico de un cantante de K-pop, pues era de esperarse que se diera sus gustos de vez en cuando.

Bueno, sin más que decir por el momento nos leeremos para el próximo capítulo que será el día **viernes 9 de Junio**. ¡Pasen buen fin de semana! ¡Chao!


	23. Visión, Parte 1

¡Muy buenas tengan todas y todos!

El plazo de 2 semanas ha sido cumplido y ya es momento de subir una nueva actualización. Como podrán notar, en recientes publicaciones, el horario de los capítulos se ha visto desfasado. Bueno, esto es porque he comenzado con una vida laboral de medio tiempo después de la escuela y por tal motivo a partir de ahora los capítulos los estaré subiendo como eso de las 6 de la tarde o 7 de la noche en horario de la Ciudad de México. Pero no se preocupen, ya que no habrá retrasos si de días hablamos y los demás capítulos serán subidos en las fechas señaladas con la diferencia del horario

Bueno, luego de esta pequeña advertencia vayamos directamente al capítulo. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 22: "Visión, Parte 1"**

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! —Pacifica repetía una y otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación—. ¡Soy la peor prima del mundo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme así de Gideon? Le dije ayer antes de dirigirme hacia el bunker que regresaría a tiempo para la cena y para encender fuegos artificiales juntos. ¡Soy una prima horrible!

—¡Oye! Relájate, ¿Quieres...? —Advirtió Dipper, en el momento en el que supo que los quejidos de Pacifica se estaban volviendo insoportables—. Creo que estas exagerando un poco. Dudo mucho que él te odie después de que lo abandonaras por una sola noche.

—Dices eso porque tú jamás lograrás entenderlo a la perfección como yo.

—Doy gracias por ello... —Dipper comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Gideon es la persona más paranoica que he conocido en toda mi vida. Debe estar muy preocupado por mí en estos momentos. O incluso... —Su corazón comenzó a ponerse en sobre marcha cuando una serie de pensamiento negativos inundó su mente—. ¿Qué tal si fue en mi búsqueda y se perdió en medio del bosque? Pudo haberse encontrado con un Gremnomo y este lo persiguió hasta una cueva donde pasó la noche con frío y hambre. ¡Dios mío! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme en lo que mi querido primo ha sufrido desde entonces!

—Insisto... Creo que estás exagerando. —Dipper mantuvo su postura.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hay tanto escándalo aquí afuera? —Mabel, quién lucía claramente enfadada por el desorden, se apersonó en el lugar, acompañada de Will, portando un lujoso vestido primaveral sin mangas de color azul y un par de gafas oscuras, sosteniendo con su mano derecha un vaso lleno de limonada helada, misma que sorbió en moderadas cantidades por medio de una pajilla de plástico—. Perturban mis vacaciones de verano.

—Nada importante... Pacifica está preocupada por no haberle informado a esa pequeña sanguijuela que tiene como primo que pasaría la noche en la mansión y ahora ella teme que haya sido devorado por una de las criaturas que habitan en el bosque.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? Algo típico de ti, Pacifica. —Se dirigió hacia la rubia con aires de supremacía—. Tan distraída y olvidadiza como siempre. Fue muy tonto de mi parte creer que por fin habías madurado un poco después de cuatro años ausente. Ahora sé que nunca le confiaría mi seguridad, ni mucho menos la de mi pequeño osito Gideon a alguien como tú, ni siquiera por ser un familiar tuyo. Es por eso que tuve que hacerme cargo yo misma.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pacifica cuestionó, inquieta.

—El ataque que sufrimos ayer en el almacén no fue una simple casualidad. Hasta ahora no sé sí recuperar el cuerpo fosilizado de Stanford era su prioridad más alta o no. Pero si de algo puedo estar segura, es que esa banda de _Exilium_ también iba por nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Dipper, una vez que su hermana captó su atención.

—Así es... Me refiero a los que somos portadores de los _Símbolos del Zodiaco_. Verán... Antes de dirigirme hacia el Almacén para rescatarlos, le pedí a Candy y a Grenda que me acompañaran a investigar una extraña emanación de energía que apareció repentinamente dentro el bosque y que fue oportunamente detectada por los sensores que coloqué desde hace algún tiempo para monitorear el nivel de rareza en la zona. Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos dimos cuenta de que sobre una pequeña extensión de terreno se hallaba la marca de un _Virgam_.

—¿Un _Virgam_? —Preguntó la joven de ojos celestes.

—Es el símbolo que pudiste ver dibujado dentro del trasportador momentos antes de viajar hacia el Almacén... ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese es un _Virgam_. —Aclaró Dipper—. Lo que Mabel quiere decir, es que lo que encontró en el bosque, fueron los inicios de que alguien o algo utilizó un trasportador para llegar a este lugar. —Volteó a ver a su hermana—. Ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto en regresar anoche. ¿Te quedaste para investigar el símbolo, no es así?

—Es correcto. —Afirmó, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida— Pero eso no es todo... Luego del hallazgo, las chicas y yo escuchamos un fuerte estruendo que provenía de las cercanías. Entonces, luego de triangular la posición, nos percatamos de que el lugar de la explosión se había originado cerca del área en dónde se encontraba la Cabaña del Misterio. Nos dirigimos hacia allá inmediatamente, tan solo para ser testigos de cómo un par de _Cranium_ tenían cercados a mi amado Gideon, a su padre, y a ese apuesto leñador que trabaja como cajero de la tienda de regalos.

—Entonces... Gideon está... ¡Responde! ¿Qué pasó con Gideon? ¡Dime que lo ayudaste! —Pacifica se alebrestó contra Mabel temiendo lo peor, sujetándola de su vestido, a lo que la joven hechicera reaccionó empujándola hacia atrás por medio de un impulso de energía que liberó desde sus ojos.

—No te precipites, cariño. —Advirtió—. Tu primo está sano y salvo. Las chicas y yo logramos deshacernos de esos _Cranium_ antes de que pudieran hacerles daño. A decir verdad, de no haber sido por la valentía de Gideon al conjurar por sí mismo una débil barrera protectora, pero que fue más que suficiente para entretenerlos, probablemente nunca hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Luego de destruir a los _Cranium_ , dejamos a los tres durmiendo dentro de la cabaña y coloqué un hechizo de protección lo suficientemente fuerte para que ningún otro enemigo o ser con malas intenciones pudiera acercarse. Así que ya puedes respirar tranquila. Sin embargo, yo te recomendaría que trajeras a tu primo a la mansión mientras este caso no se haya resuelto. Dudo mucho que los que estén detrás de esto se rindan tan fácilmente. Estoy segura de que enviarán a más esbirros en un futuro próximo. Mientras ustedes se encuentren en este lugar, Dipper y yo les brindaremos toda la protección que necesitan. Además, ambos podrán pulir sus habilidades mágicas para ayudarnos a combatir a quien quiera que esté perpetuando estos atentados.

—Gracias, Mabel... —Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, Pacifica se vio sumida en un conflicto interno, ya que jamás pensó que se mostraría agradecida con la chica con la cual tuvo varias y violentas escaramuzas en el pasado—. Pero, en ese caso... Si dices que los que somos los responsables de salvaguardar a los símbolos del zodiaco nos encontramos en grave peligro. ¿No deberíamos ofrecerles refugio a Robbie, a Soos y a mi tío Buddy de igual manera? Quizá Wendy se encuentre desaparecida, pero al menos aún estamos presentes la mayoría de nosotros. Incluso me atrevería a decir que hay suficientes habitaciones en la mansión para darle cobijo al pueblo entero.

—Sabía que dirías eso... —Dejó salir un bufido de inconformismo—. De acuerdo... Puedes traerlos a ellos también si lo deseas. Pero te advierto, que si rompen algo tú tendrás que pagarlo. No me importa cómo, ni cuánto tiempo te tome. ¡Will! —Se dirigió inesperadamente hacia el ente azulado, el cual reaccionó por medio de un sobre salto—. Prepara dos nuevas habitaciones para huéspedes. ¡Cielos! Y yo que creía ingenuamente que los días de paz y tranquilidad al fin llegarían.

—¡Enseguida, ama! —Will accedió, flotando hacia el interior de la mansión, justo antes de devolverse y corroborar algunos detalles que no le quedaron claros en la petición—. Pero... ¿Dijo solo dos habitaciones? ¿Qué no se supone que serán tres los invitados?

—Así es, Will... Verás... Lo que pasa es que... —El rostro de Mabel se tornó de color rojo, acto que fue apreciado por Pacifica y también por su hermano—. Gideon se quedará conmigo en mi habitación.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Primero muerta que dejar que Gideon se quede a solas contigo en tu habitación! —La rubia estalló de ira, contradiciendo las palabras de Mabel.

—Creo que tú no eres la más indicada para decidir eso, querida. —Le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole de forma suspicaz—. Te recuerdo que a pesar de mi advertencia de ayer, fuiste tú la que sedujo a mi hermano y lo convenció para que se fuera a la cama contigo. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Y eso tú como lo sabes? —La cara de Pacifica adoptó por sí misma la misma tonalidad escarlata cuando ríos de sudor bajaron desde su frente—. Para empezar, quisiera aclararte que lo único que hicimos fue dormir y solo eso. Además, para tu información, yo ya tengo un novio.

—¿Tienes novio y aún así vas por la vida acostándote con chicos millonarios y excéntricos? ¡Vaya, Pacifica! Antes podía tacharte de ser varias cosas: Torpe, sucia, marimacha... ¿Pero de zorra? —Se rió de forma discreta, alcanzando a cubrir su boca con la ayuda de sus dedos, ocasionando que la ira de Pacifica se viera incrementada—. Creo que a partir de este momento comenzaré a hacerlo con más frecuencia. ¡Vamos, Paz! Tómatelo con humor. Pero dime... ¿No crees que tu primo está listo para tener otro tipo de experiencias más placenteras?

—Tiene solo catorce años. Lo único que les importa a los chicos de su edad es volverse populares con estúpidos videos en Youtube hechos a base de Loquendo y cartas de Yugioh. Así que deja de pensar en otras cosas, Mabel. —Pacifica retuvo su postura—. Gideon se quedará en una habitación aparte y punto final.

—¡Que remedio! Vaya que eres una aguafiestas. En fin, tú ganas. Pero será mejor que se apresuren y los traigan enseguida. Calculo que el hechizo de protección que coloqué sobre la cabaña perderá su efecto en un par de horas más.

—No te preocupes. Volveremos antes del medio día. ¡Will! Ya escuchaste. Ten listas tres habitaciones en total para que nuestros invitados se hospeden. —Dipper dio la nueva orden, la cual fue inmediatamente acatada por la pequeña criatura, regresando hacia el interior de la mansión para poner manos a la obra. Entretanto, Dipper dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con el fin de rodear los jardines, la mansión y dirigirse hacia los portones principales—. ¡Vamos, Pacifica!

—¡Ya voy! —La muchacha reaccionó ante las palabras de Dipper, alcanzándolo para enseguida colocarse y caminar junto a él.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Dipper... —Mabel murmuró sin moverse de su sitio, observando a la pareja retirarse, hasta que finalmente se perdieron de su vista luego de virar al llegar a uno de los muros externos de la enorme construcción. En ese momento, Mabel bajó su mirada, enfocándola en el vaso que contenía la limonada que estaba bebiendo, presenciando el momento exacto en el que el cristal sufría de una cuarteadura, la cual había aparecido de manera espontanea y sin explicación aparente alguna—. ¿Qué es esta sensación...? ¿Y por qué estoy tan nerviosa...? —Observó su mano, cuando esta comenzó a temblar—. Quizá un chapuzón en la piscina me ayude a relajarme... Aunque... Eso no quita el hecho de que tenga un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Dipper... Regresa pronto.

-o-

—¿Puedes creerlo, Dipper? ¿Puedes creer que ella pensó que tú y yo lo habíamos hecho? —Pacifica decía, indignada, mientras caminaba junto a Dipper a través del denso bosque—. ¡Ya quisiera! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

—Lo único que no puedo creer, es el hecho de que le hayas tomado tanta importancia a un simple comentario que Mabel hizo con el único fin de molestarte. —Respondió el joven hechicero, llevándose ambas manos hacia atrás de su cabeza para apoyar su nuca—. Pero si tú quieres, podríamos darle veracidad a sus palabras en el momento en el que tú me lo digas. —Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose orgulloso por su singular comentario fuera de lugar.

—¿Bromeas cierto? ¡Preferiría besar al Cambia-formas antes que aceptar tener una noche de sexo contigo, Dipper Gleeful! ¿Ya olvidaste que tengo novio? Recuerdo alguna vez haber leído en internet artículos que hablaban acerca de tus constantes aventuras con pop idols así como con modelos británicas, holandesas y alemanas. Me imagino que debes tener uno o inclusive una cantera completa de hijos tuyos sin reclamar en varias partes del mundo. Dime, ¿Acaso has hechizado a las chicas para que no vengan a perseguirte?

—Te recomiendo que jamás juzgues a una persona antes de conocerla. —La observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Admito que tengo una debilidad muy grande por las mujeres y podré ser todo lo mujeriego que tú quieras, pero jamás pienses de mí como un hombre que no posee honor. Un hombre que no acepta las consecuencias de sus acciones y no toma cartas en el asunto como el hecho de no reconocer a un hijo suyo, no puede considerarse hombre.

—Ese fue un comentario muy maduro hasta para ti... —Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Dipper—. Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que en cada ocasión estabas usando...?

—Así es... —Respondió anticipadamente, adivinando el resto de la pregunta antes de que Pacifica pudiera terminarla—. Pero si ya dejaste de inmiscuirte y de hacer preguntas sobre mi vida privada, entonces tal vez te gustaría apresurar el paso.

—Como usted diga, señor "Todas mías". —Pacifica le siguió la corriente y optó por guardar silencio, creando así una esfera de paz y armonía entre ambos jóvenes mientras más y más metros avanzaban y se adentraban en el bosque. No obstante, el momento de tranquilidad terminó por desquebrajarse una vez más cuando Pacifica levantó una nueva queja. Esta vez en contra del sofocante clima de la región—. ¿Es mi imaginación o este año hace mucho más calor que el que hubo durante el primer verano que vine y que en años anteriores? Me gustaría saber porqué no utilizaste uno de tus hechizos de vuelo para llevarnos hasta ahí. Apuesto a que ya hubiéramos llegado.

—Prefiero evitar malgastar mí energía. Después de lo que sucedió ayer en el Almacén, creo que es mejor en este momento es no hacer uso de mis poderes a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. Es difícil predecir la manera en la que reaccionará la gema una vez que ha sufrido una cuarteadura.

—¿Sucede a menudo? Es decir... ¿Pierdes el control de tu gema cada vez que aparece una nueva cuarteadura?

—No exactamente. —Dijo, mirando hacia los árboles—. Pero cuando lo hago... Siento como si mi sangre y mi piel ardieran y se consumieran por medio de llamaradas que no puedo ver pero que puedo percibir. A su vez, mi cerebro sufre de una sacudida masiva. Como sí alguien quisiera taladrar mi mente para entrar en ella y posteriormente apoderarse de mi cuerpo y alma... A sí mismo, escucho una voz en mi cabeza. Una voz que repite insaciablemente que lo deje salir si es que quiero adquirir un nuevo poder como nunca lo he experimentado antes. Es muy difícil retomar el control sobre mí. Sin contar que me es imposible identificar amigos y enemigos en este estado. Lo único que quiero es ver sangre derramada. Es por eso que Will y Mabel deben estar siempre presentes cuando esto llega a ocurrir. Son los únicos que conocen la manera de hacer que recupere mi conciencia. Por tal motivo, es preferible que por ahora me limite a mezclarme entre las personas y fingir ser un humano común y corriente.

—Me es difícil creerte. —Pacifica admitió, torciendo los labios—. ¿Entonces por qué desataste todo tu poder mientras estábamos en el _Cubiculum Mentis_?

—Como recordarás, dentro del escape mental lo que nosotros proyectamos es solo una imagen de la forma en la que nos vemos a nosotros mismos. En el _Cubiculum Mentis_ ocurre exactamente lo mismo. En ese lugar puedo utilizar todo mi poder sin correr el riesgo de que la gema se vuelva a corrompa.

—Ahora que lo dices de ese modo, todo cobra un poco más de sentido. Bueno... Creo que es tal y como tú lo dices. No te quedará de otra más que reprimir tus poderes. ¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé que llegaría a vivir lo suficiente para ver al increíble Dipper Gleeful tan indefenso. —Pacifica hizo gala y burla de la precaria situación de Dipper con cierto grado de encanto, lo cual la llevó a seguir caminando sin darse cuenta de que Dipper se había detenido de golpe—. Como sea, tienes razón. Debemos dejar de perder el tiempo en boberías y apresurarnos para reunirnos a los demás o de lo contrario... —En ese momento, Pacifica notó la ausencia del muchacho cuando intentó depositar su vista en él, lo que la llevó a girar hacia todas direcciones, encontrándolo de vuelta en su retaguardia a unos cuantos pasos—. ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Dipper? —Se aproximó a él—. ¿Por qué te quedas parado de repente? No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el hechizo de Mabel se... ¿Dipper?

Pese a los incesantes intentos de Pacifica por atraer su atención, los ojos de Dipper parecieron haberse perdido en la infinidad del espacio, mirando hacia un punto muerto en el vacío. A su vez, su respiración se volvió mucho más agitada. Fue entonces, cuando Pacifica se dio cuenta del alto grado de tensión que poseían los músculos de Dipper, así como la expresión de consternación en su rostro, dándole a la muchacha rubia la indicación de que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

—¿Dipper? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? Me estas asustando... —Pacifica preguntó, pero sin obtener una respuesta congruente por parte de Dipper. En cambio, el motivo por el cual Dipper parecía haberse petrificado imprevistamente se materializó por medio de una gran presión de energía en el ambiente que vino acompañada por una presencia abrumadora que hizo retumbar el bosque entero, obligando a los animales cercanos a huir despavoridos. El poder del viento arreció, atrayendo consigo nubarrones negros, los árboles crujieron y la temperatura del aire se elevó, volviéndose casi irrespirable al grado de sentir en cada inhalación cómo sus pulmones ardían por dentro—. ¿Qué es esto...?

—¿Tú también puedes sentirlo, Pacifica...? —Preguntó Dipper, sin abandonar su gesto de aflicción y desconcierto—. ¿Qué significa esto...? Esta presencia... Va mucho más allá de todo entendimiento. Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido algo similar... Esta energía no puede compararse con la de Stanford. Esto... Esto tiene propiedades aún más malignas. Como si proviniera de otra dimensión. A no ser que... ¡Pacifica, sujétate fuerte de mí! —Dipper tomó a su acompañante por la cintura, tomándola desprevenida—. ¡Magia Reversible Número 19! ¡Eleva!

Dipper pronunció el hechizo, conjurando una vez más la esfera celeste de energía para transportarlos rápidamente hacia un lugar que Pacifica no pudo identificar sino hasta que arribaron a él, percatándose de que ese lugar no era otro que La cabaña del Misterio.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? —Tanto el rostro de Pacifica, como el de Dipper se transformaron poco a poco hasta adoptar una mueca de horror, luego de contemplar cómo alrededor de la atracción turística se encontraban esparcidos un gran número de cadáveres, la mayor parte de ellos mutilados y con varios órganos de fuera. No obstante, la atención de la pareja fue captada por la figura que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada de la tienda de regalos, sujetando a Gideon del cuello, el cual lucía aparentemente inconsciente.

—Veo que por fin llegan. —Dijo la extraña presencia haciendo uso de una rasposa voz de mujer de avanzada edad y cuya apariencia se podía resumir en un ser encorvado muy cercano al suelo, cubierto por una gran túnica negra y una capucha del mismo color. Su rostro era inapreciable a simple vista a causa de su atuendo. Sin embargo, dos grandes cuernos sobresalían de ella, dándole la sensación a la pareja de que no se encontraban frente a algo parecido a un ser humano. Teoría que fue respaldada cuando enfocaron su curiosidad en sus manos, las cuales eran delgadas y arrugadas como las de una anciana, cubiertas con extensos mechones de cabellos blancos, dejando al descubierto una decena de huesudos dedos encarnados a un conjunto de largas y sucias uñas—. Llegan a tiempo para hacerles compañía a sus amigos. —Se giró hacia ellos, sin dejar de sostener a Gideon.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Dipper, manteniendo su distancia, adoptando una posición defensiva— ¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste a toda esta gente?

—Bueno... Luego de permanecer encerrada en una prisión por unos cuantos billones de años, el hambre se vuelve un factor importante a solucionar así se deba recurrir al canibalismo. ¿Saben? Nunca antes había degustado formas de vida orgánicas tan deliciosas y jugosas como las que hay en este planeta. —Dejo escapar una discreta risa—. Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es " _Visión_ " y provengo de los abismos más profundos y oscuros de lo que ustedes conocen como _La Dimensión del Olvido_. ¡Yo soy una _Mortem_!

 **Continuará...**

¡De vuelta a la acción! Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y si recordarán la clasificación de los Exilium, ya se habrán dado cuenta del rango de poder en el que se encuentra este ser tan lúgubre. Pero el destino de nuestros personajes lo conoceremos hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué? Porque yolo. Por cierto, ¿Con qué voz les gusta imaginarse a Dipper? Considerando cómo es, me es difícil asociar la voz del Dipper que todos conocemos con su versión Reverse. A mí en lo personal, me gusta imaginármelo con la voz de Irwin Daayán. Mejor conocido por doblar la voz de Yami Yugi, mejor conocido como: El Faraón Atem, en la serie YU-GI-OH Considero que esa voz de macho alfa pelo en pecho suya me parece la más adecuada para interpretar la voz de nuestro querido Dipper Gleeful. Así que ahí les va esa sugerencia por sí se les dificulta encontrarle una voz adecuada.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos leeremos el próximo **23 de Junio** para una nueva actualización. Pasen un buen fin de semana. ¡Chao!


	24. Visión, Parte 2

¡Hola una vez más!

Ha llegado la hora de actualizar esta historia y de momento lo que puedo adelantarles es que volvemos a las escenas de acción, luego de un pequeño descanso para poder explicar qué rayos está sucediendo aquí. Dipper y Pacifica se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo, presentándose a sí mismo como un Exilium de la clase Mortem. ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? Bueno, en este capítulo lo averiguaremos.

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales. Muchas gracias a todas y todos ustedes que semana a semana continúan dándole su apoyo y pare de su tiempo a este fic.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 23: "Visión, Parte 2"**

—¿Una Mortem, dijiste? —Dipper se aventuró a preguntar—. No... Debes estar mintiendo. Si un _Mortem_ llegara a escapar de la Dimensión del Olvido y cruzara el umbral hacia nuestra dimensión, el Tribunal Mágico se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato.

—Escucha, niño. No estoy aquí para darle explicaciones a nadie. Tengo una labor que cumplir. Tengo que tener todo listo para la gran fiesta de mi amo y tú y tu chica se encuentran dentro de la lista de invitados. —Dijo la presencia, estirando sus esqueléticos dedos para señalarlos a ambos—. Ustedes fueron muy tenaces al haber escapado del Almacén en una sola pieza. Robaron el corazón roto, pero ahora son cuatro símbolos los que me pertenecen. Un intercambio justo, mientras me ocupo de conseguir al resto.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Acaso tú fuiste la que estuvo detrás del ataque al Almacén? —Esperó por una respuesta, la cual llegó en forma de una risa autocomplaciente por parte de aquel ser de aspecto diabólico—. No estoy para bromas. Sí tú fuiste la que organizó ese ataque, entonces tú debes ser la responsable de querer robar el cuerpo de Stanford y también de todas las desapariciones que han acontecido en el pueblo. Dime, ¿Qué has hecho con toda esa gente? ¡Contéstame ahora!

—Me parece que no estás en la mejor posición para hacerme un interrogatorio, muchacho. Pero admito que soy culpable de participar en todos esos crímenes. —Suspiró—. Aunque reconozco que la culpa fue mía. Los subestimé en gran medida. Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intromisión de tu querida hermanita, ustedes dos y la estatua de tu tío ya serían parte de mi propiedad. Ahora sé que no puedes encomendarles una simple labor a un puñado de estúpidos con aire en vez de materia gris. Me queda muy claro que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tu misma. —Dio un paso al frente y soltó a Gideon súbitamente. No obstante, su cuerpo no se encontró con el suelo terroso y húmedo. En ese momento, el joven de mechones blancos comenzó a flotar, siendo rodeado por un aura de tonalidad blanca. Pocos segundos después, los cuerpos de su padre, de Soos y de Robbie se le unieron en el aire, justo antes de ser transformados en cuatro esferas luminosas del tamaño de una canica, las cuales fueron transportadas hacia el interior de la túnica de aquella presencia autonombrada como _Visión_.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos? No dejaré que... —Pacifica salió en defensa de sus seres queridos y de sus amigos. Sin embargo, fue el brazo derecho de Dipper el que le cortó el paso de forma repentina, impidiéndole avanzar un solo centímetro más.

—Pacifica... Escucha con atención. —Advirtió el joven hechicero—. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de este lugar. Regresa inmediatamente a la mansión para informar de la situación a Will y a Mabel. Dudo mucho que ella sea una Mortem, pero hasta no estar completamente seguros, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda que nos sea posible. Mientras tanto, yo me ocuparé de detenerla aquí y ahora. No le permitiré que se lleve a tu primo y a los demás con ella.

—¿Detenerme? ¿Tú? —Visión se echó a reír, indiferente ante las palabras de Dipper—. Creo que sobreestimas mis capacidades, pequeño Gleeful. Es sensato pensar que jamás has combatido contra un _Mortem_ con anterioridad, puesto que aún sigues vivo... Pero conoces que tan terribles eran los poderes con los que contaba tu tío cuando este recuperó su forma física y desató el caos hace cuatro años en este planeta. Dicho de esta forma, ahora sabes cuál es el rango en el que me encuentro. —Haciendo uso de una velocidad semejante a la del sonido, se posicionó por detrás de Dipper, sin que este pudiera percatarse de sus movimientos—. Así que te aconsejo que te apartes de mi camino. —Dijo a sus espaldas, provocando en el joven un sentimiento de inseguridad y de pavor, justo antes de ser empujado hacia el frente por medio de una fuerza tremenda e invisible originario del simple toque entre su brazo derecho y la desprotegida espalda de Dipper, haciéndolo volar varios metros en el aire hasta finalmente estrellarse contra un conjunto de pinos, partiéndolos a todos por la mitad.

—¡Dipper! —Pacifica reaccionó ante la escena, estupefacta.

—Y ahora sigues tú, jovencita... —Estiró su mano para alcanzar su rostro, con la intención de convertirla en una mini esfera luminosa al igual que a su primo, su tío y dos de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. En consecuencia, la muchacha hippie no se apartó, en su lugar, sus nervios le pasaron una mala jugada, ocasionando que sus músculos se volvieran rígidos impidiéndole escapar, como si de repente se hubieran transformado en una estructura de acero inamovible—. Con un solo toque, esto terminará para ti.

—¡Pacifica! —Dipper gritó, incorporándose a pesar del vehemente dolor en varias zonas de su cuerpo. A continuación, levantó su brazo izquierdo y extendió su mano, materializando una bola de fuego azul dentro de ella, misma que salió disparada a una gran velocidad en contra de su enemiga. La Visión, al percatarse del ataque, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, logrando esquivarla a duras penas. Al final, la flama terminó por impactarse otro conjunto de árboles de pino, destruyéndolos por medio de una fuerte explosión, levantando una gran nube de tierra y polvo, limitando la visibilidad dentro del campo de batalla—. ¡Atrévete a acercarte a ella y te juro que te arrepentirás, monstruo!

—Deberías preocuparte más por tu propia seguridad que por la de tu amada... —Le respondió, trasladándose de nueva cuenta hacia su retaguardia en apenas una fracción de segundo, intentando sujetar a Dipper con su mano. Este, confiando plenamente en sus reflejos y en su sentido de la percepción, originó una segunda bola de fuego, haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo para conseguir un impulso extra y lograr escapar a tiempo de las garras de su adversaria.

—No me subestimes. Ni pienses que te resultará tan fácil atraparme. —Anunció Dipper, aterrizando sobre sus rodillas flexionadas—. *No cabe duda de que posee una gran velocidad. Apenas y pude darme cuenta de sus movimientos. Debo ser precavido... Nunca antes había visto esa clase de poder. De alguna forma, ella solo necesita entrar en contacto con nosotros para aprisionarnos dentro de esas raras esferas. No importa lo que pase... No debo dejar que me toque o estaré acabado*. —Pensó—. ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Dipper levantó ambos brazos hacia sus laterales, materializando un total de diez dagas bañadas en fuego azul, colocadas en forma de arco sobre su cabeza, procediendo a lanzar todas al mismo tiempo utilizando una velocidad muy superior al de una bala. Sin embargo, Dipper y de Pacifica equipararon sus expresiones de desconcierto cuando _La Visión_ desvió cada uno de los proyectiles empleando únicamente su dedo índice para ello, sin inmutarse o tan siquiera mover alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

—¿Terminaste? —Preguntó de forma sarcástica, sonriendo de forma confianzuda por detrás de las sombras que generaba su capucha—. ¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es esto lo mejor que podría esperar de alguien perteneciente al linaje de Stanford Gleeful? ¡El hechicero más poderoso que este universo haya presenciado! ¡Qué decepción! ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensaría que tú eres el que me está subestimando a mí. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que te dije al comenzar con nuestra batalla? Sí es así, entonces permíteme remarcártelo. —Encajó uno de sus mugrientos dedos directamente en el estómago de Dipper, como si se tratara de una hoja afilada de algún arma punzocortante, haciéndolo sangrar, cuando por medio de un desplazamiento increíblemente veloz logró acortar la distancia, colocándose a solo pocos centímetros frente al joven Gleeful—. Yo me encuentro en el mismo rango que el de tu tío. Te lo dijo ese enano en el Almacén 88 2/3 antes de morir. ¿No? Nada de lo que hagas podrá doblegarme. Pero por lo visto tendré que hacerte una pequeña demostración.

Dipper dio un nuevo salto hacia atrás, llevándose la mano derecha hacia el lugar de la profunda herida, soportando el intenso dolor en su vientre y experimentando una sensación de temor que poco a poco comenzó a calar en sus músculos, tendones y huesos, paralizándolo por breves momentos. Todo mientras analizaba la situación en la que él y Pacifica se encontraban metidos. Preguntándose en repetidas ocasiones sí sabía de algún método efectivo ya no para lograr salir victorioso, sino para conservar la vida. En ese momento, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, Dipper pudo sentir en carne propia la inmensa cantidad de Mana que ejercía su contrincante sobre él y el medio ambiente que los rodeaba, representada en la forma de una descomunal marea de energía, la cual lo hizo sucumbir de rodillas junto a Pacifica, cómo si repentinamente la gravedad del entorno se hubiera incrementado de una manera alarmante y apabullante. A los pocos segundos, Dipper notó cómo los árboles más próximos a La Visión empezaron a marchitarse en conjunto con la fresca hierba a sus pies.

—¿Me crees ahora? —Preguntó, con el fin de rectificar—. ¿Puedes sentir esta pequeña parte de mi mana? Como podrás darte cuenta, me encuentro en una dimensión muy superior a la que tú y el resto de los mortales pertenecen.

—Esto.. Es ridículo... —Dijo Dipper, hablando consigo mismo—. No es posible que un _Mortem_ haya cruzado el umbral sin que el Tribunal Mágico se haya dado cuenta de ello. ¡Es mentira! Por muy poderosa que sea... Aún debo poder hacer algo al respecto. O de lo contrario, las vidas de Pacifica, de Gideon, de su padre, y las de esos inútiles de Soos y de Robbie peligrarán. Y no solo eso, sino que las de Mabel y Will eventualmente lo harán. Aunque, de ser ciertas nuestras suposiciones, ella está buscando reunirnos a todos los que salvaguardamos a uno de los símbolos del zodiaco. Eso me da una cierta ventaja. Pero eso no le quita el hecho de que si nosotros caemos, tendrá la vía libre para apropiarse del cuerpo fosilizado de Stanford. ¿Acaso estará intentando resucitarlo? Pero no tiene sentido... Sí ella es tan poderosa como él, no tiene caso traerlo de regreso a la vida.

—Veo que aún te rehúsas a creerme. Bien, ¿Qué te parece esto? Lánzame tu mejor ataque. Veamos si soy capaz de soportarlo. Solo así descubriremos si realmente tienes la destreza suficiente para hacerme algún daño.

—No necesitas decirme qué hacer. Ya que ahora mismo te aniquilaré con mi ataque más devastador. Así que prepárate. ¡Pacifica! ¡Pase lo que pase, no se te ocurra moverte de ese lugar! Si lo haces, morirás en tan solo un instante—Advirtió, dejando a la joven más confundida y asustada que antes, pero accediendo a llevar a cabo la petición de Dipper. Entonces, el joven hechicero alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros. Acto seguido, comenzó a recitar en voz alta—. _Dama blanca y brillante. Tú reflejo sobre el agua. Caminante sobre la noche fría y marchita. Guardiana de la rivera oscura, revélate ante mis enemigos. Juzga, arremete y deja que mis sentimientos te guíen. En la esquina, tu silueta callada alumbra mi rostro. Me inclino hacia ti, abrumado, desnudo ante tu luz. ¡Acepta mi ofrenda y reconforta mi espíritu!_ —En ese momento, el cielo se cubrió de una agobiante obscuridad, como si un apoteósico manto de color negro hubiera sido colocado sobre la totalidad del valle, desatando eventualmente el caos entre todos los habitantes del pueblo, quienes no dejaban de formularse preguntas entre ellos. A continuación, una esfera de tonos celestes se materializó por encima del campo de batalla, iluminando con su cegadora luz una amplia zona alrededor de los dos contrincantes, originando muchas más dudas dentro de la cabeza de la joven Southeast, las cuales fueron sutilmente respondidas en cuanto Dipper entonó el final de la frase—. ¡Mágia Destructora Número 105! ¡Lágrima de Luna!

Todo ocurrió en tan solo una fracción de segundo. Un poderoso rayo fue disparado desde la esfera hacia la siniestra presencia, impactándola de lleno y provocando una fuerte explosión, la cual retumbó en las montañas, logrando escucharse a decenas de kilómetros de distancia. Destruyendo una gran porción del terreno e incinerando alguno de los árboles cercanos hasta convertirlos en cenizas. Pocos segundos después de que el proyectil alcanzara su blanco, la esfera de desvaneció y el cielo volvió a recobrar su color original y el sol volvió a brillar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entretanto, Pacifica, a pesar de estar aún en shock, alcanzó a distinguir a Dipper entre el polvo, cansado y luchando por mantenerse en pie, cosa que al final no pudo conseguir cuando terminó por desplomarse sobre el pasto.

—¡Dipper! —Pacifica gritó, acudiendo rápidamente en su ayuda, llegando hasta su ubicación para ayudarle al desahuciado muchacho a recostar con extremo cuidado su cabeza sobre sus brazos—. ¡Dipper, por favor! ¡Háblame! ¡Dime lo que sea, por favor...!

—Pa... Cifica... —Alcanzó a articular con un hilillo de voz.

—Dipper... ¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacer...? Ese ataque fue... —Miró hacia sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de la magnitud del daño antes de volver a enfocar toda su atención en Dipper—. Ese fue uno de los ataques prohibidos de Stanford... ¿Cierto...? ¿Por qué lo usaste...? Sabes cuales son las consecuencias por haberlo efectuado, ¿No es verdad? ¿Acaso no leíste las advertencias en el diario número dos...? El diario decía que para realizar el ataque _Lágrima de Luna_ , el invocador necesita ofrecer como pago la mitad de su vida restante.

—Oye... No hables tan fuerte... —Dijo Dipper mostrando ciertas dificultades para hablar, pero con evidentes signos en su rostro de estar completamente satisfecho con lo que había hecho—. Puedo oírte perfectamente.

—¿Entonces porque, Dipper? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Sus nervios comenzaron a alterarse y por ende, a perder la calma—. No tenías porque haber llegado tan lejos.

—Hay veces... En las que un hombre tiene que tomar duras decisiones a lo largo de su vida... Decisiones con las que uno tiene que aprender a vivir... Y qué en ocasiones no necesariamente tienen que seguir al instinto común... Sobre todo cuando la vida de las únicas personas con las que has logrado construir un vínculo cercano se ven amenazadas. Pacifica... —Buscó sostener su mano—. Lo que quiero decir es que... A veces tenemos que correr ciertos riesgos, si queremos que esa persona especial en nuestro corazón viva un poco más.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de tu vida? —Lágrimas de coraje empezaron a brotar desde el interior de sus ojos—. No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices...

—No tiene por qué tenerlo... —Depositó su mirada en Pacifica, dirigiéndole una sonrisa e intentando acariciar su mejilla tras levantar su brazo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban—. Sí para salvar tu vida debo sacrificar la mía, entonces lo haría una y mil veces.

—Dipper...

—Acaban de salvar tu vida, muchachita. ¡Deberías ser un poco más agradecida con tu prospecto! —Dijo una voz dentro de la columna de polvo cuando esta se disipó lo suficiente como para corroborar el resultado del ataque, el cual para mala fortuna de ambos adolescentes no había logrado su cometido. En cambio, _La Visión_ resurgió en una sola pieza, sin rastros aparentes de haber recibido un solo rasguño—. Bien dicen que los jóvenes no saben apreciar lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.

—No... Es posible... —Los perplejos ojos de Dipper y de Pacifica cambiaron de rumbo para enfilarlos hacia su enemiga sin dar crédito del horror que estaban presenciando—. ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Cómo pudo resistir ese ataque?

—¿Es que acaso debo repetirlo miles de veces para darme a entender? Yo pertenezco a la clase _Mortem_ dentro de la sociedad de los _Exilium_ , cariño. Yo y los demás integrantes de mi raza que pertenecemos a la misma categoría tenemos el poder para aniquilar galaxias enteras. ¿Realmente creíste que un ataque tan insignificante como ese podría llegar a lastimarme siquiera? Eres valiente muchacho, pero esa valentía solo ocasionará que acabes muerto. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué peleas? Es cierto... Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un momento. Peleas para salvar las vidas de las personas con las que has logrado construir un vínculo. Y esa es la principal razón por la cual su especie nunca llegará a trascender como nosotros. Mientras todos los humanos tengan algo que perder, ustedes jamás conocerán el verdadero significado de la palabra libertad. ¿Y así se creen la especie más avanzada? Sí realmente quieren lograr un cambio, deben empezar por destruir esos lazos que los limitan tanto. O de lo contrario, siempre estarán atados a un ideal que lo único que sabe hacer es restringir sus capacidades para impedirlos alcanzar un desarrollo más óptimo. Ahora... ¿Por qué no mejor acompañan a sus amigos junto conmigo a un viaje sin retorno? Les prometo que no habrá dolor. —Caminó lentamente hacia Dipper y Pacifica—. Ya verán que los trataré muy bien.

—¡Aléjate! —Pacifica reaccionó. Sin embargo, el resto de sus músculos se quedaron tiesos a causa del sofocante miedo que invadió sus cuerpos en ese momento. A consecuencia, Pacifica abrazó a Dipper y cerró los ojos, perjurando que sería el fin para ambos. No obstante, el ruido provocado por un muro de cristal en las cercanías la sacó de concentración. Cuando levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, lo primero que contempló fue un gran agujero sobre la atmósfera, cómo si esta hubiera sido golpeada por una gran roca. Luego, al descender, obtuvo un panorama prometedor, cuando observó las espaldas de Mabel y Will, quienes finalmente habían hecho acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

—Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo... —Dijo Mabel, mirando con recelo hacia la presencia—. Esa maldita colocó una barrera anti-magia en los alrededores del bosque. Fue por eso que a Will y a mí se nos dificultó tanto localizarlos y forzar una entrada para llegar hacia ustedes. ¡Pero se acabó! Sin esa barrera, el Tribunal Mágico podrá detectar su mana en cuestión de segundos y no tardarán en hacer acto de aparición para contenerla y aprehenderla.

—¡Vaya! Pero si no es otra que la grandiosa y poderosa Mabel Gleeful. Principal heredera de los aposentos de una de las familias más prolijas y temidas en todo el universo. ¡Toda una celebridad! —Esbozó una sonrisa bajo su capucha—. De acuerdo, tomando en cuenta que mi barrera anti-mágica ha sido destruida, parece que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado... Por ahora. Ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde, Mabel. Y es que... Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea... ¡Estas de suerte chico! —Se centró nuevamente en Dipper—. Podrás convivir con tus allegados un poco más. Pero ten cuidado... Ya que no soy la única _Mortem_ allá afuera. Así que disfruta de tu vida, o lo que aun quede de ella.

Fue así como finalmente, _La Visión_ desapareció en medio de una neblina negra entre risas cargadas de un sentimiento de locura y éxtasis, dándole una nueva oportunidad al grupo para replantearse una mejor estrategia y estar alerta ante lo que pudiera pasar. En contraparte, Dipper, a causa de sus heridas y la pérdida excesiva de mana tras haber realizado semejante hechizo, perdió el conocimiento, esta vez sin que los desesperados llamados de Pacifica pudieran hacer algo para hacerlo reaccionar.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, cualquiera pensaría que Dipper luego de recibir tremendas palizas es bastante débil. Ya me lo habían remarcado con anterioridad. Pero la verdad es que no. Su poder está muy por encima del promedio de un mago considerado talentoso. No quiero hacer esta comparación, pero pongámoslo de esta forma en cuanto a términos de mágia. Dipper es capaz de vencer a nuestro señor tenebroso Lord Voldemort cualquier día de la semana. El problema es que sus oponentes hasta ahora han sido demasiado para él y peor aún si tomemos en cuenta que hay criaturas en el universo mágico de Reverse Falls como La Visión que son capaces de destruir galaxias enteras.

Bien, después de este capítulo tomaremos otro pequeño descanso. ¿A qué me refiero con eso? Digo que en el próximo capítulo conoceremos acerca de la infancia de Dipper. Ósea, sabremos la manera en la que Dipper fue entrenado y cómo pasó de ser un chico tierno, juguetón y con aspiraciones, que tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer en una familia como la de los Gleeful, hasta llegar a convertirse en el sujeto orgulloso, prepotente y bastante arrogante que todos conocemos. Lo digo desde el fondo de mí ser, Dipper no tuvo una vida nada fácil pese a estar rodeado de lujos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos de nuevo el próximo **7 de julio** en un nuevo capítulo. Sí lo desean pueden dejarme su opinión en un comentario. ¡Pasen un buen fin de semana! ¡Chao!


	25. Memorias

¡Hola, chicas y chicos!

Es viernes y hoy toca... Actualización. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y antes de que se adentren en él déjenme decirles unas cuantas cosillas relacionadas.

Algunas partes de este capítulo están escritas en primera persona y otras en tercera persona. Puse todo lo que está en primera persona con letra manuscrita para que sea más fácil de identificar. En fanfiction no hay problema, pero creo que a veces en Wattpad esto llega a fallar. De todos modos cuando el fic cambia de primera a tercera persona encontrarán el separador que suelo poner en mis fics (-o-) Esto es porque Dipper nos cuenta ciertas cosas desde su punto de vista y lo que está escrito en tercera es una narración de algunos acontecimientos que sucedieron antes de que Pacifica y Gideon llegaran por primera vez a Reverse Falls.

Bien, una vez dicho esto nos veremos abajo para notas finales, las cuales son sumamente importantes.

Por cierto, aprovecho para felicitar a mi amiga y lectora **EliseAgreste** quien cumple años el día de hoy. Espero que te la pases súper, te mando un abrazo psicológico. *Le avienta confeti en la boca y huye*.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 24: "Memorias"**

 _*¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_ —Dipper se preguntó al verse a sí mismo dentro de un espacio completamente oscuro y encharcado de agua, con su cuerpo flotando sobre la misma y con la vista puesta en dirección hacia lo que él supuso era el techo del sitio—. _Se siente... Frío y húmedo... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ —Se detuvo un momento para pensar cuando las imágenes de la batalla previa recorrieron su mente como una película vieja de acetatos—. _Es verdad, yo... No pude hacer nada para detener a ese monstruo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque soy débil... No como Mabel. Toda mi vida, desde que era un niño, viví a cuestas de mi hermana. Creyendo que algún día lograría ser tan fuerte como ella. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo, un debilucho que no puede ni siquiera proteger a la persona que más ama en la vida, estar al mismo nivel que una chica que fue considerada un prodigio desde su nacimiento? Mabel jamás tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir semejantes habilidades, ni para demostrar tal dominio sobre la magia. Siempre estuve celoso de ella. Siempre... Desde que ambos éramos solo un par de niños.*_

-o-

—¡Dipper! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! ¡Vamos Dipper no seas flojo! —Dijo la pequeña niña de seis años de cabello largo y castaño, montada sobre la cama de su hermano para ladearlo y conseguir que este se despertara—. No querrás llegar tarde nuestro primer día en la academia mágica.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya estoy despierto. —Dipper contestó malhumorado, luego de haber abierto los ojos—. ¡Y sé que hoy es nuestro primer día en la academia! No tienes porque repetírmelo hoy. Tus recordatorios a lo largo de la semana fueron suficientes. —Estiró su brazo hacia su mesa de noche para tomar y mirar el reloj despertador, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más temprano de lo habitual—. ¡Aguarda un minuto! ¿Se puede saber a qué estas jugando? Son... Las cinco de la mañana. ¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano? Apuesto a que Will, el tío Stan y los demás mayordomos ni siquiera no se han despertado. Además, ¿Que nuestras clases no comenzaban a las nueve en punto?

—Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras completamente despierto para cuando llegue la hora de marcharnos. —Extendió su mano hacia la cortina para abrirla con la ayuda de su magia—. No quiero que te estés durmiendo en clases y que me hagas pasar el ridículo durante el primer día.

—Mabel, ¿De qué está hablando? Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. ¿Qué no ves que ni siquiera ha amanecido?

—¡Vaya! —Bufó—. ¡Qué contrariedad! Creo que puedo arreglar eso.

Mabel, con ambas manos levantadas miró a través de la ventana del cuarto de su hermano. Entonces, se produjo un breve temblor dentro de la mansión cuando el cuerpo de la niña fue rodeado por un aura de color celeste, consiguiendo que varios objetos se cayeran al suelo. No obstante, estos comenzaron a flotar debido al hechizo anti-caídas que tenían sobre ellos. En ese momento, Dipper fue testigo de cómo el sol cambiaba de posición hasta aparecer frente a su ventana.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Preguntó anonadado.

—Nada, solo modifiqué un poco la rotación de la tierra para que en vez de las cinco de la mañana parezcan las nueve. Muy bien, ya es de mañana. ¿Ahora si estás listo para levantarte?

—¿Alteraste la rotación de la tierra? ¡Mabel! ¿Qué te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —Reclamó, levantándose de la cama de un brinco a causa de la impresión—. ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Está bien... ¡Me levantaré! Pero vuelve a dejar todo como estaba.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Por lo visto aún no tienes sentido del humor completamente desarrollado, querido hermano.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes mágicos una vez más, fue como Mabel consiguió devolver la posición de la tierra a su forma original, haciendo que la oscuridad regresara de nuevo sobre el valle.

—Bueno, ya que he hecho mi trabajo aquí iré a darme un baño. Nos vemos en el desayuno, hermanito.

Una vez que la niña salió de la habitación dando un par de brinquitos, Dipper procedió a cerrar la puerta por medio de un fuerte azotón. Fue en ese entonces, que el muchacho dirigió su atención hacia su ventana, alargando su brazo y abriendo la palma de su mano para cerrar la cortina utilizando sus poderes mágicos. No obstante, la tela no se movió en lo absoluto, dejando al pequeño niño con un gesto de desilusión justo antes de volver a recostarse sobre su cama.

—Estúpida Mabel...

-o-

 _*Fue en ese mismo día, cuando Mabel y yo recibimos nuestra Gema del Alma: El objeto que nos permitiría expandir nuestro poder hacia nuevos horizontes como nunca antes lo habíamos imaginado. Una clase de gema mágica que solo los miembros de más alto rango dentro del Tribunal y los integrantes de las ocho casas más influyentes e importantes en el reino mágico, son merecedores de portar y utilizar solo para fines benéficos.*_

 _*Sin importar su naturaleza, es bien sabido que cualquier forma de vida en el universo con la determinación suficiente es capaz de aprender y dominar las artes mágicas. Sin embargo, cuando se posee una de estas gemas, la barrera entre el mundo físico y espiritual se rompe, permitiéndole al usuario fusionar su alma con la energía dispersa a su alrededor, hasta alcanzar un poder inimaginable en muy poco tiempo con el entrenamiento adecuado.*_

 _*Antes de ser otorgada a uno de los miembros de cualquiera de estas familias, la gema es purificada al ser habitada por un ser de luz mejor conocido como In Luminare. Este ser, es el que permite que la brecha entre el mundo físico y espiritual permanezca abierta, para que de este modo, el hechicero pueda tomar prestadas las virtudes de aquel mundo y permitirle ejecutar hechizos más poderosos. Sin embargo, dentro de mi familia, existe una sucia práctica poco conocida pero prohibida, en la cual el In Luminare es reemplazado por un Et Tenebrae, un ser de una dimensión oscura y distante con el fin de dotar a la gema y a su portador de una fuerza superior. Físicamente, la gema no presenta cambios notables. El cambio se presenta en el interior, el alma del hechicero es corrompida y su comportamiento tiende a cambiar, volviéndose más arrogante, agresivo y con tendencias a ver a los demás como a seres inferiores.*_

 _*Fue en ese mismo día, cuando perdí mi humanidad...*_

-o-

—¿Qué te sucede, Dipper? Casi no has tocado tu desayuno. —Preguntó Mabel de forma inocente, mirando a su hermano en el lado opuesto de la mesa del comedor principal, mientras introducía una cucharada de avena con leche, canela y miel a su boca—. Si no comes ahora te dará hambre a mitad de las clases y tendrás que aguantar hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo.

—No... No tengo hambre. —Respondió el jovencito, jugueteando con su propia cuchara, sumergiéndola una y otra vez en el tazón lleno de avena.

—Discúlpeme señor amargado. —La niña dijo entre risas—. ¿De verdad estás así por iniciar la escuela? Piensa en todo lo maravilloso que nos deparará el futuro. Imagina todas las cosas nuevas que aprenderemos. Lo poderosos que nos volveremos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Mabel. Tú puedes alterar la rotación del planeta con solo pensarlo. Yo... —Bajó el tono de su voz—. Yo no puedo ni siquiera cerrar una estúpida cortina con mis poderes.

—¡Vaya! Creo que tenemos un grave caso de _Celositis Aguda_. Yo te he ofrecido muchas veces mi ayuda, hermano. Me comprometí a enseñarte todo lo que sé para ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades y te negaste. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me rechazaste y me dijiste que lo aprenderías por ti solo.

—Déjame en paz... —Agachó la mirada.

En ese momento, Dipper deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera algo, cualquier cosa aunque sea en lo más mínimo, que pudiera interrumpir la bochornosa escena. Fue entonces cuando la voz rasposa de un hombre maduro llegó para hacer realidad el anhelo del pequeño Dipper.

—¡Buenos días, Dipper! ¡Buenos días, Mabel! —Saludó el hombre de cabello grisáceo, porte elegante y traje de gala azulado en cuanto este entró por las puertas principales de la sala comedor, las cuales fueron abiertas por Will para dejar pasar al en ese entonces principal líder de la familia.

—¡Buenos días tío Stanley! —Contestaron los gemelos al unísono, levantándose de su silla para enseguida hacer una reverencia.

—Descansen, sobrinos. Ahora les pediré que se acerquen. Tengo un regalo para ustedes.

Una vez atendidas las palabras de su tío, Dipper y Mabel se aproximaron curiosos y emocionados hacia él, quien una vez que los tuvo enfrente, les extendió un par de estuches de madera chapados con una capa de veinte quilates de oro puro. A continuación, cada uno de los niños tomó el estuche correspondiente a cada quien, siendo lo primero que se encontrarían al abrirlo por la mitad: Una gema brillante en forma de ovalo de color azul.

—Como ustedes saben, la familia Gleeful es considerada como la más influyente, importante y poderosa dentro de las más de nueve mil dimensiones existentes a lo largo de todo el multiverso. Somos lo mejor entre lo mejor. Cada nueva generación de nuestra familia ha sobrepasado exitosamente a la anterior. De tal modo, que no podemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles. Es por eso que ha llegado el momento para que ustedes dos tomen el lugar que les corresponde en la sociedad mágica y se conviertan en lo que desde su nacimiento estuvieron destinados a ser. Y aunque su tío Stanford no se encuentre actualmente con nosotros, estoy seguro de que él hubiera esperado obtener grandes resultados por parte de ustedes. Su misión es poner el nombre de nuestra familia todavía más en alto. A partir de este día, su aprendizaje para convertirse en los hechiceros con más renombre de todos dará comienzo. Hagan sentirnos orgullosos a su tío Stanford y a mí. ¡Porque ustedes son Gleeful! Y como tal, ambos son merecedores de llevarse la gloria. Carguen estas gemas con orgullo y utilícenlas para llevar a cabo todos sus objetivos. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí tío Stanley! —Replicaron los pequeños, colocándose sus respectivas gemas en la parte de sus atuendos de su preferencia. Mabel en la diadema de su cabeza y Dipper por debajo de su corbatín.

-o-

 _*Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese sería el último de mis días de plena tranquilidad, jamás se lo hubiera creído. A partir de ese momento, la carrera entre Mabel y yo por convertirnos en los mejores hechiceros de todos los tiempos, comenzó. Sin embargo, como era de esperase, cada vez que yo daba un paso adelante, Mabel daba seis pasos más. Su actitud hacia mí se volvió fría y distante hacia mí, lo cual hizo que mi frustración por alcanzarla se convirtiera en una loca obsesión que no me dejaba dormir. A pesar de ello, a Mabel no le tomó mucho tiempo para convertirse en el nuevo orgullo de la familia.*_

 _*No conforme con eso, destacó como una alumna ejemplar en cada asignatura, desde el primer año hasta el sexto, ganó todos los concursos y torneos mágicos con una amplia, por no decir casi aplastante ventaja sobre el resto de los participantes. Esto, eventualmente atrajo la atención del Tribunal Mágico, por lo que decidieron poner a prueba sus dotes. Como era de esperarse, supero todas y cada una de las pruebas que le fueron encomendadas con éxito. De esta forma, le hicieron saber que si seguía esforzándose como hasta ese momento, ella tendría un lugar asegurado en el alto consejo una vez que cumpliera con la mayoría de edad y que de esta forma, pudiera limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia que quedó manchado por las acciones de nuestro tío Stanford.*_

 _*¿Pero que había de mí? ¿Qué ocurriría conmigo? Al contrario de ella, a mí me tomó años de práctica para lograr aprender a hacer lo que a ella le tomó tan solo unos cuantos meses. Recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones me quedaba sin comer y sin dormir a causa de los severos castigos que mi tío Stanley me imponía por ser un incompetente. "Una basura y una deshonra para nuestra familia", según sus propias palabras. Practiqué todos los días y todas las noches hasta desfallecer del cansancio, pero jamás pude alcanzarte, Mabel. Porque soy débil y siempre seré débil. Después de mi pelea contra ese Avium y posteriormente contra ese Mortem, al fin comprendí que jamás podré estar a tu mismo nivel. Lo lamento mucho, Pacifica... No sé en que estaba pensando cuando me ofrecí a ser tu maestro.*_

-o-

—¿Qué te sucede, Gleeful? ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte? —Preguntó Ricky Byrne liderando a su tropa de brabucones, luego de haber soltado el primer puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, dejando a Dipper convaleciente y sangrante de su boca sobre el césped de una zona apartada y oculta a simple vista; dentro del patio trasero de la Academia Rindel para aprendices de magos—. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, Gleeful! No quisiera que la diversión se acabara tan rápido.

—¡Duelo! ¡Duelo! ¡Duelo! —Aclamaban el resto de los estudiantes arremolinados en un medio círculo para contemplar la pelea.

—¡Espera Ricky! —Chad su compañero, intercedió por él—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda que él pertenece a los Gleeful.

—Cierto. —Dijo el pelirrojo, mirándose su propio puño, el cual estaba aún rojizo por el impacto que tuvo con la cara de Dipper—. Por un momento había olvidado que es el hermano de la "gran" Mabel Gleeful. Lamentablemente para él, parece ser que ni a su propia hermana le importa el hecho de que acabe con este idiota. —Enfocó su mirada hacia una banca de madera a unos pocos metros de distancia, lugar dónde se podía apreciar a Mabel, sentada, almorzando un emparedado de jamón y queso acompañado con un jugo de durazno sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Bien... ¿En que nos habíamos quedado? —Se aproximó hacia Dipper para sujetarlo de su camisa, propinándole un segundo en el rostro—. ¿Ahora estas feliz de ser un Gleeful? ¿Qué se siente ser rebajado a lo que siempre has sido? Una basura. —Volvió a apretar su puño para golpearlo una tercera vez—. Los Gleeful son la familia más odiada de todas. No sé cómo es que la sociedad mágica le sigue dando la importancia de siempre. Fue gracias a tu maldito tío Stanford que mi familia y las de muchas otras se vieron perjudicadas. Gracias a tu tío, mis abuelos ahora yacen en un cementerio memorial. ¿Quién va a abogar por ellos, Dipper? ¡Dímelo! ¡Asqueroso saco de mierda! —Lo sujetó por cuarta vez, esta vez desquitándose con todo lo que tenía, dándole una serie de golpes hasta que el rostro de Dipper quedó completamente ensangrentado.

El resto de los niños y niñas dejaron sus ovaciones de lado cuando comprendieron que a Ricky se le había pasado la mano. Fue entonces cuando Seth, su otro cómplice, lo detuvo.

—¡Ricky, creo que ya es suficiente! —Le sujetó el brazo—. No vale la pena seguir golpeándolo. Ya obtuviste lo que querías y él ya aprendió su lección. Vámonos antes de que los maestros regresen y descubran lo que sucedió.

—Está bien... —Soltó a Dipper, dejándolo caer al suelo malherido—. La suerte te ayudó esta vez, Gleeful. Pero recuérdalo muy bien. Mientras sigas siendo un Gleeful, tu estancia en esta academia de mágia no será plena, ni disfrutable. Yo mismo me aseguraré de convertir tu vida en un infierno.

Una vez que el brabucón soltó a Dipper para marcharse y devolverse hacia el interior del gigantesco complejo. Sin embargo, Dipper se incorporó rápidamente, dejando salir una carcajada que se fue haciendo progresivamente más y más estruendosa.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Dipper, escupiendo sangre, logrando captar la inmediata atención de Ricky, de su banda y del resto de los chicos y chicas que fungían como espectadores—. ¿Esa fue tu famosa venganza en contra de los Gleeful por todo el daño que te hemos hecho?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie luego de semejante paliza?

—Ricky... Me decepcionas. —Sonrió pese a sus heridas—. Ahora sé porque la familia Byrne es considerada como la menos prolija entre las ocho casas de magos más influyentes. Toda tu familia no es más que una basura. Una mierda si utilizamos tu sucio vocabulario. Ahora entiendo porque mi tío tuvo la sabia decisión de asesinar a tus abuelos. Debió considerarlos como a un par de sobras para la sociedad. Es una lástima que tu padre ya había nacido para ese entonces, o de lo contrario no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo con una alimaña rastrera como tú.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ven aquí y dime eso de nuevo! Haré que te tragues todas esas palabras a base de golpes. —La furia de Ricky aumentó un doscientos por ciento, abalanzándose contra Dipper con el puño derecho puesto de frente con la intención de acabar con él de una vez por todas. No obstante, la gema de Dipper brilló en ese momento, otorgándole al joven hechicero un drástico aumento en sus habilidades, lo que le permitió esquivar el golpe con suma facilidad y contrarrestar con uno propio, haciendo a Ricky sangrar de la nariz antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, Byrne! No quisiera que la diversión acabara tan rápido. —Hizo burla del muchacho pelirrojo, el cual intentó hacer uso una vez más de su ira como catalizador para continuar con la pelea. Eventualmente, Dipper no presentó dificultades para esquivarlos todos y cada uno, dejando a los testigos con expresiones llenas de asombro—. ¡Anda! Usa el poder de tu gema y descubramos por fin cual de nosotros dos es el mejor.

—¿Estás loco, Gleeful? No pienso hacer eso. —Detuvo su ataque—. Sabes muy bien que el uso de una gema del alma está estrictamente prohibido dentro de las instalaciones de la academia. Nos expulsarían a ambos por hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece tú y yo, mañana, en ese bosque que rodea a tu mansión? Ahí solucionaremos esto. Sin límite de tiempo, sin reglas y sin profesores que puedan detenernos. Utilizaremos nuestro poder al máximo. ¿Aceptas?

—Yo no te pedí tu opinión, Byrne. ¡Bien! Si tú no piensas hacer nada, entonces yo lo haré. —Separó un poco las piernas y recitó—. Luz ahogada en las tinieblas, pastor sin rebaño, guía a tus súbditos por el desierto de espinas, a salvo de la luz provocadora, del lago de fuego y de la estepa moribunda. ¡Mágia Destructora Número 55! ¡Lanza!

Sin hacer caso a las advertencias hechas por su adversario, Dipper juntó sus manos por medio de un sonoro aplauso y conjuró una flecha elaborada enteramente con fuego de color azul, la cual viajó hacia Ricky, quien aterrado por el hechizo de alto calibre, no hizo más que permanecer en su lugar y cerrar los ojos, esperando por el impacto. No obstante, haciendo uso de una velocidad supersónica, Mabel se colocó entre el proyectil y su blanco, reteniéndola con sus manos sin dificultades y suprimiendo la energía para hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Pero cuándo...? No la vi moverse hacia ese lugar. —Ricky se preguntó a sí mismo, asombrado por la velocidad de Mabel al igual que el resto de los asistentes.

—Creo que te excediste un poco, hermano. No debiste utilizar hechizos tan avanzados como ese en una basura como esta. —Le sonrió—. ¡Anda! Olvidemos esto y vayamos a curarte esas heridas antes de que algún profesor descubra lo que sucedió aquí. —Se giró hacia Ricky—. Y tú, no creas que no estaba al tanto, ni mucho menos que no me importaba lo que sucediera. Yo más bien estaba preocupada de que Dipper no llegara a matarte. ¿Sabes? Quizá Dipper sea un poco torpe e ingenuo, pero tiene un gran potencial. Su determinación es mucho más grande que la mía. Así que yo que tú, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a meterte con mi hermano.

Fue así, como Dipper y Mabel se marcharon del lugar, dejando a Ricky y a su pandilla, estupefactos por los recientes hechos, con la clara advertencia de que si buscabas problemas con un Gleeful, seguramente los encontrarías.

-o-

 _*Hay ocasiones en las que perdemos el control de nuestro propio ser. De nuestra esencia como seres humanos, ¿Y todo por qué? Solo por querer ganar un poder aun mayor para combatir y deshacernos de la escoria que nos impide realizar nuestros sueños. Aquella tarde aprendí que para ser fuerte y sacar el máximo provecho del regalo que mi hermana y yo recibimos, primero debo ser agresivo, violento y salvaje. Quizá las costumbres y el comportamiento varía en cada raza en el universo, pero las leyes más básicas prevalecen. ¡La ley de la jungla! Si los demás se dan cuenta de tu debilidad y de que no posees la capacidad para defenderte, ni para luchar tus propias batallas, entonces se aprovecharán de eso y estarás acabado antes de que te des cuenta. Para evitarlo, aprendí que debo ser yo quien de siempre el primer golpe. Humilla a los demás, sobájalos, intimídalos, amedréntalos hasta que su autoestima este hecha pedazos.*_

 _*Es difícil de decirlo para mí, pero creo que sin la ayuda de mi hermana nunca hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Después de ese día, ella me propuso ayudarme con mis entrenamientos y aunque estaba consciente de que no podría sobrepasar sus habilidades, sabía que esa era la única forma de no hundirme a mí mismo. Quizá mi orgullo esté lastimado, pero si solo así puedo encontrar la manera de asegurar el bienestar de Pacifica, entonces lo haré.*_

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, espero que no se hayan confundido con los cambios de primera a tercera persona y ya lo saben, nunca se metan con un Gleeful. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora pasemos a lo importante, este anuncio la lo dije en La Novia de Dipper, pero también lo coloco aquí.

Como sabrán las personas que ya llevan leyéndome cierto tiempo, yo suelo hacer un total de tres hiatus al año. El primero en semana santa, el segundo en verano y el tercero en diciembre. ¡Y adivinaron! El hiatus de verano ya está aquí. Será de dos semanas únicamente, **los días entre el 8 y el 28 de Julio no habrá actualizaciones de "La Novia de Dipper", ni "Ojos de Demonio". Mis otros fics como "Pacifica por la Carretera" y el más reciente "Entre Lágrimas y Risas" no se verán afectados ya que estos están ya prácticamente terminados.**

Hago esto no porque me vaya a ir de vacaciones, sino porque a veces incluso hasta para algo que nos gusta hacer necesitamos un pequeño tiempo fuera. Y quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para comenzar a enfocarme también en otro de mis hobbies que es el de dibujar. Quiero hacer mis propios fanarts digitales así que aprovecharé ese tiempo lejos del mundo del fanfiction para practicar mis habilidades. **Recuerden, el hiatus es únicamente del 8 al 28 de Julio, después de ese periodo las actualizaciones seguirán normalmente hasta que llegue el hiatus de diciembre**. Lo recalco porque hay personas que aunque yo lo haya advertido con anticipación me salen con sus quejas de porque no he actualizado.

Bien, una vez dicho esto, **la siguiente actualización será el día 4 de Agosto ¡Repito! 4 de Agosto**. Hasta entonces cuídense, muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo y también por todos sus comentarios. ¡Chao!


	26. Intruso

¡Hola de nuevo, chicas y chicos!

Por fin, el hiatus ha terminado y aquí les traigo una nueva actualización. Antes de eso me gustaría hacer una buena y una mala noticia. No se asusten, no es algo tan grave. Vayamos primero con la mala. Resulta que el teclado de mi laptop parece que ya dio lo que tenía que dar. Algunas teclas como la "A", "S", "Q", "E" y la "R" ya no están funcionando como deberían, ya que ahora debo apretar más fuerte la tecla para que me la reconozca. Esto ha sido muy frustrante y no saben lo complicado que fue escribir este capítulo por ese detallito. Así que si ven durante el capítulo que en alguna palabra falta alguna de estas letras les pido una disculpa anticipada. Aunque Word me ha marcado algunos errores, he visto que hay otros que me los está pasando por alto. Espero poder comprar un nuevo teclado pronto.

La buena noticia es que gracias a este pequeño hiatus he conseguido pulir más mis habilidades con el dibujo. Así que si están leyendo esto por wattpad al final del capítulo encontrarán las ligas a deviantart y a tumblr que es en donde publico mis fanarts, así como una muestra de uno de mis trabajos. Dibujo Dipcifica con regularidad. Si me leen por fanfiction como las ligas no están permitidas me pueden encontrar como JaviSuzumiya.

Bien, sin más que decir los dejo en este capítulo. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 25: "Intruso"**

Poco a poco, la borrosa mancha y de color café se fue aclarando conforme Dipper abría sus doloridos y cansados ojos, hasta finalmente transformarse en la estructura hecha de madera que conformaba el techo de su propia habitación. A lo lejos, el canto de los ruiseñores se filtraba a través de la ventana semi abierta, así como los penetrantes rayos del sol, dándole al joven hechicero la sensación de que había atravesado por una fase de descanso pleno y absoluto. No obstante, una vez que pretendió girarse hacia su lado derecho, un dolor punzante y vivaz proveniente de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, limitó sus movimientos. Acto seguido, Dipper removió las sábanas con sus manos, apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera, dándose cuenta de que en vez de estar utilizando su camisa para dormir, una gran cantidad de vendajes lo envolvían desde sus marcados pectorales hasta su ombligo.

Eventualmente, el chico giró la cabeza hacia su alrededor, tratando de comprender un poco su situación, pudiendo encontrarse finalmente con la familiar presencia de Pacifica, quién yacía recostada y durmiendo profundamente con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, hallándose sentada sobre una ostentosa silla con cubierta de elegante terciopelo, indicando que se había quedado en la habitación de Dipper desde la noche anterior a su cuidado. A causa de eso, el siempre gélido corazón de Dipper fue envuelto por una percepción cálida y sobrecogedora, lo cual lo llevó a sonrojarse y a esbozar una discreta sonrisa. Misma que trató de ocultar cuando se percató de que su acompañante estaba despertando.

—D... ¿Dipper...? —Pacifica murmuró luego de haberse frotado los ojos.

—Buenos días... —Respondió alegremente el muchacho.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin despiertas, dormilón. —Pacifica prosiguió la plática de forma amena y de pie después de dar un gran bostezo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento como si un _Avium_ se hubiera sentado por encima mí... —El comentario hizo que Pacifica dejara escapar una risilla—. Siento la mayor parte de mis músculos entumidos... A decir verdad, me duele el simple hecho de hablar.

—En ese caso no deberías tratar de levantarte aún. Mabel me dijo que no te permitiera hacerlo. Según ella, aunque tus heridas tras la batalla no fueron tan graves, utilizaste una gran cantidad de mana. Mucho más de la que tu cuerpo está acostumbrado y más del que es capaz de soportar. Así que lo más recomendable sería que descanses hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente. —Advirtió, al mismo tiempo que intentaba a ayudar a Dipper para que este volviera a recostarse. En seguida, Pacifica se aseguro de colocar suavemente y de nueva cuenta la cabeza del muchacho sobre su almohada, para finalmente volver a taparlo con las delgadas sabanas.

—¿Dónde está Mabel? ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, ella está bien. Nos pidió a mí y a Will que te cuidáramos hasta que ella volviera. Salió hace un par de horas, dijo que iría al bosque a buscar ingredientes para preparar una pócima que te ayudaría a recuperarte más rápido.

—Eso era lo que me temía. —Frunció la cara—. ¿Sabes? Las pociones de Mabel tienen la peculiaridad de saber peor que el excremento de Reedar. ¡Qué mala suerte! La magia reversible no es capaz de curar el agotamiento por uso excesivo de mana... Creo que no me quedará de otra más que beberla.

—¡Debo estar soñando! Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver el día en el que el siempre galante Dipper Gleeful, siguiera las indicaciones de alguien que no se trata de su propia conciencia. —Pacifica se mofó, realizando una divertida mueca.

—No te acostumbres... —Dijo, torciendo la boca—. A propósito, ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Hoy es viernes, 4 de agosto. Estuviste dormido por un día completo.

—Comprendo... —En ese momento, hubo un breve lapso de silencio en el cual ambos percibieron como la tensión en el lugar aumentaba gradualmente, como si ambos se estuvieran preparando para abordar el tema por el cual Dipper había terminado en semejante estado—. Se los llevó... ¿Cierto? _La Visión_... Atrapó a Gideon, a tu tío, a Soos y a Robbie... ¿Cierto?

—Sí... —Pacifica contestó a secas.

—Ya veo... —Centró sus ojos en la rubia, quién en seguida le devolvió una mirada cargada de angustia y preocupación—. Pacifica... Yo... Quisiera decirte que lo lamento...

—Dipper... No tienes porque...

—Por favor, escucha... —A pesar del punzante dolor, Dipper pudo estirar su mano para alcanzar la de Pacifica. Ella no se apartó—. Sé que las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar todo lo que siento, pero por favor escúchame. Yo... Lo lamento por todo. Siento que te hayas visto metida en esta situación. Lamento haber puesto tu vida en peligro en numerosas ocasiones y que ahora tengas que estar al cuidado del idiota que tuviste que soportar durante todo el verano cuando llegaste a este pueblo por primera vez hace cuatro años. Es nostálgico... Desde el momento en el que te conocí, supe de inmediato que no eras una chica ordinaria. Recuerdo que quise impresionarte con costosos obsequios y una actitud altanera y seductora. Tácticas que hubieran resultado con cualquier otra chica, fueron inútiles contra ti... En un principio, pensé que sería divertido tratar de conquistarte y una vez que lo lograra, te convertiría poco a poco en mí juguete personal para desecharte una vez que el verano concluyera, pero luego de combatir contra ese fantasma, me ayudaste a entender que no soy una simple marioneta. Me abriste los ojos y me mostraste que dentro de mí se hallaba la persona que siempre debí haber sido. Esa misma noche, luego de besarnos por primera vez, cometí el pecado de enamorarme de ti, pero gracias a ello, supe que yo había estado equivocado todo este tiempo... Fue mi propia familia la que escribió mi destino. ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Yo no pedí convertirme en este monstruo! —Sus lágrimas llenas de coraje comenzaron a brotar—. ¡Yo nunca quise esta vida! ¡Mírame en lo que me he convertido solo por tratar de mantener una fachada! Discúlpame... Por ser tan débil... Por favor... Te lo suplico... Este no soy yo... No lo soy...

Para Pacifica, la escena resultó completamente desgarradora e impactante. Dipper Gleeful, el joven hechicero que a primera impresión lo poseía todo: Dinero, popularidad, poder, atractivo físico, un alto estatus social, mujeres; ahora se encontraba suplicando por el perdón de ella, una chica hippie promedio, con una gran curiosidad y apego hacia los misterios. Debido a esto y también al largo historial de violencia que ambos compartían, Pacifica decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos, haciendo todo lo posible para que su cerebro y su entendimiento procesaran la información. Fue en ese entonces, que pudo recordar las palabras que Will le había dicho cuando aún se encontraban en las inmediaciones del Almacén 88 2/3, justo después de haber pensado que Mabel había sido asesinada por el Exilium de tercera categoría.

 _"Desde niños, los amos Gleeful fueron sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento para intentar ganar el control sobre el espíritu, para posteriormente utilizar la máxima capacidad de sus poderes. Aunque difícil, es posible dominar y contrastar la voluntad de un "Et Tenebrae", siempre y cuando el portador se adecue al comportamiento y a las aptitudes adecuadas para uno de estos seres. Es por ese motivo, que a los amos Gleeful generalmente se les considera como a una familia egocéntrica, arrogante, de pocos valores morales, manipuladora y a veces hasta malvada también."_

*Todo lo que Will me había dicho resultó ser verdad... El comportamiento de la familia Gleeful se debe principalmente a la influencia de la gema. ¿Acaso será esta la primera vez que logro ver a Dipper como la persona que realmente es?* —Pensó, apretando su mano y decidiéndose a responder finalmente. Sin embargo, cuando Pacifica estaba por abrir la boca, la tonalidad y la luminosidad de la habitación se tornó repentinamente de color rojo sangre. La mansión entera se cimbró, los ventanales reventaron en secuencia, la madera crujió y el cuerpo de Dipper comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un ataque epiléptico. A sí mismo, una fuerte presión provocada por un torrente de mana hizo sucumbir a Pacifica y a Will, quién en ese momento se dirigía hacia la habitación de su amo para averiguar qué estaba pasando, produciéndoles la sensación de estar cargando un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Pocos segundos después, la gravedad de la zona comenzó a presentar anomalías, cuando los objetos que no se encontraban sujetos a algo empezaron a flotar—. ¿Dipper? ¿Dipper, qué te sucede? —Preguntó aterrada y presentando dificultades para expresarse, sin saber del todo y en un inicio lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino hasta que miró hacia el buró opuesto de la cama, lugar en dónde se encontró con la fuente de aquellos destellos rojizos. Entonces recordó.

 _"Sí el portador llegara a presentar emociones y comportamientos contrarias a las que tendría un "Et Tenebrae", la gema presentará cuarteaduras y se volverá de color rojo. Por si eso fuera poco, sí el temple del usuario se ve comprometido y es abrumado por un ataque de ira, el espíritu maligno utilizará el cuerpo del mago para materializarse en el mundo real."_

—¡La gema! Debió notar que Dipper se estaba comportando de forma inusual y ahora el espíritu maligno dentro de ella debe estar intentando salir. Y si lo hace, lo consumirá por completo... Debo hacer algo pronto para evitarlo... ¿Pero qué? —Miró hacia todas direcciones, aguantando la presión, mientras trataba de sujetar al joven Gleeful por medio de sus hombros para controlarlo, lo cual resultó totalmente inútil. Entonces, una idea arriesgada pero loable, sacudió la mente de Pacifica, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que si quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, no había otra opción que llevarla a cabo—. ¡Dipper! ¿Aun puedes escucharme? ¡Sí aun estás conmigo ponme atención! ¡Tienes que golpearme! ¡Golpéame o lanzarme un hechizo! Algo para provocarme daño y hacerle creer al Tenebrae que aun sigues siendo un ser despiadado y sin escrúpulos.

Como si la voz de Pacifica tuviera la habilidad para manipular a voluntad el cuerpo de Dipper, este dejó de sacudirse de repente, quedando recostado de vuelta sobre su cama. Sin embargo, una vez que Dipper abrió los ojos, consiguió levantarse hasta quedar sentado de piernas cruzadas, para enseguida tomar a Pacifica del cuello con su mano derecha, apretándolo con fuerza, demostrando tener todas las intensiones de estrangularla. Fue en ese momento, cuando Pacifica se dio cuenta del enorme y terrorífico cambio en los ojos de Dipper, ya que estos habían dejado de reflejar ese misticismo y ese romántico tono celeste que tanto los caracterizaba. En esta ocasión, ambos presentaban un contorno amarillo y un par de pupilas alargadas, contraídas y negras, como las de un gato al sentirse amenazado, acompañadas por una desconcertante sonrisa la cual dejaba al descubierto sus encías. Pacifica, sobrecogida por el miedo, trató de liberarse de su control. No obstante, la fuerza de Dipper había aumentado de una manera sobrenatural. Posteriormente, cuando Pacifica intentó gritar para pedir por ayuda, fue la voz de Dipper la que la sacó de sus cabales. Ahora, se había vuelto cavernosa y en cierto grado, juguetona. Como la de un psicópata.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Hasta que volvemos a vernos... Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos las caras, pequeña Llama.

De un momento a otro, sin darle el tiempo suficiente a Pacifica para reaccionar, Dipper dejó de apretar su cuello, para enseguida arrojarla fuertemente contra la puerta de su habitación, destrozándola por completo. Entonces, de la nada, sus ojos retomaron su color original, provocando que aquella intensa presión de mana se desvaneciera tan pronto como había aparecido, permitiéndole a Will y a Pacifica retomar el cien por ciento del control de sus articulaciones. A su vez, la gema dejó de emitir es destello escarlata, retomando de igual forma su tonalidad original. Sin embargo, un par de nuevas cuarteaduras, esta vez mucho más visibles que las anteriores, aparecieron sobre su superficie. Al final, Dipper perdió la conciencia.

A pesar del dolor en su espalda que le ocasionó el fuerte encontronazo, Pacifica consiguió ponerse de pie con ciertas dificultades, sujetándose el cuello y tosiendo al mismo tiempo, pudiendo recuperar el ritmo en su respiración y mirando con desconcierto hacia el interior de la habitación de Dipper. Will, preocupado, reapareció por detrás de uno de los pasillos adjuntos, pero solo para mirar a un hombre encapuchado con una túnica blanca quién se ubicaba por detrás de la rubia con intensiones de atraparla. Will se dispuso a ir en su auxilio. Sin embargo, un segundo hombre de capucha blanca lo interceptó por detrás, absorbiéndolo dentro de un dispositivo metálico de aspecto triangular, en cuyo centro se localizaba un pequeño cristal transparente. La reacción de Pacifica ante los hechos fue lenta, lo cual le permitió al primer hombre utilizar un rápido hechizo para dormirla, siendo la imagen de una gran nariz y un par de antojos, la última que sus ojos presenciarían antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Continuará...**

Me encanta dejar todo en suspenso. Se siente genial tener este poder de dejar a las personas con la intriga y ser únicamente tu el que sabe cómo va a terminar esto. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Formen grupos de cuatro para discutir sus teorías. Ok no...

Todo indica que no es fácil ser Dipper en ningún universo o dimensión. Ahora sabemos que este Dipper jamás ha querido ser lo que el destino de deparó y es por eso que me gustaría recomendarles una canción que es como un himno a este fic. De hecho, hasta parecería que fue escrita especialmente para él Dipper de esta dimensión. El grupo es " **Imagine Dragons** " y la canción es " **Monster** ". Si no saben inglés, en youtube pueden encontrar el video de la canción con la letra en español.

El próximo capítulo lo tendrán este próximo **sábado 19 de agosto. Sí, sábado 19 de agosto. No lo subiré el viernes 18, ya que ese día es el cumpleaños de mi madre** y estaré ausente la mayor parte del día. Hasta entonces nos leemos. Cuídense mucho. ¡Chao!


	27. Propuesta

¡Hola! ¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y espero también que estén listos para proseguir con esta historia la cual está ya cerca de llegar a su final. Aunque como dije anteriormente, esto será una especie de trilogía en la que este fic apenas es la primera parte.

En fin los dejo con este nuevo capítulo en el que veremos de nuevo a un agradable personaje que desde hace muchos capítulos no había hecho acto de aparición. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, quisiera recordarles que como el teclado de mi laptop está en sus últimas, puede que no haya detectado algunas teclas, sumado a que Word es un cómplice, es posible que me haya comido letras. Lo peor es que por lo pronto me será difícil conseguir un teclado nuevo. Sí, así de triste es mi situación. En fin, nos leeremos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 26: "Propuesta"**

—Este lugar... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió? —Pacifica se cuestionó cuando luego de echar un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta del cambio tan radical por el que había atravesado el escenario a su alrededor. Ahora, la habitación de Dipper y los pasillos anexos se habían transformado en un pequeño cuarto en dónde lo poco que podía observarse era un gran piano con acabado de color negro ubicado en el centro, en conjunto con una lámpara de luz cálida puesta sobre una mesita de vidrio y junto a esta, un sillón de una sola pieza sobre el cual la joven de cabellos rubios se hallaba cómodamente sentada. A sí mismo, las paredes parecían haber sido sustituidas por un manto de color escarlata y el piso de mármol presentaba una secuencia cuadriculada en dónde los colores rojo y negro se intercalaban entre sí. El sitio era callado y apacible, tanto, que su voz quedaba rezagada a solo un débil murmullo que se disolvía entre la placidez que ahí se percibía—. ¿Por qué...? Yo estaba en la mansión... Entonces, Dipper... —Repentinamente, la cabeza de Pacifica fue sacudida por los recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos. Poniendo especial énfasis a la siniestra tonalidad amarilla que los ojos de Dipper habían adoptado. Lo cual ocasionó que un intenso escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal—. Esos ojos... Definitivamente no eran los de Dipper. Era el Tenebrae que intentaba escapar...

—Brillante deducción, Pacifica. Sinceramente, no podría esperar menos de alguien tan inteligente y perspicaz como tú.—Dijo una gruesa y pretenciosa voz, la cual provino desde la retaguardia de la chica. Una voz perteneciente a una persona que apenas un segundo atrás no se encontraba en ese lugar. En consecuencia, Pacifica se sobresaltó y se levantó bruscamente del sillón para alejarse, pero tan solo para que al darse la media vuelta, esta se encontrara de frente con el único ser en todo el universo con el que no hubiera deseado un segundo encuentro cercano.

—Stanford... —Dijo en un hilillo de voz—. ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? Tú...

—Me encanta cada vez que tu voz pronuncia mi nombre... Es tan sensual, que no existen palabras adecuadas en todo el multiverso para describir la sensación que me provoca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pacifica preguntó, una vez que recuperó la compostura.

—Oye, no te alteres, pequeña. ¿No sabes que tu hermosa piel podría arrugarse antes de tiempo si frunces demasiado los músculos de tu cara? ¿Sabes? Es una verdadera lástima, que nosotros como seres espirituales estemos condenados a vivir bajo estas crisálidas de pellejo y de carne.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. —Respondió de inmediato, atrayendo la atención de Stanford, pero manteniendo su cuerpo rígido y a la defensiva en todo momento—. La humanidad ya ha condenado su existencia gracias a su propio egoísmo. Nosotros no merecemos vivir más tiempo del que nuestros propios cuerpos nos lo tienen permitido.

—Esa es una respuesta sensata e incluso podría decir que hasta acertada, si es que nos enfocamos en el razonamiento humano. Sin embargo, como ya te has dado cuenta, suelen haber ciertas discrepancias que van en contra de la corriente del pensamiento y de aquella absurda lógica.

—Cómo tú... ¿Cierto?

—Es correcto. —El anciano esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué debemos someternos a un ciclo cuyo único fin es obligarnos a retomar nuestra forma original como seres orgánicos que somos, sí la fórmula para revertirlo se encuentra a nuestro alcance? Dime, ¿No te gustaría vivir lo suficiente para ver qué hay más allá de las estrellas? ¡Tan solo imagínalo, Pacifica! Podrías conocer, prender y convivir con diversas especies a lo largo y ancho del cosmos. Piensa en todo el conocimiento que adquirirías si tan solo tomaras esta oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué oportunidad?

—La oportunidad para unirte a mí, por supuesto.

—¿Unirme a ti? ¿Hablas enserio? —Torció la boca—. Creo que estar tanto tiempo separado de tu cuerpo físico te ha dañado el cerebro y la cordura permanentemente. Ya que nunca me atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Significaría renunciar a mis ideales y darles la espalda a las personas que son importantes para mí. Además, sí tanto te preocupa subsistir por toda la eternidad, ¿Entonces por qué tienes tantos deseos de regresar a tu propio cuerpo? A juzgar por tu estado actual, parece que ya has alcanzado la inmortalidad.

—Pacifica... —Le fue difícil poder ocultar su risa—. Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir y también sabes perfectamente como cautivarme. Verás... Existe algo de verdad en lo que mencionas. Y es que ahora mismo poseo cierto grado de inmortalidad. Yo no moriré. No mientras alguno de los seres a lo largo del universo dentro del cual yo haya estado previamente aún siga respirando. Y dado a que algunos de ellos llevan existiendo desde hace miles de años... Bueno, ya te puedes hacer una idea. Cada vez que tomo posesión del cuerpo de algún ser de manera aleatoria, un pequeño fragmento de mi alma se queda adherida en su interior. Lo que me permite subsistir y alimentarme de su esperanza de vida las veces que sean necesarias para que mi presencia no desaparezca. No obstante, en este momento no poseo las habilidades suficientes para lograr mis objetivos por mí mismo. Gracias a ti, a ese traicionero bueno para nada de Fiddleford y también al resto de tus amigos y familiares, ahora dependo de un montón de lacayos que hacen todo el trabajo sucio por mí y lo único que yo represento para ellos, no va más allá de lo que significa un simple recuerdo, una alucinación o una pesadilla si así lo prefieres. Hasta un fantasma de primera categoría tiene más influencia en el plano físico que yo. Pero debes entender, que lo que se encuentra en mi lista de intereses no es mi propia supervivencia, sino la tuya.

—¿La mía? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no mejor me dices qué es lo que pretendes y te ahorras tanto parloteo innecesario?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendo? Bueno... Yo solo busco que me acompañes y me permitas esta pieza.

A continuación, Stanford tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda. Entonces, las teclas del piano dentro de la sala comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, produciendo una suave y armoniosa melodía, las cuales eran acompañadas por una sonora pero relajante sinfonía de Jazz. Ligera y uniforme. Originándose desde un punto ciego en el interior de la misma habitación. Acto seguido, el atuendo del hombre cambió drásticamente, abandonando su diseño clásico de chaleco y capa celestes para reemplazarlos por un elegante traje entallado y un corbatín renegridos, haciendo juego con una camisa grana. A su vez, la ropa de Pacifica atravesó por el mismo tipo de rediseño. Ahora, al dirigir su perpleja mirada hacia abajo, la joven hippie se percató de como un precioso vestido de coctel carmesí, sin mangas, resaltaba todas y cada una las delineadas curvas de su cuerpo producto de los evidentes cambios hormonales. Incrementando así el libido del hombre, quién sin demorarse le extendió su mano. En ese momento, Pacifica percibió claramente como sus piernas y sus brazos dejaron de seguir sus órdenes para avanzar por sí mismas hacia la posición de Stanford, aceptando su mano y colocando la otra sobre su hombro, dando inicio a una danza lenta y pausada al compás de la propia música. Hecho que para Pacifica no significó otra cosa que darle al mismísimo demonio la oportunidad de establecer un contacto directo con ella.

—¿Y dices que tu influencia se ha agotado? Sí ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no puedo retomar el control de mi propio cuerpo?

—No me mal entiendas, Pacifica. Quizá pueda manipular a voluntad los sueños de los seres vivos que he posesionado previamente, pero en este instante, no puedo entrometerme con todo aquello que se encuentra en el mundo de lo material. Al menos no aún.

—Entonces... Eso quiere decir que en verdad estás planeando regresar a tu propio cuerpo. ¿O me equivoco? Fueron esos lacayos de los que hablas los que intentaron recuperarlo en el Almacén y quisieron matarnos a Dipper a Mabel y a mí. ¡El Mortem! Ese Mortem llamado _La Visión_ también trabaja para ti, ¿No es cierto? Dime, ¿Cómo convenciste a uno de los suyos para servirte? Hasta donde sé, y según lo que Dipper me ha contado acerca de los Mortem y tú, ambos poseen la misma clase de poder. Ellos no tendrían porque sobajarse a ayudarte. ¿Qué ganarían con eso?

—Creo que estás confundiendo "Miedo" con "Lealtad", querida. Te sorprenderías de lo fácil que resulta infundir miedo en el corazón de cualquier ser viviente y obligarlo a pelear por ti, mientras ondea un estandarte con tu nombre. Sin embargo, el miedo es una sensación que entorpece el potencial de quien lo padece. Corrompe sus deseos de supervivencia y se aliará con todo aquél que le ofrezca una mayor protección para él y para quienes ama. En resumen, un guerrero cualquiera cuya motivación para pelear está basada solo en el miedo, es tan inútil como uno que ha perdido los dos brazos y las dos piernas. En cambio, cuando se trata de la más pura lealtad, no es necesario obligar a ese alguien para que luche por ti. Si demuestras ser un líder nato con una meta fija puesta en la cabeza, ellos no dudarán en defender esa ideología y a aquella persona que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvar la de ellos. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Tú? ¿Sacrificándote por alguien más? —Le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica—. Eso quisiera verlo.

—Lo verás, Pacifica. Lo verás. Muy pronto. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Tú crees que me conoces, pero la verdad es que... No soy una mala persona. Simplemente soy alguien cuya objetividad sobre la vida se antepone a la de la moral establecida.

—¿Enserio? Sé lo suficiente sobre ti como para afirmar que eres solo un anciano asqueroso que lo único que busca es acostarse con una chica de dieciséis años.

—¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero cuando te dije que poseo otra visión sobre la vida. Una vez que has trascendido como yo y presenciado otro tipo de realidades, te das cuenta de lo primitiva que es la moralidad que el ser humano se enredó al cuello como una soga. Sus reglas. Su ridícula obsesión por conseguir que lo políticamente correcto triunfe ante todo... Es realmente enfermizo. Es por eso que trato de hacerte ver que a mi lado no volverás a sufrir de ninguna carencia nunca más. Y es que... Si aceptas unirte a mí y a convertirte en la madre de mis hijos, yo buscaría la mejor forma para recompensarte... —Aproximó su boca hacia su oído—. Digamos, devolviéndoles la vida a tus padres.

—¿Dijiste, mis padres...? —Pacifica, tras llevarse una fuerte impresión, quiso confirmar lo recién dicho por su enemigo, quien inmediatamente colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Pacifica para acariciarla antes de volver a pronunciarse al respecto.

—¿Acaso no te gustaría volver a verlos? ¿No te gustaría volver a sentir el calor de los brazos de tu madre al despertar por las mañanas? ¿Y qué me dices de reír una vez más a causa de los hilarantes y poco convencionales chistes de tu padre?

—Es mentira... No eres capaz de hacerlo.

—¿A no? Quisiera recordarte que yo soy la persona que ha desafiado y vencido a la muerte en múltiples ocasiones. Yo, fui capaz de traspasar las fronteras entre este mundo y el espiritual. ¿Ya olvidaste el motivo por el cual volviste a este pueblo? Fueron tus padres. Y ahora, yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de volver a verlos una vez más. Utilizando el encantamiento número 102. Sé dónde conseguir el _Transgresor Dimensional_ que te hacía falta. Además, hay algunas muestras de ADN de nuestro amigo el Cambia-formas almacenadas dentro del bunker. Así que no todo está perdido. Lo único que quiero que hagas a cambio, es que des a luz a mi propio hijo y solo así volverás a ver a tus padres. Ellos jamás sabrán lo que les sucedió. Tanto ellos como tú olvidarán esta mala experiencia y a cambio, ustedes tres y nuestro hijo, estarán bajo mi protección. ¿Qué me dices, Pacifica?

—Y... ¿Qué sucederá con Dipper y los demás? ¿Para qué nos necesitas a todos? ¿Por qué mandaste a ese Mortem a secuestrar a mi primo, a mi tío, a Soos y a Robbie? ¿Y dónde está Wendy? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? Sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso.

—Te aseguro que todos ellos se encuentran sanos y salvos. Y se mantendrán así, siempre y cuando se presten a cooperar con todo lo que se les diga. No puedo revelar más información acerca de mis planes a corto plazo, pero tienes mi palabra de caballero, que una vez que el universo vuelva a ser mío, todos ellos y la integridad de todo el planeta tierra, será resguardada exclusivamente por mí. Después de todo, no puedo darle la espalda al mundo que me vio nacer. Aunque no lo creas, le guardo una gran nostalgia.

—¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que cumplirás tu promesa? Después de todas las dificultades que te hicimos pasar, dudo mucho que te prestes a salvaguardarnos así como así.

—No tienes porque confiar en mí ahora, mi bella flor. —Stanford se detuvo en seco, poniéndole fin al baile sin previo aviso. A sí mismo, las teclas del piano regresaron a su lugar de reposo y la melodía de Jazz dejó de entonarse, volviendo a la habitación en algo tan silencioso como una tumba—. Te daré algo de tiempo para que lo medites con calma. Con una simple decisión tuya, puedes ayudar a que millones de vidas inocentes sean salvadas de la inminente destrucción. Después de todo, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Sin embargo, de ti depende escoger la manera en la que llevaré a cabo mi plan maestro. Te daré treinta minutos para pensarlo antes de que mis súbditos te encuentren y te obliguen a hacer algo que te aseguro, no será de tu agrado. Si no has decidido para cuando tu tiempo se te termine, entonces será muy tarde y tendré que efectuar el plan B. Tú y todas las personas que aprecias sufrirán de un destino peor que la muerte. —Stanford volvió a chasquear los dedos para cambiar de nueva cuenta el escenario, transformándolo esta vez en una cama espaciosa cubierta de pétalos de rosas en dónde él y Pacifica se hallaban recostados, completamente desnudos, aparentemente disfrutando del momento íntimo—. Recuérdalo, Pacifica... Solo treinta minutos para decidir tu futuro y el de todos tus allegados. Yo que tú me daría prisa. El tiempo ya está corriendo. Al fin y al cabo... —Recorrió el suave vientre de la chica con su mano arrugada—. Este bello cuerpo será mío al final. ¡Ahora despierta!

Tras haber experimentado lo que sería pasar una noche de hospedaje en el infierno por medio de uno de los sueños más espeluznantes y traumatizantes que haya tenido a su corta edad, Pacifica despertó en medio de una serie de incontrolables gritos. No obstante, el hombre a su lado, al tratar de controlarla y procurar que se mantuviera recostada, recibió un tremendo puñetazo por parte de la muchacha Southeast, quién tras recuperar el enfoque de su visión y del razonamiento, esta se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba más dentro de los aposentos de la mansión Gleeful, sino en una humilde choza de madera y follaje dentro de la cual podían observarse una gran cantidad de ingredientes colocados sobre estantes, frascos que contenían sustancias extrañas y difíciles de identificar a simple vista, así como un encantador arcano postrado sobre una mesa también hecha de madera.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió! ¿Sabes? ¿Acaso esa es tu manera de saludar a un viejo amigo? —Dijo el hombre una vez que la luz de la lamparilla ubicada sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Pacifica alcanzó su rostro, revelando su identidad.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería... Es solo que pensé que yo estaba en... ¡Espera un segundo! —Exclamó la joven en cuanto presencio la figura de un hombre alto y atractivo, de nariz abultada y gafas con fondo de botella—. ¿McGucket?

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, ese Stanford no se anda con tener pelos en la lengua. Creo que es lo que me agrada de él. Se expresa de una forma tan directa que incluso a veces me asusta un poco escribir sus diálogos. Lo importante es que ahora contaremos con la presencia de un nuevo personaje: McGucket. Para que entren un poco en contexto, en el universo de Reverse Falls él nunca perdió su cordura. Muy por el contrario, él, Stanley y Stanford fueron grandes colaboradores y amigos de la infancia, por lo que McGucket fue un villano transitorio que Pacifica y Gideon se ocuparon de vencer hace 4 años.

Cabe destacar que él ayudó a Stanford y a Stanley a desatar el Nerdmageddon sobre el pueblo, pero debido a que la tiranía de los dos hermanos había llegado a un punto en el que ni él, ni su propia familia se librarían del apocalipsis, este decidió traicionarlos y ayudar a Pacifica y a Gideon en su lucha contra los dos hermanos. Así que la apariencia de McGucket a este punto de la historia es la que tendría como si él jamás hubiera usado la pistola para borrar su memoria. Pero bueno, ya conoceremos más de él en el próximo capítulo, el cual subiré el día **viernes 2 de septiembre**.

Espero que les haya gustado. Pásenla bien y hasta la próxima. ¡Chao!


	28. Amigo

¡Hey! Hola de nuevo. Espero que se encuentren de ánimo porque aquí les traigo una nueva actualización.

En esta ocasión seré muy breve, ya que me encuentro enfermo y la verdad es que debería estar en cama reposando en vez de estar escribiendo pero lo prometido es deuda así que aquí me tienen.

Solo como un recordatorio para este capítulo en concreto, en el universo de Reverse Falls, McGucket nunca perdió su cordura y jamás borró sus recuerdos. En vez de eso, él siempre fue un fiel asistente de Stanley y de Stanford hasta que Pacifica y Gideon pudieron hacerle ver que se encontraba apoyando al lado equivocado. A partir de ese momento, McGucket se convirtió en un buen amigo y en una pieza fundamental para vencer a Stanford durante el Nerdmageddon.

Bueno, una vez aclarado este pequeño punto vayamos al capítulo. Espero que les guste. Nos leeremos abajo para comentarios finales. Por cierto, aún no he podido reparar mi teclado o sustituirlo y lo peor es que ahora mi laptop ya comenzó a fallar en general. Pantallazos azules a cada rato y ahora la batería ya está completamente muerta por lo que este capítulo fue escrito al extremo siendo lo único que se interpone entre tenerlo listo y perderlo todo mi pequeño cablecito conectado a la corriente de luz. Quizá debería seguir el consejo de uno de mis lectores que me comentó de hacer algo para una colecta, abrir un o algo así. Tal vez podría hacerles dibujos a comisión a un precio realmente reducido. (No tengo el nivel para cobrar caro) No lo sé... El tiempo lo dirá. Por el momento disfruten del capítulo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 27: "Amigo"**

—¿McGucket? ¿Realmente eres tú? —Pacifica preguntó, debido a la conmoción que la espantosa pesadilla le produjo, llevándola a dudar de su percepción y haciéndola dudar sobre lo qué era real y lo que no. Sin embargo, una vez que el hombre comenzó a hablar y teniendo ahora en cuenta que ella se encontraba frente a alguien en quién podía depositar su confianza y no ante alguien peligroso, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a restablecerse.

—Tienes una impresionante fuerza, jovencita. —Admitió, sobándose su hinchada nariz, la cual ahora parecía ser el doble de grande de lo que ya era. Ese golpe me dolió más que el primero que me diste cuando nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—En verdad lo siento, McGucket... Verás, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y yo...

—No tienes porque explicar nada, Pacifica. —McGucket se adelantó—. Sé perfectamente todo acerca de la pesadilla que acabas de experimentar porque fui yo quien la indujo en primer lugar.

—Q... ¿Qué tratas de decir? —Tras haber escuchado la confesión del hombre, aquella confianza restablecida empezó a degradarse poco a poco. No obstante, dada la naturaleza de Pacifica por mostrar curiosidad ante lo que acontecía en su entorno, no pudo evitar bombardear a McGucket con las primeras preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente justo después de quedar sentada con sus pies meciéndose a la orilla de la cama sobre la cual había estado reposando—. ¡Contesta! ¿Y por qué me trajiste a este lugar? ¿En dónde estamos? Lo último que se me vine a la mente antes del sueño fue que yo... —Las fugaces y poco claras imágenes del secuestro que había sufrido en la mansión regresaron a su cabeza con la velocidad de un tren fuera de control—. Entonces... ¿Fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí? ¿Tú nos atacaste en la mansión? ¿Y Dipper? ¿Y Will? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas y te aseguro que todas serán respondidas en su momento, pero primero debes entender que lo que hice fue únicamente para brindarles protección. La situación por la que atravesamos en este momento es muy complicada y de nosotros depende informarles a los miembros del Tribunal Mágico del grave peligro que corremos.

—¡Espera un momento! No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices... —Pacifica arqueó las cejas, poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Darnos refugio...? Hasta donde sé, el lugar más seguro contra amenazas cósmicas y de clase mágica sobre la faz de la tierra es la mansión Gleeful.

—Tan segura que no impidió que un sujeto con limitados conocimientos en mágica como yo pudiera infiltrarse y extraer a todos sus residentes sin ninguna dificultad...

—Pero tú eres diferente. Viviste en la mansión durante mucho tiempo en compañía de Stanford y Stanley mientras elucubraban sus planes. Conoces todos sus secretos.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que Dipper y Mabel se hayan vuelto perezosos y no hayan hecho nada por colocar una barrera más poderosa. Aunque si no hubiera sido por eso, quizá no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. El punto es que me disculpo por las desesperadas acciones que tuve que tomar. No era lo correcto, pero el tiempo se me estaba agotando. —Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los estantes ubicados en el fondo de la choza para comenzar a extraer algunos volúmenes de libros de clase desconocida, colocarlos sobre la mesa de madera del centro y así abrirlos de manera secuencial, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo ente las páginas de alguno de ellos mientras continuaba con su explicación—. Era muy arriesgado, considerando que el sobrino de Stanford es más hábil y mucho más diestro que yo en el arte de la mágia de naturaleza destructora. Sin mencionar que no confía en mí. Lo que quiere decir es que él tampoco me hubiera escuchado. A pesar de saber manipular la mágia, yo siempre me he considerado como un hombre de ciencia, así que un enfrentamiento directo contra el joven Dipper hubiera significado meterme en un lío tan grande del que no hubiera podido escapar fácilmente. De modo que aproveche su momento de mayor debilidad para realizar el siguiente movimiento y sacarlos de la mansión antes de que esos tipos aparecieran.

—¿Esos tipos? ¿Acaso te refieres a...?

—¡Es correcto! Los mismos sujetos que supones y los atacaron en el bosque y en el Almacén. Ese Mortem llamado _La Visión_ y sus seguidores iban por ustedes. No sé cómo pretendían cruzar la barrera que protege la mansión, pero no podía arriesgarme a que fueran capturados. Además, debía inmiscuir en lo que estaban tramando. Y la única manera de averiguarlo era consultándolo directamente con el único sospechoso: Stanford. Lamento haberte obligado a entrar en esa pesadilla, pero desde que él posesionó tu cuerpo tú te convertiste en uno de sus recipientes. En pocas palabras, tú ahora eres un puente de enlace entre él y el mundo material. Mientras

—¿Y qué hay de Will? Stanford también estuvo dentro de su cuerpo. —Pacifica presentó su queja—. Me hubieras ahorrado el tener que agregar un incidente más a mi lista de sucesos que probablemente algún día deba discutir con un psiquiatra.

—Cuando le borramos la memoria a Will, todo indicio de que Stanford alguna vez estuvo dentro de su mente quedó completamente obliterado.

—Cierto... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? —Torció la boca.

Además, Stanford no es tan tonto como para revelarle sus planes a aquél que alguna vez fuera su sirviente. Ya deberías que tú eres en quien muestra un mayor interés, Pacifica.

—Créeme... No tienes porqué recordármelo...

—Mientras Stanford y tú se encontraban en el escape mental, yo me encontraba monitoreando y observándolo todo desde el exterior. Fue una fortuna para mí que pudieras sacarle algunas respuestas. Ahora tenemos la fiel certeza de que _La Visión_ trabaja para él y que anda en busca de los guardianes protectores de los diez símbolos del zodiaco. Hasta este momento. _La Visión_ ya ha capturado a Gideon, a su padre, a Robbie, a Soos, y probablemente a Wendy también. Los únicos que quedamos somos Dipper, Will, tú y yo.

—¿Y qué hay de Mabel? —Preguntó la rubia con interés.

—No lo sé. Confiaba en que ella estaría junto a ustedes dentro de la mansión. Sabiendo que esa chica es un prodigio y una de las hechiceras más fuertes de los tiempos recientes, iba preparado con un hechizo de petrificación instantánea en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero a pesar de haber utilizado un hechizo reversible de sombras para dividirme a mí mismo en cinco y actuar con mayor rapidez, por más que la busqué dentro y fuera de la mansión, no fui capaz de hallarla.

—Ella me dijo fue al bosque a buscar ingredientes para una pócima que le ayudaría a Dipper a recobrar el mana perdido. —Declaró la muchacha.

—¡Oh no...! La situación empeora a cada segundo... —Abandonó por un breve momento la enorme pila de libros que había sustraído del mueble para pensar con detenimiento el próximo movimiento a realizar—. Puede que esto suene muy arriesgado, pero debemos reorganizarnos en un equipo de búsqueda y traerla de inmediato con nosotros. No podemos dejar que sea capturada por La Visión y sus secuaces. Ni siquiera ella posee el poder suficiente para hacerle frente. Nadie en este planeta estará seguro. No mientras ese monstruo se encuentre merodeando en los alrededores.

—Comprendo... —Se mordió el labio antes de realizar la siguiente pregunta—. A propósito, ¿En dónde se encuentran Dipper y Will?

—No te preocupes, ellos se encuentran en la habitación contigua. Bueno... A Will tuve que dejarlo encerrado dentro de un artefacto mágico porque ya no aguantaba sus constantes lloriqueos. Sin embargo, Dipper aún permanece inconsciente. Tal parece que haber desgastado su gema lo ha llevado a entrar en un coma indefinido. Cuando una gema del alma presenta múltiples cuarteaduras en su superficie, la misma gema tratará de reconstruirse tomando prestado el mana de su portador aún en contra de su propia voluntad. No obstante, si el usuario no posee del mana necesario, este sucumbirá y entrará a un estado de sueño prolongado e indefinido. Ese es uno de los tantos riesgos que existen al utilizar a un _Et Tenebrae_ en vez de un _In Luminare_. Sí el ser dentro de la gema de Dipper fuera de naturaleza luminosa, él estaría conversando con nosotros en este momento.

—Dipper... —Pacifica murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, él no morirá. Es cierto que al entrar en coma la gema continuará succionando su mana. Sin embargo, la gema al ser una entidad consciente, sabe también que si Dipper se quedara sin mana y llegara a morir a causa de ello, ella moriría junto con él. Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que la gema trate de restablecerse por sí misma. Por lo que he podido notar, las acciones de Dipper no corresponden precisamente a las que un _Et Tenebrae_ esperaría y es por eso que la gema presenta esas cuarteaduras.

—Todo es mi culpa... —Admitió, agachando la mirada—. Si yo nunca hubiera regresado a este pueblo, Dipper no se encontraría en ese estado. Él seguiría siendo el mismo tipo engreído y mujeriego de siempre... Quise ignorarlo pero, después de haber visto a través de él y conocer finalmente a su verdadero yo, mis deseos por quedarme y ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible fueron en aumento. Accedí a que me entrenara para aumentar mis capacidades de combate y yo acepté solo porque... Yo quería estar cerca de él. De algún modo, me sentía segura y sin darnos cuenta, poco a poco, ambos comenzamos a enamoramos el uno del otro, pero sabíamos que si dábamos el siguiente paso, esa maldita gema terminaría por consumir su alma o lo que sea que llegara a pasar si esta se quebrara completamente. No lo sé... Yo solo quería ayudarlo. —Apretó los dientes—. McGucket... ¿Existe alguna forma de desvincular a Dipper de esa gema?

—Es curioso que lo preguntes, Pacifica... —El hombre sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo—. Ya que eso solo confirma que mi percepción para predecir eventos futuros sigue intacta. ¡Aja! ¡Aquí está! ¡Sabía que debía estar aquí en alguna parte! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, arrancando una hoja de uno de los tantos libros que había estado revisando y consultando incansablemente—. Siempre supuse que esto nos sería de utilidad un día de estos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pacifica alzó los ojos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Sabía que me harías esa pregunta tarde o temprano y a juzgar por la marca en la palma de tu mano, todo indica que tu mágica elemental es de tipo invocadora. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí, lo es... —Miró su mano un poco más de cerca, colocándola a la altura de su cara, la cual reflejaba un gesto de inconformidad con sobrada claridad—. Aunque Dipper jamás me dijo que la marca iba a ser permanente.

—Se te quitará con los años. Lo importante aquí, es que no hay mejor candidata para esto que tú. —Se aproximó a la chica, otorgándole la hoja que segundos antes había obtenido de aquél grueso volumen. Al tomarla con sus manos y desenrollarla, Pacifica se percató de que lo que se encontraba plasmado en aquél pedazo de papel viejo y desgastado, era la borrosa ilustración de un par de hojas gemelas. Una de ellas coloreada con un color más oscuro que la otra.

—¿Un par de espadas?

—No son cualquier tipo de espadas, niña. La simple hoja de papel que estas sosteniendo en tus manos, es mucho más valiosa de lo que te puedas imaginar. Se han desatado guerras intergalácticas tan solo por el simple hecho de obtenerla y ni siquiera siendo poseedor de ella te da el acceso al verdadero tesoro. ¡Contempla! _Las Espadas del Solsticio_. —El interés de la joven creció abruptamente una vez que McGucket amplió su explicación—. Capaces de mantener el perfecto balance entre la mágia luminosa y la mágia oscura, otorgándole la capacidad al usuario de manipular ambas clases de mágia sin que su espíritu llegue a corromperse. Su bipolaridad, las convierten en el arma perfecta. Asesinas de dioses y de seres cósmicos de poder infinito. Se dice que quien las empuñe y logre dominarlas a la perfección, se convertirá en uno de los seres más poderosos del universo. Solo si logras perforar la gema de Dipper con la espada de color más claro, entonces conseguirás romper el vínculo entre ambos.

—¿Y me lo das así sin más?

—Considéralo como un regalo por ayudarme a abrir los ojos hace cuatro años y darme cuenta de que el camino que había tomado al lado de Stanley y Stanford era el equivocado. Además, solo alguien de naturaleza invocadora es capaz de realizar el llamado. Es por eso que considero que no hay persona más indicada que tú para blandirlas. —Tomó asiento junto a Pacifica—. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que no te será nada fácil. _Las Espadas del Solsticio_ al igual que las gemas que posee la casa Gleeful, utilizan el mana del usuario para desatar todo su poder. Mala fortuna para aquellos pocos miserables que se han atrevido a ponerles las manos encima sin haber recibido un previo y adecuado entrenamiento. En vez de adquirir poder, lo único que encontraron fue una de las más dolorosas y sanguinarias muertes jamás antes vistas. Así que antes de que pienses en intentar cualquier cosa, primero deberás incrementar tu nivel de mana. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias, McGucket. Me alegra aún poder contar con viejos amigo en este pueblo.

En cuanto el pacto entre Pacifica y McGucket quedó sellado, ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa mutua, la cual se desvaneció en un solo instante cuando una siniestra y cavernosa sonrisa hizo eco en el interior de la pequeña choza. En ese momento, el frente de la improvisada construcción voló en mil pedazos a causa de una poderosa explosión. McGucket sin embargo, consiguió originar una barrera de energía con la cual consiguió poner a salvo a Pacifica y a sí mismo del poderoso impacto. Entonces, de entre el humo y las intensas llamaradas que envolvían al sitio, surgió aquella abominación de cuernos y huesudos dedos, señalando a la pareja de conocidos.

—Fuiste muy astuto al haberlos sacado de la mansión a tiempo antes de mi llegada. Pero creo que estás subestimándome, McGucket. Es una lástima que Stanford haya depositado su confianza en un remedo de asistente con poco cerebro.

—Yo ya dejé esa vida, Visión. Aléjate antes de que suceda algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—¿En verdad? —Se mofó abiertamente—. ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? Lo único que puedes hacer es crear barreras mágicas.

—¿Y quién te dijo que iba a ser yo el que haría algo al respecto? —Rápidamente, McGucket deshizo la barrera y tomó a Pacifica entre sus brazos para tirarse al suelo y así dejar pasar una concentrada columna de fuego azul, la cual provino desde su retaguardia, impactándose de lleno contra el Mortem, haciéndolo volar una considerable cantidad de metros hasta conducirlo hacia el interior del bosque, justo antes de provocar una segunda explosión.

Pacifica, al no poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su entorno, decidió girar la cabeza y mirar sobre su hombro derecho para descubrir el origen de aquella llamarada, pudiendo encontrarse con Dipper, de pie y con la mano derecha levantada, indicándole que había sido el responsable de haber perpetuado semejante ataque.

—¡Aléjate de Pacifica, monstruo! —Anunció el joven Gleeful, cuando una nueva grieta se formó sobre la superficie de su gema.

 **Continuará...**

Estoy emocionado, ya que el próximo capítulo es uno de los que más he esperado por mostrarles. Y es que se los advierto de una vez, tendrá un final realmente cardiaco. Había querido plasmar ese momento desde antes de comenzar a escribir este fic, así que ya se imaginarán. Bueno, de momento es todo y ya saben, si les gustó o no pueden dejarme sus opiniones. Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en un capítulo más y por primera vez puedo decirles que el prometido lemon está a solo dos capítulos de distancia. (Tranquilos que Stanford no estará involucrado, hasta a mí me da repelús)

Les agradezco también todos sus votos y comentarios anteriores. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas el día **viernes 15 de septiembre** (¡A tiempo para los festejos de la independencia de México, güey!) Pasen un bonito fin de semana. ¡Chao!


	29. Despertar

Estoy en plena celebración del día de la independencia, pero eso no evita que esta historia siga su marcha.

¡Hola a todas y a todos! Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Personalmente, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, ya que desde que planifiqué la historia había estado deseoso de mostrarles esta parte y finalmente aquí esta.

Ahora tengo poco o prácticamente nada que agregar, así que procederé a dejarlos con la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 28: "Despertar"**

—¡Aléjate de Pacifica, monstruo! —Dipper advirtió, habiendo colocado su última reserva de mana en ese último y devastador ataque. Acto seguido, se desplomó sobre el suelo, cayendo bocabajo.

—¡Dipper! —La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Pacifica, preocupación que la llevó a aproximarse al desahuciado joven—. ¡Oh no! ¡Dipper!

—No te preocupes. —McGucket intervino—. Él estará bien. Solo perdió el conocimiento. Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte utilizar mi habilidad para predecir el futuro y permitirle efectuar ese ataque. Pero si no lo hacía, entonces _La Visión_ ya nos habría puesto las manos encima. ¡Ayúdame, Pacifica! —Tomó a Dipper del torso, para enseguida llevar su brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello y así utilizarlo como un respaldo. Pacifica por su parte, entendió lo que McGucket tenía en mente, de modo que tomó el brazo izquierdo de Dipper para imitar el gesto y comenzar a caminar a paso veloz, llevando al adolescente a cuestas a través del bosque—. No sé por cuánto tiempo _La Visión_ tardará en hacer un nuevo acto de aparición. Si bien es un _Exilium_ de la clase _Mortem_ , incluso si estos llegan a bajar su guardia, pueden ser detenidos e incluso ser heridos por medio de un ataque sorpresivo. Dipper nos consiguió una oportunidad. Debemos aprovecharla y escapar lo antes posible. Lo que aún no comprendo es cómo pudo encontrarnos... Mi cabaña estaba protegida con un hechizo de emancipación terrenal. Lo que significa que se encontraba resguardada dentro de una dimensión apartada de la nuestra...

—Eso ya no importa ahora. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Hacia dónde iremos? —Cuestionó, angustiada.

—Nos dirigiremos hacia bunker en el bosque. —Indicó.

—¿Al bunker?

—Sí, en ese lugar hay un Transportador que podemos utilizar para llegar al planeta Rakku. Es la sede principal del Tribunal Mágico. Expondremos nuestro caso y pediremos auxilio. Les contaremos todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Les diremos que Stanford Gleeful está planeando su resurrección.

—Pero... ¿Y qué hay de Mabel? No podemos abandonarla aquí.

—Ella es más inteligente y mucho más tenaz que nosotros. Estoy seguro de que ella estará bien sin nuestra ayuda.

—¡Aguarda! ¡McGucket! —Pacifica reaccionó de un sobresalto al recordar cierto objeto de gran importancia y que hasta dónde ella tenía entendido, aún se encontraba dentro de la mansión—. ¿Qué pasará con el cuerpo fosilizado de Stanford...!

—No te preocupes. No creas que soy tan tonto como para haberlo dejado tan descuidadamente dentro de la mansión. Es por eso que lo traje conmigo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Tranquila! Su cuerpo se encuentra de vuelta dentro de la misma Caja de Vacío. Pero aunque nos capturen, solo un encantamiento reversible realizado por un miembro de la familia Gleeful es capaz de abrirla de vuelta. Eso nos da cierta ventaja. Apresuremos el paso. El bunker no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

Una vez estipulado el plan a seguir, McGucket y Pacifica se pusieron en marcha. No obstante, tras haber avanzado apenas un escaso par de metros, el hombre sufrió de un agudo dolor de cabeza, cuando la visión formulada por medio de una nueva premonición sacudió su mente. Obligándolo a quedar arrodillado. Llevándose la mano izquierda hacia su frente. Dentro de la misma, McGucket había podido captar imágenes que solo podían ser descritas por él como horripilantes. Imágenes que mostraban un enorme agujero sobre lo que alguna vez hacía sido un hermoso prado cubierto de flores. Dentro del hoyo, se podía contemplar una laguna de sangre y flotando sobre esta, se hallaba el cuerpo desmembrado de Pacifica, mientras que una espantosa criatura, una abominación de piel negra, de aspecto humanoide y de ojos amarillos, se encontraba posada a su lado.

—¿McGucket? ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó la rubia, asustada—. Es otra de tus premoniciones, ¿Cierto? ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—Verás... Yo... Lo que yo vi fue que... —Se detuvo por un momento para recapacitar y pensar en una mejor forma para expresarse. Sin embargo, al final, prefirió mantener toda la información únicamente para sí mismo al negarse a contarle a Pacifica lo que había visto exactamente. Dejándolo con un alto grado de preocupación, puesto que estaba comprobado que sus premoniciones sobre el futuro tenían un elevado grado de efectividad—. No importa... No hay tiempo. Debemos irnos... ¡Ahora! —Se incorporó, sujetando a Dipper una vez más. No obstante, a la hora de querer reanudar el paso, una gruesa columna de humo negro emergió desde un portal que apareció súbitamente desde el cielo, la cual se dividió en trece partes iguales cuando esta descendió hacia la tierra. Moldeándose y adquiriendo la apariencia de trece seres humeantes y amorfos cuyo rostro era inexistente salvo por un par de puntitos luminosos y amarillos en lugar de ojos con una forma bien definida.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —Pacifica no demoró en hacer la primera pregunta.

—Exilium de primera categoría... Son la escala más baja entre su raza, pero no por ello dejan de ser menos peligrosos. —Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando los entes comenzaron a rodearlos—. ¡Maldita sea...! Son demasiados... No podremos eludirlos a todos. Me temo que solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer. —Se apartó de Dipper, recostándolo sobre el suelo y dejándolo al cuidado de Pacifica para dar un paso al frente y retraer las mangas de su camisa blanca—. ¡Pacifica! ¡Cubre tus ojos!

—¿Qué dijiste...?

—¡Que te cubras los ojos! ¡Rápido! —Tras haber captado el mensaje, Pacifica obedeció la indicación. Entretanto McGucket, clavó la mirada en cada uno de sus adversarios, quienes avanzaban a paso lento hacia ellos. Entonces, luego de calcular una distancia prudencial, el hombre comenzó a recitar en voz alta—. _Luz marchita y sombría. Manto creciente de tinieblas. Dulce oscuridad que regresas a mí, aguardándome con tu frío beso, eterno. Muerte en vida, sin luz, me sumerjo en la soledad, adoptando a la noche como a una fiel compañera. ¡Cúbreme! ¡Abrázame! Recuerdo deslucido de un destello maldito!_ ¡Mágia Reversible Número 20! ¡Brilla!

En ese momento, los ojos de McGucket se encendieron como un par de faros a la orilla de la costa en medio de una noche tormentosa. Emitiendo una luz incandescente tan radiante y cegadora como la del mismísimo sol, misma que desvió hacia el conjunto de Exilium, desintegrándolos en cuestión de instantes cuanto postró su luz sobre sus humeantes y frágiles cuerpos. A sí mismo, la abundante vegetación a su alrededor quedó reducida a solo cenizas, como si hubieran sido devoradas por las llamas de un incendio forestal. Acto seguido, McGucket cerró sus ojos, cayendo finalmente de rodillas y llevándose las dos manos a la cara tratando de contener el enorme ardor

—Está bien... Ya pasó... Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Pacifica. —Señaló, pero sin poder hacer una pronta disminución de sus propios quejidos, lo que llevó a la chica de los cabellos rubios a socorrerlo de forma inmediata, descubriendo con horror como sus parpados y el contorno alrededor de sus dos ojos habían sufrido de llamativas y sobresalientes quemaduras de tercer grado.

—¡Oh no! ¡McGucket! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ese hechizo... Los Exilium de primera categoría pueden ser destruidos con relativa facilidad si se les apunta directamente con una fuente de luz concentrada, pero no tan dispersa como la del sol. Es por eso que pueden andar sueltos de un lado a otro inclusive a mitad del día. Teniendo esto en mente, no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea que utilizar un hechizo que me permitiera generar una fuente de luz con el poder necesario para destruirlos a todos de una sola vez. Sin embargo, las condiciones para realizar este encantamiento son muy específicas y arriesgadas... Aunque... Perder mi sentido de la vista es un precio bajo si con ello puedo asegurar tu supervivencia y la de Dipper. Pero no te preocupes, solo será algo temporal. No es la primera vez que lo utilizo para librarme de una situación semejante. Con el debido tratamiento, deberé recuperar la vista en unas cuantas semanas o inclusive unos pocos días.

—Menos mal... Pero ahora con mayor razón debemos llevarte al planeta dónde reside el Tribunal para que te atiendan esas heridas.

—El problema es que ahora no solo tendrás que lidiar con Dipper inconsciente, sino con un pobre ciego. Creo que lo mejor será que me dejes aquí. ¡Toma! —Extrajo de los bolsillos de su pantalón la diminuta _Caja de Vacío_ que contenía el cuerpo fosilizado de Stanford, así como aquél dispositivo desconocido para Pacifica dentro del cual Will se hallaba cautivo—. ¡Llévatelos! Solo recuerda no dejar salir a Will en un entorno que no esté controlado por medio de una barrera mágica como lo es la mansión Gleeful. O de lo contrario, su poder escondido podría tener un influjo negativo en nuestro mundo. La última vez que alguien se le ocurrió liberarlo en la tierra, Will lloró por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches seguidas, ocasionando el Gran Diluvio Universal. ¡Ahora vete! Dirígete hacia el bunker. Entra y pasa la trampa cúbica, sigue recta por el pasillo y da vuelta en la tercera puerta. Usa el _Transportador_ y pónganse a salvo. Cuéntenle todo lo que saben al tribunal. No dejen que Stanford recupere su forma física o esta vez será el fin de la vida en el universo tal y como la conocemos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo como eso de nuevo! Nos salvaste la vida y aunque me lo pidas, yo no pienso abandonarte aquí... —Lo sujetó de los antebrazos para ayudarlo a levantarse. Entonces, Pacifica lo condujo hacia dónde Dipper se encontraba para obligarlo a cargar con él—. Tú vendrás con nosotros. Yo me convertiré en tus ojos. Primero daremos un paso con el pie derecho y luego con el izquierdo. ¿Estás listo? A mi señal. Uno... Dos... Tres...

Estando a punto de encaminarse hacia el lugar señalado, el eco provocado por una siniestra risa fue arrastrada por el viento, indicándoles que la mayor amenaza se encontraba al acecho y lista para llevar a cabo su misión.

—¡Oh no...! —Dijo McGucket tras identificar a la propietaria de aquella diabólica risa—. No puede ser...

—Fue una buena jugada, chicos. Pero arriesgada. —Dijo La Visión, reapareciendo frente a ellos atravesando una brecha mágica en forma de portal, a tan solo unos pocos metros de la ubicación del grupo—. Es el fin del camino. Ninguno de ustedes tiene las cualidades necesarias para batirse en un duelo contra mí. Lo único que les queda es venir conmigo.

—Eso no... Esto no puede terminar así... —Su miedo se intensificó y su corazón latió a un ritmo exageradamente alto. Sus deseos de correr con todas sus fuerzas se anteponían a las acciones de su propio cuerpo al obligarla a paralizarse desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos—. Tiene que haber una forma... Mabel... Por favor... ¡Ayúdanos!

—Para tu infortunio, pequeña. Mabel no podrá ayudarlos en esta ocasión. —Estiró su brazo, consiguiendo generar un segundo portal, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, del cual emergió la chica prodigio de la familia Gleeful, azotando su cuerpo contra la tierra como si fuera un costal de papas. Malherida y con múltiples heridas sangrantes alrededor de todo su cuerpo—. Como podrás darte cuenta... Los poderes de aquella que alguna vez ostentó el título de "La Prodigiosa Princesa Celeste", no significa nada para mí. Los treinta minutos que Stanford te dio ya se agotaron y aún te sigues resistiendo. Es una pena. —Se aproximó hacia Pacifica, caminando con plenitud—. Ya que eres la favorita de Stanford, él nos pidió que te diéramos un trato especial, pero ya que te opones aún dándote la opción de un trato justo, no nos queda otra alternativa que adelantar nuestros planes. La resurrección de Stanford tendrá que esperar. Daremos pie al regreso de "El Primero". Así que... ¿Qué me dices si comenzamos?

Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse, Pacifica perdió el control de su propio cuerpo cuando este comenzó a levitar en el aire en contra de su voluntad, producto de los abrumadores poderes telequinéticos que La Visión ejercía sobre ella. En ese momento, el brazo izquierdo de Pacifica se quebró espontáneamente como un palillo de dientes, girando sobre sí mismo hasta finalmente desprenderse de su cuerpo. Borbotones de sangre salieron expulsados del área amputada, siendo acompañada de un desgarrador grito por parte de la joven, el cual se intensificó el doble cuando La Visión utilizó el mismo método para despojar a Pacifica de su pierna derecha de igual forma. El eco de dolor provocados por los gritos de Pacifica mezclados con las estruendosas carcajadas de La Visión se alcanzaron a escuchar por todo el bosque, alcanzando así los oídos y el subconsciente de Dipper, obligándolo a despertar. Sin embargo, cuando este recuperó la conciencia, el bosque se hallaba ahora en una calma y una paz absoluta.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió...? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose completamente solo. Sin embargo, Dipper pudo contemplar con aberración un fresco rastro de sangre próximo a su posición y que lo conducían hacia el interior del bosque. A pesar de la mala corazonada, Dipper lo siguió hasta ser conducido hacia un prado espacioso, cuya hierba se encontraba cubierta por una gran laguna puramente de sangre. Al acercarse, Dipper descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de Pacifica, completamente desmembrado y a una distancia media de ella, La Visión se hallaba esperando por su llegada, luciendo satisfecha por su atroz cometido.

El shock que Dipper sintió en ese instante fue indescriptible. Sus piernas y sus brazos se volvieron tan rígidos como un par de columnas de concreto, y su capacidad del habla pareció haberse convertido en solo un vago recuerdo veraniego. Las imágenes generadas por las memorias en la cabeza de Dipper relacionadas a los momentos de convivencia que él había construido junto a Pacifica pasaron ante sus ojos, como una vieja película de acetatos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas como una duela de riachuelos desbordados a causa de un fenómeno natural. Entonces, lo escuchó: Un fuerte crujido similar al de un espejo desquebrajándose en mil pedazos. Cuando Dipper agachó la mirada, su gema del alma ahora yacía ante sus pies, fragmentada en varias partes. A continuación, Dipper se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar un resonante grito imbuido en cólera, mientras era envuelto dentro de una cúpula de energía de color negro, la cual tras estallar, provocó un gigantesco cráter de decenas de metros de diámetro. Explosión que todos los habitantes del poblado de Reverse Falls alcanzaron a resentir en la forma de un intenso terremoto. Una vez que el polvo levantado por la explosión comenzó a asentarse, este reveló a una abominable criatura de piel negra y ojos amarillos mirando fijamente a La Visión, quien sonreía con una demencia pura fuera de este mundo.

 **Continuará...**

*Respira hondo* Lo sé... Lo sé... Darle un "Power Up" maligno al protagonista cuando algo le pasa a su amada es algo tan cliché y propio de los animes shonen... Pero si les soy sincero, desde que tuve la iniciativa de comenzar a escribir mis historias, siempre había querido hacer algo parecido. Reverse Falls es un cliché viviente, pero la verdad hay ciertos clichés que son mucho de mi agrado. Como el del tipo millonario y engreído que se enamora de la chica humilde e inocente. (Razón por la cual me agrada Reverse Falls) O como en este caso el del Power Up maligno. Sin embargo, desde el inicio de esta historia he justificado su aparición.

Sabíamos que algo terrible sucedería sí la gema de Dipper se llagaba a romper y ahora sabemos cuáles son las consecuencias. Pero lo más importante de todo... ¡A que esa muerte no se la esperaban tan pronto, eh! Aunque la verdadera pregunta aquí es... ¿Pacifica tendrá aún alguna oportunidad para salvarse? Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual estaré subiendo el día **29 de septiembre**.

Hasta entonces, cuídense. ¡Pásenla bien! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos leeremos para la próxima. ¡Chao! y ¡Viva México!


	30. Primero

Hola, amigas y amigos.

¿Saben? Recién me doy cuenta de que no les avisé por este medio. Si leyeron el capítulo 50 de La Novia de Dipper sabrán a lo que me refiero. Resulta que a causa de todo el alboroto que sufrimos aquí en la CDMX con los terremotos, todas mis fechas y mis actualizaciones se vieron afectadas. Así que en el capítulo mencionado dije que esta historia la actualizaría hasta el día de hoy. El problema es que olvidé mencionarlo aquí, en el mismo fic. Creo que necesito una agenda. Bueno, les pido una disculpa por eso, pero basta ya de charla y pasemos a la acción. Hay cosas bastante reveladoras en este capítulo, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 29: "Primero"**

El poderoso estruendo que provocó el estallido de la cúpula de energía se encontraba fuera de todas proporciones, siendo el pacífico poblado de Reverse Falls el que sufrió las consecuencias tras haber sido víctima de un repentino movimiento telúrico. Ocasionando el derrumbe de varias casas, negocios, y edificios simbólicos. Dos gigantescas fisuras aparecieron para dividir la tierra. Las colinas y el valle en general quedaron apartados los unos de los otros, dando paso a una densa capa de tierra que cubrió en su totalidad el hermoso paisaje. Acto seguido, un conjunto de nubes negras emergió desde el horizonte a la par que una columna de luz negra se elevaba hacia el cielo. Entonces, una lluvia de sangre pastosa y espesa se dejó caer sobre los confundidos y a la vez aterrados ciudadanos de la sosegada población, haciéndoles creer que el profetizado fin de los tiempos finalmente había llegado.

Cerca de allí, a un par de kilómetros de distancia, dentro de un profundo cráter; una monstruosidad de piel completamente oscura como sombras, abría los ojos cuya retina se vislumbraba contraída e imbuida en una intensa tonalidad amarilla. A continuación, aquella manifestación comenzó a flotar sobre sí misma hasta salir del agujero y colocar sus pies descalzos sobre la porción del terreno más próxima, lo que causó que la hierba en un radio de tres metros se consumiera en llamas de manera espontánea.

—¿Qué es esta energía...? Nunca en mi vida había sentido y/o presenciado algo similar. —Dijo McGucket, quien postrado bocabajo sobre el pasto al lado de una inconsciente Mabel y a solo pocos centímetros de La Visión, se mantenía parcialmente inmóvil debido a un poderoso hechizo de parálisis—. Ni siquiera el mana de Stanford era tan grande en su tiempo. Siento como si cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante tal presencia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Stanley cuando le dio a Dipper esa gema del alma modificada? Es imposible aún para un _Et Tenebrae_ poseer esta clase de poder. Algo no anda bien aquí... Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Quién o qué es esa cosa?

— _El Primero_... —Susurró _La Visión_ , aproximándose hacia el ente que emergió del agujero hasta quedar frente a él para enseguida agachar la cabeza y arrodillarse—. Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, señor.

—Levántate... —Ordenó el ser con voz serena. _La Visión_ acató—. Tú dijiste que no te tomaría mucho tiempo traerme de vuelta hacia una realidad que fuera tangible. Me pareció que fue una eternidad. Dime... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquél día?

—Verá, las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta, señor. —Ofreció una sincera disculpa, agachando la cabeza una vez más para hacer una reverencia—. Han pasado tres años terrestres desde que lo encontré a la deriva en aquella dimensión. Desde entonces, me he encargado personalmente de que su traslado hacia una nueva dimensión tangible sea lo más pronta y lo más confortable posible. Usted sabe perfectamente que si el Tribunal Mágico llegara a enterarse de esto, todo por lo que hemos luchado se perdería. Y la única forma de lograrlo era transferir su forma física hacia el interior de una gema del alma falsa. A partir de ese momento, se ha mantenido con vida alimentándose del mana proporcionado por Dipper Gleeful.

—Dipper... Gleeful... ¿Dipper...? Ese nombre... Me trae viejos recuerdos.

—Lamento mucho si considera que el tiempo para su traslado fue más largo de lo que esperaba, pero el libre albedrío de la chica es por demás inquebrantable. Pese al ultimátum y a las amenazas, ella consiguió resistir hasta el final.

—¿La chica...? —Le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Te refieres a...?

—¡Es correcto! El símbolo de la llama...

—Pacifica Nor...

—¡Southeast! — _La Visión_ lo corrigió rápidamente—. Pacifica Southeast. El homónimo de la dimensión 77 de la joven que usted alguna vez conoció.

—Pacifica... Southeast... ¿En dónde se encuentra?

 _La Visión_ levantó su mano derecha, señalando con su dedo índice hacia el interior del enorme boquete del cual había emergido esta nueva y tétrica figura mejor conocida como: _El Primero_. Este giró la cabeza ciento ochenta grados sin siquiera molestarse en replicar la misma acción con el cuerpo, descubriendo así una pequeña ciénaga de sangre en el centro del mismo orificio y dentro del cual se hallaban a su vez múltiples restos pertenecientes al cuerpo de Pacifica. Tales como sus brazos, sus piernas y algunos de sus órganos internos.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó _El Primero_.

—Yo la asesiné. —Respondió _La Visión_ , sonriendo, sintiéndose satisfecha con su terrible acto—. Como le mencioné, la única manera de trasladar su cuerpo hacia nuestra dimensión sin que el Tribunal Mágico se diera cuenta, era a través de una gema del alma. Sin embargo, son muy pocos los hechiceros en la actualidad que podrían ser capaces de controlar dicho poder sin enloquecer, ni ser absorbidos por su vasta energía. Además, una gema del alma es casi imposible de destruir, salvo que su portador experimente un comportamiento distinto al del _In Luminare_ en su interior. La familia Gleeful prefiere utilizar un _Et Tenebrae_ por ser más poderosos y al ser poseedores de una línea genética con pocos valores morales, el simple hecho de que un Gleeful presente un comportamiento basado en la gentileza y el amor lo convertía en un hecho casi imposible. Sin embargo, Dipper Gleeful comenzó a expresar esos sentimientos después de haber sido salvado en numerosas ocasiones por Pacifica Southeast, así que se convirtió en el blanco perfecto. Por lo tanto, no había una mejor manera de desatar a la bestia que provocando la muerte de la única persona por la cual ha desarrollado auténticos sentimientos. Fue una maniobra arriesgada, ya que aún corría el riesgo de que este plan no resultara y su muerte no fuera suficiente como para quebrantar la gema. Pero ahora que usted está aquí, será mucho más sencillo pasar a la siguiente etapa. Sé que usted es perfectamente capaz de regresar a esa chica a la vida. ¿No es verdad? La necesitamos para traer de vuelta a Stanford.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que Stanford aún no ha sido resucitado? —Preguntó, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia el interior del cráter—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Es tal y como dije. Las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta. Para que Stanford recupere su forma física, se requiere de la realización de un conjuro de transferencia. Para ello, primero necesitaba reunir a los diez guardianes del zodiaco en esta dimensión. Le complacerá saber que casi todos los símbolos se encuentran ya bajo mi poder. _El Pino, El Signo de Interrogación, La Bolsa de Hielo y La Mano con Cinco Dedos_... Todos encerrados en una prisión dimensional temporal. _El Triángulo_ se encuentra sellado dentro de este Transgresor Dimensional. Por otra parte Las Gafas y La Estrella Fugaz se encuentran detrás de mí, ambos bajo un hechizo de parálisis para que no puedan escapar. _El Corazón Roto_ se encuentra dentro de la mansión Gleeful y _La Llama_ se localiza frente a usted. Finalmente, usted ahora posee el cuerpo del guardián de _La Estrella de la Telepatía_. En pocas palabras, ahora usted deberá ser parte del ritual de transferencia.

—Si no hay otra alternativa... Lo haré... —Dijo, resignado, mirando hacia los restos de Pacifica y estirando su brazo con dirección a ellos—. Después de todo, necesitamos a Stanford para que nos guíe hacia "El Corazón del Universo".

—Fue una labor realmente complicada. El influjo que este pueblo tiene sobre las rarezas es implacable. Resultó una labor titánica conservar esta forma en este lugar. Por esa razón me tomó tanto tiempo traerlo de regreso, mi señor. Sin mencionar, el hecho de que la barrera mágica que me mantiene a salvo de los radares del Tribunal Mágico consume una cantidad exagerada de mana hasta para alguien como yo. Debido a eso, mí tiempo para permanecer en este planeta sin ser descubierta es realmente escaso. Así que debo saber racionarlo con inteligencia. Dado a que Pacifica Southeast es la favorita del amo Stanford, él y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para darle un ultimátum a la chica para que cediera ante nuestras demandas y así aprovechar de una mejor manera mí tiempo límite de permanencia. Pero como puede ver, ella optó seguir por el camino equivocado.

—Ya entiendo... — _El Primero_ dejó escapar una discreta carcajada—. Por alguna razón, los humanos tienden a ser una de las razas más tercas en todo el universo. Siempre actúan de acuerdo a su instinto a pesar de que en el fondo saben que no podrán ganar. Son realmente patéticos y sin embargo... Necesitamos de ellos. Es increíble que este planeta se haya convertido en el lugar de reposo del último de los guardianes del zodiaco originales. Eso afectó a todas y cada una de las dimensiones del multiverso. Es posible que los diez símbolos difieran de una dimensión a otra, pero el lugar de origen siempre será el planeta tierra Aunque quizá eso fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Los seres humanos son una raza atrasada y carente de raciocinio alguno cada vez que tratan de buscar su propio beneficio. Lo que los hace vulnerables a nuestros métodos de manipulación.

Una vez que _El Primero_ opto por guardar silencio absoluto, su cuerpo fue envuelto completamente por un manto de mana de color escarlata, al mismo tiempo que la gruesa capa de nubes negras que devoraba el valle comenzó a extenderse rápidamente hasta cubrir un área de varias decenas de kilómetros cuadrados. En ese momento, los residentes de Reverse Falls fueron víctimas del más horrido caos y del más exasperante estado de pánico, al igual que la vida silvestre y la vida paranormal de la región, quienes no tuvieron otra mejor alternativa que huir despavoridos creyendo fervientemente que la misma pesadilla de los había torturado hace cuatro años había regresado para atormentarlos una vez más. La oscuridad descendió sobre la tierra y el tiempo pareció desquebrajarse hasta verse sometido a un inesperado proceso de retroceso en el instante en el que sus dos ojos se encendieron y resaltaron como un par de farolas en una solitaria callejuela por la noche. No obstante tal escenario apocalíptico se desvaneció de un segundo a otro. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El sol brillo con intensidad y el cielo azul completamente despejado reflejaba una imagen de armonía y tranquilidad. A sí mismo, la vida para los habitantes del poblado de Reverse Falls regresó a la normalidad. Los daños materiales que las casas y que demás comercios habían sufrido a causa de los extraños fenómenos habían quedado rezagados a un triste pasado, que de manera extraña, nadie parecía recordar. Una vez más, como si absolutamente nada hubiera ocurrido. Por otra parte, sin haberlo premeditado, los restos de Pacifica se arremolinaron hasta compactarse y volver a moldearse hasta que la última célula de su cuerpo quedó totalmente restaurada. Sin indicios claros y aparentes de haber sufrido de algún daño que fuera visible, siendo su armoniosa respiración el mejor indicador de que había vuelto a la vida, aunque aún sin poder recuperar el conocimiento. A continuación, _El Primero_ tomó el cuerpo reconstruido de Pacifica y lo colocó entre sus brazos para salir del enorme pozo y depositarla cuidadosamente sobre el pastizal a un costado de Mabel y de McGucket.

—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Acaso él, reconstruyó el cuerpo de Pacifica...? —El hombre de las gafas susurró a modo de pregunta para sus adentros, asombrado y aterrado por lo que sus ojos había presenciado—. ¡No! ¡No fue solo eso...! Hay algo más. ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué fue lo qué hizo?

—¡Finalmente está hecho! —Exclamó La Visión, decretando su infalible victoria—. Ahora que los diez símbolos del zodiaco están bajo nuestro poder, lo único que nos resta es devolverle a Stanford su forma física y dirigirnos hacia "El Corazón del Universo" Una vez qué estemos ahí, nosotros... — _La Visión_ no consiguió ponerle fin a sus palabras, ya que un poderoso golpe bien dado directamente sobre su rostro la sacó de sus cabales, originando un impacto tan brutal y demoledor que la mandó a volar decenas de metros hasta estamparse contra el costado de un acantilado en las cercanías, provocando un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar toda la zona.

Todo sucedió en tan solo un instante, siendo McGucket el único que pudo presenciarlo todo, pero si poder darle una explicación razonable y lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ya que tras dirigir su mirada un vez más hacia _El Primero_ , este se percató de un cambio significativo en su modo de actuar. Repentinamente, su firme y flemática voz fue intercambiada por un aullido enérgico y escabroso que se alcanzó a percibir a varios kilómetros de su posición, cómo si repentinamente se hubiera transformado en una bestia salvaje. Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la colisión, La Visión consiguió reincorporarse pese a la dura cometida, desconcertada a causa de la impensable reacción que

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me atacó de es amanera tan repentina? —Se cuestionó, elevándose en el aire y regresando hacia el lugar dónde se hallaba su superior—. Es imposible... ¿Por qué, amo? ¿Por qué me golpeó de esa forma? —Volvió a preguntar, tratando de usar las palabras para comunicarse. Método que resultó ser completamente inútil, cuando _El Primero_ se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella a una velocidad con la que ni ella pudo reaccionar, propinándole un segundo golpe, esta vez en la boca del estómago, obligándola a expulsar sangre de color negro por la boca—. No puede ser... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo...

—¡Pacifica...! —Dijo, acercando su boca al oído de su ahora enemiga de forma amenazante luego de tomarla por el cuello—. Jamás te perdonaré lo qué le has hecho...

—Esa voz es de... —Comentó al momento de reconocer el propietario de su voz, la cual era completamente distinta a la de su amo—. Dipper... Gleeful... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que pudo volver a retomar el control de su propio cuerpo?

Al final, luego de haber recobrado el movimiento sobre todas sus articulaciones, Dipper tomó el brazo derecho de La Visión para arrancárselo y así conseguir atravesarla de lado a lado después de abrir su boca y lanzar un implacable rayo de energía, dejándola al borde de la muerte. Acto seguido, La Visión se desplomó, malherida, sangrando, tosiendo y vomitando cantidades abruptas de pus y sangre. Entonces, haciendo uso de sus nuevos y recién adquiridos poderes, Dipper, dejándose llevar por la ira, pretendió lanzar un nuevo ataqué desde el interior de su boca. Sin embargo, este le fue impedido, cuando sin previo aviso, un símbolo arcano y de naturaleza mágica apareció súbitamente, rodeando su cuerpo para dejarlo paralizado. En ese momento, cinco individuos envueltos en capuchas largas se posicionaron a su alrededor en un círculo, dando el indicio, de que ellos habían sido los responsables directos de tal acontecimiento.

—El... El Tribunal Mágico... —Dijo McGucket, contemplando atónito a los cinco miembros del todopoderoso consejo.

 **Continuará...**

Pasan tantas cosas en este capítulo que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Por el momento hay muchas más preguntas que respuestas pero todas serán contestadas en su momento. Por ahora sabemos que Pacifica regresó a la vida y que el Tribunal Mágico al fin hace acto de aparición para calmar las cosas. Son como la fuerza policiaca de mi país. Siempre llegando hasta el último momento. En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les recuerdo una vez más que la fecha de actualización de este fic y de La Novia de Dipper se han movido a los días martes. **Ósea que subiré el nuevo capítulo el día 17 de Octubre**. Supongo que esto seguirá hasta fin de año que es cuando entramos de nuevo a hiatus.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco por todos sus comentarios y nos leemos en una nueva entrega. Pásenla bien. ¡Chao!


	31. Rakku

Hola, chicas y chicos.

En esta ocasión no tengo nada que comentar, sigo conmocionado por las recientes noticias que involucran a mi serie favorita en este momento (The Loud House) Si quieren saber qué sucedió tendrán que buscarlo. Por mi parte solo espero que les guste el capítulo y nos leemos abajo para un comentario breve.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 30: "Rakku"**

—¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica! ¿Puedes escucharme? —La sorprendida y angustiada voz de un viejo conocido retumbó dentro de las cavidades auditivas de la joven de cabellos rubios. Distante, turbia e irreconocible a primera instancia, pero volviéndose más tenue, grave y perceptible conforme los segundos transcurrían—. ¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica! —Respingó, frustrado—. ¡Maldita sea, esto es inútil! ¡No está funcionando! A pesar del incremento masivo en sus signos vitales ella sigue sin poder abrir los ojos.

—Señorita Southeast... Por favor... Por favor despierte... Ya la perdimos una vez... No me gustaría que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo... Sin usted para alabar mi trabajo en la cocina, mi vida carecería de sentido. ¡Usted puede hacerlo...! ¡Despierte por favor...! —Dijo una segunda voz muy próxima a la primera. Una cuya forma de expresarse entrecortada y temerosa le hacía pensar fácilmente a cualquiera que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar de manera descontrolada. Sin embargo, aquella peculiar característica sirvió como un indicador perfecto para que Pacifica pudiera reconocer a su propietario.

—W... Will... —Pacifica murmuró con voz débil, tratando de despegar los parpados—. ¿Will, eres tú?

—¡Alabada sea la ciencia! ¡Por fin despertaste, niña! Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. —Exclamó el primer hombre con sobrada felicidad, al cual Pacifica logró identificar solo hasta que la imagen borrosa de la silueta delante de ella comenzó a esclarecerse conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a su entorno.

—¿McGucket...?

—¡Gracias al cielo! Me tenía tan preocupado, señorita Southeast. Por un momento llegué a pensar que jamás se repondría. —Will complementó, demostrando su alegría por medio de una gran cantidad de voluptuosas lágrimas con las cuales no demoró en crear un charco bajo sus pies.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —McGucket llamó inmediatamente su atención para reprenderlo—. ¿Te importaría llevarte tus lágrimas contigo hacia otra dimensión, Will? Te recuerdo que nuestra situación aquí todavía es lo bastante delicada como para que les aumentes los problemas a los del Tribunal Mágico si los pones a lidiar con un nuevo diluvio universal.

—Yo... Lo siento... —Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que extrajo de la nada por detrás de su espalda—. Es solo qué... Es solo qué...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. —Rodó los ojos, inconforme—. Solo procura no ser tan efusivo con tus emociones.

—McGucket... —Repitió la chica—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó, una vez que consiguió percibirse a sí misma recostada sobre una cama blanda de suaves sabanas como seda, vestida únicamente con una bata blanca dentro de una habitación pequeña muy bien alumbrada, siendo monitoreada por diversos instrumentos de chequeo y medición extremadamente avanzados, tanto como para provenir del planta tierra, los cuales producían una incesante cantidad de pitidos que se repetían armoniosa y secuencialmente, parecidos a los generados por un electrocardiograma.

—Quédate tranquila. —Advirtió McGucket—. Ahora estas a salvo. Las respuestas vendrán después. Lo importante ahora es que te encuentras con vida.

—¡No! —La respuesta apresurada de Pacifica tomó desprevenido a McGucket, quién retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros. Acto seguido, Pacifica lo miró directamente a los ojos, suplicando por una coherente explicación—. Por favor, McGucket... Desde que volví al pueblo lo único con lo que he tenido que lidiar es con preguntas sin respuestas. ¡Ya estoy harta! Dime... ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? Por favor... Se supone que yo debería estar muerta... ¡No soy tan estúpida! Todavía no lo he olvidado... Aún lo recuerdo a la perfección... Recuerdo el aberrante dolor que sentía cada vez que mis huesos se quebraban como mondadientes y cada vez que una de mis extremidades era desprendida de mi cuerpo... El olor de la sangre... Y la risa... La risa de ese monstruo torturándome aún está muy presente en mi cabeza. Pero ahora... Despierto en un lugar desconocido y me enteró de que nada de lo que yo creía que había sucedido ha ocurrido en realidad... ¿Y lo único que me dices es que me quede tranquila? Cuéntamelo todo con sumo detalle y convénceme de que aún no me he vuelto completamente loca.

—Bien... —Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire—. Está bien... Te lo contaré todo. Sin rodeos, ni secretos... Pero antes de eso, preferiría que me devolvieras mi brazo.

McGucket remarcó las precipitadas acciones de Pacifica, quien sin percatarse de lo acontecido, probablemente debido al estado de furia extrema del cual había sido víctima; esta se había aferrado al brazo de su amigo sin medir la fuerza con la cual lo había estado sujetando.

—Lo lamento... —Se disculpó al momento de soltarlo. A continuación, agachó la mirada—. No era mi intención.

—¡Descuida! La verdad es que no te culpo por reaccionar así. Al contrario de los dos puñetazos que me has dado en la cara, esto no es nada... De acuerdo, Pacifica, voy a relatarte todo lo que sé hasta la fecha. Pero ten en cuenta que ni yo tengo todas las respuestas que estas buscando. Ya que ni siquiera a mí me lo han querido explicar con lujo y detalle. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras reacomodaba sus ideas en su cabeza—. Antes que nada, debes saber que nos encontramos dentro de una instalación médica en el planeta Rakku. Como te lo mencioné mientras nos encontrábamos en la tierra, esta es la sede principal del Tribunal Mágico. En resumen, nos encontramos en uno de los bastiones más seguros y custodiados de todo el universo conocido. Lo siguiente de lo que debes estar al tanto, es que tal y como tú lo has dicho, tú deberías estar muerta. Sin embargo, aún te encuentras respirando pese a que ese monstruo te descuartizó sin piedad. A pesar de todo lo que vi y escuche... Incluso después de las vagas explicaciones que me ofrecieron los miembros del Tribunal Mágico, aún no puedo dar crédito a lo que ocurrió. Verás... Todo indica que ese Mortem llamado _Visión_ ha estado jugando con nosotros durante todo este tiempo. Nos ha manipulado a su antojo, al punto de tenernos justo en donde quería. La primera vez que detecté su presencia fue en aquella ocasión cuando Dipper lo enfrentó la primera vez, creí que se trataba de un colaborador más de Stanford. Sin embargo, cuando reveló su rango, supe que no podría tratarse únicamente de uno de sus súbditos. Los Mortem son conocidos por tratarse de seres con poderes abrumadores equiparables a los de un dios. Stanford ha sido hasta ahora el único sr humano que ha alcanzado dicha escala. Dicho de este modo. ¿Por qué un Mortem trabajaría para él si su poder es casi idéntico? Cuando te induje a ese sueño para extraer respuestas directamente de Stanford, él mencionó algo sobre lealtad, pero la verdad es que es mucho más que eso. Para mi sorpresa y preocupación, Stanford y La Visión han estado trabajando en conjunto con un tercer sujeto. Una entidad conocida simplemente como "El Primero".

—¿El Primero? —Replicó la chica, lo cual provocó que Will entrara en un estado de pánico.

—Así es. —Reafirmó McGucket, recargando su espalda sobre una de las paredes del cuarto, mirando temerosamente hacia el piso para continuar su explicación—. Ni siquiera los miembros del Tribunal Mágico, ni mucho menos los altos mandos del Consejo Galáctico han podido determinar con exactitud de quién se trata o qué es exactamente. Ellos solo lo describieron como un error en la naturaleza del cosmos. " _Un fallo dimensional representado por una masa de energía oscura con forma humana_ ", según las propias palabras del Bebe Tiempo. El punto es que de alguna forma, sin que ninguno de nosotros nos percatáramos de ello, ese mismo ser, es el que había permanecido cautivo dentro de la Gema del Alma de Dipper. —Pacifica reaccionó ante tal revelación con un sobresalto—. Nadie sabe exactamente como llegó ahí, ni tampoco cuándo. Lo único que podemos suponer es que todo ocurrió durante los últimos cuatro años, de acuerdo a lo que alcancé a escuchar de La Visión. De modo que ni Stanley, ni Stanford son directamente responsables. Alguien sustituyó la Gema original d Dipper por una nueva y modificada en dónde esta entidad había sido almacenada.

—Pero... ¿Con qué motivo lo harían?

— _La Visión_ mencionó que esa era la única forma de trasladarlo hacia nuestra dimensión sin que el _Tribunal Mágico_ se diera cuenta. —Apretó los puños en cuanto un crudo escalofrío caló fuertemente en su espina dorsal—. Considerando que la única manera de que una Gema del Alma pueda presentar fallos en su estructura, es que su portador demuestre un comportamiento completamente opuesto al del espíritu que yace en su interior y tomando en cuenta que era precisamente comportamiento de Dipper el que había sufrido de un abrupto cambio, luego de que ustedes dos se conocieran, puedo deducir que _La Visión_ tenía conocimiento del momento y la manera exacta para liberarlo. Es por ese motivo que _La Visión_ causó tu muerte. Ella sabía que si Dipper te veía morir, esa sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. La gema terminaría por desquebrajarse y con ello traería hacia nuestra realidad a ese ser tan terrible, el cual según el largo debate que sostuvieron _El Consejo_ y _El Tribunal_ , se encuentra en una escala de poder mucho mayor al de un _Exilium_ de Quinta Categoría... Temo decirlo pero _El Primero_... Se encuentra mucho más allá de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora... Y es que lo que hizo a continuación, pondría tales afirmaciones fuera de toda duda... Nadie sabe exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero después de que _La Visión_ acabara con tu vida, él se aproximó hacia ti y revirtió las acciones de su compañera para devolverte así la vida. Yo lo vi todo... Parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo... Algo imposible si consideramos que el único capaz de tener un control total sobre él, es precisamente el Bebe Tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que más aterró a los miembros del Tribunal, fue el hecho de que _La Visión, El Primero y Stanford_ se encuentren tras _El Corazón del Universo_. No sé exactamente a qué se estén refiriendo, ya que me prohibieron rotundamente indagar sobre ello, alegando que no me correspondía tener conocimiento sobre esa información. Lo que significa que tendré que investigar mucho más a fondo más adelante. Pero sin duda se trata de algo con demasiada importancia si sus reacciones fueron de

—Esa cosa... ¿Me regresó a la vida? —Pacifica se cuestionó a sí misma, tratando de asimilar las palabras de McGucket mientras abría y cerraba sus manos, contemplándolas, sin rastro alguno de haber sufrido tan trágico destino—. ¿Por qué lo hizo...?

—Stanford aún no recupera su forma física. Recuerda que primero necesita reunir a los diez guardianes de los símbolos del zodiaco. Es por eso que La Visión se mostraba tan confiada. Ella tenía la certeza de que _El Primero_ te regresaría a la vida.

—Claro... Tiene sentido. Pero, ¿Qué sucedió después de que La Visión me asesinara? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Y qué sucedió con Dipper y con Mabel? ¿En dónde están ellos?

—Bueno, lo que sucedió después de que _El Primero_ se ocupara de restaurar tu cuerpo fue lo más inusual de todo este asunto. Repentinamente, sus movimientos racionales y su fluida forma de hablar cambiaron radicalmente, llegando a comportarse como una bestia salvaje. Entonces, sin explicación alguna, atacó a _La Visión_ , dejándola al borde de la muerte. No obstante, cuando estaba por propinarle el golpe final, el Tribunal Mágico apareció en escena y con la ayuda del poder combinado de sus cinco miembros, fue que consiguieron someterlo y revertir el proceso de metamorfosis, reconstruyendo la Gema del Alma de Dipper y devolviéndole su forma original. Esa fue la buena noticia, la mala es que _La Visión_ aprovechó la distracción para volver a escapar.

—¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado escurridiza... —Pacifica declaró, sintiendo una gran impotencia por no poder proveer de suficiente ayuda.

—No te preocupes, ahora que el _Tribunal Mágico_ y el _Consejo Galáctico_ están dentro del caso solo es cuestión de tiempo para que La Visión sea capturada y devuelta a su dimensión para que jamás vuelva a salir. De vuelta a nuestra situación, el Tribunal prefiere que nos quedemos en este lugar hasta no haber resuelto el caso.

—¿Ósea que seremos tratados como prófugos de la justicia? —Preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—Yo no lo diría con esas mismas palabras. Podemos ir de un lado a otro por la ciudad sin causar problemas, pero no podremos abandonarla sino hasta que La Visión haya sido capturada. Eso nos lleva a lo qué les pasó a Dipper y a Mabel... Mabel se encuentra bien. La gravedad de sus heridas no era tan alta como se esperaba, y aunque ella alegaba una y otra vez que ella podía curarse a sí misma en poco tiempo, el Tribunal decidió que por ahora lo mejor sería que se utilizaran métodos convencionales para tratarla, debido a que necesitaban realizar chequeos y muestras de distintas clases para demostrar su particular inocencia en este caso. Lo mismo ocurrió con Will, contigo y conmigo. A Mabel le tomó únicamente dos semanas para poder recuperarse completamente. No es de sorprenderse, ella es una hechicera muy capaz, aunque su orgullo sigue estando muy lastimado. A partir de ese entonces enfocó toda su energía y determinación en entrenar para así aumentar sus poderes. Tal parece que tiene pensado enfrentarse a _La Visión_ una vez más. Entretanto, ha ayudado mucho con la investigación. Gracias a Mabel, se han descubierto un par de refugios que en anteriormente le pertenecieron a _La Visión_ con datos valiosos que nos pueden ayudar a dar con su localización en los próximos días. Además, el Tribunal Mágico finalmente reconoció su talento y tienen planeado integrarla entre sus filas como a su sexto miembro. Es la primera vez en toda la historia que alguien tan joven es ascendida para convertirse en parte del Tribunal. Su ceremonia es en dos días y hemos sido invitados para estar en primera fila. ¿Sorprendente, no?

—Sí... Es muy sorprendente. —Admitió—. Me alegro mucho por ella, pero... ¡Aguarda! ¿Acaso dijiste que le tomó dos semanas recuperarse y que desde entonces ha colaborado con el Tribunal? Entonces... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Cuatro meses. —McGucket respondió con seriedad, captando la expresión de sorpresa de Pacifica.

—Ya veo... —Se limitó a decir. A continuación, se mordió el labio—. ¿Y Dipper? ¿Qué le pasó a Dipper...?

—Aunque el _Tribunal_ consiguió devolverle a Dipper su forma original, lamentablemente no ha conseguido recuperar la conciencia desde el incidente. A diferencia de Mabel, el trauma que su cuerpo sufrió fue considerablemente más severo. En estos momentos se encuentra en una de las salas superiores, pero si lo deseas podemos programar una visita en cuanto te sientas un poco mejor. —Propuso, tomando la consecuente sonrisa de Pacifica como una respuesta positiva—. Bien, le informaré al personal de la instalación que por fin has despertado. Así podrán proseguir con tus próximos estudios médicos. —Se aproximó hacia la puerta automática, no sin antes sujetar a Will por el brazo para llevarlo fuera de la habitación y finalmente despedirse de Pacifica con un gesto con la mano

—Nos vemos. —La chica se despidió de igual modo, quedándose sola en el cuarto, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada—. Dipper...

 **Continuará...**

Bien, este fue el preludio a lo que finalmente había anunciado desde que cree este fic. El próximo capítulo tiene por nombre: Pudor. Y ya saben lo que significa. La tan esperada escena con Lemon. Espero sea de su agrado. Aunque lo estaré subiendo el día **miércoles 8 de Noviembre**. ¿Por qué hasta esa fecha? En 2 semanas comienzan las celebraciones de día de muertos en México y estaré bastante ocupado y el martes 7 es el aniversario del fallecimiento de un ser querido, así que también estaré ocupado. Recuerden **8 de Noviembre** nuestra próxima cita. Pásenla bien y ¡Chao!


	32. Metrópoli

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y no como yo. Y es que hay algunas cosas que debo comentarles antes de pasar al capítulo de esta semana.

Creo que ya lo había dicho antes, pero en este momento ando atravesando algunas dificultades personales. A pesar de ello me he mantenido al margen de los dos fics en los que trabajo y afortunadamente he podido actualizarlos en la fecha prometida. Sin embargo, el momento de tomarme un respiro de esta presión está ya muy próximo y es por eso que les digo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que publicaré en lo que resta de este año. Como saben si ya tienen rato leyéndome, Diciembre y prácticamente la mitad de enero se convierte en un mes de hiatus que me permite precisamente despejar mi mente y reorganizar todas mis ideas. Siempre es algo que viene bien, pero creo que nunca lo había necesitado tanto como ahora.

Y bueno aquí está la noticia por la que seguramente querrán estrangularme. Y es que este **NO** es el capítulo del lemon. Antes de que tomen palos, trinchetes y antorchas déjenme explicarles. El lemon vendrá en el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué hasta el próximo capítulo? Se preguntarán ustedes. Bueno, como saben, este no es un fanfic en el que su peso no recae en escenas de sexo. El lemon es solo un aditamento que se me ocurrió añadir para que la relación entre los protagonistas se vuelva más estrecha.

No obstante, aún quedaban muchos huecos que debía llenar hasta este punto y francamente quiero que la escena del lemon se quede en un capítulo aparte sin tener que mezclarse con el resto de la trama. Esto es porque aunque no lo crean, hay lectores que les gusta la historia, pero no desean leer las escenas picantes. Así que decidí dejar este capítulo para rellenar esos huecos y detallar más la posición de los personales. Y dejar el lemon para el siguiente. El cual será el último capítulo que publicaré en este 2017. Si vienen de un futuro no muy lejano de seguro ya estará la escena del lemon en línea.

Bueno, esos son mis motivos y espero que los comprendan. Espero también que les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo para unas notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 31: "Metrópoli"**

—Dipper... —El nombre del muchacho de los cabellos castaños y de los ojos celestes atravesó la cabeza de Pacifica cuando un gran sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, luego de observarlo desde el extremo opuesto de un cristal que la separaba a ella, a McGucket y al propio Will de la habitación de Dipper, quién yacía inmóvil, recostado dentro de una cápsula médica trasparente, muy parecida a una incubadora. Rodeado de instrumentos de chequeo y monitoreo sumamente avanzados y de difícil comprensión para la raza humana.

El trío se hallaba dentro de las instalaciones médicas de la _Ciudadela de Kánkor_ , ubicada en las inmediaciones del planeta _Rakku_ , el cual a su vez podía encontrarse en el extremo sur de la vía láctea. Hogar y sede principal del Tribunal Mágico: Subdivisión de operaciones militares y de reconocimiento directamente bajo las órdenes del Consejo Galáctico. El frío complejo gozaba de instalaciones con tecnología infinitamente superior en comparación a la que podía encontrarse en el planeta tierra. Sus métodos de preparación y sanación iban más allá del entendimiento humano. Consiguiendo mezclar algunos de los métodos más tradicionales con mágia para crear instrumentos médicos complejos con los cuales erradicar cualquier clase de enfermedad en el universo resultaba en una tarea por demás sencilla. Logrando así una eficacia inimaginable e inalcanzable para cualquier otra raza en el cosmos.

De pie, sin haber dicho una sola palabra desde hacía diez minutos, Pacifica, McGucket y Will analizaban la situación tan terrible que los había colocado en ese punto exacto dentro de sus vidas. Desesperanzados. Escuchando de vez en cuando el andar de algunos de los miembros de la organización que iban de un lado a otro, moviéndose al compás de una desesperante secuencia de pitidos que se originaba a causa de los múltiples dispositivos y conductos adheridos al cuerpo de Dipper. Como si este se tratara de alguna especie de máquina o androide recargando sus baterías.

—Entiendo como debes sentirte. —McGucket fue el primero en abrir la boca para intentar mediatizar el incómodo ambiente que se estaba viviendo, mostrando empatía con la chica—. No es fácil para nadie ver a un ser querido en este estado... —Suspiró profundamente antes de proseguir—. ¿Sabes? Es nostálgico... De alguna forma, esta escena me trae viejos y muy amargos recuerdos. Mi esposa y mi hijo... Ambos entraron en coma después de sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Pese a que los doctores me dijeron que había pocas probabilidades de que despertaran, les pedí que hicieran todo lo posible para mantenerlos con vida. Cuidé de ellos por un año completo... —Su rostro se ensombreció, agachó la mirada y su mirada se volvió cristalina a causa de las lágrimas—. Después de eso... Finalmente comprendí que jamás volverían, así que solo... Los dejé ir... Fue en ese momento cuando Stanley y Stanford me contactaron para ayudarles a llevar a cabo sus planes, a cambio de devolverle la vida a mi esposa y a mi hijo... ¡Qué tonto fui!

—Yo... No tenía idea... —Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro opuesto del hombre en señal de confort—. Lo lamento mucho, McGucket. Ahora entiendo porque te les uniste a esos dos. Lo único que buscabas era una nueva oportunidad de ver a tu familia.

—No te preocupes. Ya todo quedó en el pasado. Es de Dipper de quién nos tenemos que preocupar ahora. —Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter de lana, recuperando la compostura y la verticalidad—. Los resultados de los últimos estudios no han indicado absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera los miembros más experimentados del cuerpo médico dentro de la ciudadela saben qué es lo que lo mantiene en coma. Ellos están enterados de todo lo sucedido en la Tierra, pero lo que no pueden explicar aún es lo que obliga a Dipper a permanecer en ese estado. No tiene sentido. Su mana se ha restablecido por completo. Sus heridas se han convertido solo en cicatrices pasajeras. Todos los órganos de su cuerpo funcionan perfectamente. Sin embargo, él simplemente no consigue despertar. Supongo que esto va más allá de lo que la ciencia y la mágia son capaces de explicar.

—Yo... Tuve la culpa... —Dijo la rubia, apretando los dientes y tragándose su coraje. Atrayendo eventualmente la atención de McGucket y de Will—. Si yo no fuera una buena para nada... Si yo no hubiera regresado al pueblo Dipper no estaría en esta situación. Todo por mi estupidez y mi necedad de querer alcanzar un ideal como lo es devolverles la vida a mis padres, que no me di cuenta de que lastimaba a las personas a mi alrededor. Y ahora es Dipper quién está sufriendo las consecuencias.

—No diga eso, señorita Southeast. —Will se aproximó a su posición—. Usted no ha hecho nada malo. Muy por el contrario. Usted trajo la luz de nuevo a nuestras vidas. ¿Ya olvidó que usted junto a su primo son los directamente responsables de haberle arruinado los planes al antiguo amo Stanford? Hace cuatro años, los habitantes del pueblo tendían a ser mezquinos y egoístas con los demás. Fue usted... Su coraje y determinación los que hicieron cambiar de parecer a todos los habitantes y animarlos a plantarle la cara al hechicero más peligroso y poderoso que jamás ha existido. Si usted jamás se hubiera aparecido en el pueblo hace cuatro años, el amo Dipper seguiría siendo un zombi sin alma y sin voluntad. Un ser lúgubre y despiadado de corazón frío. Sin usted, él seguiría siendo un esclavo de la gema sin la posibilidad de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Will tiene razón. —McGucket se integró—. No hay necesidad de cargar con todo el peso del mundo tu sola. Tú has hecho por nosotros mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar aunque trates de negarlo. Solo dale tiempo necesario a las cosas para que todo prospere. Ahora contamos con todo el apoyo del Tribunal y el Consejo. Con las dos principales organizaciones de dominio más importantes de todo el universo pisándole los talones a La Visión y a lo que sea que esté tramando, estoy seguro de que esta pesadilla acabará muy pronto. Todos podremos rehacer nuestra vida en paz. Incluido Dipper, quien una vez que logre recuperarse, estará complacido de verte una vez más, que le será difícil reprimir su alegría esta vez.

—Espero que tengas razón, McGucket... —Tragó saliva, sintiéndose más aliviada, imaginando las posibilidades de una vida nueva una vez que todo se solucionara. Entonces, recordó—. Es cierto... ¿Qué le ocurrió a la gema de Dipper? ¿En dónde está ahora?

—Durante mi primera audiencia con el Tribunal Mágico, les cuestioné acerca del protocolo de seguridad que debería tener la gema de Dipper teniendo en cuenta que ese ser oscuro aún se encuentra atrapado dentro. Lo único que hicieron fue responderme con cabalidades y divagaciones sin sentido. Pero me dieron a entender que lo mantendrían a salvo ellos mismos. Lo más seguro es que se encuentre resguardada dentro de una de las cámaras subterráneas que se hallan por debajo del Capitolio Central.

—¿El capitolio central?

McGucket sonrió y se alejó un par de pasos antes de girar la cabeza y devolverle la mirada a Pacifica.

—Ven conmigo. Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Pacifica y Will siguieron al hombre muy de cerca, atravesando un gran número de corredores, esquinas y áreas de especialización para finalmente alcanzar una plataforma móvil anti gravitatoria que era principalmente utilizada como un moderno ascensor de carga, el cual los condujo hacia el último piso del edificio. Una vez ahí, el grupo se dirigió hacia un conjunto de escalones adjuntos, atravesando una puerta corrediza que McGucket consiguió abrir al accionar una secuencia de botones por medio del panel táctil ubicado hacia la derecha. Cuando el hombre de los anteojos la atravesó, Pacifica y Will fueron los siguientes. Entonces, Pacifica quedó deslumbrada ante la impresionante vista. Ante sus ojos, se observaba una urbe altamente poblada, con gigantescos rascacielos, torres, puertos espaciales y majestuosas construcciones bañadas enteramente por destellos de color azul. El cielo se encontraba plagado de otro conjunto de luces provenientes de naves estelares que se movían como desfilando entre sus colosales edificios; luces formadas por el incesante tráfico de transportes orbitales y vehículos flotantes, los cuales entraban y salían sin cesar de la atmósfera del planeta para posteriormente atravesar una gigantesca cúpula de energía, misma que cumplía con la función de servir como una barrera protectora ante posibles amenazas exteriores.

—Esto es... Increíble... —Declaró la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

—Esta es la ciudadela de Kánkor... Nunca encontrarás otra metrópoli más poblada y con una mayor escala en evolución tecnológica en toda la galaxia que esta. Ni siquiera los reinos propiedad bajo el dominio de los miembros del Consejo Galáctico poseen semejante grado de magnificencia. Eres sin duda muy afortunada, Pacifica. Han sido realmente escasos los seres humanos que han tenido la oportunidad de contemplarla, pero más importante aún, de estar en ella. —Se llevó las manos hacia atrás de la espalda, prosiguiendo con su explicación—. Puede parecer una ciudad tranquila. Incluso hasta inofensiva, pero la verdad, es que se trata también del bastión con el más alto índice de seguridad en todo el universo. La ciudadela de Kánkor fue el único lugar que resistió todo un asedio de Stanford durante los primeros años de su reinado de terror. Pese a todos sus intentos, él jamás consiguió tomar el control del Capitolio Central. —Extendió su brazo derecho, señalando con su dedo índice el edificio más alto, aquél ubicado en el punto medio de aquél inconmensurable conglomerado de imponentes rascacielos, el cual tenía una altura aproximada de dos mil doscientos metros de altura. Suficiente para dejar en ridículo al Burj Khalifa en Dubái, aquel que sustentaba el título de ser el más alto en el planeta Tierra. La fachada del capitolio estaba conformada por una estructura sólida a base de _Kreritamita_ mezclada con _Dicrotoxida_ , materiales de origen y naturaleza desconocida para la raza humana. A sí mismo, la torre contaba con una agrupación de sublimes estatuas colocadas en posición piramidal, todas dedicadas a los cinco líderes del Tribunal, así como a los ocho únicos miembros del Consejo. Una gran punta construida en la parte superior se elevaba majestuosa, ejerciendo la función de una especie de generador, con la cual era originada la barrera que se encargaba de envolver al planeta. —El capitolio, en ese lugar se realizan las reuniones y audiencias más importantes de involucran al Tribunal o al Consejo. Es probablemente el centro social y político más importante que hay en todo el multiverso. Y por lo tanto, al ser un sitio dónde los distintos universos pueden converger entre sí, Will puede andar libremente de aquí para allá sin causar problemas.

—Es hermoso. —Dijo Pacifica, mirando con perplejidad hacia distintos puntos de la ciudadela—. ¿Quieren saber algo? Cuando conocí a Gideon, él se encontraba fascinado con toda clase de mundos de fantasía que sacaba de películas de ciencia ficción. Se pasaba horas y horas dibujando escenarios futuristas similares. Sinceramente, la idea de ciudades como las que se ven en esa clase de medios en las que abundan autos voladores y demás dispositivos locos siempre me había parecido una idea muy absurda. Algo que no iría más allá de solo pensamientos en la cabeza de una persona. Pero ahora... Después de la aventura que viví junto a él hace cuatro años y luego de saber qué lugares como este en verdad existen... Me hacen sentir tan pequeña, inclusive un poco tonta, por haber pensado que nada de esto sería posible. Sin dudas, este es un sitio al cual Gideon le hubiera encantado visitar.

—Pacifica... Con respecto a Gideon. —Pacifica le clavó la mirada, cuando desde el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de color blanco extrajo una pequeña canica transparente. En ese momento, acompañado de una sensación de escalofrío, Pacifica recordó el momento exacto cuando Dipper y ella se toparon frente a frente con La Visión.

—¿Acaso eso es...?

—Sí. —McGucket se adelantó—. Este es Gideon.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Todo sucedió cuando ese monstruo conocido como _El Primero_ se volvió en contra de su compañera. La violencia de sus ataques fue tan brutal, que La Visión no se percató cuando la pequeña gema en la que convirtió a tu primo se le fue de las manos. Afortunadamente, esta cayó cerca de mi posición y pude recuperarla a tiempo. El verdadero problema es el hecho de que no nos ha sido posible devolverle su verdadera forma. Inclusive el Tribunal se mostró sorprendido y abrumado por la clase de mágia oscura que La Visión empleó para transformarlos. Ya que los Mortem son una especie única y de extraña naturaleza la mayoría de las veces se prefiere evitar el contacto directo con ellos por la seguridad de la galaxia. Me apena mucho decirlo, Pacifica, pero tu primo se mantendrá en esta forma hasta que hayamos capturado a La Visión y la hayamos obligado a revelar todos sus secretos.

—Comprendo... —Levantó la cabeza al cielo, como tratando de buscar las respuestas a preguntas que se escapaban de su imaginación. Entonces, miró a McGucket directamente a los ojos—. Pero no debo dejarme caer. ¡No ahora! No cuando una de las personas que más estimo en esta vida está en peligro. Sé que Gideon estará bien. Él es un chico muy fuerte después de todo. Pero puedes estar seguro de que no descansaré hasta no haber encontrado la solución para regresarlo a como era antes.

—No cabe duda de que te has hecho muy fuerte, Pacifica. —Confesó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa—. De aquella niña quejumbrosa que conocí hace cuatro años, ahora te has convertido en toda una mujer de cuidado, que mantiene la frente en alto y que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Pero quizá antes de embarcarte en esa gran búsqueda prefieras concluir con tu última revisión médica.

A lo que me recuerda—Se aproximó hacia Pacifica, otorgándole un pequeño dispositivo alargado, muy parecido a una unidad USB de almacenamiento, así como una hoja de papel desgastada y arrugada que Pacifica logró reconocer de inmediato.

—Esto es... La página que me diste cuando nos encontrábamos en tu guarida. La que contiene la ilustración de esas espadas de las que me hablaste

—¡Es correcto! Pero será mejor que no lo menciones en voz alta. Ni el Tribunal, ni tampoco el Consejo saben que yo la poseo. A decir verdad, será mejor que sigan creyendo que ese par de armas se perdieron hace milenios en una de las tantas guerras que se libraron a causa de ellas. Siendo franco contigo, prefiero que esto se quede contigo a que esté en posesión de cualquiera de ellos. Sé que ellos son la máxima autoridad en el universo, pero como podrás darte cuenta, hay veces en las que se comportan de manera misteriosa y hasta egocéntrica. Si quieres enfrentarte a La Visión para cobrar venganza y obligarla a que nos diga cómo recuperar el cuerpo de Gideon, entonces te sugiero que comiences a entrenar lo más pronto posible. En el centro de la ciudad hay una biblioteca pública en la que podrás encontrar todo tipo de libros y archivos con la información más completa y detallada acerca de mágia de clase invocadora. Ahora lo sabes, Pacifica. ¡Vuélvete más fuerte! ¡Domina tus habilidades! ¡Incrementa el nivel de tu mana! ¡Conviértete en una poderosa hechicera! Y cuando por fin lo hayas hecho, serás capaz de invocar las _Espadas del Solsticio_ sin ningún problema. Solo entonces te volverás invencible. Si lo consigues te aseguro que ningún Exilium de la clase que sea, se atreverá a desafiarte.

—Puedes contar conmigo, McGucket. No les fallaré. Ni a ustedes, ni a Gideon... Ni mucho menos a Dipper. —Culminó con una respuesta que dejó satisfechos a sus dos compañeros—. ¿Y qué es esta otra cosa que me diste?

—¿Eso? Es solo la llave de nuestro apartamento. ¿No creerás que Will y yo hemos estado viviendo en el centro médico los últimos cuatro meses, cierto? Los del Tribunal nos ofrecieron una elegante suite con una preciosa vista hacia los jardines traseros del Capitolio Central. Una vez que hayas concluido con tu revisión, dirígete hacia el bloque 47B de la quinta sección. Toda un transporte privado afuera del centro médico e indícale las coordenadas que te acabo de mencionar. Cuando llegues, el conductor te pedirá que introduzcas la llave que te acabo de dar en la única ranura que encontrarás sobre la puerta del lado derecho para efectuar el pago y poder abrirla. Lo primero con lo que te encontrarás será con un gran edificio que parece haber sido construido a base de puro cristal. Entra y muéstrale la llave al encargado del lobby, sube el ascensor y dirígete hacia el doceavo piso. Da vuelta a la izquierda sobre el pasillo y encontrarás una habitación marcada con el número 128/17.

—¿Y supongo que tendré que utilizar la llave para abrir la puerta, cierto? —Supuso.

—Veo que comienzas a entender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. En fin, nos vemos. Will y yo te alcanzaremos en unas horas.

—¡Espera un momento, McGucket! —Pacifica alcanzó a detenerlo cuando este se dio la media vuelta siendo seguido por Will—. ¿Acaso van a dejarme sola en este lugar? ¿Y qué quisiste decir con eso de una última revisión? ¿Qué no acabo de despertar de un coma de cuatro meses?

—Lamentablemente no podré hacerlo. Will y yo tendremos una nueva audiencia esta misma tarde y no regresaremos sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Los del Tribunal son demasiado rigurosos, así que no nos esperes despierta. Y con respecto a lo de esa última revisión. De acuerdo a las últimas declaraciones del equipo médico, en tu caso no es necesaria una intervención que requiera de más profundidad. A lo largo de estos últimos cuatro meses el equipo especialista se ha dedicado arduamente a asegurarse de que tu cuerpo se encuentre en perfectas condiciones. Solo la pérdida de conciencia te impedía abandonar este lugar. Pero a juzgar por tu forma de hablar y de moverte sin problemas, yo opino que estás lista para que te den de alta. Te recuerdo que aquí no se utilizan las mismas técnicas tan primitivas de la Tierra para ayudar a sanar a un paciente. Por lo general, el tiempo de espera de una persona sin importar su raza, desde que entra hasta que se va, sin importar su padecimiento, es de tan solo quince minutos terrestres. Solo los casos en los que hubo mágia involucrada de por medio se toman como casos especiales.

—Como el mío...

—¡Efectivamente! Así que puedes estar tranquila. Solo haz caso de las instrucciones de los médicos y dirígete hacia el apartamento. Quédate ahí, come un poco de lo que encontrarás en la nevera y procura descansar y despejar tu mente de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Pronto verás que todo tiene solución. Will y yo te veremos por la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

Una vez escuchada la respuesta de Pacifica, McGucket y Will se encaminaron hacia la plataforma móvil para descender y retomar sus respectivas actividades, dejando a Pacifica sola con su humanidad y sus pensamientos, dando un último vistazo a la ciudad, justo antes de dar media vuelta y devolverse de igual manera a través del mismo ascensor. Mientras tanto, en otra parte dentro de las instalaciones del centro médico, el joven con la marca de nacimiento sobre su frente que se asemejaba a la de la constelación de la Osa Mayor había conseguido mover el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

 **Continuará...**

Muy bien... Ahora todo lo que quería explicar ya nada se interpone entre yo y la escena del Lemon. Tenía la preocupación, ya que mientras escribía este capítulo pensaba que la parte de la trama ocasionaría que la parte del lemon se reduciría, lo cual acabó pasando y esa es otra razón por la cual es mejor dejar esas escenas para un capítulo en concreto. Así que bueno, les ofrezco una disculpa y aguarden por el siguiente capítulo. Lemon y el último del 2017. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por haberme seguido hasta este punto. Las y los aprecio mucho. Cuídense, pasen un bonito día, tarde o noche. Nos leemos el próximo **viernes 24 de Noviembre** para este último capítulo lleno de sabrosura. ¡Chao!


	33. Fin del Hiatus

Solo paso a dejar una nota rápida, ya que me di cuenta muy tarde que lo coloqué en todas partes menos aquí. Una disculpa por el hiatus. Detallare un poco más a fondo todo lo que sucedió dentro de las notas de los nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tanto, ya pueden fangirlear.

La Novia de Dipper, Nuevo capítulo: 2 de Febrero

Ojos de Demonio. Nuevo capítulo: 9 de Febrero.


	34. Grung

¡Hola a todas y a todos de nuevo!

Ha llegado el día de actualizar esto y mientras escribía este capítulo descubrí que en realidad tengo un caso muy grave de desorganización. Siempre he tratado de que el mugroso lemon quede en un solo capítulo aparte y aún sigo sin lograrlo.

El punto es que quiero que quede aislado porque algunas personas me han dicho que les gusta el fic pero no son fans del lemon. Por lo general no suelo recolectar ideas generales, pero la de tener esa parte en un capítulo que cualquiera pueda brincarse sin afectar la trama es algo que he querido hacer. De momento solo sigan disfrutando de la historia. En este capítulo veremos que en la ciudadela de Kánkor no todo es tan bello como lo pintan. Nos leemos al final para algunas notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 32: "Grung"**

—Y así concluye su estudio médico, señorita Southeast.

Habló un ser de aspecto humanoide cuya piel escamosa se asemejaba mucho a la de un reptil. Se aproximó hacia Pacifica, extrayendo de su bata blanca un pequeño dispositivo rectangular con luces parpadeantes de color rojo semejante a un smartphone.

—Los últimos resultados indican que se encuentra en un perfecto estado de salud. Su mana se ha restablecido por completo y su tejido orgánico no presenta daños a nivel molecular, ni celular. Lo único que procede ahora es darla de alta. Por favor, coloque su dedo pulgar derecho sobre la pantalla para que el sistema pueda reconocer su salida.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Pacifica accedió y obedeciendo las indicaciones del encargado del área de cuidados intensivos para enseguida devolverle el extraño gadget cuando los destellos escarlata finalmente dejaron de encenderse de manera intermitente.

—No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí. Haberme tenido bajo su cuidado por cuatro meses no fue una tarea sencilla, así que quisiera saber si toda esta atención tendrá algún tipo de costo. Ahora que lo pienso... McGucket no me dio muchos detalles al respecto antes de marcharse.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señorita Southeast. Muy al contrario de las a veces abusivas y poco efectivas prácticas que se realizan en su planeta natal, la atención médica dentro de la _Ciudadela de Kánkor_ no tiene costo alguno. Es nuestra obligación preservar el buen estado de salud de todos sus ciudadanos y sus visitantes registrados sin excepción. Órdenes directas del Tribunal Mágico que todos los empleados debemos obedecer y respetar sin importar las circunstancias.

—Nunca antes había visto un sistema que funcionara de forma tan efectiva.

—No por nada somos la institución médica número uno de toda la galaxia y aquí entre nos... —Bajó levemente la voz—. De muchas dimensiones a la redonda. ¡De acuerdo, señorita Southeast! Ha sido un placer poder atenderla. Espero de corazón que no tenga que volver a visitar nuestras instalaciones. —Se dirigió hacia la salida del pequeño consultorio entre risillas para abrir la puerta de forma manual—. En caso contrario estaremos dispuestos a volver a brindarle nuestros servicios con toda humildad. Diríjase hacia la recepción y menciónele a la encargada su número de paciente: "2012/90" Ella le entregará su ropa y le indicará el lugar en dónde se encuentra el vestidor. Después de eso podrá marcharse libremente.

—Le agradezco una vez más por todo. —Pacifica se detuvo ante la puerta justo antes de cruzarla—. Antes de irme, quisiera saber... ¿Qué va a pasar con Dipper?

—Me temo que él deberá permanecer en este lugar hasta que descubramos exactamente el motivo por el cual aún no logra recuperar el conocimiento. —Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bata grisácea, se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. A pesar del daño físico y emocional que sufrió debido a las recientes confrontaciones que tuvo en la Tierra, sus signos vitales y sus reservas de mana se encuentran en perfectas condiciones. Es complicado para mí decir esto, pero parece como si hubiera perdido sus deseos de seguir viviendo.

Se concentró en la joven, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada, percatándose de como aquellos preciosos y cristalinos ojos azules reflejaban un fatídico estado de ánimo en el que la preocupación y la angustia eran los sentimientos predominantes.

—Trate de conservar la calma, señorita. Le aseguro que descubriremos la causa del porque su novio no consigue despertar.

—Gracias doctor, pero él... —Agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior—. Él no es mi novio.

Sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirar hacia atrás, Pacifica abandonó la sala, llevando sus apresurados pasos a través del largo corredor, guiándose por medio de los letreros electrónicos y vivaces colocados sobre las paredes, indicándole el camino de regreso hacia la planta baja.

Al llegar, se topó de frente con la recepción del centro médico, la cual se encontraba construida en el punto central de una gran estancia, en la que se podían observar a distintas criaturas de múltiples especies ir de un lado hacia el otro.

Para Pacifica, convivir y mezclarse con seres de otros planetas y/o dimensiones se había vuelto algo relativamente normal. O al menos, el sentimiento de extrañeza había dejado de ser un factor importante que le impidiera aprender a convivir con aquellas criaturas desconocidas para la raza humana. Algunas poseedoras de tentáculos y/o tenazas. Otras más con una cantidad de ojos mayores a solo dos y algunas otras con tonos multicolores de piel. Tal cual lo era la chica a cargo de la recepción. Quién para conmoción de Pacifica, reunía todas estas características. No obstante, su mente se hallaba tan dispersa y sobrecargada con pensamientos de toda índole, que Pacifica no se percató del inevitable transcurrir del tiempo, siendo la voz grave y ronca del conductor del vehículo que había abordado la que la devolvería a la realidad.

—Entonces, señorita... ¿Es usted nueva en Kánkor? —Preguntó el individuo que se encontraba detrás del volante. Un ser de espalda ancha y piel verdiazul. Con cuatro brazos y una trompa corta y torcida, parecida a la de un elefante, vistiendo un informal conjunto compuesto por una camiseta blanca y holgados pantalones de color marón.

—Eh... Bueno, no precisamente... Podría decirse que ya llevo cuatro meses aquí. —Respondió, musitando la última parte.

—La ciudadela le parecerá un buen lugar. Aunque le aconsejo que debe tener cuidado. Pese a que nos encontramos en la sede principal del Tribunal Mágico, Kánkor no está exenta de los problemas de los que sufren la mayor parte de las ciudades en otros puntos de la galaxia. He viajado durante muchos años, he estado en varios sistemas y en todos he visto cosas horribles. Robos, asesinatos, violaciones, venta de toxinas ilegales. La vida allá afuera es muy cruda.

—Sí... Muchas gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Pacifica se limitó a decir, girando su cabeza hacia su lado derecho para mirar el apresurado andar de la gente, así como los altos rascacielos a través de la ventana desde el asiento trasero del vehículo flotante en forma de capsula que la transportaba. Dándose cuenta que la vida cotidiana en el lugar no era muy distinta a comparación a la que podía encontrarse en el planeta Tierra.

—Y Dígame, señorita. ¿Qué es lo que la trae aquí a Kánkor? No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero no suelen verse muchos seres humanos por estos lares a no ser que pertenezcan a alguna de las ocho casas de hechiceros más importantes. —Volvió a hablar el conductor, sonriente, observando de manera ocasional a la joven por medio del espejo retrovisor.

—Yo... Bueno... Vengo a...

Guardó silencio, viéndose incapaz de responder debido a que su mente aún continuaba atormentándola por sobremanera con preguntas más allá de su entendimiento y comprensión.

—Ya veo. Así que son asuntos personales. —Devolvió su vista hacia el frente—. Yo respeto eso. Entiendo que hay mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse. ¿No es así?

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en silencio absoluto cuando el sujeto giró para adentrarse en una angosta avenida, conduciéndolos hacia un barrio en el que múltiples locales dedicados a la venta de sustancias prohibidas y tóxicas eran el mayor atractivo. No era algo que podía observarse a simple vista, pero estaba ahí, moviéndose hábilmente entre la gente bajo las narices de la autoridad.

Luego de adentrarse un poco, el chofer detuvo su vehículo, atrayendo la atención de Pacifica, quién no pudo reconocer el sitio al cual había sido llevada. Pudiendo contemplar una serie de callejuelas oscuras a la distancia, así como a un grupo de tres sujetos muy mal encarados, los cuales se aproximaron lentamente hacia la capsula.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó alarmada—. ¿Por qué...? Esto no se parece en nada al lugar que McGucket me describió.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, linda.

Dijo el individuo, girándose hacia ella, apuntándole con algo que parecía ser una pistola que sacó rápidamente de la guantera. Pacifica sintió un escalofrío mortal, su pecho se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran intensidad.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ya que no eres de por aquí, preciosa, te lo explicaré brevemente. Resulta que tuviste la mala fortuna de toparte con uno de los miembros de una organización que está en busca constante de los mejores especímenes de la galaxia. Hay clientes que pagan una exorbitante cantidad de créditos para deleitarse con bellezas como usted. Así que te aconsejo que no te resistas y disfrutes del viaje. Tu vida como la conocías cambiará para siempre a partir de ahora.

Pacifica sintió su pulso cardiaco exceder los límites cuando las crudas palabras y la risa endemoniada del alienígena azulado llegaron hasta sus oídos. En ese momento, la puerta trasera del vehículo ubicada a un costado suyo fue abierta desde el exterior con una violencia descontrolada. Una mano sujetó a Pacifica del cuello obligándola a salir. Entonces los vio. El mismo trío de sujetos y de mal aspecto, piel resbalosa y ojos en forma de platos que Pacifica había logrado avistar ahora la sujetaban fuertemente para llevarla contra su voluntad hacia un callejón anexo ante los incesantes gritos y pataleos de ella por tratar de liberarse.

—¡Adelante! Grita todo lo que quieras, lindura. Estas en el "Grung", uno de los barrios más inseguros y peligrosos de la ciudadela de Kánkor. Aquí nadie te escuchará y si lo hacen. ¡A nadie le importará! Este lugar es como un pueblo sin ley. Olvidado por los cabecillas del Tribunal Mágico. Aquí las leyes las hacen grupos de personas con intereses comunes y corrientes como nosotros. Si existe una necesidad, nosotros nos encargamos de cubrirla y mientras haya clientes dispuestos a pagar los créditos necesarios para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, es nuestra tarea buscar solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Todos salimos ganado. Bueno... La mercancía quizá no esté conforme la mayor parte del tiempo. —Dijo el chofer del vehículo, tras abandonar la cabina y seguir al grupo.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No se atrevan a ponerme las manos encima!

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, pequeña? —Dijo el primero de los tres seres extraterrestres pertenecientes a la misma raza, cuya apariencia física se asemejaba bastante a la de un ser humano pese a las evidentes diferencias en el rostro y en la piel.

—No hay nadie aquí que pueda ayudarte. ¿Así que porque no mejor dejas de resistirte, te relajas y cooperas un poco con nosotros? Podría acabar gustándote. —Dijo el segundo de ellos, sosteniéndola fuertemente del cuello con la ayuda de su brazo derecho

—Es muy escandalosa. —Mencionó el tercero—. Quizá deberíamos cerrarle la boca si le colocamos algo adentro. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero...

—Buena idea, Jaxx. —Volvió a hablar el primero—. Las humanas son muy cotizadas en estos días. Siempre quise hacerlo con una.

—Válon, te aconsejo que tú y tus hermanos se den prisa. Aún me queda mucho papeleo por delante y todavía no he cumplido ni la mitad de la cuota que el jefe me impuso para el día de hoy. —Habló el propietario del vehículo tras comenzar a perder la paciencia.

—Zhor, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan egoísta? Deja que nos divirtamos un poco. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, es también nuestro trabajo verificar que el nuevo material venga en excelentes condiciones y a juzgar por lo que veo... —Observó a Pacifica de pies a cabeza con su libido al máximo, contemplando su cuerpo bien tonificado—. Creo que por fin conseguiste algo de primera categoría. Muy bien, muchachos. Ya que soy el mayor seré yo el que comience con este pequeño juego. ¡Sujétenla fuerte! No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con aquellas gemelas de la semana pasada.

—¿Te refieres a la que te mordió en...? —Hablo el segundo de los hermanos.

—Cierra la boca, Crett. —Su hermano mayor lo reprendió antes de terminar la frase—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas esas cosas en voz alta?

—Lo siento, Válon... No fue mi intención. —Alcanzó a disculparse, concentrándose nuevamente en sujetar a la joven por medio de la cintura.

—Muy bien... Ahora, ¿En qué estaba?

Valón sostuvo las piernas de la joven con firmeza y aproximó sus manos jabonosas hacia el broche de su pantalón para comenzar a removerlo lentamente. Siendo presa del pánico, Pacifica trató de forzar su liberación al intentar sacudir su cuerpo. A causa de esto, Valón perdió los estribos y no dudo en propinarle una fuerte bofetada con la palma de la mano abierta, ocasionando que Pacifica comenzara a perder fuerzas.

Sabiendo el gran premio que le aguardaba, intentó apresurar la marcha de sus actos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intentar algo más, un intenso escalofrío, el cual fue acompañado por un dolor muy agudo que provino desde un punto medio en su espalda y que se expandió hacia su pecho lo sacó de concentración.

Agachó la mirada, observando como una cuchilla muy bien afilada había conseguido atravesarlo de lado a lado, derramando una gran cantidad de su sangre de color violeta sobre su chaqueta de cuero. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, pero no por el placer. Ahora sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de abandonar este mundo.

—¿Hermano...? ¿Qué sucedió?

Crett fue el primero en reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de Valón se desplomó sobre el suelo, dejando libre y sin obstáculos la vista hacia la calle. Lugar en donde una figura encapuchada con la mano parcialmente levantada con dirección hacia el frente se hallaba de pie. Aguardando, meditando. Fue entonces cuando el resto de ellos supo que se encontraban frente al individuo responsable de quitarle la vida a su hermano.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Válon? —Jaxx preguntó. Encarando al extraño.

—Solo lo envié a un lugar lejano. Ahora ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie nunca más. Pero no se preocupen. Si tanto lo desean, les concederé el permiso para reunirse con él. —Respondió una voz masculina llena de evidente satisfacción por debajo de la capucha.

—Está claro que no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Acabas de cometer el último error de tu vida, muchacho! ¡No sabes con quienes te estás metiendo!

Zhor anunció, preparando su arma y llevando la mirilla hacia el asesino. Crett y Jaxx replicaron sus acciones. Acto seguido, vaciaron sus cartuchos cargados de plasma con el fin de acabar con la vida del atacante. No obstante, para su poca fortuna y desconcierto, haciendo uso de una velocidad sobrehumana, el sujeto consiguió esquivar cada uno de los proyectiles, dejando una estela de humo negro por detrás cada vez que empleaba el uso de su habilidad. De la misma forma, una daga se materializó en su mano derecha, misma que lanzó contundentemente hacia Crett, encajándose en su frente y quitándole la vida al instante.

—¡Maldito! —Chilló el tercer y último de los hermanos al mirar las vidas de sus seres queridos esfumarse ante sus ojos.

—No pierdas la concentración, Jaxx y sigue disparando.

Advirtió Zhor, justo antes de percatarse de cómo el desconocido se había posicionado ahora por detrás de Jaxx para sujetarlo por medio del brazo y tomarlo del cuello. Entonces, sin tentarse el corazón y dejándose llevar por la ira, disparó en contra de su compañero con la esperanza de que los proyectiles atravesaran su cuerpo para asestar en contra del encapuchado. En contraparte, el individuo logró moverse a tiempo, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Jaxx para enseguida materializar otra daga más, esta vez con su mano izquierda y lanzarla en contra del confundido conductor, encajándose en su abultado abdomen.

Zhor aulló de dolor, soltó el arma y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Pacifica, pese a la contusión que sufrió a causa del tremendo golpe, fue capaz de presenciar la escena completa. Temió por su vida aún más, pero solo hasta que miró más de cerca las dagas lanzadas previamente por el extraño, resultándoles muy familiares.

—¿Quién...? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Preguntó Zhor en medio de un profundo llanto al mirar al hombre acercarse lentamente hacia él. Temeroso de lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Temeroso de morir en soledad. Sabía que no se detendría.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia. —Contestó, frío—. Lo que importa es lo que va a pasarte a ti.

—Tú... Tú no sabes quién soy. ¿O me equivoco? ¡Te lo advierto! Estás cometiendo un grave error, muchacho.

—¿Me lo adviertes? Sé perfectamente quién eres: Zhor Clauvian. Una sucia rata de alcantarilla buscada en más de veintisiete sistemas por crímenes como sabotaje, secuestro, estafa, trata de especies, soborno, asesinato a sangre fría, portación de sustancias nocivas. En resumen, una escoria más del sistema que piensa que tiene el poder para hacer lo que quiera sin recibir alguna sanción. Por ello, creo que no vale la pena que alguien como tú siga respirando.

—Por favor... Si me dejas ir puedo recompensarte de alguna manera. ¿Quieres créditos? ¿Quieres volverte millonario? ¡Tú pon el precio! Todos tienen un precio.

—El placer de obtener riquezas no es algo que pueda compararse con el que sentiré viéndote morir como la alimaña que eres. Sobre todo después de atreverte a lastimar a la persona que yo más amo.

Seguro de sus palabras, el desconocido deslizó su capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo el rostro de un joven muy bien parecido de cabellos castaños y una cicatriz en forma de una conocida constelación. En ese momento Zhor fue invadido por una horrible sensación de pavor. Como nunca antes lo había experimentado en su vida. Su cuerpo entero tembló a causa de la imponente presencia que representaba la persona frente a él. Ahora que sabía de quién se trataba, ya no había vuelta de hoja. Su vida ahora estaba a punto de esfumarse a manos del sobrino del que alguna vez fue el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Dipper... Gleeful...

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la daga clavada en su estómago comenzara a arder junto con él. El fuego de color celeste se expandió hasta consumirlo por completo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas en tan solo una fracción de segundo.

Acabado el trabajo, Dipper cayó fulminado al suelo sin explicación aparente. Pacifica, tardó unos cuantos segundos en recobrarse del shock. Y en cuanto lo hizo, se propuso a auxiliar a Dipper de manera inmediata. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando una idea atravesó su mente. Llegar al apartamento de McGucket era ahora única su prioridad.

 **Continuará...**

¿Ahora ven a lo que me refiero? Creo haber preguntado esto en alguna ocasión. No recuerdo si fue en este fic pero ¿No les ocurre cuando una de las escenas se expande más de lo que debería? Me pasa con mucha frecuencia. Se suponía que Dipper rescatando a Pacifica no iba a durar más que dos hojas y al final se terminó convirtiendo en esto...

En fin, Pacifica ahora llevará a Dipper al apartamento de McGucket dónde ambos podrán descansar un poco... O tal vez no... (Inserte carita de oye si)

Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	35. Corazones

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Dicen que el tío Javi se aparece cada mil años para subir un nuevo capítulo de alguna de sus historias. No sé si han pasado mil años pero aquí está la nueva actualización.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que iba a haber lemon en este fic? Yo tampoco. Ok, mentira, si lo dije, pero voy a ser franco con ustedes. Este fanfic lo comencé a escribir por avaricia. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Bueno, quería ver que tantas lecturas y/o votos podrían conseguir gracias al lemon. Supuestamente esto iba a ser un one-shot, luego en un relato corto. ¡Vamos! Si han leído La Novia de Dipper saben de lo que hablo. El punto es que mientras iba escribiendo esta historia se convirtió en algo más. Nuevas ideas vinieron a mi mente y de la nada construí una rama más de este Universo Alterno. Me enamoré de los personajes, y de las posibilidades que se podían construir a partir de él. Y bueno, finalmente llegó a ser lo que están leyendo ahora.

Lamento si los ilusioné con la parte del lemon pero he decidido suprimirla. No es necesaria para esta clase de historia y si se enojan conmigo les pido una disculpa y si deciden dejar de leer el fic lo entiendo. No obstante, continuará con él y hasta dónde pueda. Si se quedan por la trama sean bienvenidos de nuevo y gracias por continuar leyéndome.

Sin más que decir por ahora los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Reverse Falls Fanfic: Ojos de Demonio**

 **Capítulo 33: "Corazones"**

—Este es… El apartamento 128/17.

Habló la joven de los cabellos largos y rubios, leyendo la inscripción en la puerta mientras luchaba por sostener el flácido cuerpo de Dipper. Tratando de mantenerlo de pie, llevando su brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a conservar el equilibrio.

El clima había empeorado considerablemente desde los hechos acontecidos en aquél infame callejón del peligroso barrio mejor conocido como: "El Grung". La lluvia se convirtió en un torrencial y no había indicios de que fuera a calmarse pronto.

El edificio, tal cual McGucket lo había descrito, era de primera categoría. Los jardines traseros del Capitolio compuestos por una gran diversidad de flora de tallos gigantes se elevaban imponentes y solemnes hacia el costado izquierdo del inmueble. Otorgándoles una inigualable vista a sus acomodados residentes. El aire olía a perfume. Los pisos, las paredes y los corredores lucían impecables, pero extrañamente vacíos. Su esencia solitaria había provocado que la oscuridad reinara impunemente. Parecía un lugar casi abandonado. Sin embargo, en la mente de Pacifica había un solo objetivo: Ayudar a Dipper como fuera posible. Así mismo, necesitaba de unos minutos para aclarar su mente. Pese a su irrefutable felicidad por saber que Dipper había finalmente despertado, Pacifica sabía que había trabajo que hacer. Necesitaba respuestas y pronto. Las requería antes de jurar que había comenzado a perder la razón.

—Resiste un poco más, Dipper. Este es el lugar. Aquí podrás descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas. Aunque de no ser tan testarudo e impertinente como siempre, me hubieras permitido llevarte de vuelta al hospital. Acabas de despertar de un coma de cuatro meses y ya te encuentras asesinando mafiosos y malvivientes a diestra y siniestra.

Pese a sus oportunas y heroicas hazañas, Pacifica no dejaba de recriminarle a Dipper acerca de los recientes acontecimientos que los habían conducido hasta allí. Ella, a pesar de haberle mostrado su plena gratitud, su palpable instinto por velar por la seguridad de sus amigos más cercanos y familiares era algo que no podía reprimirse. Como el instinto protector de una madre.

Nadie mejor que Gideon sabía perfectamente lo que eso se sentía. En lo que a él respecta, Pacifica siempre fue para él, algo más parecido a una segunda figura materna que a una simple pariente lejana. Ella llevaba el control. Desde su alimentación hasta su forma de asearse y hasta de vestirse. Nada podía escaparse de su vista de halcón. Ahora Dipper lo resentía. No obstante, no presentó queja alguna.

En su lugar, esbozó una tibia sonrisa. De alguna manera, en compañía de Pacifica, él ahora se sentía completo.

—No le prestes más importancia de la necesaria… —Murmuró el joven, pese a su leve tos. Luego, agachó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de la mirada penetrante de Pacifica—. Ya he pasado por cosas mucho peores… Además, no tenía otra opción. No podía permitir que esos malnacidos le hicieran daño a alguien a quien yo a... Yo… Yo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Dipper…

Pacifica recobró la noción de sus acciones y utilizó la pequeña llave que McGucket le había proporcionado para manipular sin dificultades la cerradura electrónica de la puerta. La insertó dentro de la abertura, parte de un luminoso y parpadeante panel táctil adjunto a la misma. Acto seguido, la puerta se deslizó suavemente hacia su derecha. En ese momento, las luces interiores se encendieron automáticamente, dándoles la bienvenida y abriéndoles paso hacia una lujosa y espaciosa estancia. Pacifica condujo a su compañero hacia el interior del apartamento, siendo una elegante sala de dos plazas y un taburete tapizado lo primero que ambos pudieron observar con detalle. Una alfombra, un par de libreros y una barra de bebidas excéntricas de otros mundos y quizá otras dimensiones también podían observarse como parte del mobiliario.

Cuando ambos adolescentes se abrieron camino hacia el interior de la residencia. La puerta se cerró por detrás de ellos de manera automatizada. Ocasionando un breve sobresalto en la rubia. Pacifica devolvió la vista hacia el frente, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho anterior ante lo que Dipper pudiera decir o pensar de ella. No hubo palabra alguna. Entonces, localizó una de las habitaciones al conseguir entrever una de las camas por medio de una de las puertas semi-abiertas. Condujo a Dipper hacia allá, abandonando la gabardina húmeda sobre la alfombra. Su camisa compartió el mismo destino, dejando su pecho al descubierto, ayudándole a quedar tendido sobre las limpias y fragantes sábanas, y preguntándose al mismo tiempo de dónde había extraído esas ropas. Llegando a la conclusión de que quizás las había robado a algún desafortunado que olvidó removerlas de la ventana de su apartamento antes del comienzo de la tormenta. Dipper por su parte sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin su cuerpo pudo relajarse. No obstante, él sabía que eso no estaba bien. Aún había mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Ahora, trata de descansar. —Advirtió—. Muy bien, señor "yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo"… Ya que no estás dispuesto a regresar al hospital, al menos tendré que ir a buscar a Will y a McGucket y decirles todo lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy casi segura de que ellos sabrán que hacer.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Pacifica! —La alcanzó a sujetar del brazo antes de salir corriendo por la ayuda—. El peligro que corres allá afuera es muy elevado. ¡Entiende esto! Ninguno de los dos volverá a estar seguro. Ni siquiera en este lugar. Nadie en la ciudadela o peor aún, en todo el multiverso podrá estar a salvo de nuevo. No mientras _La Visión_ siga libre. Si _La Visión_ , _El Primero_ y mi tío logran llegar al _Corazón del Universo,_ podremos ir despidiéndonos de esta realidad tal y como la conocemos.

—Dipper, por favor intenta tranquilizarte. Yo… ¡Aguarda! —Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y un escalofrío en forma de sudor frío recorrió su espina cuando se dio cuenta que Dipper sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista—. ¿El Primero…? Tu… ¿Cómo sabes sobre él? ¿Dijiste " _El Corazón del Universo"_? McGucket me comentó algo sobre eso cuando estábamos aún en el hospital, pero… Ni siquiera él sabe a que se estaba refiriendo. Me dijo que el Tribunal le había prohibido averiguar sobre ello.

—Tal y como lo imaginaba. Ni el Tribunal, Ni tampoco el Consejo pretenden que los rumores o la información lleguen a oídos de terceros. Francamente, no sé si esa sea la decisión más correcta. El caos podría desatarse.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, desde que Mabel y yo éramos niños, nuestro tío Stanley solía contarnos antiguos relatos. Historias viejas provenientes de dimensiones distantes. Y todas ellas, hablaban sobre un gran poder. Uno demasiado grande para imaginarlo o comprenderlo. Quizá estoy exagerando pero… Puede tratarse de una fuerza del cosmos inclusive más grande que el del mismo _Axolotl_.

—¿Más grande que el poder del _Axolotl_? Eso… ¡Eso es imposible!

—Es correcto. ¡Es imposible! _Axolotl_ es el creador del multiverso, no debería existir nada más allá que sea capaz sobrepasar su omnipotencia sin tener en cuenta a su hermano _Tloloxa_. Pero alguna vez te has preguntado; ¿Cual fue el origen de ambos? ¿De dónde provienen Axolotl y Tloloxa? Todas esas leyendas que nuestro tío nos relataba apuntaban hacia una sola cosa: _El Corazón del Universo_. Algunos dicen que es un objeto: Una reliquia proveniente del inicio de los tiempos. Otros dicen que se trata de un lugar, un espacio cerrado y aislado en el centro de la existencia misma. Un sitio en el que se concentra toda la energía del cosmos. Otros más afirman que no es nada más que un simple mito. Algo inventado por mercaderes corruptos para mantener ocupados a los Cazarrecompensas. Pero si alguien como Stanford pasó una gran parte de su vida buscando como llegar hacia él, entonces no puede tratarse de un simple cuento de hadas. Existe muy poca información al respecto y ni siquiera en la biblioteca de Stanford hay datos suficientes para darnos una idea de dónde empezar a buscar. Ahora que lo pienso, el hecho de que Stanford no haya podido averiguar nada es un alivio. Lo único que sé, es que esos otros dos sujetos se han unido a la búsqueda y por lo tanto, debemos ser precavidos. Lo que La Visión y El Primero son capaces de hacer escapa fuera de los límites comunes e imaginables por la mágia.

—Pero… Cómo supiste que…

—¿Cómo sé que tan peligrosos pueden llegar a ser? Aún no puedo encontrar una explicación a lo que ocurrió, pero de alguna forma, logré escuchar la conversación que sostuviste con McGucket en el hospital hace algunas horas. Es extraño, pero desde que mi gema del alma se quebró en la tierra, mi percepción para saber todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor se ha intensificado. Fue así como supe que te encontrabas en peligro, de modo que puse todo mi empeño en recuperar el control de mi cuerpo e ir en tu ayuda. Verás… Cuando _El Primero_ se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mi estado de conciencia se mantuvo apartado de la realidad, como si me encontrara dentro de un sueño astral, atrapado dentro de mi propio ser. A partir de ese momento, a pesar de haber entrado en coma, logré presenciar todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Supe que gracias a mi indulgencia y a mi falta de autocontrol, ese ente maligno pudo quedar en libertad. Por breves momentos, conseguí ver una secuencia de imágenes terribles de eventos pasados. Solo había sangre, dolor y muerte. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, pude acceder a sus recuerdos y logré vernos a nosotros mismos hace cuatro años, pero no como lo recordamos. Me dio la impresión de observar versiones nuestras alternas provenientes de una dimensión paralela a esta.

—¿Una dimensión paralela?

—No quiero entrar en detalles, pero tú eras la chica rica y yo el nerd atolondrado. ¿Podrías imaginarte algo más absurdo? —Levantó ambas cejas y volvió a sonreír—. Regresando al tema, lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar más acerca de esa entidad maligna conocida como _El Primero_. Nunca había escuchado hablar acerca de él. Ni siquiera en los diarios de mi tío hay información al respecto. Pero según lo que _El Primero_ dijo en la tierra, mi tío sería el encargado de guiarlos hacia allá. Eso me hace pensar que quizás él conocía el lugar, pero no la forma de llegar hasta allá. Pero eso no es lo más preocupante… Su poder… Su poder escapa fuera de toda lógica. Aún para los términos de la mágia... Inclusive la arcana. Nunca antes había sentido una fuerza con semejante grado de locura, odio y sed por la sangre. Sé de la existencia de seres oscuros y dementes como el primo de Will, pero algo como lo que El Primero representa simplemente no debería existir. Y a pesar de eso, esa cosa se encontraba dentro de mi gema del alma… Desde hace tres años... Eso quiere decir que alguien, en algún momento durante ese tiempo, utilizó mi gema como una incubadora para retener semejante cantidad de energía. Pero no tiene sentido… No recuerdo haber presenciado una alteración en la mágia durante ese tiempo. Eso significa que alguien se encontraba trabajando para La Visión. Alguien cercano… ¡Debemos regresar a la tierra!

—¿A la tierra? —Pacifica se sobresaltó—. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Dipper? ¿Para qué quieres ir hacia allá?

—Mi tío Stanley. Como sabes, mi familia siempre se ha especializado en ocultar secretos oscuros y hasta este día siempre lo había menospreciado por no poder manipular la mágia. Pero si hay alguien quien puede ayudarnos a entender lo que es _El Corazón del Universo_ es él. Ahora todo empieza a cobrar sentido para mí. Todas esas historias que mi tío Stanley nos contaba a mí y a Mabel no pueden ser simple coincidencias. El sabe algo que nosotros no. Sé que Stanford siempre fue muy precavido a la hora de mantener ocultos sus descubrimientos e investigaciones. Es por ello que me tomó tanto tiempo descubrir su biblioteca oculta en la mansión. Algo tan delicado como lo que sabía del Corazón del Universo no pudo haber colocado en un simple diario de anotaciones. Todo lo que sabía se lo dijo a su hermano gemelo. Debemos interrogarlo y sacarle algunas respuestas. Dependiendo de lo conteste, tal vez pueda descubrir cómo fue que ese monstruo llegó a mi gema.

—Dipper, por favor, no estás tomando las cosas con calma. Necesitas descansar por esta noche. Apenas y puedes sostenerte en pie.

—No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que fui utilizado como un simple objeto.

—¿Es que acaso todos los hechiceros son tan testarudos? —Pacifica frunció el ceño y torció la boca. Evitando que Dipper pudiera incorporarse tras sujetarlo por medio de su brazo izquierdo—. McGucket me dijo que el Tribunal Mágico y el Consejo Galáctico ya se encuentran trabajando juntos en el caso. Ellos se encargarán de atrapar a La Visión y de mantener la gema segura para que ese monstruo jamás vuelva a salir.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? —Dipper volvió a dejar salir otra carcajada, la cual le provocó otro ligero ataque de tos. Tragó saliva, y continuó hablando—. Tribunal y El Consejo… Ninguno tiene la menor idea de la clase de peligro con la que estamos tratando aquí. O tal vez no quieren aceptarlo. No puedo esperar a que decidan hacer un movimiento con el que seguramente no estaré conforme. Debo ir a la tierra hacia el manicomio donde tienen encerrado a Stanley e interrogarlo.

Dipper intentó levantarse una vez más. Sin embargo, las pocas fuerzas en sus piernas le provocaron una brusca caída. Pacifica reaccionó al instante, sirviendo como apoyo para regresar a Dipper a la cama, quedando sentado en uno de sus bordes.

—Ni siquiera tú estás consiente de qué es lo que quieres, Dipper. No quieres que yo deje esta habitación, ¿Pero ahora pretendes que volvamos a la tierra a buscar a tu otro tío demente?

—Yo jamás te pedí que me acompañes. —Respondió con frialdad—. Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

—Tú no iras a ninguna parte, Dipper. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? ¿Por qué te resistes? No sirve de nada el hecho de que trates de hacerte el valiente y pretender ser el héroe. —Su estado del humor comenzó a alterarse, alzando el tono de su voz sin apenas darse cuenta—. Yo soy la única en condiciones de actuar en este momento y por lo tanto seré yo la que tome las decisiones aquí.

—Por favor, Pacifica… No quiero perderte. Eres todo lo que realmente me queda en esta vida. —Pacifica relajó los músculos, sorprendida por las palabras de Dipper—. Siempre creí que tener todo el dinero del mundo y pertenecer a una de las familias y linajes más reconocidos en el universo me haría sentir como alguien especial. Alguien superior a los demás en todo sentido. Le hice daño a muchas personas pretendiendo ser alguien que yo jamás quise ser. Pero ahora, estando aquí contigo me doy cuenta de que nada de eso importa ahora. Yo… Solo quiero protegerte. Si no estuvieras aquí conmigo, yo… No sé lo que haría. Porque yo… T… Te amo, Pacifica… Te amo.

Pacifica sintió un nuevo vuelco en el corazón cuando Dipper se dirigió hacia ella desde el fondo de su corazón por primera vez. Lo hizo justo después de que el joven de melena castaña agachara la cabeza para evitar un contacto directo con sus ojos y que ella se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas. Sin embargo, ni una sola palabra provino por parte de Pacifica, quien optó por tomar la mano izquierda de Dipper y usar su otra mano libre para sostener su barbilla, sujetar suavemente su mejilla y aproximar sus labios hacia los de él. Uniéndolos y fusionándose en un beso que duró como la eternidad misma. Los corazones de Dipper y de Pacifica latieron en sincronía durante aquella noche de tormenta. Ahora y para siempre.

 **Continuará…**

Bueno, No puedo decir que no hubo acción esa noche. Pero después de lo que dije arriba se lo tendrán que imaginar. Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Este capítulo sirvió para afianzar la relación de Dipper y Pacifica la cual siempre había sido de Amor-Odio. Más odio que amor he de decir. Pero ahora que Dipper ya no está sometido a la voluntad de una gema puede expresarse libremente sin repercusiones.

Es ahora cuando entramos al arco final de este fic. Las próximas 4 partes llevarán el mismo nombre y si aún desean acompañarme les prometo que el final que tengo planeado los dejará flipando (No soy Español pero quería decirlo así)

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y nos leemos la próxima vez. Tengan un buen día. ¡Chao!


End file.
